


Garden of Stars

by Lafaiette



Series: Ad Astra [1]
Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Outer Space, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: She was smiling and there were stars in her eyes, as if the cosmos they were traveling through had moved into her, filling her with supernovas and moons and suns that couldn’t hurt him, but only donate him bliss and joy.Meier Link and Charlotte Elbourne's journey to the City of the Night, finally free to love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The ship was mostly silent, except for the low hum of the engine below and the beeps of the instruments flashing all around. The huge windows showed only darkness outside and Meier knew they had done it, that they were finally in space, safe from humans and hunters.

He felt as cold as that darkness and equally empty. Charlotte lied on a small, white bed in that part of the ship reserved to the infirmary. He had heard about such spaces for the human companions and servants who wished to accompany the Nobility in their far travels among the stars. He had been immensely grateful and relieved to discover they indeed existed and that this one was in pristine conditions, still functioning.

He had hooked Charlotte to various kinds of machinery, repeating under a low breath those notions of human anatomy he knew. She needed blood, for she had lost so, so much; she needed oxygen, for her strained heart couldn’t carry much, for now; she needed to regain her strength and be gently led back to life, one step at a time.

But the wait was immensely painful to him and he wasn’t even sure he had done all that correctly, that he was indeed saving her life. He could hear her heartbeat again, a weak, frail thing, like a trapped bird dying in a cage, and her chest moved only the slightest bit. She was pale, terribly so, and he feared for her.

What if he had brought her to life only to lose her again after a few minutes? He wouldn’t be able to endure such a pain. He was ready to kill himself once they reached the City of the Night, if that was really the case.

But Charlotte was strong – so strong. He had known it since from the start, when they had first met. She had been scared, yes, but she hadn’t looked away from him and she had even politely replied to his questions and statements, joining him in a mutual conversation that in the end had left both of them satisfied and happy. He could still remember the blush and the soft smile on her lips when he had bowed to her and wished her a good night of rest.

She had been immensely strong when they had planned to flee together. She had bravely accepted to leave her family and hometown, the azure sky and the sunshine; she had even asked him to turn her into a vampire, because she was sure she could live with the curse, if it also meant living forever at his side.

And she had been so brave during their difficult journey, too. She had faced hunters, adversaries, threats, dangers, _death_ with incredible willpower and resilience. He was so proud of her and he found his hopes rising. She would surely survive this, she could do it. He just had to stay at her side and help her in any way he could and she would pull through.

He never left the infirmary, not even to feed. The sight outside the windows never changed, an immeasurable sea of darkness that received not even the smallest glance from him. He had only eyes for Charlotte and the machine that informed him about her health. He had inserted a small needle into her arm to keep her hydrated with other fluids other than blood and that seemed to have a good effect on her as well.

He talked to her, in a quiet, tender, loving voice, stroking her white cheek. She was still dressed in her wedding dress and the sight of her like that made his heart ache in ways he couldn’t describe. He kept talking, pressing soft kisses on her face all the time, keeping his blood thirst at bay. He was so consumed by worry and grief that the hunger had even subsided, as if he had been affected by those ‘knots’ in the stomach he had heard Charlotte mention before.

Countless hours passed, but to an immortal creature like him it hardly mattered. He kept calling her and telling her of the beautiful things they would find in the City until he fell asleep, his head resting on the bed right next to hers, his hand on top of hers. He dreamed of her, laughing and dancing under a sea of stars, and he wept in his sleep.

 

Her voice awakened him much later.

At first, he thought he was still dreaming, but when he realized his consciousness was indeed in the real world, he sat up with a gasp and saw Charlotte looking at him with a sleepy, but loving gaze and a warm smile.

“Meier.” she repeated, happy tears in her deep, brown eyes. “My love.”

He almost couldn’t believe it. He scrambled to his feet and took her hand in his, looking at her with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing without emitting a sound. She laughed weakly, but sweetly, and squeezed his hands. She was warm again, although still pale, and he choked on a sob, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Charlotte…!” he sobbed, kissing her face. “Charlotte!”

He caressed her cheeks, drying away the tears, and planted a chaste kiss on her mouth, another promise for the future, a gift for both of them, a touch full of love and relief. The sky outside was still dark, black as charcoal, but one could see the faintest stars glitter in it with enough concentration. Once again, Meier paid it no mind and he sat back at Charlotte’s side, holding her close, breathing deeply to calm down his heaving chest.

“Are we on the ship?” she asked, her hot breath tingling his face. He nodded, smiling brightly at her, his hand on her hair, brushing it back from her eyes.

“Yes, my love. We did it. We are going to the City of the Night, at the end of the stars.”

“Oh!” she gasped, her eyes shining with sheer joy. “Oh, Meier! Is it not a dream? Is it really happening?”

“It is happening, my dearest.” He kissed her hand, but she wanted more. She gently cupped his cheek and pulled him down to meet her lips again. He moaned into the kiss and she emitted a low sound of pleasure, a mixture between the joy and the love they both felt and the relief caused by the rush of adrenaline.

“Meier.” she gasped, her hand tucking the coloured beads behind his pointed ear. “Love, am I a vampire? The Countess, she bit me, did she not?” Her lips quivered and she inhaled sharply. “She pretended to be you. I saw you and then…”

He felt pure rage and hatred directed at Carmilla bursting in his heart – his expression showed it all, from the way he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, snarling.

“That treacherous demon!” he hissed, shielding Charlotte within his arms at if they were still in the castle. “I should have never trusted her! I heard about the rumours, but I didn’t think…!” He exhaled, a pained sound that turned his furious expression into a sorrowful one.

“Oh, Charlotte!” he exclaimed, his cheek on hers again. “Charlotte, forgive me! I put you in terrible danger, I almost caused you to die and…”

“No, it’s not your fault!” she reassured him, even though the guilt he felt in his heart would probably never leave him. “Meier, it was the only way for us to live free and love each other. Where else could we have found a ship like this?”

She stroked his hair and repeated her question, softer this time: “Now tell me. Am I going to become a vampire?”

She didn’t sound scared, but solemn, even serene. He gingerly checked the wound on her neck and shook his head, replying: “No. She was still trapped in her coffin. What bit you wasn’t the Countess, but an illusion she cast. She merely wounded you to cause you to bleed, but the bite wasn’t really vampiric.”

“That’s a relief.” Charlotte said with a smile, but before he could misunderstand, she added: “I want you to be the one to turn me.”

He saw the honesty and sincerity in her eyes, but he still couldn’t bring himself to accept her request. He knew it would be easier for them if she became a vampire, safer for _her_ as the recent events had proved; but he couldn’t doom her to a life of constant hunger, of feeding off blood. That wasn’t the life she deserved.

“I want a life with you, Meier.” she said, as if she had read his thoughts. There was a plea in her voice and eyes and she clung more tightly to him. “Where we are going now, there will be no sunshine to burn us and you said the Nobles and humans living there have found peace and harmony with each other.”

“Yes. That is exactly why they won’t treat us like the humans on Earth treated us.” he said, a hand distractedly playing with the pearls in her hair. “We won’t need to hide our love, there.”

“But time still flows there, does it not?” she reminded him gently, a patient smile on her face. “We will be able to love each other only for a limited amount of time. I don’t want that.”

Her eyes welled up with tears and she hid her face against his chest, saying with a hard lump choking her throat: “I want to stay with you forever, Meier. There won’t be people cursing our love and vampiric existence there. Only time is our adversary, now, and we can easily beat it.”

“Charlotte…”

He sighed softly and held her close, feeling her strong heart beat faster inside her delicate ribcage. The bird was alive and well, free at last. He pressed another kiss on her wet cheek, ignoring the slight pang of hunger that told him to kiss her neck instead.

“We will speak of this later.” he promised and was delighted to see a pout – adorable and pinkish – on her face. She was regaining colour well thanks to the blood and liquids the machines were gently pumping into her body.

“You said that at the castle! We’re on the ship now, let’s speak of it!”

“No.” he chuckled, touched by her endearing pout and behaviour. He knew she was half-serious, half-playing, a joyful teasing that warmed him to his very core, pouring life into him just like he had poured it into her again. To think they had almost lost this…!

“You are still weak, my love.” he insisted and she huffed, but relented, relaxing in his embrace. “But I promise you we will have a long, deep discussion about this once you are recovered. Now, rest.”

“Will you stay here with me?” she asked, her eyes still wet. He dried them with his fingertips, mindful of his claws, and nodded. She smiled at him as he was smiling at her and she relaxed once again, her hand holding his and playing with his long fingers.

“Have you eaten?” she said, worry in her sweet voice, and he lied, for he didn’t want to leave her side, knowing perfectly that she would insist for him to go feed himself with a bag of artificial blood if she knew.

“Yes, I have. Now close your eyes and sleep. I will still be here when you wake up.” He kissed her and she blushed happily. “I will always be here.”

It took her only a few minutes to fall asleep and Meier quietly watched her with a loving smile on his face, the same Charlotte had on hers. After a while, he too closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

They kept holding hands in their sleep, like they had done many times before, when he visited her in her room or when they lied down on the grass, far from the town, to observe the starry sky. Had he been human, his back would have hurt terribly, hunched as he was on the infirmary bed; but he was a Noble and his body only felt the reassuring warmth of Charlotte’s breath and the delicate touch of her hands.

And even if he could have suffered the pains of a sore back, he would have gone through it without a grimace, if it meant staying so blissfully close to her.

 

\- - - -

 

There was no daytime in the ship, only an endless night, but Meier could feel that many hours had passed when he woke up. His head was now resting on Charlotte’s lap – she was sitting up, stroking his hair, and smiling down at him. He slowly rose and touched her cheek: she was warmer than before and he smiled at her, relieved, and asked:

“Charlotte, how are you feeling?”

“So much better.” She moved her legs and feet a bit. “I think I will be able to walk a little.”

“It may be still too soon for that. Let me check the screens.”

He turned to the machines and saw that her conditions had indeed stabilized. She was still very pale and not all the results were acceptable, but she was definitely out of danger now and he let out a sigh of relief and contentment.

“Very well. We shall walk a little.” he gave in, chuckling when he saw her bright smile and excited gasp. He unhooked the machines and needles from her, then applied a cotton bandage around her neck to keep her wound clean.

“I’ve looked at the stars while you slept!” she said, pointing at the large windows of the room. There were indeed many stars visible outside, with some broken satellites and technological ruins of the ancient past floating before their vision every now and then.

“I think I even saw a planet or some kind of moon.” she continued, bright like those stars outside, and Meier eyed her with love and a fond amusement, saying: “Please, tell me you have rested _a little_.”

“I have!” she laughed, throwing her arms around him as he got up and swept her up bridal style. “Oh, Meier, I still can’t believe it! I’m so, so happy, my love!”

“As am I.” He kissed her, a knot of happy tears pressing against his throat. He looked at her with a wide smile, so large his cheeks almost hurt. “Shall we go find our bedroom?”

She blushed at that, her smile turning shyer. It reminded him of the first time they had held hands, hidden by the sweet-scented darkness of her room. She had been the one to search for his fingers, timid like she was now, but there had been a fire in her eyes that had surprised and touched him. She wasn’t afraid, she was just very chaste, as if he was a perfectly human man visiting his beloved in her room at night without her father’s permission.

“Meier Link.” she had said when her petite hand had touched his. “It’s too dangerous to meet in the house like this. My father and my brother might hear us.” She had smiled at him and her blush had deepened. “I… I keep a small garden in a meadow near the city. There wasn’t enough space to let it grow here, so I go there during the day.” She had looked down, whispering: “My father and my brother don’t know about it. It’s my secret haven.”

He had held his breath. She was inviting _him_ to a place like that, a place where nobody could hear her scream, a place nobody knew the existence of? He had been overwhelmed by her trust and kindness and that was when he had finally realized he loved her, that he had loved her for a long time.

“Lady Charlotte.” he had said, lifting her hand and placing his other one on top of it. He had smiled at her, keeping his lips closed as not to scare her with his fangs, but she had seen them many times before and there hadn’t been any trace of fear in her eyes. She had smiled at him in return and her blush had reached her ears when he had said: “I would be most honoured to visit you in your garden. But as you know, I cannot walk in daylight. How would you leave your house at night?”

She had looked away, embarrassment suddenly showing on her face, and she had mumbled, like a child who didn’t want to admit a mischief: “I… I could always tie a rope of sheets to my window and slid down.”

Meier had tried to keep quiet, but he hadn’t been able to stop the laugh bubbling inside his chest. He had snorted and giggled, muffling the sound with his hand, and Charlotte had giggled with him, her hand still held gently in his.

“Forgive me.” he had said, still laughing, hoping her family couldn’t hear them. “That was rude of me. I just…”

“The mental image of me sliding down a rope of sheets is quite funny, isn’t it?” She had giggled again and her beauty and kindness had shone under the moonlight entering from the window. She had raised her eyes, looking at him with a confident smile and big eyes full of ardent belief. “But I’m sure I could do it, if it meant spending more time with you.”

Realizing what she had just said, she had blushed even more and looked away again, but she hadn’t moved her hand from Meier’s and his heart had soared to the sky hearing her say that.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” he had said softly and he had gathered all his courage to tuck a braided lock of hair behind her round ear. She had softly gasped, her lips curling into a warm smile, and he had continued: “Would I be too daring if I offered to directly bring you to the garden? This way, you wouldn’t need to risk your life…” He had chuckled, nodding at the bed. “And ruin your sheets.”

“That would be much appreciated.” she had said, then she had asked, confusion shining through her face: “How… um, how would we go there, though?”

“I would carry you, of course.”

Then he had realized how bold that statement was and he had feared he had offended her or, even worse, scared her with the assumption she would accept to be carried in his arms. But she had smiled at him, even excitedly, and had thanked him, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Will we glide through the night? That would be so beautiful!”

Thinking of that time, Meier smiled to himself, squeezing Charlotte’s form in his arms. He had been so afraid of frightening her and now here they were, traveling together through the stars to live in peace, free to love each other! He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such bliss, but he thanked whatever deity had decided to bestow it to him.

“Meier?” she called him, touching his cheek. “Honey?”

“Hm?”

He blinked, snapping out of his reverie, and looked at her with a happy smile.

“I can walk now.” she said, giggling and moving her dangling feet a little. “Let me try.”

“Very well.”

He gently put her down but made sure to rest a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady. As he had expected, she swayed a little, but she hanged onto him and soon regained her balance. She smiled up at him to reassure him, then took a first step towards the door they were in front of.

It wasn’t a bedroom, but another room full of equipment that Meier didn’t recognize. They decided to leave it be and proceeded down the corridor, slowly but steadfastly – Charlotte didn’t look too tired and her voice as she talked with him didn’t sound strained, so he let her walk until the next door.

This one did lead to a beautiful room. There was a huge bed at the centre of it, with curtains hanging loose around it. The furniture and the general style of the room were rich and complex as the Nobility’s style imposed, but there was everything a vampire and a human could need in it.

There was even a large, beautifully engraved coffin, probably put there to shield the vampire guests from any sun they might encounter during the space trip and to allow them rest in complete, comfortable darkness. The windows let one admire the sight outside, but there were also thick curtains next to them, to cover any eventual sunrays.

“I’d say this will be an excellent room for now.” Meier said, leading Charlotte towards the bed. She sat down with a happy smile on her face, looking all around, while he went to inspect the windows. He closed the curtains just to be sure and joined her on the bed, relieved to hear her heart beating well in her chest.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, sure there was food for humans on the ship somewhere. He had heard about kitchens and rations carefully prepacked and stored; he just had to find them.

But Charlotte shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek. He leant into her touch and kissed her palm as she said: “I’m fine, my love. But _you_ look paler and your lips are chapped.” She glared at him, a cute, warm thing that made him smile at her in a lovestruck way. “Meier! You haven’t fed!”

“I will feed soon.” he promised and she sighed fondly, stroking his cheek. “I wish to stay with you, Charlotte.”

She nuzzled his nose, then wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer, pressing his mouth on her hair. She pressed hers on his neck, making him gasp, and when he looked at her she had a bashful, but at the same time bold expression on her face. She was smiling and there were stars in her eyes, as if the cosmos they were traveling through had moved into her, filling her with supernovas and moons and suns that couldn’t hurt him, but only donate him bliss and joy.

“Meier.” she said, cupping his cheek. “I love you.”

He rested his forehead against hers, caressing her long tresses and basking in the glory and miracle that she represented. He brought her other hand to his chest, right above his heart, and said, smiling brightly at her:

“I love you too, Charlotte.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte slept some more, safe in Meier’s arms, and when she awakened she found him there at her side, face slightly squished against the pillow.

She did her best not to awaken him, but he was a Noble and even the lightest movement was enough to stir him. He opened his eyes, so beautifully red and burning with love, and fixed his gaze on her, smiling.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked and she nodded, smiling back and gently caressing his hair.

“I’m a little hungry.” she said, then she cupped his cheek, glaring at him in a sweet, patient way: “You must feed, too.”

“I will.” He got up and helped her leave the bed. They had no idea how much they had slept, but it didn’t matter. They didn’t need to hurry and fear anymore – haste was no more necessary and they could leave everything to the ship, flying reliably through the stars like a comet.

Charlotte insisted to walk, saying she needed to move her legs. She was still pale, but Meier could sense how better she was and so he simply held her hand. They walked together through the Nobility-like corridors, searching for the quarters designated as kitchens and storeroom for food.

Now that they were finally safe and free to be with each other, now that they didn’t have to flee from Hunters and enemies anymore, Charlotte was considerably more relaxed. She smiled more, her eyes shone with bright, joyful light, and she even regained the timid playfulness Meier had come to know during their first dates.

They found one of the storage rooms for human food and he helped her sit down before watching her taste a box of what she called “meatballs” with worried, attentive eyes. For all they knew, that food had been there for centuries and even though he trusted his race’s ability to preserve things, to alter the very fiber of nature and make it last longer, he had no idea whether that food could be good for Charlotte.

If it wasn’t, they needed to find another source of energy for her as soon as possible – but where could they find such a thing, traveling through space as they were? Perhaps turning her into a vampire was the only way and…

“Meier.”

His eyes snapped to her and he leant over to her, saying hurriedly: “Yes, my love? If it tastes bad, we should…”

“Honey.” she laughed softly, caressing his cheek. “It’s good! It’s tasty, like it was made yesterday. Don’t worry.”

“Oh!” He smiled at her, relieved, and took her hand, caressing it the same way she had caressed his face. “I’m glad. If that’s good, then the rest of the food here should be as well.” He looked at the huge shelves covering every inch of the walls, filled with cans and boxes and packages of every kind, all containing different dishes that could satisfy anyone’s taste.

“You should eat, too!” she reminded him, but he shook his head, still holding her hand.

“I will wait for you to finish. I don’t want to sicken you.”

“Meier.” She gripped his fingers, the kindness and love in her eyes reaching levels he never thought possible. “You could _never_ sicken me. You know I love and accept every part of you.”

“Yes, but…”

“Come on.” she beamed at him, a trace of tomato sauce near a corner of her mouth. “Let’s go find some blood for you and then a good place to eat together.”

He couldn’t deny her anything. Chuckling softly, he helped her rise and they left the storage room, looking for the one where blood was kept. He used his senses to track its scent and was happy to see that the Nobility who had built this ship had decided to bring aboard the famous plasma pills he had always used instead of those abominable bags of blood he had heard about.

Just like the human food, there were countless of tiny boxes containing those pills and he popped one open, filled a tea cup with water and plopped one into it, watching the crystalline liquid turn crimson and dense, until his nostrils were filled with the sweet aroma of fresh blood.

Charlotte watched the whole thing with big, curious eyes, still holding in her hands the half-eaten box of meatballs. She didn’t look disgusted at all, only surprised and amazed by the inventiveness of the vampires.

He remembered she had never seen him feed - she knew he only drank artificial blood, but she didn't know how it looked like -, so he explained to her, slowly raising the cup to his mouth, timidly: “This is how I have always fed. I would always drink one or two pills before meeting with you in our garden.”

“I never thought such a thing could exist!” She took one of the pills from the tin and examined it closely, her light brown eyes shining with bewilderment. She smiled at him, not even a trace of horror on her beautiful face.

“The Nobility could create so many wonderful things!”

Meier felt two different emotions swirl in his heart: one was pride, because despite the hatred he felt for his blood thirst and the abhorrent violence many vampires used, he admired his race’s creativity and longing for life and beauty. The second emotion bursting strong in his chest, as strong as the first day, was love, love for Charlotte, who saw and recognized that creativity and admired it as well, not letting the Nobility’s animalistic side scare her or influence her.

She truly was a unique soul and he felt so, so lucky in being part of her life.

“Let us find someplace where we can relax and eat together, my love.” he said, kissing her cheek, and she surprisingly took the lead, guiding him along vast, long corridors and enormous rooms full of machinery, even though neither of them knew the layout of the ship. They joked along the way, more relaxed and free than they had ever felt in forever, and the reality of being together, heading to the stars without anyone to stop them, anyone to interfere, finally started to settle in.

At some point, they reached a secluded room, smaller than the others. There was a sofa with a small table near it, filled bookshelves on every corner, beautiful paintings, and even a collection of musical disks, which could be inserted into a Nobility machine that allowed one to enjoy music.

He had shown Charlotte a machine like that during one of their dates and she had almost wept at the beauty of the orchestral music that had come out of it. He remembered how they had danced under the moonlight, until their lips had met and their hearts had officially started to belong to each other for all eternity.

He put on one of the disks while she sat down onto the comfortable sofa and then he joined her, he sipping his fresh blood, she eating the still-warm meatballs with gusto. They had done something similar in the past, going at picnics in the middle of the night, safe in their secret garden, but this was the first time they actually did so without fear of being discovered, without the constant hurry caused by Charlotte’s family and the ever-rising sun. This time, they were truly, blissfully alone with each other and there weren’t going to be any interruptions.

They laughed and smiled so much their faces and bellies almost hurt. She was still a bit pale, but the long rest in their new bedroom and the nutritious food had clearly done her wonders; Meier asked for her permission to listen to her heart and found out that it was strong and steady once again, like it had been before their journey.

They finished their meal after a short while; there was more sauce near her mouth and a bit of blood was stuck on his lips. They smiled and offered their own handkerchief to each other; Meier’s, silky and heavy, was taken out of his coat, Charlotte’s, delicate and lacy, out of her sleeve.

She cleaned his lips while he wiped off the sauce from the corners of her mouth. They took the other’s handkerchief, a knowing, amused, tender smile on their faces, then they leaned against each other and listened to the Noble music still playing in the room.

They remained there for a long time. They talked about the City, about what could await them there, about the life they wanted to live. Charlotte mentioned the topic of turning her into a vampire only once and this time Meier didn’t interrupt her. He listened intently, reminded her of all the pros and cons of such a transformation, answered her questions, all while caressing her hair and playing with her braids.

She, cuddling against his side, her head resting on his chest, was adamant in her decision and despite all his worries and fears, he started believing that was the right course of action, too. After all, she was right, time wouldn’t cease to flow in the City. If they wanted to stay together forever, she had to become a vampire – that or he would stay by her side for the rest of her mortal life and then kill himself to join her in the afterlife… if an afterlife for a creature like him existed.

But right now the idea of watching her die frightened him even more than turning her into a Noble, despite the negative effects that such a transformation could have on her personality; and so he slowly started to relent, to give in, until he begrudgingly agreed to turn her as soon as she was fully recovered, possibly once they had arrived in the City.

“Meier…” she started with a soft voice, tracing the embroideries of his coat. “That Hunter that chased us to the castle… He was a dhampir, right?”

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

“He was, yes. Why do you ask?”

“I never saw a dhampir before. I heard stories about them, but when I watched him in action…” She looked up at him, a shy expression on her blushing face. “He was strong like a vampire, but he could walk in daylight. And I heard they can consume human food, even though their main source of nourishment remains blood. Is that right?”

He tilted his head, watching her with a puzzled look. Why was she suddenly interested in dhampirs? Unless… _oh_.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat, sure he knew what she was getting at now. “Yes, that’s correct.”

“Then…” She started fidgeting, her blush spreading to her neck and bosom. “Then maybe we should wait before turning me into a vampire. Maybe we should try to… to conceive before…”

Ah, here it was!

Blushing as much as her, Meier cleared his throat again and adjusted himself on the sofa, before asking gently: “Charlotte, you would like to conceive a dhampir child with me? A child with your human blood, but also my tainted, animalistic one?”

“Your blood isn’t tainted.” she reprimanded him, furrowing her brow, before softening her expression and saying with incredible hope and candour: “Oh, yes, Meier, I would love that! Not because I wouldn’t love a full vampire child the same way! It’s just that a dhampir child would have both our strengths. I know there is no sunshine in the City, but what if they decided to travel through space, risking to encounter suns and light?” She sighed, a shadow of fear passing through her face.

“Maybe I’m just being a fool. I think they would live more easily that way, but…”

“The life of a dhampir is actually much harder than one can imagine.” he gently corrected her, making her look at him with wide, surprised eyes. He brushed back a loose lock of hair from her face and continued: “They don’t belong to either world. Vampires despise them and humans fear them. More often than not, there is no place for them on Earth.”

“Oh.” She hung her head, her expression a mix between sadness and self-reproach. “I didn’t think about that.”

“But,” Meier continued, grinning happily, “we are not on Earth anymore, my love. We are heading towards the City of the Night, where Nobles and humans alike have lived together for centuries. If the rumours are true, then we will surely find many dhampirs there. And if the City is in ruins like the Countess hypothesized, then we will have a haven all for us and our child.”

Hope and joy returned to Charlotte’s eyes and she took his hands in hers, asking with a bright smile: “Then… then you would like to…?”

“Oh, Charlotte, _yes_.” He cradled her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, an equally bright smile on his lips. “Yes, a thousand times yes! I would love to have a child with you more than anything else.”

“Even though they would be a dhampir? It would be the same to me if they were a full vampire, you know that, I…”

“Of course!” he reassured her, gently interrupting her with a smile. “Charlotte, how could I not love our child, the fruit of our love?” He took her into his arms again, continuing as they hugged each other: “You are right, a dhampir inherits many of the strengths of both their parents. I think their life in the City would be safe and enjoyable.”

“Oh, Meier!” She held him tight, her cheek pressed against his. “I’m so happy, my love!”

She slowly pulled back and looked at him, smiling with trepidation; her blush was still there, redder, but he realized it meant a different thing, now. He felt himself blushing, too, and she timidly sought his hands. He squeezed hers delicately and a comfortable silence pregnant with excitement and shyness fell between them.

They had never gone beyond kissing. Oh, they had kissed passionately, yes, and tumbled together in the soft grass of her garden, but they had never made the next steps, deciding to wait for their trip in the stars before becoming one with body and soul.

Now, as the rush of adrenaline was gone and only relief and love were left, they could do whatever they wanted, but Charlotte still needed rest and he couldn’t absolutely put that strain on her. He wanted it to be good for her, good beyond imagining, and he wanted to prepare as well, to avoid any sudden bursts of thirst that could put her in danger.

But she was clearly impatient, feeling better than she really was, because she let her hands move along his, touching his wrists, then his forearms and arms, until she reached his shoulders and his chest. He kept his hands near his body, not daring to touch her; he wasn’t sure he could control himself, not when she was still dressed like that, like a bride, and her perfume and scent were so strong and close.

She traced his lips with a finger, while moving her hand down his chest until she reached his waist. He swallowed, red eyes fixated on her, and she took a deep, tremulous breath before touching the sash that covered his belt. That was the first step to undress him, he realized, and he gently, but firmly took her hand and moved it away.

She didn’t give up, though. Quickly, faster than he had expected, she sat up on her knees and grabbed his head, pulling him into a hard, wet kiss. They both moaned and he instinctively pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her until one of his hands was on her hair and the other right on the small of her back.

He moved it down, brushing the soft curve of her butt, then he rested it on her thigh, mindful of his claws, gently dragging them across the soft texture of her dress, teasing the skin underneath. She moaned and when they broke the kiss to regain breath, he pressed his mouth on her collarbone, dragging his lips down until he was eye-level with her breasts.

But then his eyes saw the bandage he had wrapped around her neck. There were two tiny red dots on it, meaning her wound was still oozing blood. Her heart was beating fast and well, but it was too soon, _too soon_ , and he wouldn’t make love to her on a sofa in a small room, especially not when she was still hurt.

Despite her sound of confusion and protest and his own desire, he pulled away from her and gave her a shaky, but strong-willed smile: “Charlotte, my love, not now. You need rest.”

She tugged at his waistcoat, whining softly, and he reminded her, bringing her hands to his lips: “Do you remember our promise? That we would make love to each other for the first time on the ship, finally safe.”

“But we _are_ on the ship! And…”

“But you are not out of danger yet. Well, you are, but you might hurt yourself again if we did this now.”

She sighed, but there was understanding on her face and she smiled at him, replying: “You are right. I want this to be perfect, too.” She blushed and looked away, embarrassed, wringing her hands: “I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose control like that. It was…”

Meier let a grin spread across his face and he brushed his nose against her cheek, saying softly: “It was marvellous, my love, and I promise you our marriage night will be that and so much more.”

She beamed at him and when he swept her up into his arms, to carry her back to the infirmary to check on her wound, she laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. They even forgot about the empty box of human food and the empty teacup of blood on the small table, but the ship was their castle, now, and there were more than enough clean rooms to relax together and watch the stars pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the rating went up and it will keep doing so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I've been looking for more Meier x Charlotte content, but since the movie and its fandom are incredibly old, much of the stuff I found is either unavailable (404 Page Not Found) or lost to the abyss of time ;_; Still, I adore this universe and this ship, so I'm going to add my own content from now on! 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so forgive me for any typo!


	3. Chapter 3

After changing her bandage, Meier helped Charlotte onto the infirmary bed and gave her another transfusion of blood. The screens said she was quickly recovering, but he wanted to make sure she would get the best help he and the ship could give her.

He went to fetch more food for her, asking if she had any preferences. Even though she had just eaten, her appetite was strong due to the bloodloss she had suffered and she timidly asked for some meat and chocolate, if there was any.

“Chocolate?” he repeated, a hand on the handle of the door. He tilted his head, trying to remember what he knew about that particular food. “Is it that sweet, brown substance that humans are so fond of?”

“Yes, although not all humans love it. My brother, for example, couldn’t stand it.” She shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. “It’s just so tasty and sweet, how can one not like it?”

He absolutely needed to find some for her, then. With a flashing smile, he promised to be back in a minute and left for the storeroom, hoping whoever had prepared the stocks had made them recognizable for someone who had no idea how human food looked like. He knew chocolate could have many forms and that worried him.

He started reading the labels as soon as he entered the room; only some of the boxes were named, others only displayed colourful images of what they were supposed to contain and Meier didn’t recognize any chocolate on them. He found the meat, a juicy steak pre-cooked and maintained in a perfect state inside a special sealed box, but nothing that reminded him of a dessert, of something sweet that could be savoured after a large meal.

Then he read it – ‘ _Chocolate Cake_ ’ – on a small, almost-invisible package hidden behind larger ones. He took it with a huge grin and went back to Charlotte, carrying her meal on a tray, together with a bottle of water, two glasses, and all the cutlery she could need to eat comfortably.

She beamed at him and blushed like a little girl when she saw the chocolate cake. She even clasped her hands, gasping in delight, and Meier watched her with a tender smile as she thanked him and started describing the extraordinary qualities of cocoa. It was a rare delicacy even on Earth and only important, rich families such as Charlotte’s were able to find it and afford it, but even then, they couldn’t eat it much often, only during the most important occasions, when it was really necessary.

“Is it really that good?” he asked, sitting back next to her. He eyed the box with curiosity, wondering how such an odd dish – brown, of all things! – could taste so good as he had heard. Could it be similar to blood, which tasted the sweetest to any vampire, with minor differences depending on the victim? He had only ever drunk the plasma pills, but even that artificial blood tasted incredible to him.

She smiled at him, pushed away the steak she was eating and took the sealed box containing the cake.

“Do you want to try it? I know it can’t give you any energy like blood does, but you might like its flavour!”

“No, no.” He leaned back on the chair, waving his hand. “I don’t want to take it away from you. You should savour it all, my love.”

“Silly.” she smiled, squeezing his hand. “If it is as big as this box, then it is way too much for me to eat it all alone. Let’s share it!”

She opened the box and gasped again seeing the cake: it was indeed big, round and covered by a thick, lacquered glaze. There were even strawberries on it and Meier eyed it with growing curiosity, fidgeting on his chair as Charlotte cut two slices and gave one to him on a second plate he had brought for her.

He poked it with the small fork she had given him. He wasn’t used to holding one, since vampires never needed cutlery, but she showed him how to do it and he slowly cut the tip of the slice, marvelling at how soft and creamy the cake was. He gingerly brought the fork to his lips and took the bite into his mouth, munching it slowly, a careful expression on his face. Charlotte leaned closer, watching him with big eyes.

“Is it bad?” she asked. “You… you can spit it here, if you want!” She handed him a napkin, panicking. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s… it’s _intriguing_.” Meier said slowly, focusing on what his mouth was telling him. He wasn’t used to chewing, either, and when he swallowed the bite it took him a few seconds to realize it wasn’t blood what he was eating. But the taste was definitely sweet and bitter at the same time, an odd mix that he had never tasted before in his long life.

“Do you like it?” Charlotte looked at him anxiously, fearing he could feel sick, but he nodded with a smile and took another bite, enjoying the unfamiliar texture and taste. But then he pushed the plate towards her, thanking her with a peck on her cheek.

“It’s good and I can see why so many humans like it. But it’s not for me, Charlotte, and you should eat it. You need all the energy you can get and I know sweet food can grant much of it.”

“Then eat with me, please. I don’t want you to simply watch me without feeding yourself.”

He obliged, accepting the glass of water she was offering him. He dropped a plasma pill into it and they consumed their meal together, talking about the different human recipes Charlotte knew, the different flavours the human cuisine could offer.

“Maybe I could try making a blood cake.” she said pensively, tapping the fork against her chocolate-smeared lips. “This way, you could enjoy blood in a new way and it would still nourish you.”

His eyes went wide at the thought of her cooking with blood, her delicate hands stained red, her nostrils filled with that pungent scent, all to give him a different way to eat blood and make him happy. He shook his head vehemently; even though the blood on the ship was artificial, it would still be too morbid.

“Charlotte, my love, there is no need for you to do that.”

“But I want to!” She smiled at him, clasping her hands on her chest in a dreamy manner. “It would be a good recipe for our children, too! They would eat blood in the form of a cake, something that all children love.”

A blush spread across Meier’s cheeks and he smiled at her, leaning in to whisper amusedly: “Oh? Children? So they are already more than one?”

She gasped and blushed as well, immediately looking down, but Meier lifted her chin with a touch of his fingers and met her eyes, his smile broadening, his eyes filling with love.

“My sweet soul.” he murmured, brushing his thumb against her lips, pink once again but covered with chocolate, and then he seized them in his, in a sweet, open-mouthed kiss that left them both breathless, aching and yearning for more.

He licked the last remains of chocolate from her mouth, marvelling at the way her blush spread to her neck and collarbone. He kissed her there again, like he had done in the small room with the couch, but he didn’t dare go further and when she moaned softly and started peppering his face with burning pecks, he took a deep breath and steadied himself not to make love to her there and then.

“Soon, my beloved.” he promised again and she nodded, her smile brighter than the stars outside.

Their meal over, she asked to sleep in their new bedroom. There were no curtains there in the infirmary – probably because nobody had expected vampires to use and enter it – and Meier had already run enough risks staying there as it was. After looking at her medical values one last time and being satisfied with them, he gently removed the needle from her arm, changed the bandage on her neck a third time, and then carried her to their room.

He laid her down on the bed, ignoring the coffin. Even though vampires greatly preferred them to common beds and earned better benefits from sleeping in them, he wanted Charlotte to rest the best way she could and a normal, human bed would be more comfortable to her in her still-delicate conditions.

Also, they had never slept together on a bed before and he wanted to slid under the blankets and covers with her, to lie his head down next to hers and tangle his legs with hers, holding her close and shielding her completely with his arms to ensure her safety and well-being even while dreaming.

Charlotte desired the same and it was clear she was thinking the same things as he. When she saw him remove his cloak and boots, she blushed and quickly averted her gaze, pretending to be busy with her own shoes.

But then she couldn’t resist any longer and she slowly turned back to watch him as he timidly put the boots next to his side of the bed and draped the cloak on a chair nearby. She admired his broad shoulders and high frame, his _legs_. And when he started taking off his waistcoat, her blush reached her ears and she stifled a little sound of surprise.

She had never seen him undress before and she drank on the sight before her: without his coat, she could better see his arms, partially covered by the sleeves of a silky shirt, and even his neck and its elegant slope as he fixed his low ponytail.

He was done with his preparations, she realized, and she quickly got under the sheets, waiting for him with her back comfortably resting against the headboard of the bed. Still, her dress was quite large and its long train was heavy, even bundled up as it was around her legs. Furthermore, it had gone through a lot and she felt the need to wash it, wash herself, and wear something else for the night.

She wanted their first night in their bed to be perfect, just like their first night of love. There had to be a bathroom and spare dresses and clothes somewhere on the ship…

Meier turned and started to climb onto the bed, slowly, to give her all the time to refuse if she wanted to. But the last thing she wanted was to push him away and when he slipped under the sheets at her side, she immediately clung to him. Despite her great shyness, she openly admired his body. She had never seen him in such a loose attire and the sight both intrigued and aroused her.

He laughed softly and caressed her cheek, cupping it and asking: “You are devouring me with your eyes, my sweet heart.”

“I am sorry.” she chuckled timidly, clinging to his arm and grasping his hand. “I… I never saw you like this before.” She rested her head on his shoulder, marvelling at how easily she could feel it under her cheek now. He had always worn his large, broad cape and it was bewildering to _feel_ so much of him under so few layers.

She could only imagine what it would feel like to feel him _without_ any clothes on and her face started burning so much she hid it against his chest, making a tiny sound of embarrassment. He laughed harder, chuckling against her hair, his arms enveloping her in a gentle embrace.

He caressed her hair for a while, then he spoke, his tone much different than before, so sorrowful her head snapped up to meet his eyes. She gasped, seeing how sad and guilty he looked.

“My soul, my everything.” he said, cradling her face in his long, beautiful fingers, careful not to hurt her with his claws. “I must apologize again. I put you through a terrible experience because of my stupidity and blind trust.”

“Meier…” She was about to say he didn’t need to worry, that it wasn’t his fault, but he continued, shaking his head, knowing what she was thinking: “I heard the rumours about Carmilla, but they were so vague and old I didn’t believe them. I thought they had originated from the humans and I couldn’t find proof of them and when I learned she was the only Noble who still possessed an ancient starship, I…” He sighed, pressing his forehead against her, his lips quivering. “I… I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have trusted her so easily just because she seemed so willing and happy to help us. I should have stayed with you all the time.”

“Meier, please, you mustn’t blame yourself like this.”

“Yes, I must!” He clutched her tighter, always mindful of his strength. The sorrow in his eyes increased and he looked on the verge of tears, his voice hoarse, a choked sound. “My Charlotte, I must! If I hadn’t left the room, if I hadn’t encountered her illusion, if I had been faster, you wouldn’t have risked your life this way!”

“She used an illusion on you, too?” She touched his cheek, watching him with concern. “What did she show you?”

He hesitated and blushed, something that she had seen happen only when he was happy to be with her. During their dates, for example, his face would often turn a darker shade of azure, especially when they would hold hands or admire the stars together. But in this case, his blush wasn’t caused by love and adoration, but by shame.

“I…” He looked down, his voice now a whisper. “I saw you in the arms of that dhampir, willing to follow him back to your house.”

“Oh, Meier!” She hugged him, pressing her cheek against his, a hand stroking his hair. “Oh, my love, tell me you didn’t believe that! Please, tell me that!”

“I didn’t.” he reassured her, kissing her temple and gently pulling away to look at her again. “I was shocked and afraid, yes. I feared he was forcing you to leave with him, but I never doubted you and our love. When I fell on the ground after being slain by the axe, I had already realized it was a trap.”

He grimaced after saying that, because Charlotte had paled and was watching him with wide, shocked eyes.

“Axe?” she repeated, babbling. “What axe? What happened?”

“Well…” he cleared his throat, averting his gaze again. “Carmilla cut me in half. That is why it took me so long to reach you. I was temporarily dead and my body needed time to heal itself.”

He heard a sniffle and when he looked back at Charlotte, she was crying quietly, her bottom lip trembling, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt with all her strength. He stammered a few unintelligible words, then hurried to say, cupping her cheeks again:

“Oh, no, don’t cry, my love! It wasn’t painful,” a pure lie, “and I perfectly recovered! You know vampires die only when their heart is pierced.”

She nodded, but her crying lasted a little while longer and Meier kissed her wet face for the whole time, drying her tears with his lips and fingertips and comforting her with his voice and touch. She returned his kisses with equal passion, stroking his hair and cheeks as if to make sure he was really alright, there with her.

“We are safe, now.” he said, caressing her face, running a thumb along her cheekbone, another just under her eye to wipe away the last tears. “Safe and free to be each other. We are high among the stars and nobody will hurt us ever again.”

She finally smiled and nodded, before taking his hand and pressing it against her chest with her own. He was cold, while she was warm and not pale anymore and he found incredible relief in that.

“Will you stop feeling bad about what happened? It wasn’t your fault, Meier, and I want you to believe this.”

“It will take me a long time. I cannot promise you I will stop feeling guilty over it.” He kissed her worried expression away, glad to see it replaced by a much happier face, and then he seemed to realize she was still wearing her long wedding gown.

“Charlotte, are you comfortable, sleeping like this? Would you prefer to change into something else?”

He shyly observed her corset, the way it outlined her waist, but how it also seemed to tighten around her too much for a good night of sleep. He also noticed how bulky the gown and its train were and he frowned, thinking hard.

There were no closets in their room and he hadn’t seen one in the other zones of the ship they had visited, but he was sure they could find some spare outfits somewhere, if they searched well enough. The Nobles and the humans who had built and utilized this ship must have thought about all the possible comforts, after all.

He regretted not bringing a luggage for Charlotte, but their escape had been so hasty, so full of the excitement and joy caused by the positive response from that wretched Carmilla that they had had barely the time to plan everything and agree on the time and place before leaving, fearing the already growing suspicions of Charlotte’s family.

“Well…” she said, an adorable blush tinting her cheeks red. “It is alright if there are no spare dresses, but I would really like to bathe.”

He gasped, cursing himself. He had been so foolish! He had forgotten to ask her about one of the most important comforts for humans, to inquire whether she needed it or not! He had been so worried over her health that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but now that she was recovering, he absolutely had to do better and make sure she would always receive all that she needed and wanted.

“Of course, Charlotte! Forgive me, I have been incredibly stupid and rude!” He jumped off the bed, mortified and angry at himself, and gently picked her up, thinking out loud about all the possible places where a bathroom could be. He was _sure_ the Nobles had installed some on the ship, there was no way their human friends and companions could take a journey through the stars without something like that.

“Meier, you are blaming yourself again.” she scolded him and she did something she had never done before: she tugged at one of the braids falling near his face, a playful little smile on her face, like that of a mischievous girl. He blinked, watching her with big, dumbfounded eyes, and she giggled, a beautiful sound that warmed his soul.

His lips curled into a big smile and he nuzzled her cheek, laughing with her, before heading towards the inner rooms, those connected to theirs, hoping to find what they were looking for.

It took them five minutes, but then a luxurious bathroom appeared before their eyes, just a corridor away from their bedroom. It was so big Meier had to twirl around to let Charlotte and himself see it all. There was everything she could need in it and it was with great joy and relief that they discovered clean towels inside a cabinet and hot water running without problems from the faucets of the ancient, large, and elegant bathtub.

“I will go look for clothes!” he announced enthusiastically, while Charlotte sat on the edge of the bathtub already filling with steaming water. She had dropped into it a few pieces of soap she had found in one of the cabinets and was watching the foam begin to form with a smile.

“When we will be fully married,” she said, looking at him with starry eyes full of love and warmth, “would you like to take a bath with me? Even if just in a few inches of water.” She knew vampires didn’t like water that much - she would suggest him to do it in a plasma-filled bathtub, but she knew he would refuse for her sake.

Meier kneeled to be at her eye-level and took her hands, placing sweet kisses on them.

“Of course.” he said, smiling at her, her fingers poking playfully his chin. He snorted, tickled by them, and seized them in another kiss before rising and kissing her on the mouth.

“Be careful not to wet the wound. And call me if you need anything, I will hear you no matter how far I am.” he gently told her before leaving to find all the dresses and clothes she could need. He hoped to find her something suitable for the night, too.

While he was gone, Charlotte slowly undressed herself, draping the gown over the large marble sink. When her body touched the hot water, she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, leaning back against the bathtub. There were some bruises on her hips and arms, probably caused by her fall after being bitten by Carmilla’s illusion, and she hoped they would be gone by the time she and Meier could finally consummate their love, to avoid worrying and saddening him.

She tried to wash her hair without getting a single drop of water onto the bandage, but it was so long it was easier said than done. The soap she had found had the most wonderful scent and she applied it all over her arms and legs, lifting the white foam with her feet and forming bubbly balls in her hands that she splashed on her chest like she used to do when she was little.

She started humming a lullaby, a sweet tune of her childhood. She felt so happy she almost wanted to get out of the bathtub and start dancing all around the room. As soon as she was fully recovered, she would ask Meier for a dance in that cosy music room they had found. What could be more perfect than dancing with him among the stars, while heading to their new home?

As she was thinking about all this, a knock came from the door and Meier’s voice, slightly timid, called: “Charlotte?”

“Yes?”

“I found some beautiful dresses for you. There is an entire room filled with them! I couldn’t choose, so I took a fair amount of them.” He cleared his throat and added, more quietly: “I’m not sure about their style and colours, though. We would do best go there together so you can choose the ones you most prefer.”

She giggled, already picturing him blushing, all bashful and timid.

“I’m sure the ones you chose will be perfect, honey.”

“There are also nightgowns and sleeping clothes!” he added, sounding merry as a child. “I brought you some, so you will sleep more comfortably tonight.” He made a puzzled, embarrassed sound and she heard him move beyond the door. “I… I cannot find anything where to place them for you.”

Her face turned beetle red, but she said, softly and confidently at the same time:

“You could enter and rest them on top of the sink. There is still space left.”

A long silence followed, then Meier cleared his voice again and croaked out: “Are you sure?”

She nodded, but then remembered he couldn’t see her. So she hurried to say: “Yes! It’s… it’s alright, there is a lot of foam in the bathtub, now.”

Another moment of silence, then the door slowly opened. Meier could teletransport himself wherever he desired most of the time, but she knew he had decided to open the door to give her the time to change her mind and to avoid startling her. She covered her breasts as best as she could with the bubbles, but then blinked, taken aback by a particular detail.

Meier’s eyes were closed. _Tightly_ closed, so much his brow was all furrowed. She watched him stumble into the room, his gait slightly unsure.

“I swear I cannot see you.” he said, sounding almost panicked, and she couldn’t help but giggle. She tried to stifle the sound behind her hand, but his vampiric hearing was strong as ever and he turned a darker shade of azure, much to her further amusement.

“Where… Where is the sink?”

“On your left.” she babbled through her fit of giggles and despite his great embarrassment, Meier smiled wide and said softly: “It is magnificent to hear you laugh like this, my love.”

He found the sink easily enough, probably using his vampiric senses to avoid hitting it. He felt the wedding gown under his free hand and placed the dresses he had brought on top of it, making sure the pile was stable and firm so that it wouldn’t fall on the ground.

“I will wait for you outside.” he said with a smile, before heading towards the door, very slowly, slightly reaching out with a hand until he found the handle.

“Thank you, honey.” Charlotte said before he left and his smile grew, gentle and loving like his kisses and caresses.

Curious, she turned to see what dresses he had chosen and she laughed again, carefree and joyous, when she realized they were all blue and green like his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just so PERFECT together ಥ‿ಥ


	4. Chapter 4

When she left the bathroom, Meier was waiting for her not too far from the door.

It was still strange to see him without his cape. He usually wrapped it around himself, letting it form a sort of cocoon around his body, so that it highlightened his shoulders and tall frame. But without it, he actually looked younger, not frail, but not as imposing as she was used to seeing.

He was still barefooted, too, and that added another detail of delicateness, of frailty, to his look. Her love for him grew even more, if that was possible, and she saw that same love in his eyes as he looked upon her and smiled.

She had chosen to wear a beautiful light green nightgown, with ribbons and lace around the neckline and sleeves. She was carrying the other dresses he had found for her, but he quickly took them from her arms, still worried about her health. She kept the wedding gown, hoping to find someplace on the ship where she could clean it for the day when they would officially become husband and wife and finally be one.

“You are beautiful, Charlotte.” he said, leaning down to kiss her. “Are you feeling better?”

“Oh, yes! I really needed that bath and the water and soap there were marvellous. I feel reborn.”

“Excellent. Let’s go rest a little, now.”

They went back to their room and they placed the clothes on the round, large marble table that was there. Before getting into bed, they slightly parted the curtains to see outside. There were no suns in that part of the cosmos they were now and so they stayed near the window for a while, standing like they had stood in front of the mirror in Carmilla’s castle.

Charlotte let out a sigh filled with bliss and rested a hand on the indestructible, special glass. The stars were brighter, now, clearly visible, and she gazed at them with tears of joy in her eyes. There were so many she couldn’t count them all and the beauty of it all was more than she could have ever imagined.

Meier was equally awed. There was a hard lump in his throat as well and his smile was large, his crimson eyes admiring every dot of light in that sea of comforting, safe darkness. They saw more ruins of the technological wonders humans and Nobles had created millennia and centuries before and there was beauty in those, too, an ancient charm that seemed to celebrate and welcome them as they travelled through space.

“Oh, Meier.” Charlotte leaned back, pressing her back flush against his chest. “I can’t believe this is really happening. I’ve never known such happiness.”

“It is a wonderful feeling, is it not?” He kissed her cheek, his hands on her belly, keeping her close. “I have never felt like this before either. Sometimes I have to stop and take a deep breath, because I almost cannot contain this joy.”

He spun her around and she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to better reach his lips. He came to her aid by bending down, then he swept her into his arms again, making her giggle, and together they headed to their bed.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked as they lay down under the silky sheets. They were cuddling against each other like they would always do when resting inside his coffin, but now they could move more freely and see and feel each other better.

“Yes, incredibly so.” She eyed him worryingly, then glanced at the coffin in the room, then looked at him again. “Are you sure you want to sleep here, my love?”

“Of course!” He smiled, stroking her hair, which she hadn’t braided again after taking her bath. “I never knew beds could be so large and soft. Also, we can finally be at eye level here and admire each other’s face throughout the night.”

She giggled, two red dots appearing on her cheeks, and said while playing with the coloured beads on his hair: “Always the romantic.”

He smiled, nuzzling her nose. “I’m simply listing the extremely positive aspects of such a way of sleeping.” He gasped when he felt her legs touch his until they were tangled together. She also took his hand and brought it on top of her chest, near her breasts, right above her heart. He could feel it beat, strong again, and that lump of happy tears returned in his throat.

“This way you will be reassured I’m still here with you.” she said, blushing hard because of her bold gesture, but happy, oh so happy, her smile luminous like the stars outside. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips, caressing her warm cheek. They stared at each other for a long time, smiling and speaking in a soft voice, a murmur that carried their love for each other across the room like a comet.

When they fell asleep, they did so with their faces close to each other; her beating heart lulled him into a wondrous sleep, while his scent and presence made her rest contently for the whole time, putting a smile on their lips.

 

She woke only once. Meier had moved during his sleep and he was now resting with his ear pressed against her chest, his arms wrapped around her body. She giggled softly and kissed the top of his head, pressing him close. She thought of the time when they had first kissed.

 

They were in her garden, walking through it hand in hand, observing her roses. They were growing up fine, splendid, florid bushes that had all sprung out from a few seeds her mother had left her before passing away. That glade, not too far from the city, was the best place where they could grow – the soil was rich, not contaminated by the vapours and liquids of the city, and the air was clean and cool most of the time.

They had been there many times before. Meier would come to her at night, take her into his arms, and then they would glide through the night, far from human sight. He would always bring a cape for her and she would always choose a book of poetry to read it with him while admiring the flora and the nightsky.

That night, she had also brought her gardening kit inside a basket. Her roses needed to be taken care of, there were leaves to trim and weeds to remove. Meier helped her as best as he could – it was clear he had never done anything like that before, but he was eager to learn and tending to the life and wellbeing of something obviously gave him great pleasure.

He smiled and laughed with her the whole time, following her instructions, touching the precious petals with the utmost care, stiffening whenever his claws got too close to them and the frail stems, breathing relievedly when he did good.

“Did your mother love gardening a lot?” he asked tactfully. She had told him her mother had died when she and Alan were very young, but that was the first time they spoke about her. Charlotte’s memory of her was starting to become a bit hazy, but she still remembered her smile and her strong hugs, her laughter and her jokes.

“Yes.” she smiled, watering a rose with the little watering can she had brought. Every time she needed to refill it, Meier would do it for her, insisting that he didn’t want her to get tired. He would gently take it from her and go to the stream flowing nearby, then return and water what she told him until it was light enough to give it back to her.

“She loved it.” she continued, checking the underside of some leaves. “She used to say it relaxed her greatly. She always used to keep pots and vases all around the house and Alan and I would follow her everywhere, watching her take care of them. She always sang a tune whenever she did that.”

Meier smiled, a gentle, warm curl of his lips that reached his eyes and made him look younger. He delicately touched a wet petal with a fingertip, saying: “She sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She was! So kind and so very cheerful.” A pang of pain twisted Charlotte’s heart, but her smile remained full of bittersweet affection. She still greatly missed her, but the passage of time had soothed her grief and she could talk about her without crying, now.

“I wish I was more like her.” she sighed. She sensed the look of surprise on Meier’s face. “She always had a positive attitude. I, on the other hand, tend to be pessimistic. I always fear about the future and I worry about all the possible things that may go wrong.”

After one or two seconds of silence, he spoke, smiling again: “Well, I wouldn’t say that is a bad thing. That way, you can be pleasantly surprised every time something good happens.”

They laughed, but it hadn’t been a joke and she thanked him for his words. He stayed quiet some more, then replied softly, looking faraway into the dark distance, where only the lights of the city were visible: “I have the opposite problem, do you know? I often find myself daydreaming about the future and I cannot see any danger nor predict unforeseen difficulties in my plans. I am… too optimistic and not realistic enough, I fear.”

“But that’s not a bad thing at all! I would rather be like you than worry about every little setback!”

He chuckled, helping her stand up from their crouched position to go check on the other roses.

“Perhaps this is due to our young age. Things may change in the future and a greater maturity will allow us to be less pessimistic in your case and less reckless in mine.”

“Young age?” She looked at him with surprise and wonder, trying to discern how old he was. She knew that, as a Noble, he had probably been alive for centuries and he confirmed that. But compared to other Nobles, who had been existing for millennia and had even met the Sacred Ancestor, he was incredibly young, even though his looks and mannerisms could be deceiving sometimes.

“Eternity is relentless and terribly slow at the same time.” he said, watching the roses move gently as the crispy wind of the night touched them. His voice was low, his eyes sorrowful, and for a moment Charlotte thought she saw his lips twitch as if he was about to sob.

“Before knowing you,” he continued, still observing the blooming roses, “my existence was lonely and dark as the night we Nobles are forced to live in. But now…” He turned to her and his sorrow disappeared, melting away as he smiled, scarlet eyes glimmering happily. Charlotte’s heart missed a beat and her cheeks flushed red.

“Now I have something to look forward to. Our meetings give me great joy, more than I have ever known before.”

She smiled, looking down at her feet with shyness, flattered and happy beyond words. She felt the exact same way and hearing him say that was a dream come true. When she raised her eyes, he was still looking at her, his expression kind and sweet, even a bit timid. Her heart started beating faster and she said, clasping her hands on her chest: “I love our meetings, too, Meier. Every day, I can’t wait for the night to arrive. And when I see you, I…”

She stopped, overwhelmed by shyness and the fear of sounding silly to him. Her heart was full of emotions she couldn’t name well, mixed up as they were: respect and awe, curiosity and great affection, and the latter was actually so much more, she was aware of that, but she still didn’t dare to give it a name.

Sensing her embarrassment, he picked up the empty watering can and said gently: “I will go fill it for you.” He smiled, then looked at the bushes that grew near the taller trees. “There are still some roses that need water, after all.”

“Oh, yes, thank you!”

She picked up her basket and went to trim some leaves, hoping the burning blush on her cheeks would go away soon and her heart would stop beating so fast. The moonlight was so vivid and strong it was almost like walking in daylight and she could perfectly see where she was walking.

Just a few weeks before, there had been so many clouds in the sky that she hadn’t been able to see a thing and Meier had guided her through the glade, holding her hand and showing her where the bushes were. The feeling of his hand in hers had lingered in her mind for days, entering her dreams and fantasies. It hadn’t been the first time they had held hands, but it had been the first in the open, as they walked through the garden.

 _‘Just like a couple…’_ she thought, blushing again. She stifled a groan, then proceeded to the next plant, a sturdy bush of berries she had planted with the hope to see more birds and squirrels come to the glade. She had always loved animals and she enjoyed seeing them having fun and eating there.

Meier still hadn’t come back and she started to worry. The stream wasn’t much far and so she decided to join him there before continuing with her gardening. She saw his silhouette, the radiance of his hair and skin as the rays of the moon draped over him a glowing veil. He was holding something in his cupped hands, looking very closely at it, the watering can resting near his feet.

Curious, Charlotte was about to call out to him, when he slightly moved and the moon showed her what he was holding. She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, her heart squeezing with concern and compassion. It was a small bird, clearly still a chick. It flailed its minuscule wings, chirping feebly, Meier’s long fingers cradling it with infinite care.

She saw him smile and pat its head with a fingertip, before looking around at all the trees that surrounded him. He inspected their branches until he found what he was looking for; then, he leapt up gracefully, his cape flowing around him like a flower. He put the lost bird back into its nest, his smile softer, and said: “There, little one. You are home again.”

He slowly got back on the ground, still looking up at the bird, which was now chirping more cheerfully, relieved to be back in a familiar place that smelled like its mother.

That was when Charlotte finally realized she was in love with him. She had known it for a long time, but her heart finally sang it out clearly to her and she listened to that song without hesitation, without turning back.

She stepped forward and this time Meier heard her. He turned to her with a gasp, blushing a little, then cleared his throat and said with a bashful smile: “Forgive me, Charlotte. I didn’t mean to take so long. I filled the watering can and…”

He interrupted himself, noticing how intently she was watching him. She stopped right in front of him, took a deep breath, and then said, slowly, a beautiful smile on her reddening face: “Meier, what I wanted to tell you before was… was that when I see you, everything looks more beautiful.”

Meier’s eyes widened and he swallowed, his blush spreading over his neck just like hers. She continued, gathering all her courage to let the words out: “And when we are together, I feel so joyous and free I can barely contain myself.” She fidgeted with her dress and as she did so, she saw him take a step forward until he was standing just a few inches from her.

She raised her head again and stared into his eyes. They were so beautiful, so different from those of a human, and she wasn’t scared at all, she hadn’t been since their first encounter, when she still hadn’t known him. That year had been the best of her life and she hoped and prayed with all her heart that they could have many more years together.

She knew it would be hard. Her father and her brother were already starting to get suspicious and she feared the day when they would discover everything wasn’t far away. Still, if she and Meier could manage to meet in secret like this, she couldn’t ask for a bigger gift, a greater bliss. It was everything she needed and more and she saw that the same counted for him.

Getting braver, she moved closer as well, until their chests were almost touching. She took another deep breath, lost in those crimson eyes. Her father always said that the Nobles’ eyes mirrored their lust for blood and the same blood that they consumed. “Feral eyes”, he called them, like those of beasts, but she had never considered Meier’s eyes to be like that. They were red, yes, but it was the same colour of her roses, not of death and violence. It was a warm, sweet, kind, solemn, funny, tender colour, just like him.

“I… I love talking with you. I love walking with you through the garden and watching the stars together. I love hearing you laugh and seeing you smile.” She clasped her hands tightly to stop them from shaking too much. This was the first declaration of love of her life and she was giving it to a vampire, but she didn’t care. If anything, it felt _right_ , as though they were destined to meet and do this.

“I love reading poems with you and learning about the stars.” She smiled and her eyes filled with tears and she didn’t even know why. It was probably due to whirlwind of emotions inside her and she let the tears flow freely, hoping it wouldn’t upset him too much. Meier gasped softly, but let her continue, realizing they weren’t tears of sadness.

“The first time we held hands, in my room, I felt the luckiest woman alive. And to spend time like this with you, it’s… it’s…” She stopped, looking away for a moment, feeling the need to cry and vent, but she didn’t want to do that now, not when she was about to confess her love to him!

Gently, slowly to avoid startling her, Meier rested his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes met his again and she gasped. On his face, there was the softest, most tender expression she had ever seen, so full of love and adoration she was nearly overwhelmed by it. But it was a good kind of overwhelming and she drown in it without hesitation, resting her hands on his chest.

“What I am trying to say…” she started, new tears falling from her wet eyelashes. “What I want to say is…”

“Charlotte.” he gently interrupted her and he was terribly touched, almost on the verge of tears himself. “You know what I am. Please, don’t waste such lovely, precious words on someone like me. Treasure them for someone who truly deserves you.”

It clearly pained him to say that and his smile was sorrowful, desperate. He squeezed her shoulders and was about to stroke her cheek but changed his mind at the last second and only gave her another strained, grimacing smile. Before he could pull away, she took his hands and said with the greatest confidence and sincerity: “But I love you, Meier! You and nobody else!”

They both gasped and Charlotte almost combusted on the spot, but she never broke eye contact. He slowly moved his hands to return her grip and his expression shifted into bewilderment and joy. Hope reached his eyes and smile and he asked, a shaky whisper: “Truly?”

“Yes.” Hope filled Charlotte’s heart as well and she realized that Meier felt the same way. The relief and love that had appeared in his eyes were evident and even though she feared she was only fooling herself, another part of her started cheering and dancing with joy, because he returned her feelings and they were there, together, holding hands…!

“Dear Charlotte.” He pressed her palms against his chest, that big, overjoyed smile on his face casting light all around them. “You cannot imagine how much I desired to tell you this.”

He blushed and brushed his thumbs across the back of her hands, steadying himself before continuing, all the love of the world written on his face: “I love you, too, Charlotte. More than I can possibly express.”

Her eyes welled up with tears again and she beamed at him, wanting to speak, to say _something_ , but she was at loss for words and she could only stare at him, basking in that bliss. He was equally awed by the situation and both didn’t know what to do, what the next step should be.

Hesitantly, in a way that reminded her of a young, timid boy, Meier asked, his blush deepening: “Charlotte, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

She nodded, squeezing his fingers. That was their first kiss, for both of them, and it took them a long moment to start, even due to the fact that Meier didn’t wish to scare her. But she could never be scared of him and so she raised her chin a little higher to help him reach her lips better.

He tenderly touched one of the braids falling near her face, then cupped her cheek and leaned down. She felt his breath against her mouth, sweet but not overly so, and then his perfume enveloped her like the cape she was wearing. He raised his other hand to cradle her face and she noticed he was slightly shaking. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on his neck – she heard his sharp intake of breath and her heart skipped a beat.

She had read books and she had a vague idea of how to kiss, but still, that was their first time and she started to panic. What if she did it wrong? What if he didn’t enjoy it? What if it was a mess and it would end up ruining everything before that everything could even begin?

But when his lips touched hers, she knew that all would be alright. The kiss was chaste, with no haste and urgency, and she moaned quietly, pleasant sparks running all down her spine and chest. Meier emitted a low sound, too, and his thumbs stroked her cheeks with delicateness, his claws never grazing her skin. She opened her mouth a little and the kiss became a little less chaste, but still gentle and timid like the first buds of the season growing at their feet.

Charlotte tentatively moved her hand from his neck to his face and felt his strong jaw and cheekbone under her fingers, then brushed them against his pointed ear, then finally reached his hair. He moaned louder this time and she felt heat pool in her chest and between her legs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Meier pulled away and they stared at each other with big, wonder-filled eyes, breathing somewhat heavily. They didn’t remove their hands from each other’s face, though, and after exchanging another loving look, they kissed again, this time more passionately and with less restraint, safe in their garden of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are the best dorks in the world, I love them ;_; The rating will probably go up in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (or there will be a light smut scene, anyway)


	5. Chapter 5

They had no idea for how long they had been sleeping. So, after getting dressed (Charlotte chose a wonderful long gown the same colour as Meier’s skin), they decided to go back to the control room, which Meier had visited to start the engines before taking her to the infirmary.

The computer there showed the Earth time and would be able to tell them the estimated time of arrival to the City of the Night. According to what he had heard and read, it was very far, hidden in a secluded, safe part of deep space and it apparently took years to reach it, depending on the speed and technology of each ship at the Nobility’s disposal.

Theirs was old and Meier was no expert, but from the little he had been able to observe in his panicked state while holding Charlotte and pressing buttons, he believed it to be quite efficient and fast, maybe one of the best starships the vampires had ever built.

“I read some even had cryogenic beds for the humans who didn’t wish to age during the trip.” he timidly said, feeling guilty for that discomfort, but Charlotte wasn’t disgusted or scared by the idea of spending years there. Thankfully, the ship had everything they needed to live comfortably in it – they just had to find it! – and she had no intention of sleeping for so long and leaving him alone.

“I would sleep with you.” he said, kissing her hand, but he smiled relievedly, because he too adored the idea of spending all that time with her there, journeying through the stars while living in perfect bliss.

After a few attempts and a few wrong buttons pressed in the wrong order, he managed to install a holographic digital clock in every part of the ship, so that they would also know the time, no matter where they were. Even though vampires didn’t really need it except for knowing when to retire before sunrise, he knew it would be useful for their daily, domestic life and Charlotte was used to live that way, so he would do anything to make her feel the most comfortable.

Then, they checked the ETA and as they had expected, the computer showed them quite the big numbers: three years, eight months, and two weeks before they would arrive to the City.

“Is it too much?” he asked as though they could stop everything and go back to Earth, panic rising in him, fearing she regretted coming with him now. But she smiled at him, shaking her head, her eyes glittering with joy, and when she took his hand and pressed it above her heart again, he smiled back, elated, and kissed her.

“No amount of time spent with you is ever too much.” she said and he blushed happily at that, kissing her a second time, with less restraint, making her giggle.

Now that they knew how long they would remain there, it was time to better explore the ship and make it a real, full house. Before doing that, though, they went to the infirmary, where Charlotte rested a while, receiving a little bit more of blood as Meier checked her health values on the screen.

She had almost fully recovered and her wound was healing nicely; he even found an ointment that would repair the skin perfectly, ensuring no scar would remain on her neck. He applied it gently, his thirst kept at bay, then wrapped a clean gauze around it.

“Do you feel well enough to explore the ship a little?” he asked, chuckling at her enthusiastic reaction. He insisted to carry her, though, because she still looked a bit weak. She cuddled against his chest and pointed at the doors that most caught her attention, which he opened with a simple command of his mind.

Most of the rooms they found were bedrooms, furnished in the same way as theirs, with minimal differences. There were also more storerooms containing more food, blood pills, and various items of daily use, and music rooms, with huge shelves full of books and documents, the walls covered with elegant paintings depicting beautiful landscapes. Some even portrayed the rising sun and Meier stopped to observe one with a pensive look on his face.

“When I went out of the carriage, on the bridge,” he started, “I didn’t even think of looking at it. Is that how it really looks like?”

“It depends. That day, it was setting, so its colours were warmer, orange and dark red.” She pointed at the sun in the painting. “But when it rises, the whole sky looks softer, pinkish and blue. Like here, see? Then, as it ascends, it all gets brighter, sometimes even blindingly so. Depending on the weather, the light can be dulled and covered by clouds or so white and scorching even we humans are bothered by it.”

He didn’t reply immediately; he kept observing the painted sun for a while, then asked softly, looking at her with a gentle, slightly sad look on his face: “Do you miss it?”

“Oh, no!” She tightened her arms around his neck and shoulders and kissed him. “No, Meier. You know I always preferred the night to the day.”

“Yes, but…”

“Also, why should I care for the sun when I’m with you?” She cupped his cheek, her smile making him smile in return. “And you? Do you miss Earth, your family castle?”

He shook his head, then nuzzled her cheek and replied: “No, my love. As long as I am with you, I am home, Charlotte.”

It was true. He loved his family, the place he had grown up in, the humans that lived in the valley below, all protected and cared for by his father. He was grateful for the respect and love the people had for his family, the only Nobles who never hurt humans, who never asked for Blood Tithes, and the only ones that drank artificial blood to avoid taking innocent lives.

He was proud of the compassion that his family had constantly shown throughout the centuries, recorded even in history, in tales, in official documents, in art and literature; he had ignored the other Nobles who considered his family to be mere idiots, a family of physically strong warriors, but weak-willed vampires. He had lived his life surrounded by the love of his parents and the love they had earned from the kind, cheerful human villagers.

But, despite all that, he wouldn’t miss it much. His parents and relatives were long dead, he was the last of his line, and even before their death his life had always lacked _something_ – a spark, a purpose, a cause. He had never understood how the other Nobles could bask in their eternal, never-aging lives without ever finding someone to protect and cherish, someone to love, something to create or improve. They just lived day by day, surviving in a world of darkness and decay, and he had never shared their way of life.

That was why he had dedicated most of his young life to the past. He had studied every book and scrap of paper his family castle possessed; he had asked questions to his oldest relatives, had visited far ruins, learning more about the ancient technology, the beautiful wonders, art, and inventions his race and the humans had created. That was when he had first learned about the City of the Night, at the end of the stars.

Back then, he still hadn’t met Charlotte and he hadn’t had a strong wish to go there alone – he still had his family and his studies, after all -, but after meeting her and falling in love with her, he had realized she and her happiness were his purpose, his ultimate cause, the very reason he existed and that the City would be the only safe haven for them. It had been as if his young self had appeared in front of him, holding the solution to their problem, found thanks to his curious, excited, wishful studies.

He sat down on a small couch in a corner of the room, Charlotte on his lap, and asked her, suddenly worried again, stroking her cheek: “What about your family?”

“Meier, we already discussed this.” She took his hand and held it firmly, but gently in hers, staring into his crimson eyes with a confident, kind look on her face. “I love my family, but I love you more. And I’m not sure I will ever be able to forgive them for what they have done.”

He grimaced remembering what had happened. After her father and her brother had learned of her relationship with him, they had changed. First, they had dragged her to the local church, believing her mind had been enchanted by a spell, but when they had realized she was truly in love with him and wanted to stay by his side by her own will, things had gotten ugly.

They had locked her in her room for days, visiting her only to beg her to go back to “a path of holiness” (her father) or to stop being so foolish and stubborn (her brother). The latter had even hit her once after an awful argument – it had been a gesture caused by fraternal love, rage, worry, incredulity, and perhaps even shame, and she knew he had regretted it greatly, but she would never forget his shouting, his ill words, and the pain of the blow that had caused blood to run out of her nose.

Alan had apologized, stammering, but then had fled the room, followed by their distressed father, and she had remained there alone, crying for hours, in the semi-darkness, until Meier had come, because they had previously agreed to meet that day to go to their garden. Fortunately, her family and the servants in the house hadn’t seen him – her father had promised to hire hunters to kill him -, but when he had seen the bruise on her cheek and the dried blood on her nose, he had almost lost control.

“How could they do this to you?!” he had cried, cradling her face, clutching her to his chest, kissing her, petting her and ensuring she wasn’t hurt anywhere else. “Oh, my love, my precious love, my light! I am so sorry, this is…”

“It’s not your fault!” she had interrupted him, locking eyes with him. He had been on the verge of tears, torn by guilt, rage towards her family, love for her, pain for her condition. “Meier, it’s not your fault, it’s not our fault. They just won’t – can’t understand.”

Her father, believing her to be the purest soul on Earth, never had thought of asking her what her desires were. She had always known he was planning to send her to a monastery in the Capital once she was educated and old enough; he had always put her on a too-high pedestal, one whose vertiginous height had always scared her and made her dizzy.

Her brother had always been overprotective and despite his great love for her, he had always put the prestige of their family in the first place. That her sister had fallen in love with a vampire and wished to stay with him was a preposterous, ridiculous idea to him, one he would never accept.

That had been the moment when she and Meier had decided to flee together to a place where nobody could hunt and hurt them. He had remembered the City of the Night and their plan had quickly taken form. He had looked for a ship everywhere, had asked other Nobles for it, causing them to believe him mad or delusional, until Carmilla had heard about it and had contacted him, asking if the rumours were true, if he was really looking for a ship because he was in love with a human and wished to go to the City with her.

He had replied to her letter, explaining how great his and Charlotte’s love for each other was, and how the City of the Night was the only place where they could live happily. Yes, that was why he needed a starship – he admitted he didn’t know much about Carmilla due to his young age and he had only ever found weird records about her, but he knew she was powerful and ancient; wouldn’t she happen to have a ship by any chance?

And she had replied that yes, the gateway to the stars was indeed only there in her castle and she would be more than happy to help them. After receiving that reply, which he had read with Charlotte in her room after ensuring her whole house was deeply asleep, it hadn’t taken them much long to prepare for their trip.

All this went through his mind as he stared at her, lost in thought. Then he leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and placing his hands on her waist, relishing her presence, her warmth, her voice as she softly said: “Meier, I love you. You are everything to me and I will never regret this. How could I? Please, my dear, don’t worry over these things.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He pulled her closer and said, looking at her with her hand in his: “You are everything to me as well, Charlotte, my heart.” He kissed her, then continued, with a happy, boyish grin: “Shall we find more things to furnish our room with?”

Charlotte’s response was an enthusiastic kiss.

In one of the storerooms, they found a beautiful wardrobe. He carried it to their bedroom with ease and followed Charlotte’s directions to put it in the best place. They brought other stuff there – night-tables taken from another room, a mirror, shelves full of books, a music machine. He took her to the room where he had found the clothes and nightgowns for her and she chose some more to put into the wardrobe.

Even he grabbed some, even though Nobles rarely changed clothes, since they were deeply connected to their bodies, as if they were the same thing, melted into each other. Still, there were no threats there and he ached to free himself of those old customs and live with Charlotte whatever way they pleased.

In the end, their room finally looked comfortable, cosy, warm. The style of the furniture was pretty much the same, but some details looked curious, almost mismatched, but in a funny, sweet way. They had put more blankets and pillows on the bed, creating a colourful nest, and they had decided to use the coffin as a sort of chest to keep various stuff inside: sewing and embroidery kits, more books, boxes of food and blood pills, shawls and capes, little trinkets they had found here and there.

Even the bathroom got a restyling: they moved more cabinets in it, looked for brushes, perfumes, and anything Charlotte might need. They even found a box of ribbons inside an old desk and Meier’s eyes lit up with childish enthusiasm at the sight of it.

He carried all the heavy stuff, of course. Thanks to his vampiric strength and power, it was no hard feat for him and that way Charlotte could better indicate him where the furniture should go. She stood in the room, thinking hard and studying every possible combination, and he followed her instructions, laughing when she changed her mind, humming thoughtfully with her when they couldn’t decide where to put a particular item.

Then, as they were searching for some paintings to put on the walls, they arrived in one of the towers of the castle-shaped ship. There was a large room, used as a garden. The roof could be activated with a button and it would became transparent, allowing one to see the stars outside.

Charlotte gawked at the wonderful plants and flowers growing floridly around a marble path. There was undoubtedly an electronic system or some sort of technology that had allowed the garden to grow so splendidly and had taken care of it during all those centuries, because the effort and care that had been put into it were clear as day. She recognized some of the flowers, while others were unknown to her and she crouched by the tidy bushes to see them better.

“Oh, Meier!” she exclaimed, turning to him with a big smile, her cheeks red with joy. “Look at this place, it’s so beautiful!”

He smiled back at her, his eyes shining with the same joy, and together they explored the greenhouse. There was even a round space in the centre of the room with a table and some chairs, left free of plants to allow people to relax there while surrounded by the thriving nature.

However, they decided to get down on the grass, preferring to see the flowers up close, the soft leaves and verdant bushes brushing and tickling their skin. Charlotte sat on his lap and he started peppering her face with kisses, chuckling as she giggled and tried to catch his mouth.

Suddenly, she gasped, looking at her right hand.

“I lost my ring!” she exclaimed sadly, looking around to see if it had fallen on the grass. But Meier gently moved her head to look at her in the eyes and said with a soft, guilty smile: “No, my love. The dhampir took it as proof of your death for your family. The other hunter, that human girl, convinced him to do so while we were fighting.”

“You fought him again?” She stared at him with wide eyes and he told her about everything that had happened after she had passed out. He admitted he had been losing the battle before the huntress in red had thrown the ring, shouting at them to stop, but he also admitted he hadn’t expected the dhampir to accept the idea of letting them go so easily.

“I’m sorry for your ring.” he murmured, rubbing delicately the soft patch of skin on her finger, paler than the rest of her hand. He looked up at her and added with an endearing fire in his eyes: “I swear we will have one for our marriage, Charlotte. It wouldn’t be one without a ring, would it?”

“Meier, you know I don’t care about that.” She giggled seeing his puppy eyes and cupped his face in her hands, continuing: “But I’d love to have a wedding ring, if we manage to find or craft one.”

“We will!” He gave her a loud, smacking kiss and then they proceeded to admire the stars above their heads, trying to recognize them if they could, and to study some of the flowers nearest to them, whose bright colours and large, odd petals caught their attention.

“I wonder if there are roses…” he mumbled, looking around, trying to see over the sea of green and pink and yellow. “There should be! I can’t believe they wouldn’t include them in this paradise! We could bring some to our room.”

He turned to her, smiling, about to say something about her liking to have flowers in her room, when he saw her face. She was smiling at him in a way he had seen before, when she was proud of him or simply content and joyful. This time, the emotion burning in her heart was even stronger, because her cheeks were flushed red and her smile was wide and bright like the stars above their heads.

His smile turned softer, a bit surprised, and even shy, because the intensity of her gaze was great and he didn’t know what to say or do. Chuckling bashfully, he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back: “What is it, my love?”

She looked at him for a few more seconds before kissing him. At first it was chase, light, just their closed lips pressed together. Then she opened her mouth a little and moved her hands down his chest, reaching down to his sash like she had done in the music room.

He didn’t stop her this time, not wanting her to believe he didn’t desire her. He was now sure she was really feeling better and even her wound was almost completely healed; the place was beautiful and the timing seemed right, but he couldn’t help but think that she deserved more than a garden, more than being kissed and worshipped on grass while still recovering from her terrible experience in the castle. If that was what she wanted, he would give it to her million times over and listen to her every desire; he just had to make sure she was really sure about that.

He slipped his hands under her dress, eliciting a gasp from her. He caught her lips again and she fumbled with his cape and his jacket, until he helped her remove them. Her hands felt feverishly hot on his skin as she touched his chest under his shirt and he resumed his touches on her thighs, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

“Charlotte.” he gasped, planting open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and collarbone. “Charlotte, my sweet love, my heart.”

She moaned and pressed herself flush against him, grinding on his lap until he started shamelessly bucking against her, his mouth a few inches away from her breasts. He avoided her bandaged neck on purpose, not wanting to scare her or awaken his blood thirst, and kept pressing his lips above her heart, until he gathered the courage to move lower and kiss her breast.

Just then, his hand found the hem of her underwear and he stifled a loud moan, slightly shaking. When he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw her gasping and whining, yearning for more contact, her hands fighting with his pants. She felt his erection under her hands and her cheeks got even redder. He kissed them, grazing them slightly with his teeth, and she melted under his touch, chasing his mouth, biting it and licking it until they were both panting and asking for more.

But when her hands successfully opened his pants and his erection almost got free, when his hands cupped her bare butt and his lips touched her nipple risen underneath her bodice, he pulled back with a strangled sound, fighting with every pained fiber of his being the urge to make love to her.

“Wait, my dearest.” he said, gently taking her hands. She stared at him as if he was speaking another language. Her glowing cheeks, her unruly hair, her breasts almost spilling out of her bodice, her reddened lips – everything was turning him mad with passion and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Are you sure you want this now, here? Are you feeling well enough?” He stroked her cheek, panic rising in him. He wanted their first time to be perfect, he wanted her to feel good beyond words and not regret it. “Tell me, Charlotte, and I will give you everything you desire and more. Do not fear and speak freely.”

“I…” She bit her lips, looking down, now overwhelmed by shyness. She saw the bulge in his pants and quickly averted her eyes, letting out a tiny gasp. After a long moment, she mumbled timidly: “I’d like to do it now, but… Maybe we should wait until I’m completely healed? And… And do it on our bed?” She grasped his hands tightly, torn between pleasure and panic just like him. “Oh, Meier, I have desired you for so long! I feel like I’m going insane!”

“You have no idea how much I want to worship you, Charlotte.” He pulled her into a gentle embrace, kissing her, slipping his fingers through her hair. “But the possibility of hurting you or see you fall ill again is too much for me to bear. Yes, we should wait. It won’t be too long now, you are recovering quickly.”

She nodded, smiling, and he pressed his lips on her cheek, breathing heavily against it, murmuring: “I don’t want you to regret it, my love.”

“I would never regret it, even if we did it here and now.” She put a hand on his nape and pulled him closer, brushing his nose with hers. “But waiting a little more might make it even better. So we will wait and when the time will come, we will have an even greater experience.”

“Yes.” The smile on his face quickly faded away, replaced by new worry. “Are you… Are you scared?”

“Of you?” There was disbelief and outrage in her voice and on her face. “Meier!”

“No, I mean…! Of the…” He gestured vaguely, a sudden blush tinting his cheeks a dark blue. He lowered his voice, looking at everything but her. “Of the act…”

“Oh.” She fell into a timid silence, then replied quietly: “I read some things about it. And I heard some of the housemaids talk about it in the kitchen.”

He nodded. Despite his centuries of life, he had never done it either; he had preferred his studies and his life of semi-hermitage and his family had never been one for meaningless relationships, extreme sex drive, and sexual violence, unlike other Nobles. He knew the basics, of course, and even a few more in-depth details, but Charlotte was his first just like he was hers.

“We will do it slowly, one step at a time. And if you ever change your mind, just tell me, alright?” He took her hands, a promise in his eyes. “I will give you the best marriage night in the whole cosmos, Charlotte!”

She blinked, then laughter bubbled inside her chest until she let it out, throwing her arms around him. He babbled something, blushing harder, and she peppered his face with kisses, giggling all the time.

“You are, without a doubt, the most adorable man in the universe.” she said, even squishing his cheeks a little, and he chuckled, a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“Now, _that_ is something I was never called before!”

They laughed, then helped each other fix their clothes. They decided to stay in the garden a little while more, holding hands and sharing chaste kisses. The passion from before still lingered in the air and in their bodies, but they kept it at bay, promising to prepare everything for their first night of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the books, it's specified how the Mayerling family is the most compassionate one among the Nobility. One of its precursors invented artificial blood to avoid hurting his subjects and the other Nobles respected them for their strength, but derided them for their love for humans. It seems it runs in the family :'D
> 
> At first sight, Meier looks incredibly powerful - and he is! -, but he also loses to D twice (one time it almost happens in the tunnel, the other at the end of the movie), he easily falls victim to Carmilla's illusion, and he doesn't know about her terrible past. This, united with the childlike joy and relief he shows upon seeing the ship and the way he constantly reassures Charlotte about going to the City together, makes me think he's very young for a vampire, despite his appearances. 
> 
> Also, we don't know much about Charlotte's brother and her father, but in the book the latter is a dick and in the movie he omits the truth about her relationship with Meier on purpose, so I kind of came up with the idea that he and Alan reacted very badly to the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte had always been a romantic and spending so many hours in that wonderful garden with the love of her life, watching the stars and sharing kisses and lovestruck glances, warmed her very soul.

She could see how happy Meier was, too; from the way he blushed whenever she kissed him, to the way he smiled at her, from the way he laughed and held her tight. There were stars in his eyes just like there were in the cosmos around them and she spent hours looking at them, resting on the soft grass in his arms.

According to the holographic clock, it was almost midnight on Earth and her body, used to the cycle of day and night of the planet, started giving her signs of tiredness. As soon as he first saw her yawn and rub her eyes, Meier immediately carried her back to their bedroom. They brought back some flowers, too, to decorate the room with.

Warm and safe in their soft, pillows-covered bed, Charlotte felt sleep reach its hands over her eyes pretty soon. Meier had turned off all the lights and only his red eyes were visible in the darkness. He was reading a book, propped against the headboard, his hand on her hair, caressing it gently, soothingly.

She was about to ask him if he needed to light any candle or lamp, but the thought lasted only a millisecond: she immediately remembered he could see perfectly well in the dark, probably better than in the light, and she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

“Is it a good book?” she asked with a sleepy murmur, fighting to keep her eyes open. The curtains weren’t completely drawn and a thin line of light entered the room, enough to allow her eyes to get used to the darkness and see a little bit around. Above all, it allowed her to see Meier, his profile, his happy smile, his content, scarlet eyes shining like rubies.

“It is.” he answered, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. “It is about local legends of Earth. Would you like me to read it to you?”

She hummed with a slow nod, smiling up at him, and he chuckled, knowing she was already half-asleep. He read to her nonetheless, touching her hair, until her breath became even and she fully entered the world of dreams. He then closed the book and leaned down to kiss her forehead, slipping under the covers to pull her into his embrace.

“My sweet love.” he murmured, pressing a featherlight kiss on her lips, his joy knowing no bounds. “Sleep well.”

He followed her into sleep a few minutes later, his arms and body protecting her from all harm.

 

\- - - -

 

The next “day”, they resumed their exploration of the ship after checking Charlotte’s health. Her recovery was almost complete and she felt stronger than ever after an abundant breakfast, so they decided to walk all the way to the next tower.

There, they found more sleeping quarters, more storerooms, and even a large kitchen, still perfectly functioning. Whoever had built that ship had put infinite effort into making sure it could survive throughout any span of time – that or Carmilla or someone else before her had maintained it in pristine conditions.

“This is beautiful! I’ve never seen a kitchen like this before!”

It had clearly been made by human hands, since vampires didn’t need to cook and eat, but the technology was greatly advanced, probably of Noble origin, and they examined every part of it to better comprehend it. Even though her family was rich enough to be able to keep a cook and housemaids, Charlotte had enjoyed cooking and baking delicacies for her family and she hadn’t forgotten about her idea of making a blood cake.

Meier was relieved, too. Having a kitchen meant she could eat different kinds of food, thus having a varied diet; she had assured him the boxed dishes in the storerooms were good, but he knew that eating something cooked right on the moment, something fresh, was important for humans. And that was also one more way for her to spend time doing something she enjoyed, something he could also help her with.

“Is cooking difficult?” he asked as they walked hand in hand through the ship, he drinking a cup of blood, she nibbling a biscuit.

“It depends on the recipe. Some can be pretty easy, others require more attention and time.” She smiled at him, crumbs on her pink mouth. “You just have to follow the right steps in the right order, but it can get confusing sometimes.”

“Humans are so versatile. There is very little you cannot do or accomplish.” He smiled, thinking of all the beautiful human books he had read, of the things they had created. He gasped, struck by a sudden memory, and asked: “Is it true humans created a sort of iced dessert that can have many different flavours? I read about it once, but I never understood how it could be so.”

“You mean ice cream?” she giggled, finding his curiosity and awe endearing. The majority of the Nobles considered humans to be mere food, cattle without brain, but Meier and his family had always respected and admired them and his respect for her race shone in his eyes now too.

“Yes, it does exist.” she said. “It’s a very rare treat, like chocolate, because we forgot some of the steps to prepare it and it doesn’t always come out right. I only tried it once in my life and I’m not even sure it had been made in the proper, ancient way we know so little about.”

“I see.” Meier got pensive for a minute, frowning slightly, deeply focused on something. Then he asked, shyly: “Would you like to eat it again?”

“Oh, that would be amazing!” She gasped, stopping on her tracks. “Do you think we could find some in one of the storerooms?”

“Perhaps.” he said, nodding, laughing happily before her excited, glowing smile. “If we don’t, we could try to find a recipe book instead and see if the original recipe is there. There are countless ancient books here, of all different origins, all on different topics.”

He paused for a second, then added, looking down bashfully: “I could help you prepare it, if you want.”

He felt Charlotte’s hand touch his cheek and he turned to her, smiling back as he saw her own shining smile. She looked so different from the Charlotte of a few days ago: during their trip, chased by the hunters, she had been very quiet, nervous and anxious about the outcome of their journey, saddened by the death of the villagers; hopeful, yes, but also scared for his safety, scared of not finding the ship.

Now, her smiles were broad and filled with joy, she laughed and joked, there wasn’t a single trace of anxiety and fear on her face anymore. He felt choked up with emotion, happy beyond words that he had been able to give her the life she wanted, that he had succeeded in fulfilling his promise to her.

“I’d love that.” she said and he scooped her up without a word, making her squeal, then laugh, and he caught that blissful sound in his mouth, turning it into giggles, then moans.

Before they could lose themselves in the depths of their desire for each other, they stopped, but he continued to carry her until the next room. There, they decided to go search for the recipe and the actual dish: Meier would check some of the books, Charlotte some of the storerooms.

“Call me if you need anything.” he said before kissing her. He gave her a mischievous grin, adding: “Especially if you get lost, my love.”

“So rude!” she huffed, pretending to be offended, puffing out her cheeks and standing straight with her hands on her hips. “I’m perfectly capable of finding my way back to our quarters, dear sir!”

“I do not doubt that. Still, remember we are staying in eastward part of the central tower.” He fled before she could smack his arm, but he heard her tutting and grumbling and his laughter, boyish, carefree, and loving, accompanied her. She smiled, heading towards the nearest storeroom, already missing him.

She searched and searched for hours, inspecting every single room containing food supplies. There were crates in some of them and she was strong enough to open them, only to find huge bottles of water and other drinks.

Wherever she looked, there were no signs of ice cream or any other kind of frozen desserts. In fact, there wasn’t even that much sweet food to begin with; she found only three more chocolate cakes, two sweet rolls, ten boxes of biscuits. Apparently, whoever had stocked the food supplies didn’t love sweets or hadn’t thought they could be that important.

She emptied one of the crates and filled it with the food she most liked and blood pills along the way as she examined one storeroom after the other. She would bring it back to the supply room nearest to their bedroom, the one they had decided to use as their main one since it was the easiest and fastest to reach. That way, they would have their food near at hand, without having to move too far from what had become their living quarters.

Suddenly, she came across a tiny, cosy nook whose door she almost missed. There were only an armchair and a short, small bookcase in it, but the walls were covered with the most beautiful landscape paintings and the lights were bright, but delicately so, a sweet glare that didn’t hurt her eyes.

Since she was there, she decided to check the books for the recipe. The crate was getting heavy and her arms and chest hurt a bit, so she put the food down and sat on the armchair, which fortunately was next to the bookcase. There were no titles on the spines of the volumes, so she reached randomly for one and opened it.

Upon seeing the first picture, she gasped and closed it immediately, her face on fire, her mouth hanging open. For a moment, she convinced herself she had seen it wrong, that she couldn’t have possibly seen _that_ , so she opened the book again and held her breath.

She let out a gargling noise of embarrassment and surprise. All the right pages showed couples of Nobles in what were undoubtedly sexual positions of all kinds: some were known to her, because she had read about them in the riskier romance novels she had found in her family’s library, but others looked absolutely new and confusing to her.

Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly flipped the pages; on the left ones, there were indications and explanations about the positions displayed on the right and advice on how to give pleasure to the partner, on how to have the best sex, on how reach the climax in different ways.

Since it was a book for Nobles, many of the examples required blood, but there were some, much basic and simpler, that looked easy enough, something even two inexperienced people like them could try for their first times.

Feeling terribly embarrassed and excited at the same time, Charlotte browsed the other books, having a weird feeling. As she had expected, they were all about sex and two of them even showed sex between Nobles and humans, something she had never seen or read about before, something that would have been considered heresy on Earth, but that vampires and humans in love like her and Meier had fully accepted, embraced, and taught.

She lost herself in those two books, studying every picture, reading the most interesting parts – they were _all_ interesting to her, to be honest, but she was too shy to let Meier find out what she was doing there. She knew she had to hurry or he would come looking for her and she would rather hide under the covers for the rest of the trip than be seen reading _those_ books by him.

She decided to take them. They were moderately small, their covers made of soft leather, and thankfully they didn’t have any sign of recognition or title on them that could indicate what they were about. She believed she could easily bring them into their bedroom and read them when Meier was busy or asleep.

While fixing the books she had moved back on the bookcase, she saw a cute tiny box hidden behind them. It was delicately engraved with flowers and elegant Noble motifs and she slowly opened it, naively wondering what a beautiful thing like that, left in a room clearly dedicated to a specific thing only, could contain.

The answer made her emit another high-pitched sound of surprise. Those were _condoms_ , carefully folded inside transparent packets. It was all rather discreet, but the sensuality of the figures engraved _inside_ the lid made blood rush to Charlotte’s cheeks and neck until she was redder than the armchair she was sitting on.

Quickly, she hid the box and the books under all the food and tins of blood pills in the crate and left the room with fast, long steps. Her excitement and fluster had caused her heart to beat faster and she felt a little dizzy, even though she knew it was nothing serious now that she was completely recovered. Still, she decided to slow down; she took a deep breath and resumed walking at a milder pace, trying to calm her overexcited mind and soul.

“Charlotte?”

She screamed, almost dropping the crate. She looked around, but Meier wasn’t anywhere and she realized he had spoken to her through his mind, crossing the distance that separated them with his powers.

“Y-Yes?” she replied, knowing he could hear her now that a connection had been established.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare you!” he said, sounding terribly guilty. After a pause, he asked, still apologetically: “Are you alright? Where are you?”

“I’m… I’m coming back to our quarters. I found some more food and blood pills we could put in the storeroom near our bedroom.” She blushed more thinking about the books and the condoms hidden underneath all that. “I couldn’t find any ice cream, though.”

“I see. I found a detailed recipe book, but I may need your help with it. I am not sure it contains the recipe we are looking for, but it might still be useful.”

“Wonderful! I’m coming!”

They met halfway and Meier almost had a heartattack when he saw her carrying all that food and pills. He snatched the crate from her arms, babbling something about her health – “Why didn’t you call me?! Are you feeling well?!” – and he carried it all the way to the storeroom. He insisted to help her put away the supplies, but her face got so red and her eyes widened so much he thought she was feeling ill.

“ _No!_ ” she cried, grabbing his hand as he was about to take the first box from the pile. “I… I will do it myself!”

Meier stared at her as if her hair had suddenly changed colour. Realizing how silly she must look, she cleared her throat and smiled at him, clasping her hands on her chest.

“Please, let me do it! I always liked tidying up shelves. I always come up with the best ways to put stuff in order.”

Meier blinked, once, his hand still in mid-air.

“In the meantime, why don’t you go read that book you found?” She gently lowered his hand and kissed it, breaking his reverie. She beamed at him and started pushing him outside the room, continuing: “I will be there in a minute and then we will look for the recipe together!”

She kissed him before closing the door and he stood there in the corridor, speechless, blinking again.

Biting her lips, she hurried to put away all the food, trying to give it a neat look by moving certain types of dishes near others and dedicating an entire shelf to the pills only. When only the books and the box of condoms remained inside the crate, she gulped and hid them nervously under her gown, thanking whoever had sewn so many skirts underneath it. She had to slip the books into the inner belt that tied them all together and stuff the box in her bodice, but a quick look to herself confirmed that nothing appeared out of the ordinary and she would have time to pull them out and hide them in their room once she and Meier went back there.

Letting out a deep breath, she left the storeroom and found him waiting for her on a sofa in the corridor, the book of recipes on his lap. He smiled at her and got up, closing the book with a soft _‘thud’_ and reaching out for her hand. She gave it to him and rose on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his lips.

“All done!” she announced happily and he gladly accepted to see how she had stocked the supplies. He complimented her, then asked if she was feeling tired. According to the clock, it was past midday and her stomach protested hungrily.

“Uh.” She pressed her hands on it, blushing, and Meier laughed sweetly, reassuring her with a kiss and asking what she would like to eat. They had kept the tray he had used to carry food in the infirmary and they decided to eat in bed like they had done at breakfast – nothing and nobody required their attention and they had all the time in the world to spend lazily and blissfully in each other’s arms.

“I will get so round and chubby, if this continues.” she sighed as she chose eggs, bread, and another slice of that chocolate cake for her meal. Meier looked at her with so much love that she couldn’t help but giggle, because his lovestruck smile looked goofy and adorable.

Before getting into bed, she said something about her dress and her wish to change into something more comfortable; in truth, she just wanted to hide the books and the box and the beautiful folding screen they had found, made of silk with scenes of Nobles dancing under the moon, offered her the perfect chance to do so.

She chose a lighter dress, almost a sort of nightgown, perfect to roam in their quarters without the weight of a train or several layers of lace. While Meier waited for her in bed, she removed the books and the box from under her dress, changed into the new one, and hid them into the drawer of a small table behind the folding screen. She knew Meier would never ask her what she was doing, believing it to be related to her changing clothes, but she tried to be quiet all the same.

She was considerably calmer as she got out, but it didn’t last long: Meier was taking off his coat and she saw again the toned muscles under the shirt and the firm shape of his posterior as he bent down to remove his boots. She remembered the pictures in the books and her face flushed red once again.

She swallowed and quickly went to the bed, careful not to spill the food on the tray that was resting on it. Meier, probably aware of the effect his undressing still had on her, smiled at her from atop his shoulder before getting back to his boots.

The book was near the tray and she took it to distract herself from the beautiful, _arousing_ sight of his neck and arms. It was very old, so much the pages were almost transparent and rough, but the words were still legible and she smiled seeing how many recipes it contained.

“Many of the ingredients elude me.” he said, slipping under the covers with her. “There are so many I don’t know or never heard about! How do humans remember them all?”

“It’s easy once you practice a bit and get used to trying more recipes.” she chuckled, flipping the pages as delicately as she could. Meier moved to prepare himself a cup of artificial blood and her stomach reminded her she was hungry as well.

“Those are… eggs, right?” he asked, watching the two merry yolks on her plate. “And that brown bun is bread, made from wheat, yes?”

“Yes, but there are so many different kinds of bread! With oil, without oil, without yeast, without salt…”

While eating, she showed him some pages of the book, pointing at the images of the ingredients or at their name, explaining what they were and where they came from. Meier listened carefully, asking questions and making funny faces that made her giggle.

“There are so many possible combinations!” he exclaimed after she had told him about pasta and the ways she used to prepare it for her father. “I wonder how humans first discovered them. By making repeated attempts and learning from mistakes? By using logic and finding the best matches between the ingredients after studying them? Both?” He even scratched his chin, thinking hard about it, finding the human culture and habits fascinating beyond words.

“I think it is both, yes. I once read that many old recipes were created from leftovers left in the kitchens of rich courts.” She showed him a recipe like that, which, according to the book, originated from a part of Earth which was once called ‘Italy’, now unknown to everyone.

Just as they were cuddling and talking, he spilled a bit of blood onto his white shirt. The stain rapidly spread, tinting the fine cloth crimson and making it adhere to his chest. Charlotte stared for an abnormally long time while he let out an embarrassed sound and tried to repair to the damage.

“I fear I will have to change. Hopefully we will find someplace where to clean our clothes.” he sighed. Her wedding gown was still waiting for a good wash in the wardrobe, since they hadn’t been able to find anything to decently clean it and dry it with.

He was about to unbutton the shirt when he noticed Charlotte’s shy, but intense gaze. She immediately looked away with a small noise, letting her long hair cover her red face, and Meier blushed as well, realizing what he was doing.

“Forgive me!” he said, getting up and lingering near the bed for a few seconds. “I… I will go change behind the folding screen.”

He chose another shirt from the wardrobe, then moved behind the screen. To distract herself and calm her quick beating heart, Charlotte tried focusing on the book and the research at hand. She discovered a part of it completely dedicated to desserts and she browsed it slowly, hoping to find the recipe they were looking for. But her mind constantly went back to the sight of Meier unbuttoning his shirt, the brief glance of skin she had caught, his long fingers moving dexterously, and her heart refused to slow down.

She was so engrossed in her fantasies that she didn’t hear Meier fumble with his pants until he found the little box he had hidden in one of the pockets. And she also didn’t see him or hear him look around searching for a good hiding spot nor she heard him open the very same drawer she had opened before and put the box there with a sigh of relief.

When he reemerged from behind the folding screen, a new silky shirt on, she smiled at him and complimented him. He went back under the covers at her side and kissed her before joining her back on their research.

The books and the two secret boxes waited in the drawer. They would be discovered soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find the super rare resin statue of Meier and Charlotte and I even got it for half price ; v ; IT'S A SIGN, IT MEANS IT'S DESTINED TO BE PART OF MY ULTIMATE OTP LIST


	7. Chapter 7

The book contained many recipes, all so interesting and new that they stopped to read and comment on those, too, temporarily forgetting about the main objective of their research.

They spent two hours like that, until Charlotte’s body required another moment of rest and they agreed to take a short nap. After all, they had all the time in the world and nobody would bother them there, in the middle of the dark, safe cosmos.

She fell asleep almost immediately, cuddling against his chest, and Meier seized the chance to watch her sleep and remember all the beautiful moments spent together. He thought of their first kiss, in their garden, which had followed their sudden declarations of love to each other. Then he thought of their second one, less shy, that Charlotte had started.

He chuckled softly, remembering her timid smile as she had asked him for a goodnight kiss. And he could still feel his own burning cheeks as he had happily given it to her, even finding the courage to touch her hair while doing so. Then he had asked for her consent to give her a third one and she had actually opened her mouth a little to let him taste her tongue, causing both of them to moan.

He also thought of the time he had brought a music machine and they had danced under the moonlight, the roses and blooming flowers cheering for them, Charlotte’s eyes filled with tears of awe and joy upon hearing the symphony, written so many centuries before by a vampire for his beloved wife. He had chosen it for that reason and when he had confessed it to her, praying she wouldn’t mind or think him too bold and rude, she had thanked him and kissed him all over his face.

That was then they had sworn eternal love to each other, when they had promised that they would always stay together, no matter who or what tried to break them apart. Thoughts of leaving together to find someplace safe where to live in peace had started occupying their minds and leaving their mouths after that day and now here they were, finally free to love each other, after so many dangers and so much suffering.

It was the happy ending they deserved and Meier nuzzled Charlotte’s hair, inhaling her scent and the perfume of the soap she had used, relieved beyond words that he had been able to fulfil his promise to her. He hoped she would like their life in the City, that it wouldn’t be in ruin like the Countess had said. She deserved to live in a beautiful, comfortable place – he would repair and remake it all for her, in any case, and give her a house and a world worthy of her presence.

His mind quickly went to the box he had hidden in the drawer. There were two golden rings inside, found in a secluded room that had clearly belonged to a couple like them. He had found used clothes in a wardrobe, traces of domesticity like hairbrushes and forgotten embroidery works, hairpins and wrinkled gloves. And then, hidden on top of a bookshelf, many little velvety and wooden boxes like that one, all containing a set of two rings.

They were handmade and all showed little, but peculiar differences, not only in their size, but also in the subtle, elegant carvings that covered their sides or their tops. There were fangs engraved on one of the largest ones, probably to show it would be worn by a vampire, but Meier had found it a little tacky and had proceeded to see the others.

The prettiest one that would look so good on Charlotte’s hand was delicate, feminine, with a rose engraved inside, a dear secret that only the person wearing it and the one who had given it to them would know. He had anxiously tried to find a matching one for himself and, after finding it but discovering it was too small for his finger, he had painstakingly modified it with his powers, using all his concentration to do a good job. Fortunately, the material was malleable and receptive to vampiric powers and it had responded well, without cracking or distorting the engraved rose.

He waited elatedly for the right moment to give it to her, to propose to her in a good way and finally become husband and wife. He wondered when he should do it – after dinner, perhaps in the garden as they watched the stars? Or maybe in the ‘morning’, in bed, their legs still tangled together and their hair all messy and unruly?

There were also the marriage vows to consider. He only knew Noble ones, heard during the marriages of his relatives, and he had no idea whether they would be good and suitable for his and Charlotte’s marriage. Since there would be nobody to officiate it, something personal would perhaps be better, but he wanted her to be happy, to have the ceremony and the vows she had always dreamed of, those the humans pronounced in their churches. Maybe one of the books in the ship could help…?

They also needed to wash their clothes. Asking Charlotte to change into her wedding dress would undoubtedly make her realize what was about to happen, but that was fine, for he knew she was as impatient as him to finally start the marriage and she would need some warning in advance to prepare herself, in every way. The problem was _how_ to wash and dry their stuff without ruining it – if there really was no technology onboard that could do that, then they would need to resort to simpler ways.

But he was _stubborn_ and he refused to believe the Nobles and humans of the ship hadn’t come up with a solution for that. He would search for it, should it even take him weeks to explore the whole place.

“Don’t worry, Charlotte.” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I will give you the best wedding in the entire universe.”

 

\- - - -

 

After their nap, they went back to the infirmary for a quick check-up. Thanks to the Noble technology, Charlotte had recovered faster than any human would have on Earth with normal instruments and common medicines. No, in that case she would have died, her bloodloss too sudden and massive to be recovered with the simpler means the humans had at their disposal.

But there, on that ship made of stardust and hope, she had found life and health again and her heart was beating well, blood flowed within her with ease and in great quantities, her soul was elated and free of worries. He thanked the technology and wonders that had made her recovery possible and he blessed her and her strength, her courage and brilliance.

“I’m fully healed now, then?” she asked and from the way she avoided his eyes and her cheeks turned red he realized there was another question hidden beneath that one.

“Yes, I believe so, my love.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she leaned into the touch, pressing it harder on her cheek. “Do you feel well?”

She nodded, smiling at him. Even the wound on her neck was gone, leaving no scar thanks to the Noble ointment they had used, and she had removed the bandage. She looked down again, but her smile was still there, and a blush spread on his cheeks, for he realized the time of their marriage was approaching. He needed to hurry, to make everything perfect! First, he needed to find good human vows, then a way to clean their clothes, then…

“Charlotte!” he exclaimed, making her jump out of surprise. He grasped her hand in both of his and said with great passion, already about to bolt out of the room to start his research: “I need to look for something really important. Would you mind exploring the ship a little bit more while I’m busy?”

She shook her head at first, then she said, puzzled: “What is it? Wouldn’t you find it faster if I helped you?” But an idea suddenly struck her and she smiled at him, bouncing on her feet a little: “Actually, that’s fine! I… I have something to do, too!”

From the way she was smiling and the glowing red spots on her cheeks, he assumed it was something related to their marriage, just like his research was, so he didn’t ask more to avoid embarrassing her. He smiled, kissed her, and together they left the infirmary.

He remembered seeing some books about human customs in a room not too far from their quarters; he kissed her again, promising to be back soon, and glided through the large and high corridors, listing in his mind all the details he needed to find and learn to give her the best marriage ceremony ever.

Her heart beating fast, Charlotte went back in their bedroom and gingerly opened the drawer where she had hidden the books about sex. She noticed a little box she didn’t remember seeing before, but she ignored it, thinking she had been simply too nervous to notice it when she had put away those volumes.

She slipped under the covers and opened the first one: the pictures were saucier than anything she had ever seen before, but they were also tasteful and actually useful to better understand the positions and right ways to make the partner feel good. She studied them carefully, reading the offered explanations while biting her lips and letting her mind replace those figures with herself and Meier.

When she came across a short chapter dedicated to pregnant sex, she had to stop for a second, pressing her face against the book and stifling a high-pitched sound of uncertain origin. She felt like combusting, but she _ached_ for more and so she continued, her face flushed pink. When she reached the parts about _period_ sex, she had to stop, because the mental image of Meier lying between her legs and drinking her blood _that way_ made her brain shut down completely.

She decided to stop for the moment. She had learned much and she didn’t want to risk Meier finding her like that. She tried finding the ice cream recipe in the recipe book, but she was too overexcited to focus on it, so she left the room and went searching for a laundry room or anything that could help them take care of their clothes.

She didn’t really pay attention to her surroundings; she wandered aimlessly, her mind busy imagining fantasies starring herself and Meier, and she soon lost direction. She didn’t remember the way back to their quarters, but she knew Meier could hear her, no matter where she was, so she decided to worry about that later. She found more rooms they hadn’t explored before, more bathrooms and even another kitchen, smaller than the other one, but nothing that reminded her of the steam machines humans on Earth used to wash and dry their clothes.

Slightly worried, because her wedding gown really needed to be cleaned after that awful event in the castle, she randomly entered one of the many bathrooms she had passed next to – how many people could that ship welcome? – and studied herself in the huge mirror hanging from the wall.

She wanted to look good for their first night of marriage. She had found some unused lipsticks whose colour she loved and which would look good on her pale face, but she wasn’t so sure about her hairstyle. Would she need to make it more sophisticated, mature? The one she currently had was her favourite and she knew Meier loved playing with her curls and the braids falling near her face, but the Noble women she had seen portrayed in those sex books looked elegant, ethereal even while gasping and moaning during the climax.

Fumbling a bit with the pearls holding her tresses, she attempted to pin her hair up. She didn’t have a clear idea in mind, but she knew that a high hairstyle was considered refined among some families on Earth. She had seen some of her friends – although they really weren’t that close – braid their hair as high as they could and they had tried to convince her to do the same, to abandon her “childish braids and ancient pearls”. Those words, pronounced so long ago, echoed in her mind and she felt worse.

However, no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn’t find a good hairstyle that suited her and made her feel more beautiful. Her hair was very long, thick, and it didn’t want to stay in place; it constantly fell down, ruining her work, and she always had to redo everything. When she finally succeeded in tying it up, forming a sort of messy bun where the pearls were in good display, she almost couldn’t recognize herself. She looked _too_ different and she knew she would like the result even less with a vibrant lipstick on.

Sighing, she undid everything and braided her hair like it was before. Meier had told her he adored it like that and she believed him; he loved it, she loved it, so why not use that one hairstyle? She wasn’t on Earth anymore, she didn’t have to follow the silly customs of society and worry about the words of those girls!

Turning around to observe her back, her shoulders, and then turning again to look at her chest, she nodded with a satisfied smile. Her self-confidence suddenly boosted, she felt pretty, a grown woman about to get married and become one with the love of her life. The confidence and self-assurance in her eyes made her look even older and more mature and the pink blush that had coloured her cheeks before came back, a consequence of the joy she felt. She even tightened her braids a little more and fixed the pearls tied around her hair and she could hear Meier’s voice whispering in her ear: “Beautiful.”

She smiled at the reflection and left the bathroom with a light heart. That part of the ship was unknown to her, so she continued to explore it a little more before asking Meier how to go back to their quarters. She wondered what was keeping him so busy; she knew it was probably related to their marriage day – or perhaps their marriage _night_? The thought made her squeal in excitement -, but she had no idea what it could be about.

She was about to call him when she entered another sort of library. This time, the books there were exclusively dedicated to the customs of Nobles and she sat down on the soft, thick carpet on the floor to read some. She already knew many, for Meier had told her about them and she had learned them by staying with him; but some were new to her, others obvious, others surprising and a bit odd.

She realized in that moment that the ship, with all that collected knowledge and wisdom, could help the two races on Earth understand each other better. There was so much beauty there, so much enlightenment, that there was no doubt in her mind that both Nobles and humans could learn so much from it all and perhaps even reach a truce or a sort of friendship. Weren’t she and Meier, and all the vampires and humans who had gone to the City before them, the very proof that that was more than possible?

Just as she was thinking about the importance of all those books and that lore, a passage in a book caught her attention. It talked about the most common custom of Noble marriages: the souls of the dead relatives and ancestors of the family, usually buried in the castle of the Noble family, temporarily came back to wish the newlyweds prosperity and joy and to congratulate them for their union. According to the book, they actively took part in the ceremony despite being dead; their voices would resonate in the room and their presence could be felt for a short time as if they were there.

She felt a pang of pain through her heart. Meier would have nothing like that! His family was buried deep in the underground passages and vaults of his family castle, back on Earth. She knew how much he loved his parents and relatives and the thought of him not receiving their blessing in such a special day made her feel terrible, as if someone was stabbing her.

He had told her his family would have loved her; that meant they would have given them their blessing despite her being a human; so, knowing that he would certainly lose a precious gift like that brought her to tears and she had to press a hand on her mouth to stifle her sobs. She stayed there for a while, crying, bended over the book, and even though she knew he would notice her reddened eyes if she didn’t stop soon, she couldn’t refrain herself. She felt selfish and wretched and when she finally recovered a little, she tried to come up with a way to give him a ceremony like that or at least something similar to it.

Maybe there was a way to channel the souls of dead Nobles? There probably was, but _how_ to accomplish such a thing went beyond her. What could she do to give him the marriage he so deserved?

Then, suddenly, an idea came to her and her tears stopped. She smiled, hope growing in her, and a plan started taking form in her mind. It would take time, much sweat and tears, but she didn’t care; she would do it gladly for Meier.

 

\- - - -

 

He had found a lot of information about human marriages in a series of documents and papers left in a study. But when he read that the father of the bride usually accompanied her to the altar, he felt horrible, a heartless monster.

There were no altars there, no churches, and Charlotte’s father was on Earth, thinking her dead. He wouldn’t be there to watch his beloved daughter get married, he wouldn’t lead her by the hand to the arms of her husband. She would be alone, without her family, and even though he knew they would have never approved their marriage – they had preferred to see her dead rather than allow her to go with him – it still hurt him terribly.

How could he give her an equivalent of that ceremony? Was there any way he could make it up to her? He had to come up with a good idea, fast, and make sure everything would be perfect. He would apologize to her - for he couldn’t give her the ceremony most humans dreamed about since they were young - and do his best to give her something similar that could be equally beautiful and holy.

But there was nothing holy about a creature like him and his eyes welled up with tears of guilt. He thought of Charlotte, of her radiant smile and joyful laughter, and his throat got choked by a painful lump. He swallowed it and took a deep, shaky breath that caused two or three teardrops to fall onto the page.

He couldn’t bring there her family, but he could make an altar for her. Vampires didn’t like crosses and religious symbols, but he was powerful enough to ignore them and even bend and break them. _Crafting_ one, however, was another matter: it was something that went against his vampiric nature, something that clashed with it. It would be like trying to see with his mouth or ears rather than his eyes; a complete, even if temporary, revolution of his spirit plagued by blood thirst and affinity to the dark.

It would hurt a lot, he knew that, but he didn’t care. He would give Charlotte the marriage she deserved, no matter what.

 

\- - - -

 

She called for him, for she really had no idea where she was. When he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she leaned back and lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

“It looks like my sweet love got lost, after all.” he teased her, kissing her temple, laughing when she playfully swatted his hand.

“Silly!” She turned around to hug him. She had washed her face in one of the bathrooms along the way, so her eyes weren’t puffy and red anymore. Her smile was so radiant he lost himself in it and when she kissed him he forgot to ask her what she had seen and found.

She didn’t ask him either, knowing his research was probably related to their marriage day. They joked and kissed while heading back to the more familiar parts of the ship, their hearts set on the task ahead.

After having a light meal, they awkwardly told each other they were still busy; they both apologized, basically at the same time, torn between the desire to stay together and the one to prepare things for the ceremony. They knew the other was planning something, but they didn’t want to ruin and spoil the surprise and embarrass each other, so they pretended to know nothing and came up with silly excuses to go to different parts of the ship.

“I think I will go examine the kitchen a little.” Charlotte lied, feeling bad about it, but doing her best to appear sincere. “It’s like nothing I have ever seen before, so I want to understand how it works before trying to cook something.”

“Very well. I will go check out on the main computer and the engines, then.” Meier said, lying through his teeth with great difficulty. They smiled at each other, shared a long kiss, then went their own way, looking back at the same time with another smile and a wave of the hand.

Charlotte went straight to a large chamber which contained a large quantity of drawing supplies, paper, canvases, and colours of all kinds. She wasn’t the greatest artist, but she had developed a little bit of talent for portraits and she hoped the result of what she had in mind would be good and respectful.

After gathering what she needed, she went to another room she had explored. It took her a long time to remember where it was, but when she finally found it, it didn’t take her much to retrieve a thick, enormous album whose pages she had flipped for some minutes before getting distracted.

It was the first part of a vast, complete compendium about all the Nobles that had ever existed, or so it claimed on the first page. Thankfully, it was in alphabetical order and she went straight to the page where Meier’s family was supposed to be. She cheered happily when she saw it was indeed there and the fact that it included a great quantity of members – so many there were more than sixty pages about them – didn’t scare her at all.

Each member had their own description and a portrait. It would have been easier to tear the pages to accomplish what she had in mind, but the idea didn’t even cross her mind: it would have been too disrespectful and she wanted to do it herself, to craft what she had planned with her own hands.

Curious, she went to see if Meier was included: she found his page, but it only read who his parents were, with no portrait. Apparently, he had been born when that book and whoever had written it were about to set off on space, so there hadn’t been time to update the information about his family. She was glad that there was all she needed, but she thought it sad that he was the only one of his family without a proper description and portrait in such a useful and important book. She swore she would fix that soon.

Sitting down at a table on a comfortable chair, the book laying open in front of her, she took a blank page, pencil and eraser in hand, and started working, deeply focused, studying the face of the first member of Meier’s family and attempting to put it back on paper in her own style.

 

Meier went looking for spare metal parts. He removed them from anything useless he came across: old frames, chandeliers and lights on the walls, decorative motifs on the doors, golden handles of drawers and closets. He even took gems – there were great quantities of them all around, in typical Nobility fashion – and ribbons to decorate a beautiful chest he had found.

First, he started melting the metal parts together to create two long rods; he used his powers and the useful machinery provided by the ship, probably put there to help the travellers better entertain themselves with hobbies during the long trip.

He set the gems along the rods, decorated them with the golden engravings removed from the walls and doors, smoothed them so they would look polished. That was the easy, enjoyable part; he put extreme care in every gesture, taking measurements and making sure the final result would be both elegant, mesmerizing, but also solemn and not vulgar. He knew religious symbols were supposed to be like that.

The hard part came later, when he was about to fuse the rods together to create a cross. His hands started shaking, his heart and head pounding painfully, his fangs got longer and ready to bite. He fought and won the urge to bend and break the rods to prevent the holy shape from taking form, but he had to lean against the wall and look away to chase the heaviness from his chest.

Breathing heavily, he decided to take a break, drink some blood, and then focus on the chest which would make the altar and where the cross would be placed. He had retrieved a silky cloth from a wardrobe which he would drape over it to make it even more beautiful.

He went back to the bedroom, where they had stashed some food and blood pills in the coffin. The holographic clock told him many hours had passed; he had barely noticed it, so busy and concentrated on finding all the right materials and shaping the cross.

The sight of it and the strain that trying to create it had put on him had left him weakened and his bloodthirst had been awakened. He drank two pills together, unaware of grinding his teeth, and was about to make himself another cup of blood when Charlotte entered the room.

“Meier!” she cheered seeing him. She looked a bit pale and her fingertips were mysteriously stained grey, but he quickly put those thoughts aside to step away from her and raise a hand, exclaiming: “Wait! Don’t come closer!”

She halted on the spot, a look of worry and panic on her face. She brought her hands to her chest, staring at him with concern, concern for _him_ , and she asked, her voice shaking: “Meier, honey, are you alright?”

“The bloodthirst.” He smiled sadly at her, waiting for the blood pill to release all its contents into the water. “I need to quench it. I… ah, I fear I got a bit too tired and it awakened abruptly.”

His ears ringing, he drank the blood in a single take, letting out a relieved sigh once finished. He finally felt better, steadier, but he decided to stay far from Charlotte until the cross would be completed. The draining effects it had over him were too strong and he wouldn’t put her in danger. Hopefully, it would only take him one or two days to complete his work.

“Perhaps we should sleep in separate rooms tonight.” he started to say, the words burning his tongue and heart like sunrays, but before he could insist or find an excuse to explain the reason, Charlotte was already at his side, her hand cupping his cheek.

“Charlotte!” he gasped, stepping back or at least trying to, but she quickly seized his wrist and pulled him closer, looking into his eyes, determination and serenity shining in hers.

“Meier, I’m not scared. You know that.” She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. “And even if you bite me, then our child will be a full vampire!”

He choked on a sob and brought her hand to his lips. The bloodthirst, still not completely satisfied, screamed at him to bite into her wrist or neck, but he ignored it, gritting his teeth, and only pressed the gentlest kisses on her palm and fingers, not even caring about the odd grey tint on them.

They went to bed, where he drank another large cup of blood, thus finally recovering completely. He could never have imagined that crafting a holy symbol with his own hands would have left him so drained, almost as if he had been walking in daylight again.

They cuddled and he was finally able to focus on her without problems, the bloodthirst kept at bay, quenched and asleep. He peppered her face with kisses, tickling her, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, nuzzling his chin.

“I cannot wait to marry you, my love.” he said, caressing her hair, her face, her arms, kissing her lips and nose. “It will be a glorious day, I swear it.”

“I know it will be.” She played with the coloured beads on his hair, her smile radiant. “These days have already been perfect, love.”

He smiled at her, joyful, and kissed her soundly, making her giggle and playfully tug at the thin locks of hair falling near his face.

They talked and joked until late, bliss permeating their room like a warm, soft blanket made of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The custom about the Nobility's marriages comes from the first book, when Count Lee is about to make Doris his wife. 
> 
> Kikuchi created a wonderful world, but I really don't like his writing style and the tropes he uses, so this fic is 99% based on VHD: Bloodlust, the original Japanese version of it, more specifically. The dubbed English/European version actually changed the dialogues _a lot_ (like it always used to happen in the 2000s) and that bothered me much ;_;
> 
> THERE IS FINALLY GONNA BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

Meier was able to complete the cross and the altar in just two days. It took a considerable toll on him, causing his bloodthirst to get as bad as the day when he had stepped into the sun to rescue Charlotte, but thankfully there was all the blood he needed on the ship and he recovered quite fast.

Charlotte, on the other hand, was still working on her portraits. She wanted to do a good job, so she didn’t rush, but she knew from Meier’s timid and excited looks that he had completed his work and was waiting for her.

To buy more time, they went looking for something to wash their clothes with. It was about time, since Meier’s favourite shirt was still soaked with dry blood and Charlotte’s wedding gown was soiled grey on multiple parts.

They found the solution to that simple, but important problem by sheer luck. One day, while examining the bathroom near their room to see if they had missed something, Charlotte accidentally bumped into the wall with her hip. It didn’t hurt, but she felt something move on the intricate tiles that covered the wall and she took a closer look.

One of the tiles had been pushed forward, like a sort of button; she pressed on it and when nothing happened she tried to slide it sideways. That worked and she stood before a little nook containing a console: the screen was black, but light flickered on the keys of the keyboard. She wasn’t an expert of computers, although more rudimental versions were used by the humans on Earth, but she thought that pressing just one button to see if the screen could come to life wouldn’t hurt.

As soon as she did that, she heard a ‘ _beep_ ’ and the screen did light up: a few commands appeared, all related to technology she had never seen in that bathroom (the bathtub had a bubble bath function! The lights could be dimmed and change colour!) and one of them in particular caught her attention, making her gasp in delight.

Typing carefully, she asked the computer to execute the _‘Washing machine/drying machine_ ’ program. Another ‘ _beep_ ’, then a section on the wall opened and what she and Meier had been looking for during all those days slid forward without a sound, ready to be used.

“Meier!” she called excitedly. He had gone in a room nearby to see if he could find something and her voice reached him immediately. Just one second after his name had left her lips, he appeared at her side, his cape fluttering protectively around her, his hand on her waist, the other shaping into the metallic claw to defend her from whatever had caused her to call him.

He frantically looked around, tense, then noticed the shining, large washing machine waiting in the opened wall. He made a weird sound and relaxed, causing Charlotte to giggle and cup his cheek reassuringly, turning his face towards her.

“I found it!” she said happily and his dumbfounded expression shifted into a lovestruck, proud smile.

“Well done, my love.” They kissed, then they went to retrieve their dirty clothes. The washing machine was so large and efficient Charlotte’s wedding gown fit into it without problems and there was still space left to add more things. She put her underwear, too – Meier discreetly looked away, pretending to be studying the computer -, then they turned it on. Apparently, it didn’t need to be fuelled by fabric softener like the washing machines on Earth did, because it produced the right mix depending on what clothes it had to wash.

“The housemaids in my house would have loved this.” Charlotte mused with wide eyes, watching her wedding dress and Meier’s shirt tumble and dance together behind the large porthole.

Now that their clothes were finally going to be clean, it was time to focus entirely on the portraits. In those two days, she had completed twenty-five of them. Thirty-five – no, thirty-six, she remembered! - remained and she had every intention of completing them in one day, so that she and Meier could get married as soon as possible. She wanted to become his wife – and him to become her husband – more than anything else, she needed it as much as she needed air and it clearly was the same for Meier.

In those two days, she had seen him watch her with longing and shyness and his touches had become softer, gentler, if that was even possible. She stole long glances of him as well, especially during their naps, when she managed not to fall asleep before him and could watch him without combusting on the spot. Their hearts and bellies were full of butterflies and the very air around them seemed to smell like the sweet flowers in the garden they had found.

“I’m almost done.” she told him that night, her fingertips stained grey again, her eyes bloodshot from the many hours she had spent staring at the compendium and the paper under her hands. “I promise, my love, I will be finished for tomorrow.”

“I will wait all the time necessary.” He kissed her hands, not asking her why they were dirty with what looked like graphite. “We’re in no hurry, Charlotte, my light.”

“Yes, we are!” She hugged him with so much strength he was left breathless for a moment, then he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “Oh, Meier, I cannot wait any longer!”

He smiled, kissing her head, while thinking of the rings still hidden in the drawer, and she blushed, nuzzling his neck, as she thought of the portraits and the sex books and all she had learned from them.

The next day, she finished the portraits as she had promised and she put each of them into various frames she had collected around the ship. She pasted Meier’s portrait onto the compendium, so that he would be there, too, completing his family files.

She went to him with red cheeks and a happy smile and he understood immediately. He blushed as well and his chest swelled with joy and love. The altar was hidden in the room where he had worked on it, covered by a drape so that the cross wouldn’t cause him to feel bad and accidentally bend it out of self-defence. He had planned to bring it to the garden and to hold the ceremony there, but he made sure to ask Charlotte if she had other ideas – perhaps she had found a better place or wanted to celebrate it elsewhere she liked more.

“Tonight, then?” he asked and she nodded fast, practically bouncing on her feet, excitement running through her like electricity. “Very well. Where would you like to do it?”

“In the garden!” Before he could grin at her and twirl her around in his arms, she added hurriedly: “May I… May I go there first? I need to prepare something.”

“Of course.” He finally took her in his arms, covering her with his cape and leaning down to share a sweet kiss. “I will wait for you. Just tell me when you are done and I will come.”

“Thank you!” She kissed him again, then stepped back and timidly looked at him, fidgeting. “I will go change, then.”

“Yes.” He smiled back, fire running through him, a good kind of burning that made him feel alive and pure. “I shall go as well.”

She delicately put all the framed portraits inside an empty crate and went to the garden; she placed them in order on the large marble table that was in it, facing towards what she thought would be the perfect spot to celebrate the ceremony. Then, she went to change into her wedding gown, immaculate and unwrinkled again, and checked her face and hair to make sure everything looked good.

Once satisfied with her look, she entered the garden a second time, fixed the last details, took a deep breath, and said looking at the stars: “I’m ready, my love.”

“I’m coming.” was Meier’s tender response. He didn’t appear immediately at her side and she wondered why he hadn’t teletransported himself like he always did. Then she realized it was probably related to what he had been preparing for the marriage and her heart started beating even faster, the smile on her face so big that she almost couldn’t feel her cheeks.

When she heard the door open at the other side of the transparent, starry-lit dome, she took another deep breath and instinctively started playing with her sleeves, unable to keep still. She saw Meier appear from behind the taller flowers and bushes – he was carrying a table covered by a cloth and she stared at it for a long moment, curious like a child, before focusing back on him.

He was wearing his favourite shirt again and the smile on his face was as large as hers. She noticed that his hands were slightly shaking and he grimaced a little when he turned towards the covered table to make sure it was stable enough on the ground. Maybe it was very fragile…?

“My love.” Meier said and she jumped into his arms before he even had the time to reach out with his hand. They laughed and they were about to kiss when he saw the portraits on the marble table. A strangled, surprised sound left his mouth and he stared at the drawings with bewilderment and shock all written across his beautiful face.

Charlotte timidly walked over to the table and started explaining, hoping she hadn’t ruined anything: “I… I read about Noble marriage customs. A book said that the voices of the dead relatives can be heard congratulating the couple from their coffins, that their souls temporarily come back to witness the event.” She swallowed a lump of anxious tears, wringing her hands. “I felt terrible, because your relatives couldn’t do that here, so I went looking for their pictures in a compendium of all the Nobles of Earth and drew their portraits so they would be here with us.”

She started panicking, suddenly aware of the faults in the drawings she had made; it had been a long time since she had drawn with serious purpose and she feared she had offended him and his family. Maybe they wouldn’t have liked a human to make portraits of them? Maybe it went against the Nobility’s rules? She had no idea and her hands started shaking, too, as she tried to come up with something sensible to say.

But then Meier’s arms embraced her and he pressed her against his chest, his mouth on her hair, murmuring: “My love, my love, my sweet love. Thank you so much.”

“Do you like them?” she asked anxiously and when she looked up she saw tears of joy in his eyes.

“Oh, Charlotte, how could I not? This is a magnificent gift.” He touched one of the portraits, that of his father, with a finger, then traced the face of his mother and his smile grew.

“They would have loved you. All of them.” he said, squeezing her waist, and her heart soared to the stars they were traveling through. “This is my great-uncle! It’s been so long since I saw his face! And this is my grandma! Charlotte, you did such a great job!”

He was as excited as a child and Charlotte’s anxiety melted away like snow under the sun; she laughed with him and proudly pointed at each of his relatives, remembering their names and who they were. He looked at her with starry eyes while she told him what she had learned about that aunt or that great-cousin; then, she showed him the compendium and the portrait of him she had added inside and he melted again.

“Is this why your eyes have been so red and your hands have been aching so much lately?” he asked. “Oh, Charlotte, my sweet love!” He took her in his arms and swirled her around, murmuring words of thanks and adoration in her ear.

She cried a little, too, out of joy and relief and after they calmed down, he thanked her again and moved near the covered table. He looked nervous, now, not because of what was hidden underneath the cloth, but because he feared he had done a bad job with the cross and it would cause Charlotte to feel bad.

“I read about human customs, too.” he started, standing awkwardly next to the table, unsure of what to do with his hands. In the end, he kept them at his sides, curling and uncurling his shaky fingers. “I cannot bring your family here and I will not be able to let you walk to the altar with your father…” A pang of remorse burned his heart, but Charlotte didn’t look sad, only very attentive and eager to hear more. “But I can give you this.”

He removed the drape with a large swept of his arm and he distinctly heard her gasp as the golden cross was revealed to her. He instinctively flinched seeing it, but he managed not to break it with his mind. He turned to her and saw that she was crying again, her hands on her mouth.

“Oh, Meier!” she said breathlessly, walking closer to the altar with awe in her eyes. “Honey, you made this? For me, for us?” She gasped again and looked at him with worry: “That’s why your bloodthirst suddenly got so worse! Meier, you hurt yourself!”

“It was all worth it.” he reassured her, caressing her wet cheek. He blushed and asked with a bashful smile: “Do you like it?”

“I _adore_ it!” She sniffled and observed the cross with a big, glowing smile. “This means so much. I couldn’t ask for a better gift.” She turned to him and cradled his face in her hands, stroking his high cheekbones and pressing soft kisses on his mouth, nose, and forehead. “Thank you, my love, thank you so much.”

“I have something else, too.” He took the little box out of his waistcoat and at the sight of it Charlotte went breathless again and made a surprised sound. He chuckled, caressing her cheek. “I promised you wedding rings, didn’t I?”

He opened the box and showed her the roses engraved inside the golden bands. He admitted he had found them like that, but he – proudly – added that he had slightly modified the size of the bigger one to fit his finger so that they could have identical rings.

“I have also polished them.” he added and warmth spread all over his chest and face when he saw the tears and smile of joy return to Charlotte’s face. She beamed at him and then they were ready to begin, the golden cross gleaming under the light of the cosmos.

“Meier Link.” she started, taking the lead. She took his ring and slowly slipped it around his finger, saying: “Here, before your family and the stars, I, Charlotte Elbourne, give you my heart and soul. In life, death, and beyond death, I am and will always be your wife, your best friend, your companion, the other half of your spirit.” She paused, because that was when Meier’s family was supposed to speak up and congratulate them. She waited a few seconds, then she clasped her hand over his, gently touching the shiny ring. She smiled at him, her heart beating so fast she was sure it could be heard all over the ship. Their eyes were full of joyful tears and he squeezed her fingers, swallowing hard.

“We will walk the night together, bonded for all eternity.” she continued. “I won’t be scared of the sun nor I will fear the relentless passing of time with you at my side.” She kissed his hand, then she pressed it upon her heart, their smiles so bright they made the stars look dim.

“Charlotte Elbourne.” he said, taking her ring from the box. “I give you my heart and soul. In life, death, and beyond death, I am and will always be your husband, your best friend, your companion, the other half of your spirit. We will walk the night together, bonded for all eternity. I won’t be scared of the sun nor I will fear the relentless passing of time with you at my side. My family and the stars are witnesses to this.”

He paused, too, then he put the ring on her finger, softly adding: “I, Meier Link, take thee, Charlotte Elbourne, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to…” He took a deep breath, his vampiric nature clashing with the next words. But he was able to pronounce them without disrupting his bloodthirst and ruining the cross: “… according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

“Meier…!” she exclaimed softly, but he smiled reassuringly at her and when the ring finally slid all the way down her finger, he concluded: “With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.” His lips trembled and a fire erupted inside him, but he ignored it and kept going, the words burning his tongue like acid, but filling him with indescribable joy at the same time: “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

He exhaled, still shaking, but the cross was still intact and his bloodthirst hadn’t been abruptly awakened despite the holy vows. Charlotte looked happy and moved beyond words and he chuckled, bashful, before saying: “It’s your turn, now, my beloved.”

“But…”

“You won’t hurt me.” he promised and after a brief hesitation, she repeated the vows of the Church: “I, Charlotte Elbourne, take thee, Meier Link, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

She looked down at the ring she had already slipped through his finger and slightly lifted his hand, so that it would glow under the lights of the greenhouse and the sky.

“With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

The tremor in Meier’s lips and hands slowly subsided and they beamed at each other, both happy like never before.

She threw her arms around him and literally crashed their mouths together; he lost balance and fell backwards, but nobody got hurt and when they broke the kiss and she started panicking, apologizing and checking his head for any wound, he laughed boyishly and pulled her into another, deeper kiss.

“We’re married, Meier!” she cheered, peppering his face with loud pecks. “We are husband and wife!” He caught her mouth, slipping his hands through her hair, and they both moaned, their tongues touching. But it was still too soon for _that_ ; first, they wanted to celebrate, to dance and eat and admire the rings on their hands, and so they did.

They brought the music machine and a large quantity of food and blood pills in the garden, holding hands and giggling like two teenagers, with glowing cheeks and glowing eyes. They danced and ate on the sweet-scented grass; they lay down, holding each other tightly, and watched the stars, even though they punctually came back to each other to kiss, cuddle, and watch their rings.

“My wife.” he whispered, pronouncing that word with awe, respect, and adoration, just like he always did with her name. “My sweet, kind, brilliant wife.”

“My husband.” she said. "My kind, gentle, selfless husband." She had never stopped smiling and she couldn’t stop touching his hand and face. “I’m so, so happy, I can barely contain it!” She pressed her face against his chest to hide her blush; it was getting late and soon it would be time to go to bed and they know what that meant. Excitement, love, passion, and worry ran through them like a scorching cocktail and they had no idea how to breach the subject without embarrassing the other.

In the end, it was Charlotte herself who took the initiative. Meier was blushing as much as her and his touch on her waist was delicate, discreet, respectful. When she raised her head to meet his eyes, he smiled at her and his blush deepened. His hands were even shaking a bit, but not because of the cross, which they had covered even before starting to dance and eat; he was clearly nervous, maybe even more than her.

“Meier, honey.” she said softly, brushing the back of her hand against his cheek. “Shall we go to bed?”

His red eyes observed her for a long moment, tender and loving. Then his smile grew larger and he swiftly rose, sweeping her off her feet with ease.

“Yes.” he simply said, pressing his forehead against hers, and he carried her bridal-style back to their bedroom. There, he gently helped her seat on the bed and then he sat next to her, taking her hands.

“We can wait, if you want.” she said, fearing he would feel forced to do it for her sake, but the look of astonishment on his face told her that wasn’t the case.

“No!” He stammered, spluttered some unintelligible words, then took a deep breath and finally asked: “Would _you_ prefer waiting? Don’t feel ashamed, Charlotte, I beg you, you must tell me if you don’t want this!”

“Of course I want it!” She clasped his hands in hers and stared into his sweet, crimson eyes. “Oh, Meier, I want it so, so much!” She brushed one of the strands of hair at the sides of his face away, continuing: “But you look so nervous. What is it?”

“I…” He sighed and closed his eyes, touching her forehead with his. He looked down, not into her eyes, and she saw shame and fear in his.

“I do not wish to hurt you, my love.”

He was _terrified_ and disgusted of his bloodthirst like never before. After seeing it awakened by the golden cross, he had realized it could get strong even during their sexual acts. He wasn’t sure of it – he had never done it before either, after all -, but he had heard horrible stories of other Nobles giving into their bloodthirst while having sex with helpless humans, biting into their throats while riding the climax and tearing out their flesh.

He shuddered, the mere thought of it making his stomach turn and his eyes well up with tears. The last thing he wanted was to scare and hurt Charlotte – that was supposed to be a sacred, crucial, beautiful moment of their married life and his vampiric nature threatened to ruin it all.

Charlotte’s lips touched his and he finally looked at her. She was smiling, the tender, sweet smile he loved so much, and her fingers were touching the ring on his left hand.

“Everything will be alright.” she said, a reassuring, comforting whisper. “I know it, Meier. It will be a perfect night, believe me.”

And he did. Her words, so simple yet so effective, convinced him immediately and he found truth in them. Confidence and joy returned in his heart, flowing like a river, and he smiled before bringing her left hand to his mouth and kissing it and the ring.

The lights in the bedroom were bright, so he dimmed them with his mind – not too much, because he wanted Charlotte to feel comfortable and be able to see just like he was. He started to remove his cape, but she stopped him and did it for him. Then she removed his sash, letting out a soft exclamation that sounded like “Finally!”, and proceeded to take off his waistcoat, too.

He helped her a bit, but then she shot him a shy smile that was somehow also amused and playful and told him: “Aren’t you going to undress me?”

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times and only a weird, croaking sound came out. She giggled and slightly turned to show him where the small, almost invisible buttons on the back of her dress were. She moved her hair to let him see better and he found the courage to press the softest of kisses on her neck; he tickled her with his breath and she giggled again. The fact that she wasn’t scared, but instead actively showing him her neck like that made his love for her grow endless.

He struggled with the buttons quite a lot; he didn’t want to ruin her dress with his claws, but those things were so _small_ and slippery and his hands were shaking so much…! In the end, he was able to unbutton enough of them to allow Charlotte to slip out of the low bodice and long sleeves.

She turned around again, her face beetle red, hands on her lap, but she didn’t shy away from his gaze; she actually looked up from her hands to see if he was looking at her and when she saw that he was, she giggled a third time and waited for him. He gawked at her bare breasts for what felt like an eternity, then he snapped out of it and hurried to take off his shirt and cravat, not wanting Charlotte to feel embarrassed and overly naked.

She stared at his chest and even touched it with her fingertips, tracing his muscles and shoulders. He didn’t dare touch her, but when she playfully glared at him and rested his hands on her naked hips, he relaxed and gathered the courage to explore her upper body as well.

He touched the underside of her breasts and his thumb brushed one of her nipples, making her gasp and lean into his touch. He asked for her permission with a look, then moved to kiss it and suck it; she called his name in a shaky whisper, her hands on his hair, and he diligently worshipped one breast before moving to the other.

At the end, she was whimpering happily and tugging at his hair, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the pooling heat between them, and his pants felt tighter, his erection throbbing painfully against them.

“Charlotte.” he murmured reverently as he helped her get out of her wedding gown. He didn’t look down at her naked body, not yet, and he smiled at her, admiring her blush and shy smile. “You are beautiful.”

Her smile became bigger and she looked at him, her eyes similar to two brown stars, as she said: “You are beautiful, too, my beloved husband.”

Her hands slowly found the belt of his pants and tugged them down. In the meantime, while helping her, he dared look at the patch of hair between her legs, at her pale thighs, and long legs. Her breasts bounced slightly when she managed to pull his pants all the way down and he slipped out of them easily, his erection bobbing free.

She gasped seeing it, but she wasn’t scared, just curious and timid. Meier waited for her, hands slightly shaking again now that they were both completely naked, and she pressed a soft kiss on his lips as his arms embraced her.

“Honey.” she whispered against his mouth, smiling, and he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek and caressing her long, silky curls. He was about to gently push her down the bed when he remembered a very important detail. He kissed her again and said, his palm on her breast: “We should use protection, my sweet heart. It is best to first reach the City and make it suitable enough for a child before conceiving one here on the ship, where there would be little help for the birth.”

She made a tiny, odd sound at that and her mouth formed a cute ‘o’. She tightened her hold around him and said quietly, so much he was able to hear her only thanks to his vampiric hearing: “In the drawer behind the folding screen.”

“ _Oh?_ ” He grinned, trying to see her face, but she spluttered and quickly hid it against his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. “Did you go looking for it?”

She whined, embarrassed but playful at the same time, and when he tickled her ear and jawline with his lips she burst into laughter and raised her head. She rested it in the crook of his neck and added softly: “There are also two books there. Could you take them as well?”

“Books?” He made a low sound of protest, hugging her tighter with one arm and squeezing her breast with the other hand. “Charlotte, I don’t think this is the right time to read.”

“There are pictures in them!” she laughed, swatting his chest and giggling harder when he growled jokingly and smooched her cheek. “I think they could be useful to… you know…” She grew bashful again and refused to say more. He chuckled and got up to go retrieve the condoms and the volumes; Charlotte followed him with her eyes for the whole time, admiring his posterior, the strong muscles of his back and, when he returned, the beauty of his face and legs… and what lay between them, still half-erect.

He marvelled at the elegance of the box but started being awkward again when he opened it and saw the condoms. All sanity almost left him when he flipped the books open and saw the pictures and detailed descriptions in them.

“Did… did you read these?” he asked and her positive noise and cast-down eyes were answer enough. He studied some of the images – most of the positions were simple, while others were complex and downright _filthy_. He was incredibly happy to see they all displayed human-vampire couples like them, though, and he congratulated Charlotte for such an important find.

“I know many of those positions may be too much for our first time.” she said, getting back into his arms once the books had been safely placed on one of the bedside-tables. “Especially those involving blood.”

“ _Blood?_ ”

“But…!” She beamed at him, her shyness gone for a moment. “They could be useful in the future!”

He observed her with a fond smile, then chuckled and pulled her head against his neck again, resting his cheek on her hair.

“Indeed, my love.”

After that brief pause, they resumed kissing and touching each other. They got aroused again and this time Charlotte found the courage to touch his erection. He thrusted into her hand, panting hard against her ear while cupping her ass and licking and kissing her earlobe. Her whimpers of pleasure became louder when he rested a hand on the mound between her legs, but he didn’t slip any finger in, aware of how sharp his nails were. He apologized to her, promising to cut them for their next time, but she vehemently shook her head, asking him not to.

“I love them!”

“But we can’t do it if you aren’t wet enough first!” he blurted out, knowing how important that was. They both got redder than the blood he had drunk earlier, but she insisted, flustered: “Please, Meier, I don’t want you to mutilate yourself. I know how important claws can be for Nobles, especially in your case.” She glared at him, pouting and interrupting him when he opened his mouth to protest: “What if you couldn’t turn your hands into metal anymore?”

“That’s impossible!”

“How do you know?” She pinched his cheek, making him laugh and splutter in surprise at the same time. “You never cut your claws before!”

“Alright, alright!” He grinned and pushed her onto the bed. “I will use my mouth, then.”

When she giggled, hiding her face behind her hands, he laughed and started planting soft kisses down her collarbone, breasts, then her belly and finally the humid, sacred spot between her legs. Her scent was strong and her curls were wet, but not enough, and he took his time, first kissing the inside of her thighs before moving to the outer lips.

She drew her breath, clasping the sheets and tensing up. She tasted _so good_ and Meier moaned loudly as he pressed more fervent kisses on her womanhood, his tongue lapping at the pink flesh. He found her clitoris and gently sucked on it – he had read it was very sensitive and one had to be careful with it, so he did his best not to overstimulate her too much or too suddenly. Her moans and whimpers became louder, breathless, and she called his name every time his tongue and lips touched the swollen bud hidden among her curls.

“Meier!” she shouted as he sucked harder on it; she shakily propped herself on her elbows to look at him and met his crimson eyes, devouring her as much as his mouth. Flustered, she fell back onto the bed, her petite hands grasping his hair, and she began to rut against his face. Her cheeks and neck were as scarlet as his eyes and he wanted to kiss and worship those, too, but he couldn’t find the strength and willpower to remove himself from between her legs.

The sounds she was now making were even more blissful than before and he realized she was approaching her orgasm. She chanted his name like a prayer and he drank the liquid flowing out of her like it was blood, essential for his survival, and with one final, long lap across her inner lips up to her clitoris he helped her ride her climax and come.

He crawled up and fell down at her side, his cock pressed painfully hard against his groin. She was breathing heavily, her body and forehead covered by sweat, but her gaze was clear and she turned to him with the happiest of smiles on her glowing face.

“Oh, Meier, thank you!” she said, moving so that she could fully face him. “I never dreamed it could be so good!” She felt his erection rub against her belly and she added, stroking his face as he kissed the palms of her hands: “Meier, my beloved, you didn’t come.”

“I will soon, if you will have me.” he said, brushing her hair, and she gave him a fervent kiss.

“ _Yes_.” she whispered, her breath hot and uneven, her eyes lost into his. He retrieved one of the condoms they had left on the bed and awkwardly slipped it onto his cock; it took him a few tries and she gladly helped him, stroking his member and rubbing her thumb on its head until he was bucking into her hand and moaning against her shoulder, his hands digging into the sheets and tearing them.

She managed to plant a soft, timid kiss on the head wet with precum, almost making him come there and then, before successfully slipping the condom onto his shaft and pulling it all the way down. Meier’s eyes were tightly closed and he had to inhale and exhale deeply a few times before he was able to calm a bit and not spill his seed too soon.

Charlotte lay back onto the bed again, her cheeks still flushed red, and she timidly opened wide her arms to embrace him. She even opened her legs a little, but not too much, too timid to do so. Meier slowly moved on top of her and they smiled at each other, joy and love flowing through their bodies like liquid light.

Just as he moved to align himself against her entrance, he realized he was way taller than her – she would face his neck at best, while he the top of her head. He didn’t want that, he wanted them to look into each other’s eyes and kiss and caress each other’s face.

“Charlotte.” he said, laying on his back. “Get on top of me.”

She stared at him, agape, and her brain turned off for a second.

“Are you sure?” She eyed his throbbing erection and her blush deepened while she stammered: “I don’t mind being under you.”

“No. I want to see you.” He helped her sit across his waist and she gasped when his erection touched the curve of her butt. He smiled at her and tugged at one of her braids. “I want to kiss you.”

She gazed lovingly at him and slowly leaned down until her chest was pressed against his. She kissed every inch of his face, saying after each kiss: “My love.” He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slipped his fingers through her hair as their mouths met and the kisses turned wet, passionate, deeper.

The tip of his erection touched her entrance and they both gasped as she adjusted herself on top of him and started moving so that he would slowly slip inside. It took some time, because they were both unexperienced and they didn’t want to hurt each other; but in the end he finally entered her and after the initial burn and slight discomfort as her body stretched to accommodate him, she relaxed and began to mewl and moan into their kiss.

He didn’t dare go too fast, so he let Charlotte take the lead. She did so tentatively at first and it took them a few tries before they found the perfect pace, but once they did the rest came easily. She met his thrusts, rubbed herself on top of him, welcomed him fully inside herself, her lips never leaving his mouth and face, her left hand, the one with the wedding ring, touching and caressing his hair. And those times they pulled away to regain breath she always murmured, tears of joy in her eyes: “Meier, my love, my love, my love.”

He cried, too, holding her so tightly it was a wonder they didn’t fuse even further into each other. She was warm and tight and her breasts rubbed deliciously against his chest, but his bloodthirst didn’t awaken and he was able to focus entirely on her, her pleasure, and her wellbeing. He thanked whatever deity or god had allowed them to be so happy and finally achieve their dream; he thanked her, loudly, for existing, for being her, for her love; and when she came, calling his name, and tightening impossibly hard around his cock, he came with her, shouting her name and cradling her sweaty, flushed face in his broad hands.

She fell on top of him, both breathing heavily, their chests heaving. Then she started giggling and she raised her head, grinning at him. He grinned back at her and she kissed the ring on his hand as his thumb playfully poked her nose and red, plump lips.

He slipped out of her with a groan and helped her lie back onto the bed. He panicked when he smelled and saw a bit of blood between her legs, but she reassured him and then did something that left him breathless: she gently, but firmly pulled him down until his mouth was near her curls again and shyly whispered: “You can drink it, if you want.”

He almost came again. Slowly, to allow her to change her mind, he pressed his lips on her wet womanhood for the second time that night. This time, there weren’t only her juices, but also rich, bright blood, thankfully not too much. Still, the sight of her pink quim adorned by those crimson droplets like a jewel or a flower made him moan and become half-hard again and he delicately lapped at them, careful of not exaggerating. He could see and feel how overstimulated she was and he didn’t want to make her feel sore afterwards.

She moaned with him and after licking all the blood he could find, cleaning her thoroughly, he pressed one last kiss on her patch of hair and joined her back at her side, wrapping his arms around her.

“How… How did it taste?” she asked, looking at him from behind her long eyelashes with a timid smile. He let out a sigh of bliss, smiling, and nuzzled her nose, replying: “Delicious. But…” He grinned mischievously at her, cupping her butt: “I think I prefer drinking your sweet nectar, my love. There was quite a lot of it after I licked you the first time.”

“Meier!” she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, and he laughed, pressing a loud smooch on her cheek. She looked at him from behind her fingers, giggling, and he asked, concern on his face: “Did you enjoy it? Are you hurting somewhere?”

“Oh, it was perfect! I… I…” She sighed happily, cupping his cheeks and kissing him despite the blood still on his lips. “I’m so full of joy. And I feel so lucky.”

“I feel the same way, my beloved.” He pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. “Thank you for this gift, Charlotte.”

“Silly. I should be the one to thank you.”

He pinched her butt, making her squeal and laugh. They were sleepy, but their elation was so strong they were able to stay awake and cuddle a little more. They admired their rings again, laughed, and joked and when sleep finally claimed them, they entered the world of dreams knowing that they were finally married and ready to begin their married life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, the smut has come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> It seems in the movie that Charlotte and her family are devout people - or at least her father is, since in the Japanese version he even compares her to the Holy Mary and he can be seen praying in a ruined church. So I thought that she would enjoy having a Catholic/religious marriage or at least something similar to it, even though she is more than happy to give Meier a vampiric one.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte awakened first. Meier was sleeping soundly next to her, his face squished against her chest, and she pressed a soft kiss on his head. Her body ached in a wonderful way and the reality of what had happened and was happening flooded her like warm water. During the previous days, she had often feared she was dreaming, but now she fully realized it was indeed all real and she shed tears of joy, her nose pressed against Meier’s hair.

She thought of her family, of the way they had treated her, and then the villagers from that unknown town came to her mind. Did she deserve such happiness, such joy? Had her brief moment of death been her punishment and then God had decided she had paid enough for what had happened to those people?

She still felt terribly bad and guilty, but at the same time she would have done it all over and over again, without regrets, to be with Meier. She knew it was wrong, but she didn’t care. She hoped those people would forgive her and her husband from Heaven, that they would understand.

She also thought of the huntress in red. She had hit her in those overflown ruins, telling her she was a fool for loving a vampire. Their first and only interaction hadn’t been a good one and Charlotte had seen how much that woman hated Nobles and the very idea of a human being in love with one. In that moment, she had painfully reminded her of her brother, not only because she had slapped her, but also due to her irate, disbelieving look filled with disdain.

But Meier had told her it had been that same huntress the one who had basically saved them, throwing Charlotte’s ring and convincing the dhampir to let them go. Why had she done it? Charlotte had never stopped wondering that. Had that woman changed her mind? If so, what had made her realize their love was true and good?

She wished she knew her name. Even though they hadn’t met in the best of ways, she had a feeling in her heart that they would have become good friends under different circumstances. And the fact that she had saved her and Meier made her appear like a heroine to her eyes – had Charlotte known her name, she and Meier could have named a daughter after her. It would have been their way of thanking that kind-hearted woman, even from so far away.

As things were, though, she could only pray for her, just like she could only pray for the villagers. She hoped that was enough – she would do that, while also cherishing the gift of life and the future they had given her in different ways, the unnamed huntress by letting them go and the villagers by dying. She thanked them again in her mind and hoped they would be happy to see her so full of joy, cuddling in the arms of her beloved vampire husband, proof that their love was pure and real and that they hadn’t died in vain.

She looked at the wedding ring on her left hand for the umpteenth time, smiling happily, dimples on her pink cheeks. The sight of it made her heart beat so fast it almost jumped in her throat and a tingling warmth spread all across her body, filling her with giggles like so many bubbles of joy dancing in her chest and belly.

She must have fallen asleep again without even noticing it, because when she opened her eyes again, Meier was awake and looking at her, a tender smile on his lips.

“Good morning, my love.” he said and she hugged him, kissing him fiercely, her heart and body alight. He moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, sucking her lips and tongue until she was rubbing her groin against him. But before she could get on top of him again – she was aching, but she was sure she could take him again! -, he gently broke the kiss to press another on her forehead.

“Not so soon, dearest heart. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve never felt better.” she said and she didn’t stop peppering his face with hot, playful pecks. He gave her a pointed look, clearly believing she was underestimating her conditions, and she laughed, cuddling in the reassuring coldness of his arms.

“It’s true, I’m feeling fine, honey! I’m just…” She hesitated, blushing hard. “I’m just aching a little _down there_.”

“Are you feeling sore?”

“A little bit, but in the most wonderful way.”

“You should take a hot bath. It will make your muscles relax.” He smooched her face, cradling it in his large hands that she loved so much. She kissed his palms while he worshipped her lips, cheeks, and even her nose and his legs found hers under the sheets.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked timidly, playing with her braids, and she nodded with a huge smile, exclaiming: “Immensely!” She watched his own smile broaden and become flattered, happy, and even a bit proud. She looked down at his chest, shy, before asking as well: “And you?”

He gazed adoringly at her and rested his forehead against hers, brushing back the chestnut curls from her face.

“Oh, Charlotte, it was perfect. It was a gift I do not deserve.” Before she could protest, he brushed his nose against hers and continued, gratefulness and love in his voice and eyes: “But I will cherish it forever and I will always thank you for it.”

“Meier, honey.” she sighed and he kissed the hand she had raised to caress his cheek, saying: “I hope I will be able to give you an even better time the next time we will do it.” They both blushed and he quickly added: “If you want to do it again, of course! Not now! I… I meant…”

“Meier, I was about to get on top of you again just a few minutes ago.” she reminded him with a bell-like giggle. “How could I not want to do it again? Becoming one with you, reaching our climax together…” She sighed happily, remembering the events of the last night, her eyes full of stars. “It was like our souls became one, too! Yes, I’m sure of it, that is what happened!”

He chuckled and kissed her hands, nodding and replying with tenderness: “Indeed. I believe so, too.” He groaned and resumed kissing her face, both unable to keep their hands off each other.

They cuddled in bed for another while, then sleep crept upon them again and they gave into it, content and safe.

As before, Charlotte woke up first again. Meier’s arms were tightly wrapped around her, like hers were wrapped around him, and she seized the chance to admire him more and press her nose against his chest and neck to smell his scent.

She looked at the holographic clock: it was currently nine in the morning back on Earth and her stomach grumbled a little. Her appetite had increased much after the bloodloss she had experienced and she was in the mood for something sweet and hot. She had found a few bottles of hot chocolate in one of the storerooms – one just had to press a button on the base and the special container would heat it to the perfect temperature. Eating breakfast in bed with Meier, now her husband – the best way to start the day!

He looked so serene that she didn’t have the heart to wake him up; she knew he would probably awaken if she moved, but their previous night had been so magnificent she hoped he would be too sleepy to notice her move. That was indeed the case, for when she pressed another kiss on his chest, above his heart, and slowly slipped out of the bed, he didn’t stir and kept sleeping peacefully, a smile on his lips.

He was so sweet and beautiful she couldn’t help but lean in to give him another kiss, this time on the mouth. It was risky, but he just mumbled something and kept sleeping, his smile wider. Charlotte giggled quietly and got up, blushing as she looked down at her body and the sheets. There were a bit of dried blood and various _fluids_ on them; on the floor, there was the used condom Meier had discarded the night before.

It would be better to clean themselves and the room first, she thought, but she didn’t really want to. All she wanted was to get back into Meier’s arms and spend the whole day with him in bed, cleanliness be damned, even if just for a day.

She went to the closet and took a long nightgown to cover herself with; even though they were alone on the ship, she was too modest to walk around completely naked. First, she went to the bathroom, then to their storeroom and started picking things for breakfast, placing them on a tray: his favourite cup and blood pills for Meier, hot chocolate and toast with jam for herself.

She liked the great variety of food the ship offered, all ready to be consumed on the spot, but she promised she would soon go back to the kitchen to see how it worked and prepare something with her own hands, like she used to do back on Earth. She also wanted to find a way to make that blood cake she had mentioned to Meier and the ice cream recipe, which they had forgotten about with all the stuff they had needed to prepare for the marriage.

She smiled as she went back to their room with the tray in her hands; she felt more mature, an older, wiser, richer woman after the previous day and the night spent in Meier’s arms. She felt lucky beyond words and her heart burst with love, tinting her face pink.

When she returned in the bedroom, she saw that Meier wasn’t in bed anymore. She looked around but couldn’t find him anywhere. She knew that vampires didn’t need to relieve themselves in the bathroom, so where could he be?

“Meier?” she called after placing the tray on the night-table. She heard a rustling of clothes, then he appeared at her side, wearing loose, comfortable pants and carrying another tray. He grinned at her, his hair an endearing mess, his low ponytail coming apart, and he said cheerfully: “Good morning, my love!”

She squished his cheeks and kissed him loudly, replying sweetly when they pulled back, smiling and looking into his beautiful eyes: “Good morning, honey!” Then she looked at the tray and tilted her head. “Is that…?”

“Our breakfast. I know you like sweet food in the morning, so I thought you would enjoy these biscuits and some milk.” He frowned at them, suddenly doubting his choice. “Biscuits _are_ a kind of sweet food, right?”

“Yes, absolutely.” she giggled, kissing him again, and his smile promptly came back. “But when did you go? When I left the room, you were still sleeping.”

“I went a few minutes ago, after seeing you weren’t in bed anymore.” He walked over to the bed, placing the tray there. “I assumed you went to the bathroom, so I hurried to go fetch food for us.”

She smiled, shaking her head. He had probably teletransported himself in the storeroom while she was heading back to their bedroom and their paths hadn’t crossed. She cleared her throat and went to him, resting her head on his arm.

“Actually, I think we will have more than enough food this morning, honey.”

“Huh?”

He followed the tilt of her head and turned to the night-stand. His eyes went wide and he groaned, taken aback: “What?! When did you…?!”

She burst into giggles, standing behind him and sliding her arms around his chest, her mouth pressed on his bare back. She kissed him there and he melted with a sigh.

“Oh well.” he said, cheerful again. “I guess we will really have a lot to eat today!”

They sat against the headboard, the trays in front of them, and started their meal.

“That’s why I couldn’t find the cup…” he murmured as he drank a copious amount of blood, making Charlotte laugh again. The biscuits he had found were delicious and she decided to drink the milk with them, leaving the hot chocolate for the afternoon. Her hunger was strong, though, and she also devoured the jam toast, licking her fingers and lips after finishing it.

Meier watched her with tender amusement as she lay back onto the propped pillows and let out a relieved sigh, saying: “I’m so full! The food here is so good!”

“I’m glad. It’s also a good thing that there is so much variety of it, yes?”

“Absolutely! I almost can’t wait for lunch to try new dishes!” She blushed and made an embarrassed sound, looking at his elegant, long fingers as he held the delicate porcelain cup. “I have never felt so hungry before. I have always liked food, but it is rare for me to eat so much at breakfast.”

She patted her belly and thighs with a satisfied smile. “Maybe I will finally be able to put on some weight!”

Meier’s lips touched the corner of her mouth and he whispered against it, his hands now holding hers: “You would look gorgeous no matter what, my love.”

She kissed him, a flustered blush on her cheeks. “Thank you. I really want to gain some weight. You know, for the…” She blushed more, averting her eyes with timidity and happiness shining on her face, her mind already filling with images of motherhood. “For the baby, when the time will come.”

Meier’s hands around hers squeezed them harder, but not painfully, never painfully, and his smile was so happy, so ecstatic, he reminded her of a child who had just entered a shop of sweets. Suddenly, three years without being able to conceive seemed a lot to them, but it was best waiting before giving birth to a new life: the ship probably wasn’t equipped to provide support to pregnant women and they didn’t know how many repairs the City would need. They wanted to give their child a good, safe life.

After their meal, they decided to rest a little more – Meier said he knew that humans couldn’t bathe immediately after eating and Charlotte pulled him close to her chest, kissing his face and hair, saying he was incredibly cute. He blushed with a guffaw; he always seemed not to believe it when she told him how cute, sweet, and adorable he was, probably because he considered himself a monster. That was why she told him whenever she could, so that one day he would finally believe it and respect himself more.

They knew each other almost perfectly, by now. They had been together for two years and a half; it was at the end of the second year that Charlotte’s family had discovered their relationship, but in that amount of time they had learned everything about each other.

For example, Charlotte knew that Meier loved reading epic poems, that he collected ribbons to tie his hair with and that his favourite among all the ones he had was the blue one he wore now, given to him by his beloved grandmother. He liked dogs but had never succeeded in approaching one without scaring it due to his vampiric vibes; he often rubbed his chin while waiting for something or reading and he always held his breath for long periods of time when he focused on something that required a great deal of attention and delicateness.

Meier knew that Charlotte loved sweet food and hated fish; that she loved gardening, that she could sing like an angel, but not play the piano well; she loved reading romance novels, but also old stories of folklore and magic; she loved animals, but was allergic to cats; she was sensitive and fretted over everyone and when she was worried about something, she furrowed her brow, pouted a little, and thought about it for a long time until she found a solution or calmed down.

She also knew how his parents and relatives were like; he had told her about them on numerous occasions and she remembered it all. After they had gotten together, he had also told her that they would have loved her and accepted her and she had said that her mother would have probably loved him a lot, too.

“Truly?” he had asked, a flattered blush on his cheeks, but a shocked look on his face. “Even though I’m a Noble?”

“Yes.” Charlotte was sure of it. She couldn’t remember her mother’s face well, but she remembered her cheerful personality, her warm hugs, her faith in the world rather than religion. She knew that she would have seen how good and kind Meier was and accept him wholeheartedly.

They knew about each other’s childhood. Meier had played with his cousins often when he was little, then he had dedicated himself to his studies and researches; Charlotte had spent much of her childhood at home, playing with Alan or alone, taking refuge in books and flowers when the loneliness had become overwhelming; he knew that she had a small scar on her left leg caused by a fall (and he had seen it, now!) and she knew that he had fallen multiple times when first trying to fly and glide with his cape.

She scrunched up her nose when she wanted to recognize a certain smell and he couldn’t help but laugh every time he saw her like that; he liked to brood over difficult books and she had mimicked his face to show him how he looked like, one night when she had seen how much he was glaring at the page of an ancient volume. Their laughter had lasted long, echoing in the garden, carried by the rose-scented wind.

That was why they knew exactly what the other needed when they woke up from their nap. Charlotte gave him clean clothes and his favourite ribbon, he gave her the hairbrush she loved most and a blue gown he had seen her admire with happy eyes when they had found it.

She knew she had asked him to take a bath together after getting married, but she realized now that it would be too bothersome and painful for him. He could survive the touch of water, touch it without burning himself, but the sensation was still unpleasant to his skin and she didn’t want him to suffer just to grant her childish wish.

“I’m sorry, Meier.” she added after telling him that as they stood in the bathroom, near the large and refined bathtub. “I… I didn’t think about the consequences of what I was asking. Let’s take turns.”

“Turns?” He was appalled by the idea and shook his head. “No! It won’t hurt me, Charlotte, it will just sting a little.” He smiled at her and insisted, but she pictured him sitting behind her in the filled bathtub, grimacing every time he slightly moved because of the hot water lapping at his skin. She shook her head as vehemently as he had done and pointed at the bottles of dense perfumed oils she had spotted the other day.

“Maybe we could use those! They are used by the Nobility to wash themselves, aren’t they?”

“Yes, my family and I preferred them to blood baths. But they are harmful to humans, my love.”

“Then we could use the plasma pills!” She tugged at his hand with a reassuring smile, but he looked even more horrified, now. “It is artificial blood, Meier! Why should it bother me?”

“Absolutely not!” he stammered, not even wanting to imagine her in a bathtub full of blood, artificial or not. “No, we shall bathe in water. That’s the best for you, especially after our previous night.”

She shot him a pointed look and put her hands on her hips; she was much smaller and shorter than him, but even so she looked intimidating and fierce. He knew how strong her spirit and will were and he also knew he would give in and do everything she asked if she insisted. But he absolutely had to refuse her that – bathing in plasma, artificial blood, was something he didn’t want to see her do. It could hurt her and even if it couldn’t, the thought of her washing herself with plasma (she _wouldn’t_ even wash herself decently, like that!) was too much for him to bear.

“Water.” He put his hands on his hips, too, and tried to look as most serious as he could.

She straightened her back, her chest swelling, her chin held high. “Artificial blood.”

“ _Water_.”

“ _Artificial blood_.”

She even tapped her foot on the ground, following an impatient rhythm, and he changed tactic: he came closer to her, folding his arms on his chest, and slightly narrowed his eyes. It would have worked better in his usual attire and cape, but he hoped his expression was enough to convince her.

She turned and he feared he had offended her; but she just went to retrieve a chair in a corner of the room and stood on it so that she could glare down at him, now. She mimicked his pose, arms on her chest, but her lips her twitching, sign that she was fighting a smile. He fought his own threatening to curl his lips and returned her look without batting an eye.

“Artificial blood.” she repeated, slower, and he replied, calm and solemn: “Water.”

She leaned closer, hands on her hips again. She looked adorable, so small and delicate, dressed in that thin nightgown, hovering over him, a tall, powerful vampire… who was wearing just a pair of loose pants.

Their noses touched and she surprised him with a sneak kiss; he stammered, flustered, and she finally burst into giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his strong embrace, her legs around his waist.

“Alright.” he laughed. “Would you feel better if we took turns?” He kissed her cheek.

“Yes, a lot.” She nuzzled his neck, looking up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I want you to have a good time, Meier.”

He sighed, his cheek on her hair, and carried her to the edge of the bathtub. He turned on the faucets, letting pure water flow, and she touched it to check the temperature.

“Do you pour the oils when it’s full?” she asked, clearly wanting him to be first, but he shook his head with a smirk and took the chair, sitting right next to the bathtub. She gasped and got up, but his hands gently, but firmly made her sit down again.

“Meier, you should…!”

“No! I want you to bathe first. Your body needs rest.” He kissed her, holding her hands. “And since we cannot share the bathtub, I’ll stay right here at your side.” His smirk turned mischievous and she blushed, realizing that they were going to see each other naked again, this time under bright light and transparent liquids.

“Alright, but only if you will let me sit there, too, while you’re taking your bath.” Her smile was timid, but the grip on his hands was strong, showing how intensely she wanted to see him again and be seen by him.

“Of course!” He grinned, leaning closer to whisper: “We know each other’s bodies by heart after our night yesterday. I would have no reason to be shy with you, my love.”

“Well…” She cast her eyes down, pursing her lips and pretending to think hard about something. “ _You_ certainly studied mine well, but I haven’t done the same with yours yet.”

He babbled a series of unintelligible sounds and pressed his face on her lap, feeling her body shake with giggling mirth while her hands slip through his soft locks of hair. The bathtub got quickly filled and they threw a few pieces of that soap she loved so much in it, watching foam and bubbles form on the hot surface of the water. She undressed, then, slowly, her blush spreading all over her face, ears, and neck, but her eyes never left Meier and her smile was joyous and playful.

He watched her with awe and love and his hands rested on her waist as she walked over to him; he placed kisses on her chest and belly and helped her remove the pearls in her hair and loose her braids. He held her hands, steadying her, as she stepped into the bathtub. They kissed again and he cupped her butt and touched her breasts a little before helping her sit down into the steaming water.

“I want to kiss you down there, too.” she said breathing heavily, glancing timidly at the erection pushing against his pants for a moment. He caught her lips in his, careful not to hurt her with his fangs, and panted when they broke the kiss: “Not today, my heart. I want to give you pleasure in return and I couldn’t do it now, not when you are still sore.”

“I’m already feeling so much better!” She raised her legs from the water a little, smiling innocently at him; he snorted and shook his head, pressing a kiss on her lips and sitting down on the chair. They talked and joked while she bathed and washed her hair, careful not to spill water onto him; she tended to her long, wavy curls with the hairbrush he had brought her and they found a perfumed lotion that made them even shinier and silkier.

They held hands and he massaged her feet and legs to make her muscles relax, but she made him stop when she saw how much the water was stinging him. She rose from the bathtub and dried her body thoroughly with the fuzzy towels they had found before hugging him, to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. There was a curious item in the bathroom that allowed one to dry their hair at the speed of light – similar to the antiquated hairdryers humans used on Earth -, but she didn’t even look at it. She wrapped another towel around her head, helping Meier empty the bathtub so that he could bathe in the Noble oils.

Each had a different, wonderful scent, which ranged from the strong, forest-like one to the delicate, sugar-like one. They were dense, so much some looked more like creams than oils, and their colour changed depending on the light and the amount and temperature of the water they were poured into. They changed its qualities to its core, allowing the Nobles to bathe without burning themselves, but the human skin was extremely sensitive to them and couldn’t stand to touch them, even if diluted.

“It looks so pretty!” she gasped seeing the patches of colours in the filled bathtub. It looked like the palette of an artist and she was so tempted of dipping her fingers into it to see the hues swirl.

But all sensible thoughts left her mind when Meier took off his pants and immersed a leg into the bathtub, checking the temperature. There in the well-lit bathroom she could better see _everything_ and her eyes refused to move from his strong back, the firm curve of his butt, the handsome colour and form of his dishevelled hair, his knowing smirk. He kept smiling at her from above his shoulder, then he climbed into the bathtub and _turned_ ; Charlotte’s eyes inevitably moved _down_ and her face got beetle red, so much he feared she was going to faint.

She had seen him the night before, but not under such a strong, clear light. She knew he was big – she had felt it and the blissful feeling of him moving within her was still fresh in her mind – and now she wanted to touch him with her hands and mouth and give him the same pleasure he had given her with his tongue the night before. She had read about such a thing in those books and she had heard some of her peers whisper about that sexual act in giggling tones.

She was _staring_ and she heard Meier try to stifle his laughter. She huffed, pretending to be offended, and sat on the chair with a pout, hands on her lap. He nuzzled her cheek, causing her to burst into laughter with him, and her eyes fell on his manhood again.

She groaned, hiding her face behind her hands, while Meier hid it into his arms crossed on the edge of the bathtub, cackling loudly.

“Meier, I’m so sorry! I can’t stop thinking about it!”

He laughed harder, his broad shoulders shaking, and she laughed loudly with him, falling backwards on the chair. It felt great to laugh like that after all the suffering they had gone through; a part of her felt bad, for she was there with her beloved, in an advanced starship flying towards a city in space, while so many people on Earth had died. But she remembered her reasoning from that morning and felt better, promising once again to pray for the villagers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding when he gasped and told her to be careful with the oils, and kissed his face, still giggling. He started cackling again and made a cute sound, like a snort, that made them both laugh harder.

When he was done bathing, he teased her with a look and another cheeky smile, barely wrapping the towel around his hips. He made sure to dry his body well so that she wouldn’t get burned by the oils; her hair was so long and wavy it was still completely wet, so he insisted for her to use the hairdryer first. His hair was rather short, except for the longer lock he kept on the back, so a good rub with another towel would be sufficient. He helped her brush the long curls falling down her back and she did the same with him, since he couldn’t see himself in the mirror.

They cleaned the bathroom together, laughing and joking all the time; their clean clothes waited for them on the sink, but they didn’t even glance at them, preferring to tug at each other’s towel as if to steal it and watch the other flail, gasp, and squeal.

They went back to their bedroom hand in hand, discussing about the next thing to do. The room itself and the garden needed to be cleaned, but all they wanted to do was to get back into bed and relax there. They decided to at least replace the sheets and throw away the used condom; they were about to change back into clean sleeping clothes – they had so many! -, but a shared look was enough to make them change their minds.

And so, they went back under the now fresh, clean sheets naked again. They just cuddled and talked, entwining their legs together, and even something as simple as that felt like paradise. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, contentment and love filling every part of their bodies and souls.


	10. Chapter 10

When she woke up a few hours later, Charlotte finally, fully, _completely_ realized where they were and what had happened.

They were safe, flying towards the City of the Night, and they were married. Events of the days spent running from the hunters came into her mind again, sudden and scorching – scorching like the sun that had burned Meier’s skin, like his body when she had hugged him and felt the terrible heat his flesh emanated.

He had said that Carmilla had cut him in half and that was why he hadn’t been able to come to her rescue sooner – the illusion the Countess had used on him had been cruel and wicked and tears sprang up in Charlotte’s eyes as she imagined him refusing to believe what his eyes were showing him before temporarily dying.

 _Cut in half_. He had suffered, she knew that, both in body and spirit, no matter how much he would insist of the contrary.

Her lips quivered as she thought of the promise he had made to her before fleeing together – that they would go to the City to finally live together in peace, free to love each other, safe from any harm. He had promised it again before she had passed out from bloodloss and she could still see his face full of love and tenderness and hear his loving words.

She remembered her fear and panic when the dhampir had jumped on top of their carriage, in the tunnel, and had almost killed Meier with his sword. She remembered what he had told her in the garden: that they had fought again and that only the intervention of the huntress in red had stopped them, saving him from certain death.

She remembered her ring; he had given it to her one night, the tangible proof that they were engaged. He had suggested her to wear it on a necklace around her neck, hiding it in her corset so that her family wouldn’t get even more suspicious, and she had done that for a while, but then she hadn’t been able to resist anymore. The urge, the irresponsible wish to see it on her hand like a true engagement ring, that beautiful golden band with a rose carved on top, a symbol of their infinite love for each other – she had felt it rise in her heart until she couldn’t push it back anymore.

She had worn it with pride and joy, the same pride and joy she had seen on Meier’s face when he had noticed it on her hand. Her friends – even though she couldn’t really call them that – had giggled and asked her who had given it to her. Her father and her brother had asked about it soon, too, but her answer had always been the same, the truth hidden beneath the words, but it was necessary for the safety of her and Meier’s love.

“It stole my heart. I love it.”

They thought she had seen it in a jewellery shop and bought it out of her volition – her father had said she had done good, that she should buy whatever she most liked, but she had seen the doubt in his and Alan’s eyes, the brief look they had shared.

The fact that Meier’s gift was the reason they were still alive, together, and finally free to love each other without fear made her cry harder; the days spent running towards the Countess’ castle, the terrible things they had seen and experienced, the relief and joy and love flowing through her – all was finally hitting her, now, and she couldn’t stop the tears.

Meier awakened abruptly and he stared at her as she clung to him and wetted his chest; he quickly snapped out of it and asked, panicking, almost crying himself:

“Charlotte! Charlotte, what’s wrong?!”

“I’m so happy!” she bawled, raising her head to cradle his face in her hands. “I’m so happy, Meier!”

He blinked, mouth agape, not knowing how to react, and she sniffled, choked on a sob, and pressed her face against his chest again, refusing to let him go, her limbs gripping him like vine.

“Charlotte…” he tried again. “Charlotte, sweetest heart…” He couldn’t bear to see her cry, but he could see that they were indeed tears of joy and relief, a burst of emotions that she needed to vent after their dangerous, almost fatal journey.

She looked up at him again and said solemnly, her nose running a bit, her eyes already bloodshot: “Thank you, Meier. Thank you for everything. For your love, for your promise, for all of _this_ …!” She kissed him and continued, finally smiling: “I am the happiest woman in the whole cosmos. I couldn’t ask for a better husband, a better life, a better future.”

He smiled at her, a veil of tears now covering his eyes as well, and he kissed her, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back to comfort her, reassure her that he was there, would always be there with her.

“Better?” he asked half an hour later. She had cried some more and he had cried with her, sharing her same relief and joy, then they had calmed down, relaxing in the large bed full of blankets and pillows.

She nodded with a positive sound. He had brought her a glass of water and she was sipping it slowly, resting against the headboard, not even bothering to cover her breasts. He kissed her shoulder and smiled when her hand found his and squeezed it tightly.

“I’m sorry I frightened you.” she said, looking into the glass with a guilty expression. “I just… I couldn’t stop crying, but I swear they were all good tears. I thought about bad things only at the start.”

“Bad things?” He eyed her worryingly and she made a low sound, nodding. “What kind of bad things, my heart?”

“Well, the events on the bridge and what you told me about the illusion Carmilla used on you. Also, the fact that you were...” She sniffled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. “Cut in half.”

He grimaced, regretting to having told her that. She hadn’t need to know about such a terrible thing, but he had blurted it out like a fool and made her worry and cry.

“Forgive me, Charlotte.” he said, kissing the back of her hand. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“No, you did right!” She placed the glass on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and turned to him, clasping his hand in both of hers. “Meier, we suffered so much to be here and we are finally safe, married, and heading to our new home! This is a gift and I shall always thank you and God for it!”

He smiled, feeling the same. “Do you think God approve of this, then?”

“Yes.” She smiled brightly at him, two red dots on her dimpled cheeks. “We wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

He nodded, happy that her God could really accept their love and perhaps had even aided them in fleeing from Earth. It was a reassuring, hopeful thought, especially for a Noble, and he was glad Charlotte felt that way.

After relaxing and cuddling in bed a little more, they dressed themselves and started their first day as a married couple. They cleaned the garden from the food and empty cups of blood and brought the portraits and the altar with the cross in other rooms; the portraits were carefully arranged in a study not far from their quarters, together with the compendium of Nobles. Now that Charlotte was part of the family, Meier said, they needed to add her portrait and information to it as well.

“Are you sure?” She fidgeted timidly, face flushed red. “Maybe your family would get offended. I’m still human, after all, we should wait until…”

“I’m sure.” he gently interrupted her, smiling, before kissing her. “They would be honoured, Charlotte. We can always update your information and add a second portrait when you will be…” He hesitated, clearly still unsure about turning her into a vampire. “… when you will be a Noble.”

She gave him a pointed look, humming, sensing his deep uncertainty; but she wasn’t really reprimanding him, just playing and joking, and he knew that, because he hummed back and leaned closer with a silly smirk.

“Yes, my love?”

She laughed and lightly swatted his arm, eliciting a chuckle from him. After fixing the room that would house the portraits, they moved the cross in another one, a quiet place where Charlotte could pray, if she wanted, and where the cross, one of the symbols of their marriage, something they wished to keep, would be safe.

Not wanting to inadvertently ruin it, Meier didn’t dare look at it and stepped out of the room, saying he would be in the music room to read some books about the City. He wanted to learn everything he could about it, so that they would be ready for anything once they arrived.

After sharing a sweet kiss, they went to tend to their own schedule; Charlotte went standing by the altar and closed her eyes, hands clasped on her chest, and started praying. She prayed for the villagers, for the huntress in red, for the dhampir who had accepted to spare Meier, and thanked God. She thought of her family and prayed for her father and her brother’s health, too, but her heart was at peace and she didn’t miss them and their ways, their love so frightening and possessive that had led them to hire hunters to either bring her back by force or kill her and her beloved.

After crossing herself to conclude the prayer, she left the room, guided by a new idea. She wanted to study the kitchen, see and discover how it worked, so that she would be able to prepare a blood cake for Meier and something fresh for herself. She also wanted to better explore the garden and take care of it – she was sure there were books about gardening on the ship which could help her learn more about vegetables and edible plants. She would love to keep a garden in their new home, too!

That reminded her of the time she and Meier had first met. Blushing and smiling to herself, she thought of that night, when she had gotten lost in the fog after tending to her garden outside the outskirts of the city…

 

\- - - -

 

She hadn’t paid attention to the time and it was now dark, the moon slowly rising beyond the black horizon. Winter was approaching and the days didn’t last much; cold wind crept inside her cape and long dress as she walked as fast as she could along the path leading to the city.

Thick fog, the same that had enveloped the city the nights before, appeared again. At first, it only lapped at her feet and she didn’t pay it much attention, believing she could reach the safe walls before it would get worse. But then, before she knew it, it was already obscuring her vision and dimming the pale light of the moon and stars above.

She started panicking; every noise around her suddenly seemed louder, more sinister, and the rustling of leaves she so loved now became creepy, as though the plants were whispering about her impeding doom. Far in the distance, looming over the city, she could still see the outline of the castle – it used to belong to one of the kindest and most merciful Noble families that humanity had ever known, but some said it was now abandoned, while other elders insisted the youngest Baron of that lineage still lived in it.

The proof of that, they said, was that their city hadn’t been attacked, ransacked, or turned into a city of vampires even after the death of the last member they remembered seeing. That meant someone from that family still watched over that territory with the same attention and kindness of his predecessors and some of the oldest citizens clearly remembered the old Baron mentioning a son more than once.

Charlotte had never seen him, but if he really belonged to such a kind Noble family, then she was sure she was safe, at least from him. She knew Nobles were territorial and that they didn’t often entered each other’s territory without explicit permission, but she had heard stories of vampires hunting in places far from their usual hunting grounds. The night, no matter where it fell, belonged to all of them and she couldn’t be sure there weren’t other Nobles in that Sector, stalking preys such as her.

There were also the creatures they had created, mutants and such, to worry about. It was true the city itself had never been attacked, but the hills and woods outside its walls were another story. Her secret garden was relatively near the city, well hidden, and surrounded by simple, harmless plants and trees that didn’t attract any mutant; but she had no idea where she was now and the path had disappeared from under her feet.

Now even the castle couldn’t be seen anymore. Before the fog had trapped her in its embrace, she remembered seeing the city right in front of her. If she was careful enough, just walking straight ahead, she was sure she could reach it safely.

But she must have moved far from the path, because no matter how much she walked, she never encountered the familiar stones of the first houses or the broken tiles on the ground that indicated where the main street began. She actually stepped into tall grass and dry leaves and even bumped into trees more than once; she started to walk with her hands reaching out, her nose hurting a little, tears in her eyes, making it all even more complicated.

The small basket that contained her gardening kit was starting to get heavy and she knew that she couldn’t come home too later, otherwise her father and her brother wouldn’t believe she had been out shopping in the city with her ‘friends’, the excuse she used almost every time she sneaked out to her secret haven.

She tripped over a root and fell heavily on the ground; she clutched the basket to her chest, not wanting to lose it in the fog, but it finally hit her now that she was truly lost, with nowhere to hide and find some warmth. She started murmuring a prayer under her breath; she wobblily got back on her feet, ignoring the dirt on her dress and knees, a hand reaching out for whatever awaited her in the mist.

And it was then that she heard it. A beautiful, kind, concerned voice, calling out to her.

“Young lady?”

She gasped and twirled around, but whoever had spoken was hidden by the milky fog. She took a deep breath, begging her wild beating heart to slow down, and asked in a shaky voice: “Who… Who is there?”

A brief pause, then: “Are you lost?”

That simple question, asked with so much gentleness, made her cry. She was scared, cold, and even if that voice could belong to anyone, she wanted to believe it was a friend, someone who could comfort and help her.

“Yes!” she sobbed, clutching the basket harder against her body, the only thing that tied her to home in that blinding world of white. “I… I cannot find the path back to the city. The fog rose while I was going back home and now…!”

“You strayed far from the path.” the voice, male, deep, still so warm and kind, told her. Charlotte felt a pang of surprise mixed with more panic in her heart.

“Truly?” she asked, breathless, and the man, whoever he was, wherever he was, hummed positively.

“You are about to enter one of the forests that surround the city.” he informed her, then he hesitated again and asked, almost shyly: “Would you like me to help you?”

Charlotte thought about it, unsure of what to do. Either this was a trap and she would soon be killed by a mutant or a Noble or this person really wanted to help and would accompany her back to the city. She didn’t have much choice: even if that man was a good person, refusing his help would only doom her to certain death in the forest, while if he was bad, he wouldn’t even listen to her and drag her someplace where he could torture and kill her without anyone hearing a single thing.

She decided to trust him. He sounded so kind and worried! He couldn’t be a bad person, could he? She wanted to believe it – perhaps God had answered her prayers and this was the help He had sent her.

“Yes, please!” she finally answered, smiling for the first time since the rise of the fog. “I’d be immensely grateful!” She looked around, trying to discern where the voice had come from. “Sir, where are you?”

“I…” He cleared his voice. “I would rather help you like this. I will guide you from the fog, don’t worry.”

“But how are you going to see through it?” She shook her head, stepping forward, her eyes blindly searching for a clue that could tell her where he was. “Please, I’m too scared to walk like this! Let me see you and we will go back to the city together!”

She assumed he must live there, too – maybe he was a rabbit hunter or a woodsman who had got lost just like her? Maybe they used special items that could allow them to see through darkness and fog – humanity had achieved many great things, despite the post-apocalyptic world in which they lived, and she had read of such technology used in the most varied jobs.

The man sighed, a resigned sound that surprised her. She heard footsteps on her left and she realized she hadn’t heard them before – the voice had been the first signal that had told her someone else was there, but she hadn’t heard him approach. Now it was as if he was purposefully making sounds to let her know where he was.

A rustling of clothes, then she definitely felt something, a presence at her side; but it emanated no warmth, unlike any other human body in close proximity. Then the fog seemed to dissipate, even if just a little, a crack in that white wall that got larger until a figure emerged from it.

Her heart stopped for a second, her breath caught in her throat. The man standing before her, tall and imposing, was a Noble. Azure skin and red eyes, white hair tied back in a low ponytail that moved in the cold wind that was rising…

His expression was soft, _so kind_ , but also so _sad_ and Charlotte couldn’t avert her eyes from him. She kept staring, mouth open, until he smiled – a sorrowful thing that stabbed her heart painfully.

“Forgive me. This is why I didn’t want you to see me.”

She shook her head, unable to pronounce any sensible word, but she didn’t stop looking at him. He returned her gaze with that same kindness she had heard in his voice, until he said quietly: “This fog is unnatural. Something is creating it, probably a mutant or some other kind of creature. You are not safe here.”

She let out a shaky breath, nodding. She had never seen a Noble in the flesh before, only those depicted in the books his father kept in his library. The vampires shown there were usually ugly, blood-sucking monsters with enormous fangs and diabolic eyes; but the Noble in front of her now was gentle, handsome, and even though his body was cold his voice and mannerisms were not.

She was scared, but not as much as she would have expected. The fog and the dangers it was hiding were actually more frightening than the vampire offering her his help. Her father would have called her a fool, saying Nobles couldn’t be trusted, no matter how good and reassuring they looked. He didn’t believe in the rumours about the benevolent Barons that had looked over the city since its foundation – he wasn’t old enough to remember the last Baron and Baroness and their mentions of their son. He, like Alan, believed vampires could be only demons, with nothing pure and good in them.

But, Charlotte had always thought, how could it be so, when they could live in the world just like humans and the other creatures of God could? Wasn’t that proof enough that their existence had a good purpose, that God Himself wanted them to be there and coexist, for better or for worse, with humanity?

His father had almost struck her when she had tried to explain her reasonings to him. He had said Nobles were just proof that the Devil existed in the world alongside God’s Will and that it was humankind’s mission to get rid of them once and for all, to achieve God’s great design and finally give Earth back to the humans.

“But wouldn’t that mean that the Devil is as powerful as God, then?” she had retorted, unable to believe what her father was telling her, to see any logic in it.

Alan had harshly scolded her, then, and his father had shouted at her, saying she had the same insane ideas as her mother. She had been forced to say the rosary for almost an hour, locked in her room; her father would pass by the door to make sure she was pronouncing the prayers under her breath, but she hadn’t changed her mind. She still believed that goodness and compassion could live in the Nobles’ hearts and that their existence in that world wasn’t necessarily a cause of doom and terror for humanity.

That was why, despite the normal fear that such an encounter would have caused in anyone, she wasn’t terribly afraid of the tall vampire currently looking at her with great warmth and patience. She opened her mouth to speak, not wanting to appear rude, but only a pitiful croak came out. She blushed, embarrassed, and cleared her throat before trying again: “Is… is the city very far, my lord?”

“Thankfully, it is not. First, let’s leave the edge of the forest.” He pointed at her right and added, sounding a bit embarrassed himself: “If you wish, I can walk ahead of you, so you won’t feel scared.”

“It’s alright if we walk side by side.” She gasped, struck by a sudden doubt. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you!” Maybe he didn’t want to walk alongside a human – would walking ahead of her, with her following behind, have been preferable to him? However, he sincerely sounded concerned about _her_ wellbeing and tranquillity and his surprised expression told her that she had indeed misunderstood.

He was referring to himself, she realized. He wanted her to be able to see him at all times, so she wouldn’t fear for her safety. That thoughtful gesture warmed her heart and she apologized, looking down at her feet in shame.

“I’m not offended.” he reassured her and when she looked up again he was gazing at her with another warm, sad smile. “Let’s walk side by side, then. This way.”

Being now so close to him, she noticed even more how tall he was, taller than any human she had ever seen. His hands and his long, violet nails, his strong legs, his head and his pointed ears – everything showed he belonged to a different race, but she could see only beauty and wonder in it. She tried not to stare too much, but she couldn’t help but steal some long glances, hoping he wouldn’t notice. His eyes were especially beautiful, a deep red that contained only calm and that sorrowful kindness she had seen in his smile.

When she raised her eyes to glance at him again, she yelped, because he was looking back at her. She immediately averted her eyes, casting them down, her cheeks on fire, and her blush only deepened when she heard him clear his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright!” she hurried to say, finding the courage to look at him again as he asked: “Are you cold, lady? That cape you are wearing doesn’t look very warm.”

“It’s not the warmest I own, no.” She smiled, shaking her head. “When I left home, this afternoon, I didn’t think the weather would get worse so quickly. But I’ve been walking for so long that I don’t feel cold at all.”

“I see. Are you tired, then?”

She thought about it for a moment. Her legs hurt after her clumsy fall and her nose still throbbed a little. She wondered if it was red.

“A little bit.” she admitted. “But I can walk fine. I’m used to it.”

A pause, then he asked, confused: “Used to feeling tired?”

She giggled, unable to stop herself. He looked at her with red, big, surprised eyes and he reminded her of a puzzled puppy. He looked both ancient and young, an astounding sight around which she couldn’t wrap her mind.

“No, my lord, I’m used to walking. I know I don’t look like it, but I’m pretty sturdy.”

“Oh.” He looked away – was that a blush? She couldn’t be sure, not under that weird light, but his cheeks definitely looked darker. “Do you walk here often, then?”

“Yes. The city gets so loud and _full_ sometimes.” She sighed, thinking of all those people, their gossip, their rivalries and jealousies, their envy and their anger. “I’d rather stay in the woods the whole day. Or in my room, reading and drawing.”

“Oh, yes!” he exclaimed, his smile suddenly bright, devoid of any sadness. “Books can fill one’s life so much!” He looked more cheerful and his next question surprised and touched her at the same time: “What do you like reading, my lady, if I may ask?”

“My father keeps many books in his study. I enjoy reading pretty much everything, but the folklore books he collects are so beautiful!” She hesitated, feeling a bit self-conscious, then added in a whisper, hoping he wouldn’t mock her: “Also, romance novels.”

“Ah, yes.” His smile was softer and he looked at her with great fondness. “I would have never thought so, but some romance novels are among my favourite books, too.” He hummed pensively, looking at the sky she couldn’t see. “Usually, I’m more interested in history books, but there were some novels about love in my mother’s library that left me breathless.”

They talked for the whole time. They had many interests in common and when they didn’t, he never mocked her, but asked her many questions instead, interested and curious. She yearned to do the same, but she didn’t want to annoy or bother him; some questions slipped out of her mouth, though, and he answered them with extreme kindness, always smiling, sometimes even laughing with her.

In the end, she was so comfortable that she almost didn’t see the first houses and the cobblestones leading to the city.

“We have arrived.” he announced, his long, large cape fluttering in the wind.

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed, relief and gratefulness filling every part of her soul. “My lord, thank you so much! I would have died without your help!”

“Don’t mention it. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” He made a funny sound and added, speaking fast, eyes wide again: “I didn’t introduce myself! That was terribly rude of me! Forgive me, my lady.” He bowed, a hand on his chest. “I’m Baron Meier Link.”

Charlotte brought a hand to her mouth and blurted out: “So you _do_ exist!”

She blushed and looked at her feet, her ears turning red, too, when she heard him laugh softly.

“I’m here, am I not?” He turned towards the barely-visible city. “I admit I don’t let people see me, but I hope the citizens have been feeling safe all the same.”

“Yes, there haven’t been any accidents, as far as I know.” She smiled at him, a bright, wide smile that seemed to throw him off. “Thank you, my lord! We are lucky to have you watching over us.”

He smiled back, but it was that sad smile again and she felt sorry – he looked and sounded so lonely, so melancholic, so sombre. If he was really the last member of his family left, that meant he truly lived alone in that enormous castle, probably aided only by a few robotic servants.

She knew Nobles preferred them to any other kind of servant and that they hired the infamous Barbaroi only for battle or more urgent, important matters. At least, the books said so and she was tempted to ask him more about himself, the kind of life he lived, and the customs of his people.

But that would have been too rude; also, it was getting very late and the majority of the shops would be closed by now. She needed to hurry back home before her family would get suspicious and get the truth out of her.  

“If I’m not too daring,” he suddenly said, looking at her with what Charlotte was sure was _shyness_ , “may I know your name, too, my lady?”

“Of course! I’m sorry, my lord.” She bowed her head, her long braids swinging in front of her. “I’m Charlotte Elbourne.”

“Charlotte.” He repeated her name softly, almost in a murmur, then smiled again, that more cheerful smile that she liked so much. For a moment, he looked young, then he was ancient again, his handsome masculine face filled with agelessness. “Will you be alright from here on, lady Charlotte?”

“Yes, there are many lights in every street and my home is not too far.”

“Very well, then.” He bowed to her again. “I wish you a good night of rest. It’s been a pleasure.”

“Thank you again, my lord.” She smiled, her blush coming back. “It’s… It’s been a pleasure for me, too.”

His smile broadened and his crimson eyes twinkled happily under the moonlight finally splitting the fog; then he disappeared, his cape rustling in the wind one last time. Charlotte felt a strong twinge of longing in her heart – she had enjoyed talking with him and he had been so gentle! She wanted to tell her family about that magnificent encounter, about Meier Link’s good heart and selflessness, but they would only shout at her, telling her how foolish she had been, and then they would certainly alert everyone about the concrete existence of the Baron.

She didn’t want to cause him any trouble – he himself had said he avoided people, so she wouldn’t disclose his presence to anyone. Better let the city think he was half-real, half-legend and let him live in peace, like he deserved. He was a good person, proof that she had always been right about the Nobles, about the inherent goodness she believed existed – or could exist - in all of them.

They met again a few nights later, on that same path. But there was no fog, that night, and they spoke for many hours, sitting on a fallen branch and admiring the starry sky…

 

\- - - -

 

Charlotte snapped out of her reverie and quickly turned back, leaving her cooking experiments for another day. She headed straight to the music room, her heart beating fast, and as soon as the door opened she ran to Meier.

He was sitting on the couch, surrounded by many open books; he beamed at her and when he realized she was about to jump on his lap, he discarded the book he was studying and welcomed her into his arms.

“Hello.” he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I missed you.” she murmured, kissing his face, and he laughed happily again, blushing and tightening his hold around her.

“I missed you, too.” He stopped her for a moment to study her face, searching for any sign of trouble on it, but she was smiling with joy and her eyes were dry. He smiled again, then, and asked: “Did you already try cooking in the kitchen?”

“Not yet. I wanted to kiss you, first.” She took his face in her hands and said solemnly: “I love you, Meier.”

He lit up and blushed harder. “I love you, too, Charlotte.”

“I love you immensely.” Another kiss. “Endlessly.” She kissed him again, her face flushed red as much as his. “You are my soul.”

“And you are mine.” he said, now his turn to kiss her face. “My heart and my very life.” He pulled her close into his arms and nuzzled her cheek, humming and touching her hair with one hand, rubbing the other on her waist.

“May I stay here with you? I don’t want to go to the kitchen or the garden yet.” She curled on his lap and his mischievous, playful grin made her giggle. “We could read these books together.”

“What kind of question is that? Of course you may stay! You don’t need to ask, Charlotte!” He moved the hand on her waist lower, brushing her butt, and she giggled again, smooching his neck. She knew he was ticklish there and as she had expected he snorted and tugged at her braids to make her stop.

They decided to move in the garden. They brought some of the books there and lay down onto the soft grass, reading all the information they could find about the City. When hunger started to twist their stomachs, they ate a light meal, then Charlotte went retrieving a gardening kit they had found and placed in the coffin in their room.

With the stars shining brightly above them and the ship steadfastly taking them to their new home, they continued their first day as a married couple: Meier kept studying the books, while Charlotte started taking care of the garden and examining the flowers, learning more about them, both sharing kisses and what they had learned with each other, filling the garden with laughter and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs happily* I LOVE THEM SO MUCH
> 
> Also, more smut incoming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter 11

They couldn’t find the ice cream recipe, but the kitchen had proved to be easy to use and they had spent many hours there, trying to prepare all the recipes Charlotte liked and find a way to make that blood cake she was so adamant about.

At first, Meier had protested, not wanting her to sully her hands with blood, even if artificial; but she had looked at him in such a sweet, pleading way that he hadn’t been able to refuse and so they had made a few attempts. He knew next to nothing about cooking, so he followed Charlotte’s instructions almost religiously, holding his breath and focusing all his attention and care on the task at hand.

The first attempt had been a disaster. There hadn’t been enough blood in the cake and his stomach had refused the eggs and dough it contained. They had apologized to each other at the same time, then they had _reassured_ each other that it wasn’t his or her fault.

The second attempt hadn’t been better, but Charlotte, hands and apron stained red, had rolled her sleeves again and tried a third time, refusing to give up. She just had to find the right proportions, she had said, the right amount of blood and other ingredients so that it would taste good and still satisfy his bloodthirst.

Finally, the third cake had been a success. Meier’s tongue had tasted only the blood, without perceiving the other few ingredients she had used to make the base, and his hunger had been sated as if he had drunk a cup of fresh blood. They had cheered and laughed happily and even though he still had to get used to using cutlery and chewing, the cake was so good and _new_ he hadn’t been able to stop eating it, so much only half of it had remained on the plate at the end of the day.

“Thank you!” he told Charlotte that ‘night’, holding her in his arms as she proudly and happily beamed at him. “My family would have loved something like that. It would have been a welcomed and greatly appreciated novelty on our table.”

“One of your ancestors created artificial blood, right?” she said, remembering what he had told her during one of their dates. She giggled, a blush tinting her cheeks pink. “It seems your family was destined to have great cooks!”

His chest swelled with joy and pride hearing her say she was part of his family so happily and familiarly and he nodded, kissing her hair. “Yes. And I count that as a blessing.”

They settled in bed, reading their own books, Meier one about the City, Charlotte one about gardening and the unknown flowers she had seen in the garden of the ship. But she couldn’t seem to focus on it and soon her mind began to wander, fantasizing about Meier and his strong hands, his beautiful, sweet smile and his deep, kind laugh.

A few days had passed since their marriage and she yearned for his touch, for the feeling of his lips on her neck and face, for his body pressed flush against hers and entering her. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her with his mouth, but she didn’t know how to broach the subject.

Before becoming lovers and then husband and wife, they had been best friends and of course they still were; contrarily to what half the population of the city she had grown in thought, she believed husbands and wives were _supposed_ to be best friends. How could genuine, respectful, loyal love be born otherwise? She and Meier discussed private matters all the time and only their shyness or the momentary embarrassment had made them hesitate before talking about a certain something.

That was why she knew it was silly feeling abashed about asking him to make love again; she was sure he would love to do it again, but she just couldn’t find the right words. And what if he was feeling sleepy or not in the mood and didn’t want to do it after all? He would feel bad for her and apologize or maybe he would accept to do it just for her sake – that thought twisted her heart and stomach so much they hurt.

Biting her lips, she decided to _act_ instead of talking. She would study his reaction and determine whether he would like to do it or not – at the first sign of awkwardness or refusal, she would immediately stop, step back, and apologize.

He was lost in his book, scratching his chin with a furrowed brow. He was wearing thin, satin nightclothes slightly open on the front and his chest was partially visible. Charlotte swallowed and looked at his kind eyes, his handsome profile, his soft lips, his strong neck, his broad hands, and the smouldering heat that had pooled in her lap became a scorching fire.

Quietly, she discarded her book and moved closer to him, touching his leg with her knee and resting a hand on his chest, half on the satin shirt, half on the bare skin. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and his lips curled into that playful smile she loved so much. He stayed still, without moving a muscle, while she traced his jawline with her lips, her hand slowly slipping underneath his shirt.

When her fingers found his nipple, he hummed and closed the book with a soft ‘thud’ before tossing it out of the bed. He turned on his side to face her and his eyes were full of passionate fire, powerful but not dangerous. It would never burn her or hurt her, but only give her pleasure and bliss. She wanted to give him the same and so she moved her hand from his chest to his waist.

“Meier.” she whispered, never breaking eye contact. “Would you… Would you like to…” She stopped, shyness overwhelming her, but he came to her aid and said, smiling:

“Yes, my light. I’d _love_ to.”

Her face lit up and she excitedly moved her hand even lower until she reached the hem of his pants. She pulled them down and his half-erected cock sprang free; she touched the head, then brushed her fingers along the shaft and Meier groaned, his hand slipping under her nightgown. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and he groaned again, teasing her cunt with the flat of his fingers.

“Temptress.” he said with a hoarse voice. He looked older, ancient, his brow furrowed, his chest heaving, his mouth half-open, showing the white canines. Charlotte was about to get on top of him and ride him until both of them were exhausted, but then she remembered her first plan.

“Honey.” she said, a shaky murmur that told him how aroused she was. He helped her get out of her nightgown and her hand promptly went back to his cock. “Meier, please, I want…” She grinded against him, kissing him, and they both moaned into each other’s mouth, their lips shiny with saliva.

“Tell me.” he panted. “Tell me, Charlotte, and I will give you everything you desire.”

“You.” She stroked his erection harder, making him gasp and press his face against her shoulder. “I want you, Meier. Please, may I…” She whined when he rubbed the palm of his hand between her legs. “M-May I kiss you _down there_?”

He looked at her, his hand still on her wet cunt, and she felt her face burn, but she didn’t look away. His red eyes never moved from her amber ones and she didn’t move, not wanting to insist and unease him in case he didn’t want to proceed.

“Are you sure?” he asked, worry now creasing his ageless face, and she realized he feared the same thing, that she would do something just to please him, just for his sake. She kissed him, a deep, filthy kiss that left them both breathless and when they pulled away she smiled at him and pressed her thumb lightly on the head of its cock.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She kissed his chin, then peppered his jawline with more kisses, moving her hand up and down until he was panting and thrusting into her gentle grip. “Lie down on your back, please?”

He did so after taking off his shirt and pants; as she watched him rest down among the plump pillows, she could admire even more his otherworldly beauty, the strong, sleek lines of his body, the toned muscles of his legs and arms, the strong outline of his jaw and cheekbones. He observed her quietly as she knelt beside him and started exploring his chest. Her fingers touched and caressed every muscle, every bone, and then she promptly replaced them with her lips, following a path down his belly.

Her long hair had fallen onto his body like a curtain and it tickled him. He snorted and chuckled more than once as she made her way down his waist, until his stifled laughter turned into moans and shaky whimpers. She had reached his erection and her hand was touching his sack; she found it heavy and it struck her again how bigger and taller than the average human he was. Everything about him showed the strength and power of his race, of his lineage, and her quim throbbed hard when she pictured herself riding him again like a few nights before.

“Honey.” she giggled, massaging the base of his cock. “I think I may have a size fetish.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded, for a second before bursting into laughter and covering his face with a hand. She fell on his chest, laughing as hard as him, and his arms enveloped her in a mirthful, giggling embrace.

“In general?” he asked, stroking her back. “Or are you referring to a specific part of my _anatomy_?”

“I love how big you are compared to me.” she said shyly, looking at him with a broad smile, and he laughed again, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“I don’t weigh too much, do I?” she asked resuming her kisses and touches, for now only on his chest. He shook his head, a loving and tender smile on his face.

“You are as light as a feather, my love.”  

“I’ll have to eat more and get stronger!” she exclaimed with a giggle, going back to his erection. She timidly looked at him, brushing a finger down his cock. “I want to make sure our children will be fine.”

That sentence alone would have been enough to make Meier moan and almost come on the spot, but she also leaned down and pressed her lips on the head of his erection. He gasped, his long nails tearing another pair of sheets, and he bucked into the warmth of her soft lips.

“Charlotte!” he called with a raspy voice when she stroked him with her tongue. The taste of him was unlike anything she had ever tasted before and she wanted more. She had read that it could be hard to put it whole in her mouth during the first time, especially if her gag reflex was strong, but she was sure she could do it if she went slowly, one inch at a time. Meier had clearly read the same thing, because he suddenly sat up and cupped her face in his hands, alarmed.

“Charlotte, promise me you will stop if it becomes too much for you.”

“I promise.” She pressed a playful peck on his nose, smiling. “I will go slow and be very careful.”

“If your jaw starts aching…”

“I will stop, yes. Stop worrying, silly!”

He stared at her for a long moment, quiet, wanting to be sure she was being serious; when she reassured him with another kiss, he finally smiled back and relaxed again. She gently pushed him back down onto the mattress, then went back to his cock, still hard and stiff.

First, she licked the head and the precum on it, watching Meier’s reaction with timid eyes; he moaned, fisting the sheets again, and returning her gaze with incredible earnestness. He looked so vulnerable and her love for him exploded in her heart like a supernova. She remembered to use her hands and started pumping him, while massaging his sack with the other hand. She finally slipped the tip of his erection into her mouth and his groans of pleasure became deep moans.

“Charlotte…!” He chanted her name over and over as she pushed him deeper into her mouth, her tongue pressed flat against the hard, thick shaft. She even felt a vein and when she started sucking he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and his voice echoed in the large room. He refrained himself from thrusting into her warm mouth, but she could see he was already close. His eyes were tightly shut and her name was on his lips, his muscles tensed, his neck arched.

The gag reflex hit her when she hadn’t even slipped half of his cock into her mouth yet; she didn’t want to stop, but he heard her and managed to babble: “Don’t strain yourself!”

She kept sucking, then, and when she rolled her tongue along the head one last time he came with a hoarse shout, filling her mouth with his cum. She had been expecting it after seeing his flushed face and hearing his noises; she swallowed it, enjoying the unfamiliar taste, and the fact that it was _Meier’s_ made it even tastier, more arousing. She was wet and aching for him.

“I’m sorry!” he gasped when she moved back at his side, her lips shiny, her face as flushed as his. “I… I should have warned you.”

“There is no need to apologize.” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling against him. She looked away, not knowing how to ask it, then she murmured: “Was it… Was it good?”

“Oh, _Charlotte_.” He gently flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, making sure not to crush her with his weight. His smile was radiant and his eyes full of joy. She cradled his face in her hands, wanting to stamp that sight into her mind forever.

“It was _perfect_. Thank you, my love, thank you so much.” He frowned, worried again. “Are you alright? Does your mouth hurt?”

“I’m fine, Meier.” She laughed, kissing his cheek, not sure whether he would like to be kissed when her mouth was still covered with his cum. “I’m so happy you liked it! I was so scared of hurting you or doing it wrong!”

“I feel like I’m floating.” He rested his forehead against hers, beaming at her. “It’s your turn, now.”

She blushed and giggled, sliding her fingers through his hair. He chased her mouth and when he kissed her she said, awe in her voice: “You taste so good, honey.”

“Do I?” He kissed her again, then made a funny, puzzled face. “Do you really like it?”

“Yes.” She smooched his face and rubbed her leg against his. “It’s not sweet, but it’s not bitter either. And it’s thick and it lingers on my tongue.” She made an embarrassed, but happy sound, resting her head in the crook of his neck, tracing the muscles of his chest. “I love it because it’s yours.”

“Oh, my love.” He smiled at her, touched, and she kissed his nose when she saw there were tears of joy in his eyes. He sniffled, a cute sound that made them laugh, then he hummed and planted a sweet, light kiss on her neck. She arched it to allow him better access, but he didn’t want his bloodthirst to awaken, so he focused on her face.

“Tell me what you desire, Charlotte.” he whispered, kissing her eyes and forehead. He grinned. “Do you want me to kiss you _down there_ again?”

“Oh, yes!” But then she blushed and started fidgeting with the thin locks of hair falling near his cheeks. “Well… Actually…”

“Yes?” He brushed chestnut curls away from her face. “Charlotte, you must not feel ashamed. You can ask me anything you want.” His smile broadened and he cupped her cheek. “We know each other better than anyone else and we’re married now. Don’t feel shy.”

It was her same reasoning from before and she laughed softly, pulling him into a tight hug. They had left the curtains open and light from the stars and the hull of the ship entered the room, casting soft shadows and specks of colour on their bed and skin. She kissed his ear, hearing his loud intake of breath as she tickled him, then he gently, so slowly, grazed his canines against the delicate skin of her neck. He didn’t break it and his bloodlust didn’t possess him – she wasn’t scared, anyway, and once again she arched her neck and pressed his face further into it.

“Tell me.” he repeated. He was hard again, his length pressed against her groin, and she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, motioning him to sit back on his heels. He lifted her legs, a question in his eyes, and she nodded, smiling. That was one of the pictures she had seen in the books.

“This way we can still see each other.” She blushed when he grinned at her and hunched over her, the tip of his erection pressing against her entrance. She moaned and threw back her head, now her turn to fist the sheets already torn by him.

“My sweet wife.” he murmured, kneading her thighs and sucking her nipples. “Let me worship you.”

She heard a sound and saw he had used his powers to open the drawer of her nightstand and bring a condom to the bed. He smiled at her, going back to his heels to slip it over his cock, but his confidence quickly faded away when he began to struggle with it like a few days before.

“Wait…” he mumbled, frowning at the rebellious item. “I just need to…”

She started giggling and he laughed with her, even though panic and embarrassment were written all over his face. When he accidentally cut the condom with his nails, he groaned and fell face-first onto the bed at her side while she burst into laugher and rolled to hug him.

“Let me help you, honey.” she said, pecking his cheek. He slightly moved his head to look at her; he was shaking with mirth, but he also looked mortified and ashamed.

“You married a clumsy fool, Charlotte.” he whined and she giggled again before kissing him all over his face. He laughed with her, draping an arm over her waist and returning her kisses with equal fervour. He cupped her ass, then brushed his fingertips along the small of her back and her spine, tickling her; she reacted with a funny noise and counterattacked with her fingers touching his still-hard erection.

“Stand up again.” she laughed when he growled playfully and pulled her into his arms to press his face against her hair. “I will help you put it on.”

He obliged and together they worked to slip a new condom over his cock. It was harder than it looked, mostly because they were laughing and joking and were also still inexperienced, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. When it finally came all the way down, she got back onto the bed, staring timidly at him, not knowing where to put her hands.

He smiled at her, gently rubbing her outer lips with his knuckles, making sure she was still wet. She was and when she gasped and thrusted against his touch, hands flailing, he chuckled and raised her legs, aligning his cock with her entrance.

“Ready, my love?”

She nodded with a smile. “Ready.”

He carefully pushed the tip in, watching her and listening to her sounds to make sure not to hurt her. She was wet and loose for him and she welcomed him with little to no friction, her hands reaching out for him. She rested them on his shoulders as he bended over her, holding her legs, and she crossed her ankles on his back to lock each other together.

“I’ve got you.” she giggled and he grinned at her before kissing her breasts and pushing his cock further in, keeping his thrusts short and slow for the moment. She was tight like during their first time and he was scared of hurting her – she had been right about their size difference, it aroused him, too, but it also frightened him and he focused his entire attention on her wellbeing.

He forgot for a moment that she was stronger than she looked. When she realized he was holding back for her sake, she playfully tugged at his hair and met his thrusts with more strength, quickening their pace and slipping him all the way within herself. He gasped, eyes wide, and she pushed him back onto her chest; he immediately seized the chance and began to worship her breasts again, licking the hard nipples and kneading the firm flesh.

“Charlotte.” he moaned, losing himself in her wet warmth. “Charlotte, my love.”

“Meier!” she gasped as he hit the sweet spot inside her. She curled her toes and looked at him, bliss and awe and love on her reddened face. “Meier!”

He pulled her closer, his deep moans turning into gravelly grunts. He kept worshipping her chest while her hands tugged at his hair and caressed it, her long fingers tracing the outline of his pointy ears and arousing him even more. It was wilder and faster this time, but they never lost the sweetness and delicateness of their first time and Meier made sure to make her come first, with one last thrust that hit her deep spot again – unbeknown to them both – and a gentle touch of his knuckle on her clitoris.

He followed her immediately as she tightened even more around him and he slipped out of her with another long, deep groan before falling down at her side and throwing away the used condom.

They grinned at each other, panting, and they regained their breath in each other’s arms. He petted her hair as she kissed his shoulder and collarbone and a comfortable, loving silence fell between them, broken only by the distant hum of the engines and their breathing.

“Thank you!” she said when she could speak again. “It was so good, Meier!”

“Yes, my love.” He kissed her hand and fingers, smiling tenderly. “It was _perfect_.”

“The girls I knew were so foolish.” she huffed, thinking with annoyance of all the gossip and wrong rumours they had spread about sex and men. “They said it would always hurt and that a wife should never ask her husband for sex or initiate it.”

Meier looked appalled, his eyes wide and full of outrage. He glared at the ceiling, imagining, not for the first time, to teach a lesson to those ‘friends’ who had always treated Charlotte with contempt and fake smiles, driven by their jealousy for her brilliance, good looks, and wealth. They were lucky to be back on Earth, because he had asked Charlotte for permission to scare them more than once, after learning about them and their terrible behaviour towards her.

She had always refused, saying it didn’t matter and that she didn’t want the city to start talking about him: what if someone hired Hunters to kill him? He felt a pang of regret for not having frightened them before his and Charlotte’s journey, but at least they were far, now, and they would never bother his wife again.

“Stupid gooses.” he growled, making her laugh out loud. “What kind of men were they dating, anyway? And what kind of ideas even swam in those empty heads of theirs?” He shook his head, pulling Charlotte even closer and tilting her chin upwards with a hand. “My love, never feel ashamed of asking me for anything!”

“The same counts for you.” She pecked his nose, a lovestruck smile on her still pink face. “And you are right, they were fools. They thought that a man and a woman should never speak too much with each other or at least not speak about certain things.” She sighed, a puzzled expression now on her face. “I never understood that. We’ve always talked about everything, no matter how private or personal it was, and look how happy we are! Our relationship is healthier than all the ones I’ve ever seen in that city.” Her smile came back and she cupped his cheek. “Despite what the people on Earth said, our love proved to be the most beautiful one. I wish they could see how joyful and content we are together!”

He laughed boyishly, caressing her back with one broad hand. “I’m sure they would have a heartattack.”

“I think so, too.” she giggled. She spoke with a high-pitched voice, mimicking one of her peers: “Charlotte, this is heresy! Getting married to a vampire! What would the people say! Think of the children!”

They laughed and got on their back, Charlotte half resting on Meier’s tall body, and she reached behind to touch his cheek while they looked at the rich, complex golden engravings on the ceiling. He slid his arm over her shoulder, touching her hair and braid, and moved his other hand to stroke hers on his face.

“The few Nobles remaining on Earth would lose their minds, too.” he cackled. He had told her of the parties he had been forced to attend with his parents, especially during his childhood, and he had never liked the other Nobles there. He lowered his voice and gave it a weird, old man-like tone: “Baron Meier Link! How could you marry a human! You’re a disgrace! The Sacred Ancestor would weep if he could see you!”

They filled the room with their laughter and he kissed her hair and temple, holding her tightly as he continued: “Foolish bastards, that’s what they were, too! Thankfully, we don’t have to worry about them anymore.” Their faces were full of joy as they looked at each other. “Charlotte, my heart, I love you.”

She brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it. “I love you, too, Meier.”

They kept talking, joking, and laughing in the comfortable half-darkness of the room; he reminded her with excitement that she was now a Baroness and that they should update the compendium with her portrait and description.

“I think I saw an old camera in one of the storerooms somewhere.” He pressed a kiss on her hair and added timidly: “But I could draw your portrait, if you’d prefer.”

She smiled up at him. “Oh, that’s right! You took lessons when you were a child.”

He nodded, blushing, but his shy expression shifted into a luminous smile when she giggled and kissed his hand.

“I’d love that, honey. This way, we would both have our portrait made by each other.”

“Wonderful, then!” he cheered, flattered and happy. He kept kissing her hair and temple, tugging at her braids to play, and he snorted and giggled when she retaliated with light smacks on his arm and belly.

They continued to talk about this and that for the whole ‘night’ until they fell asleep in each other arms. Before doing so, he entwined his fingers with hers and said softly again, looking down at her, his eyes full of adoration: “You are my life, Charlotte.”

She smiled back at him, her eyes bright like two suns. “And you are mine.”

 

\- - - -

 

“I wonder if there are any places where we could live free.”

The Noble music machine was still playing that beautiful sonata that had made Charlotte wept. The garden was filled with that otherworldly love music and nature seemed to react to it, the colours of the flowers and trees nearly getting more vivid under the soothing moonlight.

They were sitting on the grass near the stream, holding each other, watching the reflection of the starry sky in the water. They knew people would soon find out about them; Meier’s existence had already been suspected after people had glimpsed him gliding in the sky, one night after one of their dates. Charlotte’s family was becoming wary, too, and she was scared for him, afraid of them finding out about him and hiring Hunters to kill him.

“We would need someplace hidden and secluded.” he replied, adjusting his cape on her shoulders to keep her warm. “But there are many skilled Hunters in the world and I doubt we would manage to stay hidden for long.” He sighed, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. “We would live a life filled with the constant fear of being found. I don’t want to give you that sort of existence, Charlotte.”

“But people still don’t know for certain about you!” She turned to look at him, resting a hand on his cheek. “There have been only rumours. How can they find us if they don’t believe you exist? We’re still on time.” She smiled timidly and added: “I could come live in your castle. I could leave a message to my family, saying I ran away far from here, and nobody would ever think of looking for me there.”

She saw something on his face, concern and hesitation, and her smile faded away, replaced by apprehension. Had she been too forward?

“What is it?”

He swallowed and cradled her face in his hands. “Some men tried to enter my castle the other day. I heard them say they would kill me if I was there and if I wasn’t, then they would simply steal valuable stuff. I managed to scare them away before they could find my living quarters and find out about my existence.” He stroked her soft cheeks with his thumbs, sorrow on his ageless face. “Charlotte, we don’t have much time anymore. Soon the city will learn about me and they will chase us or hire Hunters when we will leave together.”

She brought her hands to her mouth, paling. He could hear her heart beating fast in her chest and her eyes were welling up with tears. He kissed her cheeks and dried away the tears with his lips, not caring about the slight burning sensation.

“Oh, Meier!” she sobbed, clinging to him. “Meier, what should we do? They will kill you!” She hugged him and pressed her mouth on his cheek, inhaling his scent and pulling him as much close as she could to her chest. His arms held her tightly, protectively, and he caressed her hair to calm her down.

“Meier, I’m scared. I can’t stand the thought of living without you.” She looked into his eyes and refused to let him go, just like he refused to pull back even an inch from her. “If you died, then I would…”

“I won’t die.” He kissed her and took her hand, gripping it gently but firmly, a fierce fire in his scarlet eyes. “Charlotte, my love, I promise you I won’t die. I will find someplace safe for us to live in. I swear it.”

“Yes.” She finally smiled, even though tears were still running down her cheeks. “Yes, there must be a place for us in this world! I know it, I believe it.”

“I believe it, too.” He reassured her with a warm, loving smile and another kiss. “Could you give me some time? I will search for anything useful in my old books and researches. I’m sure I will find something in them.” Another kiss. “In the meantime, try to act as most natural as you can with your family. I will be extra careful when gliding above the city, too.”

“I will. I won’t let anyone suspect anything and I will monitor all the rumours about you I can find.”

“Excellent.” He pressed tickling kisses all over her face to make her laugh. “We will find a home all for us, Charlotte, I swear it. And when we’re there, we could…” He stopped, suddenly bashful, and lowered his voice, hoping she wouldn’t think him too bold. “We could… officialise our relationship. If you wish.” He looked up at her in alarm when he heard her gasp. She was blushing and staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth open. He felt panic rise within him.

“I… I’m sorry! I embarrassed you and…!” He wanted to scramble to his feet, but he also didn’t want to let her go – but judging from her reaction, that would probably be the best thing to do. He babbled something and moved to get up, but she caught him by his waistcoat and crashed their mouths into a hungry, passionate kiss that made him moan.

“Meier.” she breathed out, her lips so close to his. “Meier, ask me.”

He took a deep breath and said, looking into her beautiful eyes: “Charlotte, will you marry me?”

“ _Yes._ ”

They beamed at each other, then he rose to his feet and twirled her in his arms, both laughing happily. He peppered her face with kisses and then her hands and she giggled all the time, joy illuminating their faces and hearts like a sun.

“Charlotte, I swear I will find a home.” he told her later, as they lay in the soft grass under the moonlight, so close their breaths mingled. “Just wait a little more. I know there is a place for us.”

“I will wait all the time necessary.” She kissed him. “Just promise me you will be careful.”

“I promise.” He kissed her hand and started thinking of an engagement ring.

 

In the following weeks, he pored over hundreds of books and dug out all his old researches, looking for the smallest clue that could indicate him someplace unknown to humans and Hunters, a so secret haven that nobody but Nobles could know about it. He had already crossed out the Noble hideouts scattered across the region from his mind; Hunters knew about them and he and Charlotte would need to live in secrecy, always hiding inside to avoid being spotted and found.

Something in his mind and soul told him that the solution was near at hand, that his subconscious actually knew about such a place. But he couldn’t recall it, so he kept reading without pause, hoping he would encounter a text or description that would help him remember or that would outright describe what he was looking for.

 

A Hunter passing through the city informed the townspeople that there was a vampire in the castle. He had recognized the signs and was sure that the figure he had glimpsed on one of the towers through his special binoculars was indeed the Baron he had heard people talk about as a myth.

“But he has never attacked us!” the sheriff said when the Hunter informed the population of his discovery. “We’ve been living peacefully for years, now!”

“This Noble actually belongs to one of the most compassionate Noble families.” the old, rugged Hunter replied. He flipped the pages of a ruined leather book he kept in his pocket and said slowly: “According to what you told me, I’d say he’s Baron Meier Link, the son of the previous Barons who ruled over this Sector in the past centuries.” He smiled a dry smile. “You’re lucky. His family is known for having never hurt humans and used fangs on them. Didn’t you know they invented artificial blood to avoid asking their subjects for Blood Tithes? Doesn’t your city keep a historical record?” He sighed, crossing his arms. “And didn’t you ever wonder why you’ve never been attacked by mutants or other vampires? What, you thought you were blessed by God?”

All the nobles, wealthy people, and important figures of the city were attending that reunion in the sheriff’s office and Charlotte was part of them, accompanying her father and her brother as a member of the Elbourne family. She almost fainted when she heard the Hunter reveal the existence of Meier and she cried quietly as the people around her started gasping and letting out exclamations of horror and rage.

“Let’s hire him!” a rich merchant cried out, pointing at the Hunter. “Compassionate or not, this Baron is still a Noble! Let’s free the city from him!” The majority of the other people agreed with him, begging the Hunter to accept their request and offering a vertiginous amount of money.

“Fools!” the Hunter shouted, glaring at them. “Why risk his anger when he has done nothing to earn it? He’s been keeping you safe for _centuries_ and now you want to ruin this delicate balance by hunting him?”

“But he’s a _vampire_!” Alan replied angrily, getting up from his chair. “Should we wait for him to attack us, kill our children and women before hunting him down? Just because he hasn’t killed anyone yet doesn’t mean he will never do it!”

Charlotte bit her lips to refrain herself from shouting at her brother. She clutched her right hand, the one with the engagement ring Meier had given her, with her left one and tried to breath more slowly and calm down. Her lips quivered and more tears ran down her pale cheeks.

“He would have massacred people long ago, had he wanted to.” the Hunter said with a shake of his grey-haired head. “No, this Baron is the only Noble you don’t need to watch out for. Every Hunter and every other Noble know this. My advice is to respect him and avoid angering him; this way you won’t ever need to fear anything. The protection of a Noble is a priceless, rare thing.”

The people in the room slowly started to believe him. Some were still afraid and thought they were making a mistake, but in the end they all admitted their city was indeed the safest one in the Western Sector of the Frontier and that the stories narrated by the oldest citizens had probably always been true.

The meeting ended with a unanimous decision: they would reassure the rest of the population about the lack of danger, but increase the number of crosses and religious symbols on the roofs and walls. They would ignore the Baron just like he ignored them, but always keep an eye out for any sign of change in his pacific behaviour.

As they exited the building, her father noticed her wet, reddened eyes and white face and thought the news had scared her.

“Dear, don’t worry.” he said making her stop pushing his wheelchair and taking her hand in his. “Alan and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She smiled, a forced, strained smile that didn’t reach her amber eyes. “I know, father.”

He smiled back at her, then glanced down at her hand and the golden ring on it. His expression shifted slightly and his smile changed, too, as he asked: “Now, will you tell me who really bought you this beautiful ring? You’ve never been one to go out shopping for expensive things for yourself.”

She firmly removed her hand from his and this time she managed to show a less cold smile; Meier’s life and their happiness together depended on it.

“Then you don’t know me well, father. I saw it in a shop-window and I couldn’t stop myself from buying it. That’s all.”

He studied her face for a long moment, then smiled again and nodded.

“Alright. But you should reassure your brother, too. We were really convinced you had some secret suitor you didn’t want us to meet.”

Her smile broadened, but her eyes remained cold and distant as before as she went behind the wheelchair to keep pushing him forward.

“And don’t be afraid of this Baron, Charlotte.” he continued. _I’m not._ she thought, her heart soaring to the sky as she thought of Meier’s kind and warm smile and his joyful laughter every time he held her and kissed her.

“Should he ever try to hurt you,” her father said, his voice full of ire and hatred, “we will pierce his dark heart and burn his foul body.”

She tightened her lips and her grip around the handles of the wheelchair was so strong her knuckles turned white. Meier’s heart was full of light and his body had always shielded her from all harms. The fact that she couldn’t say that to her father nearly made her go insane; she wanted to climb on top of the highest roof in the city and shout her love for Meier, reveal to everyone how good and kind he was and how wrong and horrible they were.

But she couldn’t and so she kept pushing the wheelchair, hoping with all her heart that he would find their new home soon.

 

\- - - -

 

He woke up before her and watched her sleep with a radiant smile on his face. He fixed the blanket on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers, watching every breath she took with immense love, relief, and gratefulness. After a while, she stirred and opened her eyes and when she saw he was looking at her she giggled and hid her face in the pillow.

He tutted and gently moved her to look at her again. He nuzzled her nose and pressed a sweet, light kiss on her mouth before saying: “Good morning, Charlotte.” He grinned. “I never had the chance to tell you that before!”

“Good morning!” She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. “How did you sleep?”

“I’ve never slept so well before in my life.” He rested a hand on her waist, his touch delicate and gentle. “How are you feeling? Are you hurting somewhere?”

“I’m fine!” she laughed, rubbing herself on him and making him blush and groan. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face on her shoulder, rocking her in his embrace. She planted playful kisses on his head and he snorted, lightly pulling her hair. She giggled and retaliated by tugging at his low ponytail.

They played until they were laughing so much their bellies hurt and there were tears of mirth in their eyes. He cradled her face in his hands and said with all the love and tenderness in the world: “Charlotte, my sweet Charlotte, I love you so much.” He kissed her. “My heart and soul belong to you, forever and ever. You are everything to me.”

“Meier, my heart.” She leaned into his touch and rested a hand on top of his, smiling at him. “I love you, too.”

Outside the ship, the stars twinkled happily, guiding them to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the awesome [kokoko-sir](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/) to draw some art of Meier and Charlotte based on this fic! <3 You can find one artwork [here](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/174515659437/commission-for-lafaiette) and other three [here](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/176053206152/commission-for-lafaiette-uuu)! More are coming :'D


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte first visited Meier’s castle when they were still just best friends and the love they had for each other hadn’t been loudly expressed yet.

Summer was approaching and the city always celebrated it without caring about expenses; they blessed the sun and thanked God for giving them another good season where the light would shine for longer, keeping vampires and monsters at bay.

One of the girls Charlotte knew always threw her own special party. She belonged to a wealthy family, too, and was forced to invite Charlotte by her parents, who didn’t wish to offend Mr. Elbourne. Charlotte knew this and she didn’t care; actually, she would have preferred not to be invited at all, since those parties were always an utter bore and she would always dream of going back home early.

But just like her snobbish peer, she was also forced by her family to attend. No matter how many times she tried, her father and Alan simply couldn’t believe that she was no friends with those young women, that the smiles they gave her were fake and venomous, that their male friends always brought flowers to them but never to her just to mortify her – that, or they didn’t want to believe it.

“They are awful!” Meier exclaimed with rage when she complained about it, anxiety already gnawing at her heart at the thought of having to spend an entire evening with those girls, ignored or mocked behind her back. “Charlotte, can’t you refuse to go?”

She shook her head, looking down at the flower crowns they had made together and one of which was now resting on her lap.

“My father doesn’t even want to hear about it. This girl’s family has important ties to his business.”

He cursed under his breath, then fell into a deep silence, one she knew well. He was thinking hard about something, so hard she could almost hear his brain work incessantly. He was wearing the flower crown she had made for him and she smiled, thinking for the umpteenth time that he looked adorable.

“Where does this girl live?”

“Meier, no!” She swatted his arm, frowning at him. “Don’t hurt her! They will come after you!”

He smiled happily, sliding her hand under his arm. “Ah, so you’re stopping me because you’re worried about _me_ , not because you wouldn’t want to see her hurt.”

She grumbled, a guilty blush spreading on her cheeks, but she giggled when he burst into his deep, beautiful laughter.

“I know it’s a terrible thing to say, but sometimes I really want to slap her or hit with her with a… a… a pan or something! Right on the head, like this!” She made a violent gesture that made them both cackle again. “But every time I have to stay with her and her friends, I can only listen to their boring, wicked stories or pretend they aren’t mocking me every time I go away for a few minutes.”

She sighed and her sad expression returned. Pain strangled Meier’s heart and he gently took the flower crown from her lap and rested it upon her head. The flowers he had chosen for her were large and colourful; he had struggled a bit to make it because it had been his first time crafting one, but she had taught him well and the final result looked beautiful on her. He swore he would practice and make an even better one for her.

“I suppose her house has a garden.” he said, smiling gently. She looked at him with a puzzled face, then nodded. “How big is it? Could you get lost in it?”

“Well…” She thought about it, then shook her head. “It’s not _that_ big, but it’s one of the largest in the city for sure. I think she said her mother wanted it to resemble a real forest, so you can walk through it without ever meeting anyone, if you’re lucky.” Her face lightened up and she turned to him with a big smile. “Oh!”

He grinned at her and took her hand, squeezing it and entwining their fingers together.

“You could leave the house with an excuse and enter the garden. I would wait for you there, hidden someplace safe, and then…” He stopped and blushed, suddenly shy and scared. It was so strange seeing someone who looked so ancient and wise become so timid; her mind, like the first time they had met, couldn’t comprehend how he could look both so old and boyishly. She thought it made him look even more endearing.

“And then?” she prompted him, nudging him with her elbow. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then gathered his courage and said, finally looking at her again, his cheeks darker, his red eyes full of hope: “And then, if you want, we could go celebrate in my castle.” He smiled, excitement shining on his handsome face. “There is a beautiful dancing room where we could dance together! I could teach you some dances of the Nobility and you could teach me human ones!”

She gasped with joy and anticipation, her amber eyes going wide. “Oh, yes! And we could watch the fireworks together! It’s the only time of the year when they dare using them and it’s a pity, they are always so beautiful!”

“They are, aren’t they? My parents adored them, too.”

They agreed on the time and their hearts were full of joy at the idea of spending such a beautiful evening with each other. They were both too shy to consider it a date, but they actually did so deep in their hearts and their excitement and worry knew no bounds.

The party would be tomorrow night. As soon as he got back to his castle, Meier frantically began to prepare everything so that Charlotte would be comfortable and have a great time. His living quarters and the rooms he most used were kept in perfect conditions, but the castle was so vast and so old his robot servants couldn’t take care of it all and so he had long ago asked them not to worry with the other rooms. Only the one that belonged to his parents and the underground vaults that housed the coffins of his family were maintained pristine like his rooms.

He asked two robots to fetch food for the next evening, especially sweets and that tender meat he knew Charlotte loved so much; they sounded perplexed for a moment, not used to receiving such orders from their vampire masters, but then they bowed and left to search for what he had requested.

He tidied up his quarters with the other robots’ help, adding more candles and lights to make Charlotte feel comfortable and let her see better. His family castle had always been _rustic_ compared to other Nobles’ houses – there were no tacky ornaments on the walls, no disgusting paintings depicting gruesome scenes of war or torture, no useless furniture whose only purpose was to show how rich they were. His parents and his grandparents had always had great taste and he hoped Charlotte wouldn’t feel overwhelmed.

He prepared the table in advance in the small dining room he used for himself; the others present in the castle were simply too big for him and they made him feel alone and surrounded by looming, dark ice. That one was cosy and its large fireplace would warm Charlotte, should the unstable summer weather change for the worse.

He tidied up his desk, which had always been a mess, much to his mother’s chagrin and his father’s amusement. He picked all the books he wanted to give her, those he knew she would love, and even a few of his favourites, hoping she wouldn’t mind. The thought that they were ancient and as precious as gold didn’t even cross his mind; they had gifted each other various books in the previous months and only a couple of them had been outright borrowed and later returned.

He had no idea what to wear, though. Would his usual outfit be suitable for what was supposed to be a special evening, a private party of two dear friends who bravely fought their world’s preconceptions and fears almost every night? He couldn’t see himself in a mirror, so he had to rely on his robots to find the right clothes.

However, no matter how advanced they were, their robotic minds couldn’t really form an opinion about fashion and they had never been asked to find him a total new look for a special evening. He hadn’t attended one since the death of his parents and they had been the ones to counsel him on his clothes when it was necessary. Now he just changed his shirt, pants, and underwear, but never really modified his look, which had been the same for centuries.

“How does this one look?” he asked, an edge of despair in his voice, as he showed a light-blue waistcoat to his robot butler. The robot tilted his metallic, inexpressive head and said clearly, slowly: “I believe it would look good on you, sir.”

“But maybe this one is better!” Meier lifted a grey waistcoat with golden silky lines on it which formed an intricate pattern around the buttons. “Wouldn’t it be more indicated for a party?” He groaned, trying to remember the outfits he used to wear so many centuries before. “I truly have no idea!”

He decided to think about the clothes later and focus on the dancing room instead. That one hadn’t been used in centuries and it was one of those rooms that lied in that part of the castle that wasn’t tended to anymore. He and a few robots began to clean it and repair the worst damage – he kept working even when the sun rose, protected by the thick curtains that didn’t let any sunray in. He was considerably less strong during the day and his stamina decreased alarmingly, but he didn’t care. He continued to clean the furniture and walls and repair the beautiful chairs, ignoring his robots’ concerns and requests to go to sleep.

He went back to his coffin only during the afternoon, exhausted but happy and full of excitement. The dancing room looked beautiful again, food for Charlotte had been found in large quantities, the books waited for her on his desk, and he had cleaned the highest tower, too, so that they could admire the fireworks and the sky from there. He had also brought a large settee up there and a set of blankets, in case the night would get too cold for her.

Charlotte had been busy as well. She had never been one for fashion, but the next day she stayed in her room for hours trying to decide what dress looked better on her. Would the cyan one be too much, with its low neckline and tight waist? Maybe the yellow one would be better, but yellow wasn’t really the best colour for an evening party, was it?

In the end, she picked a large, flowing dark blue one with lace around the sleeves. The shoes were another problem, too, and the only ones which would really go well with that gown were a new pair that she had never worn before. She chose those, hoping they wouldn’t hurt too much.

When evening approached, she started worrying about her make-up. She rarely wore it, but she wanted to look good for that special night, so she applied light pink lipsticks on her lips and a bit of blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she matched Meier’s usual style and a blush crept up her cheeks accompanied by a smile.

“I’ve never seen you put so much effort for one of these parties.” Alan told her in the carriage as they headed to the girl’s mansion in the other side of the city. Their father, sitting between them, gave her an amused look.

“Are you trying to catch some young man’s attention, my dear?” He hummed, tapping his fingers on the hat on his lap. “You’re almost twenty-three, now. I suppose it would be time to look for a husband if you have no intention of joining that convent in the Capital.”

She bristled at that. She loathed the very idea of becoming a nun, not because she hated them or the faith and help they provided to people, but because it wasn’t her choice and her heart yearned for something else entirely.

“I already told you, father. I don’t want to go there.” _But I don’t want to get married to one of those awful men Alan always tries to introduce to me, either._ She sighed, not listening to her father as he listed all the possible suitors she could focus her attention on, ignoring her brother as he mentioned with a snicker how one of his friends had said he found her beautiful.

Meier’s gentle and handsome face appeared in her mind and she looked outside the window, her heart beating fast, her hands clutching the white laced purse where two books she had chosen for him were hidden. She smiled at the moon and stars; for the first time in her life, she couldn’t wait to arrive to the party, but for entirely different reasons that those her father imagined.

A timid part of her heart whispered: _There_ is _a man you wish to see, though._ She blushed harder and fantasized of Meier’s hand in hers as they danced in his castle, the two of them blissfully alone with each other, the strong lines of his face as he smiled, his rose-coloured eyes, his pronounced chin and straight nose. Then, most important of all, she thought of his kindness and humour, of his wittiness that hid an endearing shyness, of his jokes that were never crude and rude, of his respect and sincere interest towards her hobbies, of his tender friendship and deep laughter as they joked, of the care and effort he put into helping her with her precious garden.

Her heart missed a beat and she clutched the purse more tightly, her smile broadening.

 

As usual, the girl hosting the party pretended to be happy to see her. She complimented her look (“My, aren’t you _gorgeous_ today? Are you finally trying to conquer someone’s heart?”) and said it was about time she took more care of herself (“You’re always so pale, dear! Men don’t like that, you know? Next time, add a little blush to your cheeks.”).

Her friends were less good at that, but Charlotte didn’t care. She smiled politely at them, asked them routine questions about their family as they asked her the same ones, then she moved away from the group, silently mingling with other people while putting as much distance as possible between her and her peers.

She heard them whisper offensive things about her gown, multiple guesses as to why she had put so much effort into her make-up for that party, the cruel giggles and snickers as one of the young men said she had probably took inspiration from one of her books. She ignored them all and this time she didn’t feel like crying; instead, she was filled with great joy and triumph.

She saw her father discuss business with other wealthy men, while Alan joined his friends in a game of cards. She greeted some of the kinder women who had never treated her bad, talked a little bit with the cute children that had been brought along, fixed a little girl’s braids, then went out into the large garden.

There were people there, too, but they mostly kept at its edge, not wishing to step into the dark, wild nature that their host’s mother had recreated around the mansion. They were all so busy with games, gossip, food, and making out in the bushes that nobody saw Charlotte enter the artificial forest.

Used as she was to her walks in the _real_ forest surrounding the city, she had no trouble navigating maze of high trees and grass. She found bushes of berries and beautiful flowers and she picked some, sure that the girl hosting the party wouldn’t even notice it.

It was almost time to meet up with Meier, so she hurried to the depths of the garden, where he had said he would wait for her. Once there, she started calling in a whisper, looking around, her dress shining in the starlight the trees let pass though their thin leaves: “Meier? Meier, are you here?”

She heard the familiar rustling of his cape on her right and turned just in time to see him appear out of thin air. He was standing with his hands behind his back and there was a bright, happy smile on his face. Her heart started beating ten times faster and that same joy filled every cranny of her body and soul.

“Charlotte.” he said softly, reverently, as he looked at her. “You are beautiful.”

She smiled, flattered, and looked shyly down at the ground, saying: “Thank you.” When she raised her eyes, he was still looking at her and for a moment she saw a glimpse of a deeper, stronger, almost sacred feeling in his eyes. But then embarrassment shifted his features and he looked down at himself with a grimace.

“I… I apologize. I tried looking for a better attire, but I cannot see myself in a mirror and…” He sighed and was about to apologize again, but Charlotte stopped him with the gentle touch of her hand on his chest.

“Meier, you look great! You don’t need to worry about such things.”

He smiled at her, then he moved and handed her a bouquet of roses, tied with a silky golden ribbon and enveloped in a kind of crispy paper she had never seen before.

“For you, my dear.”

Her face turned as red as the roses and she slowly took the bouquet, never looking away from Meier’s eyes and smile. He had brought her flowers! It was the first time she received them from someone who wasn’t her father or her brother and it was also the first time she received them at a party. It was a simple thing that many other girls would have considered inane, unimportant, but for Charlotte it meant the world. He had listened to her, remembered her complaint, her mortification as she had told him about the people her father forced her to hang out with and he had tried to do something to make her happy.

“Oh, Meier.” she breathed out, at loss for words. “They are… They are so beautiful, I…” She sniffled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and he gasped and reached for her, panicking.

“Charlotte! Charlotte, are you alright?!” He narrowed his eyes and glared at the direction where the mansion was. He could probably see it or at least hear and sense the presence of people over there. “Did they say something to you? Did they offend you again?”

“No, no! I’m just very, very happy.” She beamed at him and moved his head with a hand on his cheek so that he would stop glaring at the horizon and look at her again. His expression softened immediately. “Thank you so much, Meier.”

He blushed and smiled back, resting his hand on hers. She felt him lean into her touch for a brief time, then he gently pulled back and said, standing straighter and opening wide his arms: “Shall we go?”

He took her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style like he always did when they went to her secret garden. They left the forest with great speed, Meier gliding through the night as if he was made of air itself, jumping from roof to roof with no difficulty. Charlotte enjoyed moving that way, she loved the feeling of the wind across her face, the sense of freedom and lightness, Meier’s reassuring grip around her shoulders and her legs that kept her safe, the arch made by his long cape as they jumped through the air, nearly invisible to all.

They talked and joked for the whole short trip to his castle, like they always did. After the first times, he had seen that she wasn’t scared of being so up high in the air, so he had started playing harmless games, like twirling before reaching the next roof or hopping on the tiles of the largest buildings. It made them giggle and laugh and he did the same that night, admiring the joy in Charlotte’s eyes and the way her dress caught the moonlight and transformed it into countless diamond specks.

They played a little more in the air before reaching the castle; almost everyone in the city was busy celebrating the arrival of summer and only a skilled Hunter using very powerful binoculars capable of defying a vampire’s vibes would be able to spot them in the sky.

Once they had reached the balcony of the highest tower of his castle, Meier delicately put Charlotte down and exclaimed with a wide gesture of his arm: “Welcome!” He happily showed her what he had prepared in the tower to watch the fireworks later, then they went downstairs to his quarters.

He showed her every room, timidly watching and listening to her reactions. She loved the simple elegance and the useful aesthetic of the furniture and decorations. He showed her his parents’ portraits and she saw his own, made only a few hundred years before. In one of the paintings with his parents, he was depicted as a small baby and she couldn’t stop looking at it and cooing at it.

“Look how _round_ your cheeks were!”

“They… They were not so chubby!” he protested, groaning when she giggled and commented on his ‘cute, short fingers’. “Charlotte, you are trying to make me cry!”

“I’m not mocking you! I think you looked _adorable_!”

“ _Looked_?” He harrumphed and pouted, looking away. “Who would have thought you could be so rude to your poor friend?”

“You still look adorable!” She tugged at his sleeve, chasing his gaze by moving in front of his line of sight, a big smile on her flushed face. “Really, Meier, you are the most adorable Noble I have ever seen.”

He looked at her out the corner of his eye, his pout only increasing. “… Shall I remind you that I am the _only_ Noble you have ever seen?”

When she giggled, hand on her mouth and face hidden by the long curtain of her hair, he whined and leaned back with a dramatic gesture, his own hand resting above his heart.

“You’re an imp! A mischievous rose fairy!” But he was joking, playing, and she knew that, because they joked like that often. She saw the amusement and tenderness in his eyes and the hint of a smile he couldn’t entirely hide on his mouth. He would soon burst into his beautiful, warm, deep laugh.

“I’m sure you would still be the cutest, no matter how many Nobles I could meet.” she said and he made a low sound of agreement, making her giggle again. He smiled smugly at her and leaned closer, his tall frame looking almost like a shield ready to protect her from everything and anything.

“One day, I will look for _your_ childhood portraits and pictures.” He playfully tapped her nose, making her scrunch it up. “I am sure you looked _so cute_ , too!”

“Ah, you are using the past tense, too, now!” She raised her chin, pretending to be an offended haughty lady. “I never expected such rudeness from _you_ , Meier.”

“Ah! So now I’m rude, too?” And he wiggled his eyebrows at her, still smiling in that playful way, and they burst into a loud, roaring laughter full of delight.

They went to the next room, his bedroom that was also used as his smaller study, a large place that contained his coffin, his desk, and countless of bookshelves. He found a vase for her roses so that she wouldn’t be forced to carry them around for the whole time, then he told her to touch and look at whatever she wanted, without feeling embarrassed.

She shyly walked over to the coffin. It intrigued her with its golden carvings and inlays; but most of all, it intrigued her because it was the place where Meier slept and her cheeks got on fire just at the thought of it.

“Did you sleep in a miniature coffin when you were a baby?” she asked without malice, sincerely curious, sitting down on the soft carpet by the heavy box. He chuckled and knelt next to her, shaking his head.

“No, I actually slept with my parents. They crafted my first coffin when I was a child.” He lifted the lid with a gesture of his hand and Charlotte peeked into it. She gasped, for the inside was covered with velvet and satin and it looked extremely comfortable.

“It’s so big!” she said and Meier nodded, a shy smile on his face.

“I’m rather tall and I need space for when I sleep with my cape on.”

“And for your _round_ cheeks.”

He lightly pulled her hair, making sure not to hurt her, and she made a weird, funny noise, a mix between a giggle and a yelp.

“Cruel!” he said, pretending to be offended. “Such a cruel and wicked woman you are!”

She laughed and that heavenly sound made him smile and look at her with a lovestruck face. She didn’t see it, though, because she was looking at the coffin again.

“May… May I touch it?”

“Of course.”

She put her hand inside and brushed her fingertips against the satin and the velvet. The lining was soft to the touch and it surrendered easily under her hand, but she could see and feel that it was also thick and very sturdy, made to last centuries, even millennia.

“And then, at dawn, you slip inside and close the lid?” He nodded. “It must be so cosy and warm to sleep here, protected by all sides, in complete darkness!” She thought of her struggles with her sheets every time the sun entered from her windows and woke her up at the breaking of dawn.

He blushed, pleasantly surprised by her words. “Well, it certainly feels comfortable to a vampire. Although I know for sure that some sleep on beds, too, and protect themselves with special curtains. I never tried doing that.”

“I see. If you feel good sleeping like this, though, why should you change?” They smiled at each other and he was about to ask her if she wanted to lie down inside the coffin, but he changed his mind. He didn’t wish to disturb or scare her.

Just then, she saw something on the interior side of the lid. He had attached various papers and pages on it, old researches he kept close at hand like a human would keep a book on the nightstand. He explained them to her, lifting the pages and letting out surprised exclamations when he found old stuff he had thought lost or buried somewhere else.

“Speaking of reading, I brought you these.”

She took out the books from her purse and his face lightened up at the sight of them.

“Thank you! Oh, I have also found some for you!”

They gushed over the books, discussing their plots and characters, then the robot butler requested permission to enter with a knock on the door. Charlotte stared at it for the whole time as it announced that food ‘for the young lady’ was ready and would be served in the adjacent dining room.

“Thank you.” Meier smiled at her and rested a hand on her back. “Don’t be afraid. He is my butler. He has been in my family for centuries.”

“Lord Meier and his parents have always been very kind to me.” the robot said and even though his metallic face and voice carried no expression, Charlotte had the feeling it – _he_ – sounded touched. “They refer to me and the other robots in the castle with pronouns, as if we’re living beings. As far as I know, no other Noble has ever done that.”

“That’s beautiful!” She smiled at the robot. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” The butler straightened his back and his silver chest almost seemed to swell with pride.

She smiled at Meier and together they followed the robot to the dining room. She held her breath, taken aback, because that room was gorgeous, too, and the table had been laden with food. There was only one set of plates, but they were beautiful, just like the cutlery, and she knew Meier had no use for such things, so that either meant his family had collected them for whatever reason or he had gone to great lengths to prepare the table for her.

She discovered it was the latter thanks to the butler, who said: “Lord Meier helped us find food and everything you may need to eat, my lady. We hope it’s all satisfactory.”

“Oh, yes, thank you!” She stared at the food, almost speechless – she recognized the tender meat she liked so much, vegetables, different kinds of soup, and sweets, so many sweets, cakes and pastries, pies and tarts. She fidgeted near the black marble table, suddenly too shy to sit down. She was used to wealth, but the castle was so different from anything she had ever seen and it was all so elegant and beautiful and perfect she was afraid of ruining it all.

Even the food looked magnificent and she almost didn’t have the heart to eat it, even though her stomach quietly protested at the thought and her mouth watered a little. But despite all that, she felt comfortable like she had never felt before, at home. She was thinking about that when Meier’s hand touched her back again, a gentle, discreet touch that didn’t startle her.

“Charlotte, are you alright?” He looked worried and there was also fear in his eyes – fear of having done something wrong, of having scared her or bothered her somehow – and she felt terribly guilty. With a bright smile, she nodded and replied: “Yes, absolutely. It’s just that…” She giggled, her cheeks red. “It’s just that this is all so _lovely_ , Meier. Thank you so much for this.”

He blushed, too, and his smile was as radiant as hers. He pulled back the chair from her and pushed it back forward once she had sat down. He sat in front of her and she noticed the lack of a glass, cup, or goblet.

“Aren’t you going to… to eat with me?” she asked and he shook his head, waving a hand with a bit of panic, as if to reassure her.

“No, don’t worry, I have already eaten.” There were self-consciousness and shame in his eyes and she knew he didn’t want her to see him drink blood, fearing she would feel sick. She wanted to insist, because she could never feel sick about him and anything related to him, but he spoke again before she could.

“Do you need other plates?” A look of embarrassment passed over his face illuminated by the chandelier above them. “I looked for information on how to set a table for a meal and tried to replicate it, but please, you must tell me if something is amiss.”

“Everything is perfect, Meier.” She playfully tapped her foot against his leg under the table. “Why are you so tense? It’s a dinner between the two of us!”

“That’s exactly why I want it to be perfect!”

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him from across the table. “Meier, it _is_. This is one of the best days of my life.”

He smiled back and moved his hand so that he could grab hers as well. The size difference was great, so much her petite hand almost disappeared in his, but her grip was strong and loving and his was tender and delicate. They gazed into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then they both blushed, looked away, and timidly pulled back. Charlotte, her heart beating like a drum, looked down at her lap, while Meier cleared his throat and asked her if she wanted water.

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled at him again and she was so gentle and beautiful he almost spilled the water onto the table as he poured it into her goblet.

The dinner proceeded well. They filled the room with their laughter, finally relaxing, and they talked about everything for more than two hours. First about food, then the books, and finally the castle and the other rooms Meier wanted to show her.

“The library in my room is nothing compared to the large one.” His smile was so cheerful and happy her heart missed another beat and butterflies started to dance in her belly. “And the dancing room! I’m sure you will love it!”

The main library left her breathless and he told her to take whatever book she liked. “You can have them all, if you want.” he said and she nudged him, laughing, replying that they would never fit inside her home.

“And how would I explain their presence, anyway?” She sighed wistfully as she touched the gilded spines of the volumes in the lower shelves. “My father always notices everything.”

“Tell him the truth. Tell him a dear friend gave them to you.” Meier gave her a warm smile and smiled again, sliding her hand under his arm.

“That would actually work. But this whole room is bigger than three of ours put together.” She giggled, walking with him through the vast library. “Besides, I can’t take all your books from you! I may be cruel and wicked,” she stuck out her tongue at him, “but not _that_ much!”

“Yes, you are!” he joked, hands on his hips. “Mocking your poor friend who just happened to be a very florid vampire baby! How can I trust such a fiend?” When she giggled again, dimples on her cheeks, he grinned and continued: “I’m sure you would sneak into my castle at night and steal all my precious books, if you could carry them all.”

“Absolutely! I’ll steal them one by one, if necessary, like a discreet, skilled thief.” She raised her skirts a little. “With a shorter dress and a rope, not even your high towers can stop me!”

Meier snorted and tried to stifle his fit of giggles, but he couldn’t. Just like the first time they had held hands in her room, he laughed trying to imagine her climbing up and down a rope, hundreds of meters above ground, a bag full of books on her back.

“I’m sorry!” he babbled, bending over, when she smacked his arm. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, I… _ouch!_ ”

She had pulled his ponytail and they laughed harder, holding onto each other and leaning against the tall bookshelves, tears of mirth already in their eyes. When he tried to describe the scene he had imagined to her, he almost fell on the ground and she hid her face against his shoulder, their bellies hurting due to how much they were laughing.

Once they had calmed down and he had made a robot bring her some water, they went visit other rooms, still walking with their arms linked together, occasionally bursting into another sudden laugh or quiet chuckle. They loved each other deeply, immensely – Meier was better aware of it, but he didn’t have the courage to declare his love. He didn’t want to ruin that precious, magnificent friendship and even if Charlotte returned his feelings he believed she deserved more than a Noble, a creature of darkness that fed off blood.

But when they finally reached the dancing room and started an easy dance familiar to both of them, they almost declared to each other there and then. Charlotte felt the song of love in her heart and she recognized it for what it was, she knew it was _love_ and she wanted to pour it all out for him, but she didn’t know how and she was scared, too, scared of him thinking her mad and rejecting her.

And so they didn’t say anything. They danced and laughed and taught each other the dances they knew, the movements and gestures typical of the rondos and waltzes of their races, and the glistening dancing room became a warm cocoon of unuttered love, love that would finally be spoken out loud some months later.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” she said as they sat on the settee in the highest tower. He had brought her a cup of warm tea and laid a blanket over her shoulders, because the air had gotten a bit chilly and it was windy up there.

“They always are.” He smiled at them and the moon. “And to think they are so far from us and yet they look so close.” He showed her the astronomical map hanging from one of the walls that he had bought from a very old Noble after months of negotiations. It was painted on silk and despite its ancient age it was very accurate and the Nobles who had made it had put incredible care into its colours and shapes, so much it would have been a masterpiece in itself even if it hadn’t been scientifically useful.

“I included that astronomy volume you asked me for in the bundle I prepared for you.” he said and he watched her eyes lit up like the very stars they were observing. He chuckled. “I read it so much some pages are a bit worn-out and ruined. I hope you won’t mind.”

“Oh, no! How could I?” She took his hand and their faces burned. “Thank you, Meier. I will give it back to you as soon as possible.”

“No, you can keep it. It’s yours, now.” He gently rested a finger on her mouth when she started to protest. His smile was soft and loving and warm. “I insist, Charlotte.”

“Such a stubborn man, you are.” she sighed fondly. “Then you can keep mine!”

“But they are your favourite ones!”

“That’s why I want you to keep them!”

He sighed, too, but her smile was too much for him and he couldn’t refuse. They could see the city and the lights in the houses in the distance, the faint sound of music, the crosses and lamps standing out against the old stones. They talked of the people there, of what Charlotte had done and seen in the previous days, and then the topic shifted to her desire to be more independent.

“You still haven’t told your father about the shop you would like to open?”

“No.” She stared into her half-empty cup, rubbing her thumb on the silver enamelled brim. “I already know what he would say. That a young, wealthy woman shouldn’t even think about owning a flower shop or a bookshop, especially if all by herself.” She shook her head, resignation etched on her face. “I know there are so many women working, fighting, and farming alone in the Frontier. Why must things be so different here?”

Meier’s soul ached for her and he fixed the blanket on her shoulders, saying softly: “Maybe your brother might help you convince him.”

“He _did_ say it was a good idea.” she admitted with a smile and a nod of her head. “He looked very surprised when I told him, but in a good way. He was happy and said he would speak to dad with me.” She groaned and raised her eyes to the sky, as if to ask the moon and stars for strength. “But then he said that I would need to find a good husband that would help me take care of the shop and give me a hand when things would get too hectic.”

“It seems wealthy women are forbidden from being _too_ independent in this city.” Meier grumbled and the tone he used made her giggle, a bubbling sound that warmed his heart.

“It’s alright. I’m sure I will convince them somehow.” She drank the rest of her tea. “I know they love me dearly, they just have a very protective and slightly twisted way of showing it.”

“Don’t give up!” he said with fierce conviction and then his lips curled into a reassuring, supportive smile. “And when you will be finally standing behind your counter, selling books or flowers or even both, look at my castle and know that I will be rooting for you.” He took her hand and rested his other one on top of it. “And if you will be open until dark, then I will come visit you and give you all the old books and special flowers you may want or need.”

“Oh, Meier.” She let the cup fall on her lap and cupped his cheek, staring into his kind face, his tender, beautiful eyes. “I am blessed and so honoured to have you as my friend.” She blushed, the song of love so strong in her heart, and Meier was so _close_ , his eyes looking into her, his hands still holding hers, and she was sure she saw the same notes of that song on his face, but she didn’t want to ruin that bond they had – and he, unbeknown to her, was thinking the same things, his chest like a box full of hope, love, longing, and dread that he desperately tried to push close with every breath.

Just when they were about to close that distance, unable to hold back anymore and ready to face the consequences, the fireworks exploded in the sky, startling them. The sudden interruption made them realize what they were about to do – _what if he rejects me? What if he apologizes and then tell me it would be better not to meet ever again? What if she pushes me away and thinks I wanted to hurt her? What if I scare her? What if she accepts my love? She doesn’t deserve this life._ – and they pulled away with timid glances at the sky.

“They… They are gorgeous.” Meier said and Charlotte nodded with a noise of agreement.

“I always used to fire them with my father when I was little.” She giggled, remembering his face when one had accidentally burned his moustache. “He was so clumsy with them! It was Alan who taught me how to use them the first time.”

Meier smiled and laughed with her as she told him more stories about her family; it was clear she loved them all very much, despite their faults and over-protective behaviour, and he knew he couldn’t declare himself to her. If she returned his love, he would doom her to a difficult life, a life where she would be forced to lie to her family and meet with him in secret, even more than she was doing now.

For that reason, he swallowed the love he so desperately wanted to share with her and kept talking about the fireworks and the stars, not knowing that she felt the same way for him and that she would be more than ready to lead that kind of life if it meant staying with him forever.

 

A few hours before the breaking of dawn, it was time for her to go back home. Her father and Alan would probably return soon and she wanted to greet them to make them believe she had abandoned the party early and had returned straight home. Undoubtedly, they had noticed her absence, but she was sure they had ascribed it to her walking in the huge garden, attracted by the flowers and plants there. That was what she had done all the times before, too.

“Thank you so much, Meier! I had the best time of my life!” She held more tightly on to the arm he had offered her as they went down the tower to retrieve her roses and books.

“As I did.” He smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers on his arm. “You are welcome here anytime you want, Charlotte. Just say the word.”

“Careful, or I will be here every day.” she giggled, but just when he was about to reply that it would be _magnificent_ to have her there so often, he noticed the weird way she was walking. She was slightly limping, as if she was hurt, and he stopped on his tracks, staring at her with panic and concern.

“Charlotte, are you alright?”

“Huh?” She blinked, puzzled, then nodded. He frowned, more confused than her.

“You are walking… in a funny way. Are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?”

“Oh! Oh, no, it’s just…” She laughed, a bit ashamed, and raised her skirts a little to show him her shoes. She slipped one out and he gasped: there were red gashes on her foot where the skin met the leather and they looked painful.

“These shoes are new. I have never worn them before and this is what happens sometimes.” She wriggled her foot a little to let the blood flow back into it. “Once at home, I will take a footbath with chamomile and it will all pass away in a night.”

Before she could slip the shoe back onto her foot, he took her in his arms and continued descending the stairs, a serious, resolute look on his face. She babbled something about the shoe, but he used his powers to lift it from the ground and bring it to her, without ever stopping walking.

“W-Wait, Meier! It’s not that serious!”

“You are hurt.” he said, glaring at her. “And I won’t let my best friend be hurt!” His expression softened and he sighed, holding her closer. “Why didn’t you say anything, you silly?”

“Because I am used to it, like all women!” she laughed, moving her mismatched feet up and down in a playful way. “It’s normal to wear painful shoes for hours to us.”

“It might be normal to _human_ women, perhaps!” he exclaimed, a look of outrage on his face. “Who even does design and craft tight, harmful shoes? Preposterous!”

She laughed, finding his angry concern sweet and endearing, and she laughed even more when he almost tripped on the stairs to bring her more quickly to his rooms.

There, he gently helped her sit on the couch, then disappeared out of thin air without a sound. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a beautiful enamelled basin filled with warm water, lavender, chamomile, and roses. It clearly hadn’t been intended for _that_ use, it was too beautiful and expensive and too well decorated, and Charlotte refused to put her feet into it.

“Charlotte, I will pour it all over you if you don’t put them in now!”

“Rude!” But she finally obliged and great relief flooded over her. She relaxed with a sigh and smiled up at him, grateful. Meier, finally reassured, smiled back and sat down at her side. He started talking about the books to distract her from her lack of shoes and slightly raised skirts. He could see she was a little embarrassed and he felt sorry for it, but he really couldn’t help but panic so much when she was in pain. The bloody cuts on the top of her feet looked particularly bad and his bloodthirst stirred a little. He pushed it back with all his strength.

“I started reading about the healing qualities of herbs thanks to you and your teachings.” he revealed, flattering her. “I studied human anatomy in my books, but never the properties of flowers. It has been incredibly interesting.” His smile broadened. “Did you know there are some herbal compounds that can greatly help with bloodloss?”

“It’s always good to know more about the world even though you may never need certain knowledges.” she said with a proud smile and a nod of her head. She played with the water, touching the petals with her tiptoes and watching them swirl around. He could see she was still embarrassed, so he did the next logical thing.

He removed his boots, placed them next to the couch, and leaned back, now as barefoot as her.

She stared at him with big, bewildered eyes and he returned her gaze with a smile, saying cheerfully: “We match, now.”

She looked at his feet, then at his face, then down again. She started giggling and he giggled with her; they found each other’s hand and squeezed it.

“Now you only need a basin full of blood.” she laughed, resting against his shoulder. “And then we would really make a funny picture!” She looked down again. “The nails of your toes match those of your hands.”

“Just like yours, silly.”

“It’s so _cute_.”

“That’s it!” He rose, pretending to reach for the basin. “I’m going to pour it all on you now!”

Their laughs filled the room again.

Later, after drying her feet with a soft towel and gathering the bouquet of roses and the bundle of books in her arms, she glanced down at the shoes and said slowly: “I want to do something really stupid, but also really important.”

He understood immediately and grinned. “Do it, my friend.”

Nobody in the city saw the pair of tight shoes fly out of one of the windows of the castle.

 

\- - - -

 

Meier brought her back to her room and pressed a goodnight kiss on her cheek, stopping himself from kissing her lips instead. She wanted him to do that and she almost did it herself, but she refrained herself, too, so they stood there, smiling at each other, until they heard a distant sound and Meier had to leave.

They had seen lights in the house; that meant her family was back, just like she had planned. She washed her face and changed into her nightgown before heading downstairs, where she met her father’s dumbfounded stare with a smile.

“Charlotte, my dear!” he exclaimed, blinking fast. “What… What are you doing here? I thought you were still…” He sighed, giving her an affectionate look. “You left the party early, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry, father.” But he wasn’t really angry and he patted her hand with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I admit I insisted too much in the past.” Her eyes widened in surprise and her heart got lighter. It already was light, after the magnificent night she had spent with Meier, but she hadn’t expected things to go so well at her house, too.

“If you don’t want to go anymore, then you won’t. I promise.”

“Oh, father!” She beamed at him before throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you!”

The old man chuckled and patted her back, saying softly: “Forgive me for being so stubborn, Charlotte.” He gently pulled her back and rested a hand on her cheek, his eyes full of tears. “You know I only want your happiness. After your mother’s death, I…” He sighed and took her hands in his. “I know I haven’t always been a good father to you.”

“Father…” She felt a pang of pain in her heart and she rubbed her thumbs on his rough knuckles.

“But I will do better, I promise.” He smiled, moving their hands up and down as if to reassure her.

A door opened and Alan entered the room, causing her to gasp. He was covered in dark bruises and there was a huge bloody bandage on his cheek. He grinned at her and she saw his lower lip had been cut, too.

“Alan! What happened to you?!”

“I argued with my friends and those terrible women that were invited to the party.” He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes sombre, full of guilt and regret. “Forgive us, Charlotte. You must have had a terrible time in the past months.”

She looked back and forth from her father to Alan, confused beyond words. The old man explained quietly: “Alan and I overheard his friends say awful things about you. And those young women we dared to call your friends agreed with them and laughed about you.” He sighed, fresh tears in his eyes. “Forgive us, my dear. We… I didn’t believe you. I thought you were just being a little too shy or capricious and I didn’t see your pain.”

“After the fight, we searched for you, but we couldn’t find you, so we thought you were wandering in the garden.” Alan grinned, pride shining in his eyes, hands on his hips. “You should have seen the way I punched them! The men, I mean.” He started babbling. “I didn’t hit the women, I would never! I…” He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “I only shouted at them, saying they were terrible harpies.”

An incredulous laugh escaped Charlotte’s mouth and her brother and her father laughed with her.

“I cut off all ties with that young girl’s family and her friends.” her father said and he dismissed Charlotte’s concerned look with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, my dear. My business won’t suffer from it. I’d say it will improve from it!”

“We won’t talk about marriage anymore as well.” Alan rested a hand on her shoulder again as she gasped and tears of joy filled her eyes. “That was unfair of us, too. You must find your own path at your own pace. If you want to get married, good, but it will be at your own conditions, not ours.” He sighed, glaring half-heartedly at their father. “Father still believe you should go check that convent in the Capital, but I convinced him to stop talking about it.”

“Alan also told me about the shop.” Charlotte’s face paled and the old man chuckled, patting her hand. “No, dear, don’t worry. I’m still not entirely sure it’s a good idea, but if that’s really what you want, then we will come up with something.” He gave her an amused smile. “One thing at a time, though, alright?”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

She kissed her father’s cheek, then Alan’s and cried more, repeating over and over again: “Thank you, thank you.” They held her and apologized again. What had happened during the party had really shaken them and opened their eyes; the protective love they had for her had almost ruined their relationship and made her life harder and they swore to change their ways from that day on.

Charlotte went to bed with her heart light and full of joy and her last thought before falling asleep was for Meier. That had been one of the best days of her life and Meier, lying in his coffin, protected by the effects of dawn, thought the same thing. He felt blessed; he had never known a greater joy in his life before and he closed his eyes with a smile as big as Charlotte’s.

The next night, when they met again, she told him what had happened upon her return at home and he celebrated with her, swirling her around in his arms and hugging her tightly, their cheers echoing in their secret garden. His heart also ached terribly, because now that things were going so well for her he really couldn’t declare his love to her anymore. He couldn’t, wouldn’t do that to her. He decided he would keep that love in his heart and watch her find her happiness from afar, protecting her and rooting for her the entire time, even though if it meant living a life of misery and pain.

He didn’t care. What mattered most was her happiness and he would do anything in his power to see her happy. What he didn’t know – not yet – was that she returned his love for her completely and she wanted to declare herself to him as much as he wanted to declare himself to her. But how could she ask him to love a simple human woman, to keep meeting her in secret to avoid being killed by the Hunters her family would certainly hire if they knew about their relationship?

She wanted to spend her life with him. He was the only man she wanted to marry, the only man she wanted to kiss and be kissed by, the only man she wanted to hold in her arms and be held by. And she was the only woman he wanted to marry, the only woman he wanted to kiss and receive kisses from. Their first kiss would take place in that same garden a few months later – for the time being, they would keep rejoicing about the wonderful, positive changes in her life, the stars watching their love story develop from the sky above.

 

\- - - -

 

In the infinite depths of space, the stars outside the ship watched them sleep in each other’s arms and celebrated their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes almost 10.000 words in two days* I NEED SLEEP
> 
> But I had so much fun writing this! I think that despite their faults - not listening to Charlotte, not believing her when she said she and Meier were really in love, sending Hunters after them and even asking the Hunters to kill her in case she had become a vampire -, Charlotte's father and her brother loved her dearly. The fact that she left them without looking back truly shows how strong and big her love for Meier is ; v ;


	13. Chapter 13

At the end of the second year since their first meeting, Meier and Charlotte’s relationship was discovered.

Before that fateful night, things had gone well. The city knew about him, now, and Meier made sure to be more careful after learning of it from Charlotte. He still insisted to come to her house and carry her himself to their garden, but he did so with extra care, making sure all her neighbours were asleep, using his powers to make even less noise than necessary.

Her father and Alan kept their promise. They never spoke of marriage again and Alan even started looking for suitable buildings where she could open her shop, showing her their pictures and descriptions and promising to take her to the ones she most liked, not knowing she was planning to leave soon with her vampire beloved. She tried to stall, to delay a useless waste of time and money, knowing her family wouldn’t need another remind of her abandonment, an empty shop that would never be used, after her flight.

She felt bad for her father, so strong and yet so frail, so attached to her in that protective manner that had gotten worse after her mother’s death and had only recently improved. She felt bad for her brother, too, even though she knew his bursts of emotion would calm down after the initial shock and he would recover faster than their father.

But as she looked at the castle looming in the distance every morning, she knew that was the path she wanted to walk on, the life she desired. She would sell flowers and books in the new home Meier would find for them or, if there was no chance for such a thing there, she would collect them in their house for their own pleasure. She would plant pansies and daisies and tulips and roses and would put them all around the rooms, to let them keep company to ancient, gilded volumes in tall, large bookshelves.

They met every night. Sometimes they went to the garden, sometimes he took her to his castle, creating his own mist to conceal them better. The old Hunter had left the city, but they could never be too careful, not with the people glancing worriedly at the castle every day, waiting for their vampire lord to appear or show himself on one of the towers.

They went together through his old researches and studies. Most were related to the wonders and art and technology created by the Nobility and the human race, but there were also many papers about the sky, the stars, astronomy, and physics. There was little there that could tell them where a suitable home for them could be found, but they never lost hope. He was sure the solution to their problem was there; they just had to dug it out.

Their life proceeded like that for many weeks; there was no imminent danger and their haste was only caused by the arousing suspicions of Charlotte’s father. He could see how sleepy she was during the day and he asked her multiple times if she didn’t sleep well. Now that Meier’s presence in the city was known, details like that that would have been small in the past were now cause of alarm.

“She has been looking like that for years, now.” Alan chuckled one morning during breakfast, less quick to panic about such little things, but his eyes were worried, too, as he looked at her. “Is there something wrong with your room? Or are you having bad dreams?”

“No!” She shook her head vehemently, forcing her lips to smile. “I’m fine, really. These last years have been a little hectic and you know I tend to get preoccupied and worry myself over the smallest thing.”

“That’s true.” Her father patted her hand on the oak table. “It’s been our fault. We were causing you stress with all those talks of marriage and friendly relationships to have.”

She was glad they had been so stern in the past, then, because that proved to be the perfect excuse to explain the sleepy eyes and distract mind she had had for the last two years. The fact that they were ‘caused’ by a joyful thing, like her relationship with Meier was, and not the stress and anxiety caused by an overprotective family made her smile.

Then, one night, they got careless, not much, but enough to be discovered. As they greeted each other with a kiss in Charlotte’s room, Meier accidentally bumped against her desk, causing a small vase to fall on the ground. It didn’t break and even though the sound it made echoed loudly in the silent house, they were just too happy to be in each other’s arms to care. They were happier than usual, that night, for they believed they had found an important clue in one of Meier’s notes and were about to go study them better.

Charlotte’s father was passing by the corridor in that right moment and he heard the weird sound. He recognized it as something that had fallen on the ground and he wondered why something should fall in her room in the middle of the night. Was she having problems sleeping again? His father’s love prevailed over discretion and politeness and he slowly opened the door, whispering: “Charlotte, dear, are you alright?”

And it was then that he saw them. They were standing by the open window, Meier’s tall frame half obscuring the moonlight. His cape was enveloping Charlotte in a loving, protective embrace, but her father didn’t see that. He saw a monster holding her still, mouth against mouth, and he missed the way they smiled at each other when they pulled apart and the love in their eyes. He trembled in his wheelchair as she pressed open-mouth kisses on Meier’s face and his heart almost exploded in his chest when Meier nuzzled her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He smiled and Charlotte’s father saw the glint of his canines, not knowing that they had never touched Charlotte’s skin, that she had never been afraid, that Meier would never hurt her.

Meier finally sensed the old man’s presence in the room thanks to the brief pause between their kisses. He locked eyes with John Elbourne and gasped, tensing up, and when Charlotte turned around and saw her father, she clasped her hands over her mouth and let out a dismayed, desperate low cry.

“Monster!” her father shouted, pressing with all his strength a button on his electric wheelchair, moving it forward so quickly as if he wished to run over them, over Meier. “You demon! Leave her alone!”

“Meier, run!” she screamed, pushing her beloved towards the window. After sharing a look full of fear and love they kissed again, then he leaped out of the window and flew away with this long cape-wings.

John Elbourne kept yelling inarticulate words at him, raising his fists against the dark night, and by then the entire household was awake and Alan was scrambling into the room with ruffled hair and bloodshot eyes.

“What happened?! Father, Charlotte, are you okay?!”

“The vampire! The Noble, the Baron!” The old man swirled around in his wheelchair, pointing at the sky. “He was here, in Charlotte’s room!” He turned to her and saw her pale face and the tears running down her cheeks, the fear and anguish in her eyes, the golden shimmer of the ring on her hand.

“They were kissing.” he murmured, causing Alan to gasp. “Kissing and hugging each other.” He reached out for his daughter and touched her hand. It was feverish hot and he sobbed. “Oh, my dear! He bewitched you, did he not?”

The servants were running up the stairs, alerted by the screams, but Alan ordered them to get back to their quarters. The last thing they needed were gossip and rumours about Charlotte’s wellbeing. Once they had all retired back in their rooms, he closed the door and ran to his sister.

“Charlotte, please, let me see your neck.” he said, babbling, fearing the worst. “Move your hair, please!”

“He didn’t bite me!” she exclaimed, stepping back, but Alan was quicker and he gingerly raised her head, checking her neck for any wound. “Please, believe me! He never hurt me, he would never hurt me! He is so good, so kind, so gentle!”

“He hypnotized her.” her father said hoarsely, watching her with a hand clutching his chest. “He must have put her under his spell. He will soon come back for her, Alan.”

“No!” She pushed her brother away and backed away from them, looking back and forth from their faces with wide eyes full of tears. “No! Meier is not that kind of Noble! He’s selfless and gentle and caring and sweet! He…”

“Charlotte, we need to bring you to a church.” her brother said, ignoring her and trying to approach her again. His voice was soft, the kind of voice one would use with a child. “Please, little sister, we’re still on time.”

“Look at this!” Her father took a small cross hanging around his neck. “Charlotte, dear, look at it! I know it will hurt, but it will also help you!”

But it didn’t hurt her at all, of course, and she saw the first seeds of doubt grow in her father’s eyes. He even pushed the cross into her hand, expecting it to burn her, but it didn’t and when she gave it back to him without a flinch, he and Alan stared at her as if they couldn’t recognize her.

“Please, father.” she said, drying the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. Her gaze was resolute, strong, and it never faltered as she spoke. “Meier is so good and kind. _I love him_.” She smiled, clasping her hands on her chest. “We’ve been loving each other for almost three years, now.”

Her father sobbed and Alan let out a shaky “good Lord”. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her towards the door, ignoring her cries of protest. “Being in a church will help her. Let’s go!”

“No! He didn’t bewitch me! I am me! I am myself! _I love him!_ ”

Behind her, her father choked on another sob; Alan’s grip on her wrist became painful and she saw tears in his eyes, too, but his jaw was clenched tight and she knew they wouldn’t listen to her.

Despite the late hour, the church was open. The priest was sleeping, but they didn’t call for him, sure that simply standing on holy ground would help Charlotte. Also, they didn’t want the city to talk about her, to believe she had become the Baron’s target. That would have marked her for life, as much as a bite on the neck.

But the frosted glass windows depicting the Passion of Jesus, the statues of the saints and the Holy Mary, the giant cross above the altar, the incense, and the holy water didn’t burn her nor they caused her to scream or hiss in pain. She stood wherever they dragged her, never flinching, never grimacing, never showing physical pain. She kept begging them to listen to her and telling them Meier was the kindest soul on Earth, but her words only made them panic more.

“The ring.” his father babbled, focusing his attention on it, but even after prying it from her finger and dipping it in holy water nothing happened. She retrieved it with a sob and refused to give it back to them and they didn’t insist, for they had seen that wasn’t the cause of her behaviour either.

“I love him.” she repeated for the umpteenth time as she and Alan sat on a bench, their father next to them, his head hung on his chest as he prayed. They were exhausted and she felt cold, cold like she had never felt before. She wanted Meier, she wanted to jump into his arms and stay with him forever.

“And he loves me.” she repeated, again for the umpteenth time, and she heard her father sniffle and Alan start on his seat.

“You’re serious.” he murmured, staring blankly at the altar in front of them. “You’re not under a spell, otherwise the holy water, the statues, the cross, all would have caused it to betray itself and show itself on your face.”

“I am serious.” she confirmed and hope started growing in her heart. If she could convince them she was herself, that she and Meier truly loved each other, maybe they would let them be!

“You are in love with a vampire.” her father said matter-of-factly, as if he was describing the weather outside.

“Yes. We love each other. Immensely.”

“Nobles cannot love.” He turned to look at her, his eyes dark and sad and tired. “They are monsters. Sooner or later he will turn you into one of them, Charlotte.”

 _I would accept it._ she thought. _That way, we could stay together forever._

“He loves me.” she repeated, her eyes and the ring shining bright under the countless candles in the church. A soft, tender smile curled her lips as she thought about him. “He is a scholar, you know? He has studied the stars and the ancient wonders. He loves dogs, but they never dare approach him, so he stares at them from afar.” She giggled, a wet, but also warm sound, and Alan jumped again.

“He can be so shy sometimes! You would never tell, looking at him, because he looks so ancient and wise, but he always blushes and smiles timidly when we hold hands and…”

“Enough!” Alan shouted, his voice echoing strongly in the vaults and high roof of the church. He leaned his head against the back of the bench in front of them and murmured, a defeated, broken sob: “Enough, please.”

She didn’t give up. She took a deep breath and turned to her father, continuing: “He always brings me a cape to keep me warm when we go out. He taught me the names of the stars and he snorts and giggles when I kiss his neck because he’s ticklish there.”

Her father’s eyes didn’t change and Alan choked on another sob, but she didn’t stop.

“He helps me take care of flowers. One night, we found a wolf den in a clearing and we played with the cubs until the pack came back with meat.” She giggled again. “Wolves love him and he loves them. They are the closest to dogs, but he said he would like to pet a dachshund or one of those fluffy, golden dogs someday.”

More silence. She returned her father’s sombre gaze with her own, confident and proud, and he was the first to look away.

“We should go back home.” he murmured, pushing the buttons of his wheelchair to move it aside to let them pass. Alan got up slowly, as if he was made of clay, and Charlotte followed them outside the church. As they walked, she raised her eyes and saw the familiar figure of Meier on one of the roofs. She smiled and discreetly waved at him to let him know everything was alright and she saw him wave back at her.

Her father and her brother didn’t speak another word to her. They went to their respective rooms and she went to hers, but before closing the door and seeing them disappear beyond the corridor, she said again: “I love him.”

They didn’t reply back and she closed the door with a soft sound. She changed into her nightgown and went to bed, more exhausted than ever. Before falling asleep, she kissed the ring and thought of Meier like she always did every night. In his castle, resting in his coffin, he kissed the shawl she had left there, still full of her scent, and he thought of her like he did every night.

The next day, at dawn, she heard voices downstairs and quietly sneaked out of her room, fearing the worst. Had her father called Hunters to get rid of Meier? Was Alan organizing an expedition to hunt him? She knew he still had many friends left who would follow him anywhere, if he asked them to.

But there were only her father and her brother at the breakfast table, staring into their steaming cups of coffee with blank, empty eyes and dark bags under them. She crouched and hid behind the railing of the stairs, watching them from above, her hands clasped in prayers. She hoped they had understood she and Meier truly loved each other and had arrived to the right conclusion.

But her father’s next words made her heart drop straight into her stomach.

“We can’t hire Hunters. He has done nothing to hurt the population yet. They wouldn’t risk his rage.” He shook his head when Alan weakly raised his to protest. “No. I won’t let everyone know that Charlotte has been…” He swallowed. “Marked by the Baron, even though he hasn’t bitten her yet. Can you imagine what the people would say? They would shun her, consider her a monster or a wretched soul to pity forever.” He choked on a sob, covering his mouth with a hand. “My little daughter…”

“She has always been too kind.” Alan babbled, tears streaming down his face. “She… She probably saw this Noble that is just slightly better than the others and… and…” He shrugged, at loss for words. “She tried becoming friends with him and he seized the chance to have his first victim without lifting a finger.”

“Yes, that’s true. Her kindness and compassion are truly unique. That’s why I insisted so much about that convent in the Capital. I feared something like this would happen, that the cruelty of this world, the darkness lurking in it would hurt her and snatch her away.”

 _No! Meier is not like that! Our relationship is not like that!_ she wanted to scream. She was biting her lips so hard they had become white and almost bled. _He is kind and selfless and so good! We are so happy together!_

“What should we do, then?” Alan asked after a long pause. “If we can’t hire Hunters, should we just wait for him to make the next move? What if he… he decides to bite her, after what happened yesterday? He won’t waste any more time.”

“She said they have been in love for almost three years.” John Elbourne rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes as sad as the night before. “Why didn’t he bite her sooner, I wonder?”

Charlotte’s chest swelled with hope, while Alan paled and stared at their father with horror.

“Don’t tell me you believe he is seriously in love with her!”

“I… No. No.” John Elbourne shook his head. “Maybe he _does_ feel some sort of sympathy or affection for her, but not the kind she imagines. Nobles cannot love.”

_Oh, father! If you could see the way he looks at me, the way he smiles at me, the way he holds me!_

“He has been playing with her the whole time.” Alan said, his hands gripping the cup of coffee so strongly she expected it to shatter any moment. He reached out for his father’s hand and grasped it. “Father, we must keep her safe! I won’t let that monster hurt, kill, or… or _transform_ my sister!”

“Yes.” John Elbourne looked sadly at his son, tears streaming down his sunken, wrinkled cheeks. “We need to protect her, no matter what. As soon as the Baron makes the first move, we will strike him down. Let’s prepare a list of the best Hunters in the region.”

“In the meantime, we should try to convince her that what she feels can’t…” Alan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I mean, she says she _loves_ him, that they are in love, but it must be a simple infatuation. And even if she really loves him, we need to show her that it’s wrong, that nothing good will come out of it.”

 _I love him!_ her heart shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. _I love him more than my life, more than anything else in the world!_

“How did this come to pass?” her father murmured, watching the dust play in the sunrays entering from the windows. “The ways of God are mysterious, but sometimes they look so _senseless_ and…” He stopped and crossed himself. “No, no, it’s heresy. We must trust in His wisdom.”

“Let’s go talk to her after breakfast.” Alan said softly and his father gave him a serious, solemn look. “Yes. We should also… lock her in her room. She may try going to him before dark or during the night. The window is too far high for her to slide down and we will keep all eyes and ears open, should the Baron try to enter through it again.”

Charlotte gasped and got up as silently as she could. She didn’t want to go back to her room, but she couldn’t run out of the house like that, without decent clothes on and a decent plan in mind. She needed to contact Meier, to warn him of the danger. If her family found him in her room again, they would mercilessly hunt him down; his life was already in danger as it was and she felt guilty. It was her fault he was at risk, it was her fault the city would soon begin to look at him with hatred and distrust, it was her fault things had gotten so bad. She hadn’t been careful enough and now her family…

She knew what he would say. He would take her in his arms and murmur gently, stroking her hair: _No, my love, it’s not your fault. This is the way of this world._

She sniffled, drying her tears, as she closed the door of her room. She missed him terribly and she prayed God above that he would soon find the home they needed. They had to leave soon, before things could get even worse.

She changed into comfortable clothes and was about to leave her room to sneak outside and wait near his castle until dark when Alan, as if alerted by her very thoughts, came in. He was carrying a tray full of food and he smiled gently at her, his eyes tired and afraid for her, but still kind.

“Good morning, Charlotte.” He placed the tray on her dresser. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” She sat on her bed and watched him in silence as he fidgeted on the spot.

“I… I brought you some food.”

“Thank you.”

He took the tray and carried it to her. She didn’t ask him why she was supposed to eat there; she placed it on the bed and started drinking the warm milk and nibbling a pastry. Alan watched her for the whole time; he had seen she hadn’t been bitten, but he still couldn’t believe she wasn’t under some sort of spell and he looked for any sign that could confirm him that.

“Charlotte.” he said, taking the chair from near her desk and dragging it all the way over her. He sat down with a heavy sigh and continued, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees: “Listen to me, little sister. You surely know that whatever this… _thing_ between you and that Noble is… it can’t go on. It’s _wrong_ and it will only bring you pain and suffering.”

“These last three years,” she said softly, “have been the best years of my life, Alan.”

He looked at her with growing alarm, then frowned, resolute, and shook his head.

“You believe that now, but things will change. The Baron might have treated you well until now, but he’s still a Noble. Someday soon, he will hurt you.” His voice broke. “Please, Charlotte, this is madness! You can’t love a vampire!”

“I love him.” she repeated, locking eyes with him, fierce and strong like a queen. “And he loves me.”

“My dear.” Her father’s voice said from the door. He went over to her, his eyes full of tears again. “You cannot change him. You probably think you saw a spark of goodness in him, but Nobles are all the same. You cannot bring him to a path of light, no matter how hard you try.”

“But I don’t want to change him, father!” She rose to her feet, clasping her hands together over her heart. “There is nothing to change, I love him for who he is!” She smiled, a tender, beautiful smile. “And he is so, so good. Please, believe me!”

“He will kill you!” Alan cried out, getting up as well, his cheeks stained with tears. “Charlotte, there is no future with a creature like him, only death! That or…” He shuddered. “Or a life of darkness as a vampire, full of monstrosities and blood.”

“I have seen the darkness you speak of.” she said. “And it’s not as you describe it. The moonlight and the starlight are his friends and he never hurt anyone. He drinks artificial blood to sustain himself, like his family before him.”

“This love you feel for him will be a curse. It already is.” her father cried, covering his eyes. “Oh, my dear daughter, why can’t you see that?”

“It is not.” She sat back on her bed, solemn and confident, her iron will indestructible. “I never regretted loving him, not even once, and I never will.”

Alan left the room without another word, fists clenched, and John Elbourne looked at her for a long time, still crying, before following him out. She heard a loud _click_ as he locked the door.

That night, Meier visited her. She almost fainted when she saw his familiar outline outside the window, sure that her family or the servants would see him and call for help, causing a mob of furious townspeople with guns and silver bullets to hunt him.

But he had made sure the whole household was deeply asleep and he had summoned a thick fog to better cover his presence. He made no noise as he stepped into the room from the window she had opened as most carefully as she could and before she could speak and jump into his arms, he pressed a finger on his lips and nodded at her big wooden wardrobe. It was large and firm enough for him to fit into it and they entered it, surrounded by her dresses and gowns, and finally hugged each other.

“Oh, Meier!” she whispered, pressing herself flush against him. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, my love.” He rubbed his cheek against hers, then they kissed and when they pulled apart he cradled her face in his hands, looking at her with worry. “Are you alright? What… What did they say?”

“At first they believed you had bewitched me.” She smiled sadly and he nodded, saying: “Yes, I have seen them bring you to the church.”

“But now they are convinced I’m myself and truly in love with you and…” She sniffled, tears spilling out of her eyes, and she clung to him. “And they refuse to understand.”

“Charlotte, my love.” He rested his forehead against hers, sorrow on his face. “I’m so sorry. It is all my fault.”

“No!” She couldn’t see him well in the darkness of the wardrobe, but his red eyes were as bright as burning rubies and her eyes were getting used to the dark. She stroked his cheeks and kissed him. “Meier, it’s _my_ fault. My family is waiting for you to act and then they will use that as an excuse to hunt you.” She sobbed and pressed a hand on her mouth to stifle the sound. “You are in danger and it’s all _my_ fault!”

“What are you saying, you silly?” He wrapped his arms around her, drying her tears with his lips. “No, love, it’s not your fault, it never was, it never will.” He looked into her eyes and she saw timidity in his. He wanted to ask her something and she prompted him with a smile.

“Charlotte, do you still wish to leave with me?”

“Of course I do!” His face lightened up and his smile was as bright as the stars outside. “Meier, I wish that more than anything else!”

He sighed, relieved, and kissed her before saying: “I believe I found something. Remember those notes we were studying? They are related to a very old research I made when I was young. I need to find it and read it again to be completely sure, but if it’s what I remember it being, then it might be the home we are looking for.”

“Oh!” She beamed at him, hands on her chest. “Oh, Meier!”

“My robots are looking for those notes, right now. I will go back to the castle soon.”

“Yes, there is no time to lose. We…” She thought she had heard a sound and she pressed her ear against the wood, waiting. The room was silent and she couldn’t hear any footsteps outside. Meier smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t worry. Everyone is sleeping, I can sense it.”

“Oh, right.” she giggled embarrassed, but his smile was loving and soft like the caress he gave her on her cheek. “Your brother is sleeping with his window open, probably to better hear me come into your room.”

“Oh, Meier, I’m scared, scared for you!” She held his hands. “We don’t have much time.”

“Don’t be. Everything will be alright.” he promised, kissing her fingers. “I will see you in two days with the notes. I swear I will find them. We will read them together like we did with the others, in our beautiful garden.”

“It’s not safe!” It pained her to say that, because she desperately wanted to go to the garden with him and leave that room, even though she had been locked in it just for one day. Still, she couldn’t risk his life. “Meier, what if they see you?”

“They won’t.” He kissed her nose, his smile reassuring and warm like the sun he couldn’t even watch from a window. “We can’t talk and read well here and I can’t bear the thought of you being locked in this room.” He saw her surprise. “Yes, I can sense the door is locked. We will go to our garden and we will find our home together.”

She smiled, happy that he wanted her to be part of the research. He smiled back, his face full of love and relief and joy, and they kissed and hugged in the wardrobe for some more minutes before they begrudgingly pulled away and he left the room without a sound.

 

The two days passed as slow as molasses. Charlotte spent them reading, sewing, and thinking about Meier, praying for him and the success of their plan. Her father and Alan visited her thrice a day to bring her food and try to convince her to stop being so stubborn and go back to the right path, the one almost all humans walked, the one where Nobles were rightfully feared and avoided and hunted down. Her father begged her to look into her heart and see how dangerous that love was, how wrong it was. He said the Devil had put it into her because he had seen how kind and compassionate she was – “Kind like our Holy Mother Mary!” – and she needed to fight it.

But when she looked into her heart, she didn’t see any temptation, but the light and the warmth and the comforting darkness and the enjoyable coldness Meier had given her. If anyone had put that love into her heart, then it must have been God.

She almost said that, but she knew her father would either believe her insane or completely hopeless and snap. She couldn’t risk his despair, to be taken to some far monastery or to the Capital to be ‘healed’. She stayed quiet and defended Meier and their love like she had done the previous days and she saw tears in their eyes again, but also resignation in her father’s and disbelieving rage in Alan’s.

And then, the second day he was the one who snapped, not John Elbourne. He lost all hope of seeing her finally change her mind and admit that she was being a fool, and he couldn’t accept that. He started shouting at her, saying she was putting her life in danger like a senseless child, not able to see the disaster she was bringing upon herself and their house.

“What future do you think you can have with this Noble?” he yelled, grabbing her arm and shaking her, ignoring their father’s protests. “Do you think he will keep you human and accept to visit you only during the night? Do you think he won’t ever feel hunger for you and decide to transform you for his own benefit?”

“Alan, enough! You’re hurting her!”

“ _She_ is hurting herself!” He turned back to her, tears of rage, worry, pain, and shame in his eyes. “Stupid sister! How can you be so blind, so foolish? This love you and the Baron share is not real, and even if it is, it’s cursed and has no future!”

“That’s not true!” she yelled back through tears. She tried to free herself from his grip by pushing him, but he didn’t let her go. “Our love _is_ real, real and strong, and it has a future!” She finally yanked her arm free and she felt a fire burn in her bones, so scorching her blood seemed to boil. “And I won’t let you take him away from me! I will always fight for him!”

“Then you will die! Die, if that’s what you wish!” And that was when Alan hit her so strongly that she fell on the ground, blood running out of her nose.

“Charlotte!” her father leaned down to raise her head and see. “Charlotte, dear, look at me!” He turned to Alan, who was standing above her with horror and infinite regret on his face. “What have you done, Alan?! How could you!”

“I… I…” He started crying, quietly, and stammered, his voice a broken sob: “I’m so sorry.”

“Let me see, dear.” Her father pressed his handkerchief on her nose, stopping the rush of blood, but a bruise was forming on her cheek and her eyes were sorrowful, angry, and shocked all at once. “Charlotte, try to get up. Get on the bed, dear.”

“Leave me alone.” she murmured, pushing the handkerchief away without looking at either of them. “Please, leave me alone.”

Alan fled the room, unable to face her and his shame. Her father looked at her, not wanting to leave her like that, but he saw that it was useless staying there and that she truly needed to be alone, so he left, too, his heart broken. He locked the door again.

She cried for the remaining of the afternoon, ignoring the dull pain on her cheek and the wetness on her nose. She wanted Meier, she wanted to leave that place. She wanted to find their new home and stay with him forever. She felt sorry for her family, sorry for the pain she was giving them, but why couldn’t they understand? Why couldn’t they just _try_ to understand and listen to her? If only they would meet Meier amicably! She was sure they would see his goodness and kindness and then everything would be alright.

But a voice in her head told her it wouldn’t be so simple. They wouldn’t see what she had seen; they would only see his canines, his red eyes, and his tall, non-human body and feel the same fear and disgust almost all humans felt whenever they looked at a Noble. They wouldn’t go beyond their preconceptions, maybe they even couldn’t.

Meier came late at night, like he had promised. He gasped with horror and pain at the sight of her bruised face and dried blood on her nose and he cradled her face in his hands, crying out: “How could they do this to you?!” He examined her closely, looking for any other wound, ensuring she was truly fine. “Oh, my love, my precious love, my light! I am so sorry, this is…”

“It’s not your fault!” she interrupted him, locking eyes with him. He was on the verge of tears, torn by guilt, rage towards her family, love for her, pain for her condition. “Meier, it’s not your fault, it’s not our fault. They just won’t – can’t understand.”

“Come. You need to leave this place.” he said, enveloping her in the cape he had brought for her. “Let us go to our garden. Or do you prefer my castle?”

She missed their flowers, but she missed his rooms, his quiet, perfumed presence that lingered in his quarters more. So they went there and he held her tightly, breathing heavily, his tears coming back. He looked so sad, full of guilt and remorse, and he gently pressed his handkerchief, dipped into chamomile water, onto her nose, cleaning the dry blood. His bloodthirst didn’t possess him even once and in the end he gently pressed the handkerchief on her bruise, careful not to hurt her.

“I’m sorry, I… I have nothing with which to heal it. We can regenerate our flesh and…” He swallowed a lump of tears, brushing the handkerchief so delicately against her skin that it tickled her. She smiled at him and kissed him, elated beyond words to be there in his arms, in his castle, in his room.

“I’m fine, Meier. Don’t worry.” She nodded at his desk. “Let’s see those notes!”

They went through them, looking for all the clues that could tell them were a hidden, safe place unknown to any human was. There were vague hints and he glared at the pages and papers, because he _knew_ the final piece of the puzzle was in his head, waiting in some part of his ancient memory among centuries of different studies.

“What if… What if this place doesn’t exist anymore?” she said, looking at the drawings of old ruins and palaces. “Things on this planet don’t last long due to the constant fights and humans always destroy all the Nobility’s buildings and technology they find. Maybe…”

“Things on this planet…” he repeated slowly and his eyes widened. He turned to her, staring, and she blinked, confused and surprised. “Charlotte! Say that again!”

“T-Things on this planet don’t last long?”

“ _The City of the Night!_ ”

The City of the Night, that lied at the end of the stars. He felt tears prickle his eyes and his soul sang with joy. That was the answer, the solution, the key. Their home was not on Earth, but far up above, beyond the clouds, in the depths of space.

“Charlotte, my love, there is a City among the stars, built centuries ago by my race.” He took her hands, elation dripping from every word. “The Nobles built it to escape from Earth and find refuge in space. It was a haven for those who believed in peace between vampires and humans.”

She gasped and a smile full of joy and bewilderment appeared on her face. Hope shone in her amber eyes again.

“Humans don’t know about it. Only those who accompanied the Nobles on their trips did and our technology can withstand any span of time, in any physical condition, even in the void of space.” He beamed at her and now they were both crying out of joy. “It’s still there, Charlotte, waiting for us!”

He finally found the books that spoke of the City now that he knew what they were looking for and they looked at the drawings of it. It looked marvellous, a miracle surrounded by stars and moons; a sort of artificial planet built in the Nobility fashion, elegant and rich and functional, with gardens and towers and magnificent palaces.

“It looks so beautiful! A home among the stars.” She caressed the pages with care, tracing the outlines of the City as if to thank it for its existence. “Oh, Meier, imagine the peace we will find there!”

“Yes. No more hiding, no more lies, no more fear.” He kissed her bruised cheek and they smiled at each other, their joy almost tangible. But then his smile faded away and he said softly: “Charlotte, it will be a very long journey and we… we won’t be able to come back. Your family…”

“I want to stay with you, Meier.” She entwined her fingers with his, confident and resolute like she had been during those days, locked in her room. “Forever. You are everything to me.” She looked down at the illustration of the City. “They will hurt and cry and feel despair and maybe even curse us, but they are strong. I know they will recover.” She touched the black and white page. “At least, they will be able to mourn me in some way. As things are now, they don’t know what to do with me.”

“I see.” He paused, then continued, his voice melancholic and sad: “There is no sunlight there. It’s a place perpetually covered by moonlight and starlight. You…” He let out a shaky breath and looked at her with concern and anxiety. “Will you be alright? If it’s too much, then we could…”

“Meier.” She smiled at him and brought their entwined hands over her heart. “I know that and it doesn’t scare me. You know I prefer the night to the day.” She laughed softly, peppering his face with kisses. “And this way we will be able to live together without fearing the sun, without interruptions, like all couples do!”

“Oh, Charlotte.” He smiled with tears in his eyes, touched. “My sweet soul.”

She gasped, suddenly worried and scared. “But how are we going to go there? And how can we meet to flee together? Father will send Hunters after us!”

“We will need to contact other Nobles to ask for a starship. There must still be some left on the planet.” He caressed her cheek with a smile. “And don’t worry about the Hunters. We will travel with my carriage and horses, fast cybernetic animals that can see in the dark. I will protect us and I will hire the Barbaroi, too, to ensure our trip won’t be disturbed. But first, we will need to write some letters to see if there are any ships still in good shape.”

“What if…” She bit her lips, not wanting to sound too pessimistic and jinx the whole thing, but she couldn’t help but worry. “What if there aren’t? What if they are all in ruins or destroyed and the City cannot be reached anymore?”

“Then I will build one for us.” He sounded and looked so confident, so sure, so solemn she giggled. “I will keep you here, in my castle, and hire the Barbaroi to defend it from any attack while building a new ship. It wouldn’t matter if it took me years, every single drop of blood in my veins, and every golden dollar in my coffers.” He kissed her and her smile broadened. He was smiling, too, and they felt invincible. “But I know there is a ship out there somewhere, waiting for us just like the City.”

“Yes, you are right.” She pressed loud kisses on his face, cuddling in his strong embrace. “We will find it and we will go to our new home.”

There were still many hours left until dawn and they sat down to begin writing the first letters together. Meier would sign them for obvious reasons, but he wanted to write them with Charlotte. He never omitted anything, stating with his beautiful, clear calligraphy that he and Charlotte were deeply in love with each other and needed a starship to reach the City and finally be free to love each other. She smiled and blushed all the time, flattered and proud and lovestruck, and together they found the right forms and words to write their plea.

He told her more about the Nobles they were writing to and they laughed and joked about their quirks and characteristics or wrote longer letters to those who had been close friends with Meier’s family.

After a couple of hours, he noticed that she was getting sleepy. She had slept there in his castle before, lying in his coffin with him, and he had brought her back home before the breaking of dawn. They did the same that night, but sleep didn’t come to them right away.

“I’m so happy.” she said, caressing his cheek as he touched her hair. “I can’t wait to start our journey.” He kissed her hand and pressed his face on her hair, kissing the crown of her head, replying: “I cannot wait either.” He tilted her head backwards so that he could look into her eyes and he smiled. “Just a little few more days. We will send the letters tonight and we will get an answer soon. They are all marked urgent and the topic is quite important.”

She nodded, then a blush crept over her cheeks. They were so close and she could feel the strength of his muscles, just like he could feel the softness of her breasts and legs.

“When we will be on the ship…” she started, a shy whisper that made him blush as well. “Would you… Would you like…” She stopped, took a deep breath, looked at him, then looked away, too timid to keep eye contact while asking that. “We will be married and the trip through the stars will also be our honeymoon, so we could…”

“Make love?” he offered softly and she smiled with a nod. He kissed her hair again and when she finally raised her eyes he was looking at her with the most loving expression ever.

“Of course, Charlotte. We will have our first time on the ship, among the stars.”

She beamed at him, then her blush deepened and a sweet, timid expression came on her face. She started playing with the buttons of his waistcoat, then she moved her hand upward to touch his cravat. He chuckled, for he knew her and her expressions perfectly, now, just like she knew him and his.

“What is it, Charlotte?” He lightly pulled one of her braids, making her giggle. “Tell your fiancé.”

“I will need a wedding dress.” She had dreamed of it many times before, since getting engaged with Meier. She had no idea how a wedding dress of the Nobility looked like, but judging from the clothes and dresses she had seen in the portraits in his castle, something inspired by the style of his family would look gorgeous.

“Of course!” He looked mortified and ashamed and he scrambled to get out of the coffin. “Forgive me, Charlotte, I almost forgot about it! I…” He sighed, helping her get out, his eyes cast down. He looked like a puppy. “I am not good at these things.”

“Oh, Meier.” she giggled before kissing his nose. “You are so cute.”

He harrumphed, but smiled happily as he led her into another room, one that she knew had been used as a wardrobe. It was filled with clothes hanging from the walls, set into neat, tidy lines and put into chromatic order. The wall on their right housed white, pearl, ivory, and cream gowns. Like she had thought, their style was elegant, clearly not human, but incredibly beautiful and refined. She suddenly felt small and unworthy to be there. What if his family got offended?

“Most of these have never be worn before, from what I know.” he said, leading her towards the white dresses. “My mother kept hers in her room and came here only sporadically to replace her oldest dresses. She never wore white, because she feared to stain them with blood, but her friends would keep gifting them to her.”

“These were your mother’s?” She gasped, shaking her head. “No, Meier, I can’t take one!”

“Yes, you can! She would be happy!” He put his hand over hers and smiled warmly at her. “Charlotte, don’t worry. She would be immensely proud, I assure you.” He looked at the gowns, each different from the other, but all shining and glowing with beauty. “She was taller than you, so you might need to modify them. I…” He blushed and turned back to her with a shy smile. “I will help you, if you want. I admit I don’t know much about sewing, but I am a fast learner.”

“You can’t see the dress, silly!” she laughed and he looked surprised. “It’s a human tradition. The groom can’t see the bride wearing her dress before the marriage.” She kissed him, shy and playful at the same time. “You will have to wait until our marriage and honeymoon.”

“That’s preposterous!” he babbled and he whined and complained a little before accepting to do that. He left her alone in the room to let her pick a dress and before he went away she kissed him again and stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs, saying: “Thank you, Meier.”

“For the dress?” He chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me for…”

“For everything.” Another kiss and he exited the room with a lovestruck smile and she went back to the clothes with a joyful smile and red cheeks.

They were all incredibly beautiful, but he was right; most were too large and long for her, clearly made to fit a taller, different woman, and their style wasn’t really suitable for a marriage, more for an elegant party or soiree. She was tempted to call Meier’s robots and ask for their help when she found a white and golden dress that looked just right for her size. With its puffy shoulders and long sleeves, its long, soft train, and golden details on the bodice it reminded her of Meier’s clothes; only, it was white, feminine, and definitely suitable for a wedding. She touched it and admired it, mouth open, before finding the courage to try it on.

Maybe whoever had given it to Meier’s mother hadn’t taken or known her right size or she had taken it to modify it later or simply to have it in her wardrobe because she liked it. In any case, it was a magnificent coincidence – or maybe it wasn’t? – and Charlotte couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. There was a mirror in the room and she could see herself in it; the dress fit her well, the gown large and comfortable, the bodice supporting her chest perfectly, the sleeves not too tight, the waist close-fitting, but not excessively. She cried out of joy and thanked Meier’s mother. She hoped she would be proud of her.

She put her dress back on and timidly called Meier’s robot butler to let him take the wedding gown away. “Please,” she told him, “don’t let Meier see it. Could you cover it somehow and give it to him later?”

“Of course, my lady.” He took the dress with a bow and left the room. She exited from the other door and rejoined Meier in his room, where he was waiting for her on the couch.

“I found it!” she cheered happily, stars in her eyes. “I… I think it looks good!”

“Do you need any help in modifying it?” he asked and his eyes widened in surprise when she shook her head. “Truly? Now that was a lucky find!”

“I asked Mr. Butler to give it to you later, fully covered so you won’t see it.” She sat on his lap and tapped his nose with a pout. “Promise me you won’t peek!”

“I promise.” he laughed, kissing her hand. “I will take it to the carriage and we won’t look at it until our arrival to whatever place houses the starship.”

They went back to the coffin and together they fell asleep, safe in each other’s embrace.

Most of the replies arrived the very next night and they were all negative, shocked, and some even mocking. Those Nobles had no ships to offer and even if they did, some said, they wouldn’t give them to the Baron and his human lover, no matter how much money he would offer them or how much he would beg them. Meier tore them to pieces, not having the heart to go to Charlotte and let her read them; he knew she would be crushed by the news. He felt angry and discouraged, but he didn’t lose hope and waited for the last replies to come.

And then the letter from Carmilla came. They hadn’t written to her, because he didn’t know much about her and his family had never had any contact with her. He only knew she was very powerful and old, but that was it and he even ignored if she was still alive. When her reply came, he opened the envelope without much attention, expecting other angry or disbelieving words; but she was actually curious about his and Charlotte’s relationship and she asked him if the rumours she had heard were true. Was he truly looking for a starship to reach the distant stars with his beloved?

It seemed there was another message hidden between the lines, as if she _did_ own a ship and was only waiting for his positive response to tell him so. It couldn’t hurt to try, he thought, and so he answered back, explaining everything, confirming that he and Charlotte loved each other immensely and needed a ship to finally be free and safe among the stars. He apologized for not knowing much about the Countess and he asked if she wouldn’t happen to have what they were so desperately looking for.

It took another day for her second letter to arrive and Meier nearly cried reading it. The Countess said the gateway to space, the only one that remained on Earth, was indeed in her castle and that she would be happy to help the Baron and his lover. He flew to Charlotte with the letter burning a hole in his waistcoat and, after making sure the entire household was asleep, he entered her room.

“Meier!” she called softly, opening wide her arms to embrace him. They held each other, kissed, and caressed each other’s face. Then he smiled at her and together they went into her wardrobe so that they could speak more easily. He left the doors slightly open to let the moonlight through and allow her to read the letter; she gasped and beamed at him, tears in her eyes, and he grinned, squeezing her hand.

“She will help us!” she whispered. “Meier, we found it! We found our home!”

They hugged, a long embrace filled with tears of happiness, hope, and a bit of fear. She still feared for his life, for the Hunters that her family would unleash upon them. She feared they would discover them or decide to hunt Meier before their escape. Many things could go wrong and the stress and anxiety those days of imprisonment had caused her were taking her toll on her now. She was pale and thin and shaky and Meier pressed her close to his heart, kissing her face to offer her the warmth of his love if not of his skin.

“Everything will be alright, Charlotte.” He smiled and her heart missed a beat, because he was so gentle and loving and beautiful. “The carriage and the horses are ready and the Countess is even willing to pay for the Barbaroi herself to ensure our safety. I will come take you tomorrow night.”

“Understood.” She sighed, looking at the dresses around them. “I… I’m not sure I will be able to change into travel clothes. My father and Alan have started to check on me during the night to make sure I’m still here. If they saw me wearing something other than my nightgown…”

“I will bring you a cape and a pair of shoes.” he reassured her. “I also prepared food for you and anything else you may need during the trip. If everything goes well, it should take us about five or six days to reach the Countess’ domain.”

“Five or six days and then we will be among the stars…” she sighed happily, already imagining their life up there. She was a little scared of the space trip – she had never seen a starship and she had no idea the Nobility had built such marvellous things, too. She wondered what the one the Countess owned looked like.

The realization that she wouldn’t see her family, her city, her planet anymore also hit her in that moment. She felt sad for her father and her brother, but she really was sure they would get better over time and mourn her with bittersweet peace in their hearts. She wouldn’t miss her city and even though she loved the Earth, despite all its faults, darkness, and ugliness, she knew she would love the City of the Night in the same way, probably even more.  

“Please, promise me you will be careful. Don’t let them see you.” She smooched his face with kisses, her heart a boiling pot of different emotions, love, hope, elation, and fear all mixed together. “If everything goes well, they should notice my absence only in the morning.”

“I will.” He kissed her face, too, and they made out among the soft laces and ruffles of her dresses.

But the next night he was so excited, so _happy_ and full of hope that he couldn’t control himself; he rode the carriage through the city at high speed and his vampiric vibes, unrestrained, twisted and broke all the crosses he came across, froze the water in the fountains, made the plants wither.

Charlotte waited for him in her bed, wearing her nightgown. Her father had already peeked into the room to make sure she was there and she had pretended to sleep. Her anxiety was strong and she feared they would be discovered, that Meier would be killed. Alan was a skilled gunman and since he had found out about their relationship he always carried his gun and silver bullets around, even into bed. 

She took deep breaths to calm herself and kept her right hand, the one with the ring Meier had given her, close to see the golden band shimmer in the moonlight. Then she heard the window open and a faint rustling as the roses her father had brought her to make her feel better died instantly in their vase. The mirror of her vanity table broke and she swallowed – Meier was coming and she could feel his power in the air. Soon she would be in his arms, safe. They just needed to get away from there as much quickly and silently as possible.

But then the window opened with a loud noise and a strong gust of wind entered the room, sending rose petals fly around her. She sat up, her heart hammering in her chest – had they seen him? Was he in danger? Were they already being chased?

She saw his figure hanging upside-down out of the window. He opened his wings-like cape and her breath caught in her throat; she had never seen him display his powers like that and the sight was majestic, bewildering, like nothing she had ever seen before. Part of her was sure they had been found out, but when he flew into the room and opened his cape all sensible thoughts left her mind, because the sight was too much for her. She fainted, shaken by the conviction that the townspeople were coming for them, for him, by the stress of those long days spent locked in her room, by the otherworldly display of non-human powers and strength he had just showed her.

She woke up a little bit later, resting safely inside his open coffin in the carriage, a beautiful cape similar to his own draped over her. He was there with her, sitting on a tall chair that was part of the carriage itself. He was looking at her, smiling, and she beamed at him, left the coffin, and jumped into his arms.

“Meier!” She kissed him passionately, then pulled back and gave him a panicked look, not knowing whether to glare and pout at him or giggle and cover his face with kisses. “What was that? Are we being chased?”

“I… I’m sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. “I couldn’t help being a little dramatic.” He kissed her nose. “But I swear nobody heard or saw me. And even if they did, nobody called the alarm.”

She sighed, giving him a fond look and smile, then she burst into giggles and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed with her and they twirled around in the large carriage, their joy knowing no bounds.

 

\- - - -

 

“Honey, look at those stars!”

Charlotte almost pressed her face against one of the windows of their room, watching the cosmos outside with eyes full of wonder. She and Meier would do that almost every day after waking up to admire the immensity of space and its treasures.

“That nebula over there looks like a flower.” he mused, standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head. She giggled and agreed, before pointing at another cluster.

“That one reminds me of a heart!” She heard and felt his laugh rumble in his chest and she squeezed his bare arm, laughing as well: “It’s true! Look, you can see it well from here!”

“I wonder if we can find one that resembles a cradle…” he murmured, half-joking half-serious, and Charlotte reached up to tug at the beads falling near his face. Laughing and playing, they went back to bed to resume the cuddling and kisses they had interrupted to admire the stars.

The ship went on, bringing them closer to their destination with each passing day, reliable and steadfast. They fell back asleep in each other’s arms, happy, with glowing smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes 10.000+ words in two days* I NEED REST 
> 
> But I'm quite happy with these longer chapters - I needed to explore the most important events of Meier and Charlotte's relationship before their journey to the stars. Now that the flesback scenes are mostly done (there are still some scenes I want to explore), I'll continue to focus on their life on the ship and, later, their arrival to the City ; v ;


	14. Chapter 14

They set into a cosy and domestic routine.

First, after waking up, they would cuddle a little and then admire the stars from their windows. Then, breakfast, either eaten in bed or in the kitchen, where Meier would help Charlotte prepare her meal, following her instructions and learning more about cooking. He wanted to master that art to surprise her in the future with something he would prepare for her – and for their child, since they would be able to digest human food as well.

After eating, they would explore more of the starship, which seemed to continuously hide nooks and rooms and secret narrows corridors; however, if at first it had seemed almost like a maze to them, they were now learning to recognize certain signs on the doors and walls and understand where they were and where they needed to go to find new places.

After exploring what would be their home for the next three years, they would usually focus on their hobbies or their more urgent business; Charlotte would go to the cross room for a quick, but heartfelt prayer to the villagers and the two Hunters who had helped her and Meier in the end; Meier would go to the garden to read more about the City and plan everything in case it would really be in ruins like the Countess had said.

He didn’t know what kind of technology they would find there, but he hoped most of it would be still functional; just to be sure, though, he started studying different ways to repair the Nobility’s machines and survive without them like his race had done before creating such advanced wonders.

Charlotte would join him there among the flowers, either to take care of them and learn more about the plants she didn’t know or to read her own books, those related to the Nobles customs and traditions she had read before their marriage. She and Meier discussed about their importance and that of the vampire-human sex books she had found; he agreed with her when she said they could change the way people lived and thought on Earth, but they also knew most Nobles and humans would consider them heresy.

“I read there should be a powerful transmitter for semi-instant communications in the City.” he said as they sat down among the florid flowers and thriving bushes. Charlotte was tending to a group of azaleas and he held her gardening kit and watering can for her. “Perhaps we could send some of those texts and data to various computers down on Earth? We would make sure they couldn’t trace the transmission back to us, even though I doubt Nobles and humans would have the means to reach us.”

“You mean…?” She stared at him with a cute expression, her mouth shaped like an ‘o’, and he giggled and pressed a kiss on her nose. She snapped out of it and continued, smiling brightly: “You mean we could try to change things on Earth? To shape a better future for all the people down there?”

“Yes. It might not work and we wouldn’t see the consequences of it, anyway, but it would be good to know that we made a good difference for our old world.” His smile turned shy and sweeter. “That our love helped and improved people’s lives.”

“That would be so _beautiful_!” She sat on his lap, her eyes shining like two moons. She smelled of earth and flowers and her hair and light dress were covered with leaves. She was barefoot – she liked walking on the grass without shoes – and he massaged her ankles with one hand while adjusting the petals and leaves on her wavy locks of hair with the other, giving her a wild, funny look.

He was wearing less than usual, too. He didn’t go around with his cape anymore and he also took off his boots when staying in the garden; there were no dangers in that wonderful flying home and he enjoyed letting himself go with his beloved wife, watching her eyes sparkle when she saw him wearing only his waistcoat or even just his shirt. They felt safe with each other – they always had - and they knew the ship and the cosmos outside would protect them and their love.

After sharing kisses and playful pecks, they went back to the flowers. He would often help her with them – he already knew much about plants thanks to her teachings in their garden back on Earth, but there were many things that still eluded him and he wanted to get better at that, too, to help her and take care of the flowers together. Many of the buds and blossoms there were unknown to both of them and they browsed through many botanical books to try and recognize them.

After reading those books about the Nobility’s customs and sex between vampires and humans, Charlotte had started studying and reading more about those topics. She would read them at ‘night’ and ask Meier for more information and details; they would discuss about them for hours until he noticed she was getting sleepy and would insist that she went to sleep.

“But this last paragraph is so interesting!” she would often say and he would kiss her face and get with her under the covers until she relented and giggled and cuddled in his arms.

Their life on the ship proceeded blissfully – it was everything they had dreamed of and more and their days were filled with joy and love, with laughter and jokes, with tears of happiness and smiles full of contentment.

“What would you like them to be?” she asked him one day as they looked at the portraits of his family in the quiet room they had chosen for them. He blinked, looking up from the portrait of his grandmother; just a few seconds before they had been talking more about his family, a topic that never ceased to interest and amaze Charlotte. She loved asking more questions and learning more anecdotes about them and Meier was more than happy to tell her.

He tilted his head and made a puzzled noise, making her giggle. She put down the portrait of one of his little cousins – killed by some Hunters when she was just a young child – and explained: “Our child. Would you like them to be a little girl or a little boy?”

“Oh!” He blushed and smiled happily, fidgeting with his long fingers. “I’d love them no matter what.”

“But if you could choose?” She pinched the sleeve of his shirt between her index finger and thumb and playfully pulled it. “What would you like?”

“Well…” He looked down and his smile broadened, his blush spreading to his ears. “A little girl, then. To spoil and treat like a princess.” He looked up, curious and a bit alarmed: “And you?”

“I’d like a little girl, too.” she said with a big smile, sliding her arm under his, and he beamed at her with puppy eyes. “We could name her after your mother or grandmother, if you want.”

“Actually, I was thinking of naming her after _your_ mother.” They left the room arm in arm, heading to the music room that had become one of their favourite places on the ship. “Or perhaps she should have her own name, as her first good luck wish from us.”

“Oh, Meier, that would be lovely!” She rested her cheek on his arm as they walked and he placed his hand on hers. “Maybe there are some books about baby names on board.”

“Isn’t it a little too early to think about names?” he chuckled, brushing his nose against her hair. “Our three years in space have barely just begun, honey.”

“I know, but you said it yourself: for us, the time will pass in the blink of an eye.” She pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “And it’s good to prepare in advance for such an important event!”

“You are right.” He kissed her temple while the door to the music room opened. “We should start looking for those books, then.”

“There are so many, in almost every room! How did the people who travelled here before us remember where to find what they were looking for?” She sat on the couch and bounced happily on it, practically dragging him down with her. “But that’s good, because there are so many things I want to learn! I want to know more about motherhood and how to take care of dhampir babies and how to prepare more recipes that they may like and how to take care of those plants in the garden and…” She giggled and pulled his cravat. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious!”

“I know.” He kissed her hand, still grinning. “You are adorable, Charlotte.” His expression softened and he pulled her onto his lap, a hand on her thigh, the other sustaining her back. “I feel the same way. I want to learn everything I can to make sure you and the baby will live happily.” He looked down self-consciously. “I don’t know much about babies. I am an only child and I met my cousins when they were already ten years old or something.”

“We will learn it together.” she reassured him, touching his cheek. He looked up again and smiled. “I don’t know much about young children either, but I do know that won’t stop us from being good parents!” She curled on his lap and he relaxed, too, leaning back against the couch.

“You are right.” He kissed her, his smile as bright as before. “And I know something, too. Dhampir babies are born after ten months and ten days spent in the mother’s womb. At least, this is what I once read in a very old book.” His eyes got wide and he stared at her with new alarm. “Is that too much? I know the gestation period for humans is nine months like Nobles – will you be alright?”

“I believe I will.” She placed a hand on her belly and the gesture sent warm tingles of joy down their spines. “My body will get used to it, right? I mean, it should, otherwise there wouldn’t be any dhampirs on Earth.”

“Yes, I believe so, too.” But he swore to look for all the information available on the subject and on how to ensure Charlotte’s wellbeing during the pregnancy and after it. Despite his centuries of studies and researches, he suddenly felt ignorant and foolish.

“Meier.” she laughed, tapping his nose. “You are worrying yourself over something again.”

He let out a short whine, but not even his puppy eyes convinced her to drop the subject. She insisted with a look and a patient smile and he started explaining with a soft sigh.

“What if I do something wrong? What if I am not a good husband and a good father? What if I put you or the baby in danger?” He swallowed, looking down at her hand which he was now squeezing and fidgeting with. “I… I cannot bear the thought of losing you again, Charlotte. It almost happened once and it killed a part of me.”

“You won’t lose me.” she promised, pressing her forehead against his. “The baby and I will always be with you. And why should you be a bad father or husband? Oh, Meier, nobody in the whole universe is a better husband than you!”

He smiled, but it was a frail little thing and his eyes were wet. She cupped his cheek and kissed the soft skin under his crimson eyes, murmuring: “Meier, the worst has passed. We are going home. Only happiness awaits us, now.” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. “And I will repeat to you what you said to me in the castle: We will go together. No matter what happens, we will be together and everything will be fine.”

“Yes.” He swallowed again and his smile broadened. “Yes, forgive me. I… I’m feeling a little nervous and anxious, that’s all.” He was actually _shaking_ and she caressed his face, examining him closely, now seriously worried. She had never seen him so nerve-wrecked before and it had been such a sudden change, triggered by a simple conversation on the couch, that it made her panic, too.

“Meier!” she said softly, pulling him closer. “Meier, love, what’s wrong?”

“I’m alright.” He kissed her hand, his big, but frail smile still there. “I think the events of our trip are catching up to me, but it will pass soon. I just need you and a little bit of rest.”

They had known it wouldn’t be easy to forget and heal from the psychological wounds they had received during their journey to Carmilla’s castle. They had experienced terrible things and even though Meier was an educated centuries-old Noble and Charlotte a strong, iron-willed woman, what they had seen would have shocked anyone.

The ‘days’ and ‘nights’ they spent on the ship were blissful, but Charlotte hadn’t told him she had had nightmares, upsetting dreams with burning flesh and Meier’s screams of pain and him lying in a pool of his own blood. They had almost made her scream and she had reached out to him in the middle of the ‘night’ to make sure he was still there with her, alive and well.

He had had the same nightmares, but with her being the one in danger – her broken body lying on the floor of the Countess’ castle or her throat pierced by a silver arrow. He had always woken up with a jolt and pulled her as close as possible, but neither had yet noticed the other’s restless sleep, either because they were sleeping soundly or because they half-sleepily thought the other was simply hugging them in his or her sleep.

But that ‘night’ they paid more attention to how their beloved slept. Meier had seen the sleepiness in Charlotte’s eyes and she had now seen how nervous and antsy he was, so they read, talked, and cuddled until they felt their eyelids getting heavy. They shared goodnight kisses, made sure the other was okay – Meier had recovered from his panic attack on the couch – and then closed their eyes, basking in each other’s touch and presence.

Charlotte fell asleep first and her nightmare – which she hadn’t had in the previous two days – came back. She saw fire again, then she heard Meier screaming, but she couldn’t see him because of the smoke and the glare of the flames. She called out for him, walking through the fire and burning herself, but she didn’t feel any pain, only that in her heart as her husband continued to scream. And then she saw a shapeless black mass on the ground and she recognized his cape and then…

She woke up abruptly, her own scream dying on her lips. She was crying and trembling, her nightgown sticking to her sweaty body. She could still see Meier’s burned corpse, smell the smoke, and hear the fire roar around her as it consumed it; the nightmare had been worse than the previous times and she felt like puking.

When she turned to see him and touch him and _feel_ him and the life flowing within him, she let out a soft yelp because he was staring at her, his ruby-like eyes kind and tender and loving.

“Charlotte.” he said simply, drying a tear rolling down her cheek with a finger, and she burst into loud, ugly sobs, weeping in his arms.

“These are not tears of joy like last time.” he murmured, watching her with a so sorrowful expression she wept harder, because she felt guilty for making him feel like that, especially after witnessing his panic attack, _and now_ she couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m sorry! I… I just…”

“Do you miss Earth? Your family?” He gently brushed back the hair stuck on her forehead and she saw how guilty _he_ was feeling, sure that she was feeling homesick. But how could she feel homesick when he was right there with her?

“Did you have a nightmare about them?” he insisted and she vehemently shook her head, swallowing her tears to explain as soon as possible, not wanting him to suffer like that.

“No! I had a nightmare about you!” She tried to dry her eyes with the back of her hand, but the tears kept coming and her face didn’t stop being wet. Her nose was running, too, and she whined, frustrated, until Meier gently pressed the corner of the blanket on it.

“Meier, no!” she protested, half-laughing half-crying, and he laughed, too, his touch a bit more insistent. She accepted to dab her face with the blanket, but swore they would change it first thing in the ‘morning’.

“I’ve been having nightmares about you.” she finally managed to explain once she had calmed down. Meier had waited patiently, never putting her in a hurry or putting pressure on her; he had helped her clean her face, then had rubbed her back as the last of her tears had flowed away.

“For how long?” he asked, her hand in his, and she sniffled. “Tell me, dear heart.”

“A few days, now. They are always the same – you, burning and screaming in pain, and I running in circles because I cannot find you amidst all the flames. But in the one I had just now…”

He hugged her more tightly and she let out a dry, strangled sob, continuing: “I… I saw your corpse, charred to the bones, and… and…” She had to sit up to regain her breath, because it was stuck in her throat and she felt weak. Meier held her for the whole time, holding her hand and caressing her hair until she regained colour on her cheeks and her breathing was even once again.

“Oh, Charlotte!” He hugged her and pressed his lips on her forehead. She saw tears shimmer in his eyes, too. “My beloved Charlotte.”

“Do you have nightmares, too?” She saw something flicker on his face and she gasped. “Meier! Do you have them, too?”

“Sometimes.” he admitted with a grimace. “They started a few days ago, just like yours. I see your dead body and I cannot do anything to save you. I…” He stopped and looked away, pressing a hand on his mouth to stifle his sobs. He was openly crying and shaking, now, and he didn’t want her to see him like that, because he knew she would feel bad. But she gently turned him back towards her and threw her arms around him. He held her back and they cried in each other’s arms, all the stress and fear and pain of their journey to the castle finally surfacing after days of being bottled away.

They knew they needed to vent and face those ugly emotions to keep living happily; it was hard, because neither wanted to see the other suffer and cry in remembering those terrible experiences, but they were also aware of how much they needed it, of how much better they would feel. They couldn’t ignore those memories and feelings festering in their subconscious forever – they would express them loudly, weep as hard as they needed, and finally free themselves from those nightmares before things could get worse.

They discussed all of this after regaining their breath; they agreed that what they had seen and experienced had traumatized them, especially the fact of having almost lost each other. They undressed themselves and hugged each other, completely naked, under the soft covers. They found peace and respite in the other’s naked embrace; Meier basked in Charlotte’s warmth and she basked in his reassuring cold skin; they caressed and touched and kissed each other’s face, petted each other’s hair, reassured the other that they were really there, together forever.

“When we were on the bridge,” she said, hiccupping and sobbing, “I was sure that I would lose you. I felt so powerless, so weak! I wanted to… to… to _punch_ and _kick_ those Hunters and carry you back into the carriage!”

“I’m here, Charlotte.” he said, gripping her hand, staring into her eyes, holding her so close it was a wonder their bodies hadn’t fused together. “I’m here. Touch me, feel me.”

She did so while continuing: “And… And they were mocking you and treating you like a monster when _they_ were the real monsters and I could do nothing and you were burning and… and…”

He brought her hands to his face and her fingers roamed the high cheekbones, the straight line of his nose, his lips, and his brow, not marred by those awful burn wounds anymore. She started breathing better and he spoke softly, smiling, guiding her hands.

“I’m here, my love. Feel my skin – it’s completely healed and it doesn’t hurt me, it won’t hurt me ever again. I can move the left side of my body without problems. Look at my hair, it recovered, too!”

They giggled at that and she found her smile again. But then she frowned and babbled: “You were cut in half.”

“Yes. But am I now?” He grinned and moved her index finger all the way from his forehead down his chin. “Look. My face is whole, completely healed. It doesn’t hurt. I can kiss you,” and he kissed her finger, “I can smile at you, I can drink and eat your delicious blood cake. I’m fine, Charlotte, and I will always be here with you.”

She made a content noise and her smile came back. She touched his face a little more and he kissed her palms and wrists, nuzzled her fingers, playfully pretended to bite them when they got close to his mouth, making her giggle and rub her legs against his.

“Nobles can recover from almost anything.” he said and now he was the one crying. “How could I let that horrible thing happen to you, my love?” He wept loudly, his forehead resting against hers, and she held his shaking body with all the tenderness in the world, stroking his neck and hair. “Oh, Charlotte, it was all my fault! I was a fool and I caused you to _die_ and…” He let out a choked wail and pressed his lips on her cheek. “I almost lost you and the realization is hitting me now like a hammer, more painful than the sun burning my skin.”

“Meier, honey, it wasn’t your fault.” But he shook his head vehemently – his eyes were filled with despair and remorse and he couldn’t stop crying and shaking.

“No! No, it _was_! I should have never left you alone, I should have realized what the Countess was trying to do, I…” He cradled her face in his hands, his chest heaving, his voice hoarse and broken by sobs: “I will protect you and the baby, Charlotte, I swear it! I will never let anything happen to you!”

“I know!” she reassured him, smiling brightly. “Honey, sweetest soul, I know.”

She pressed his face on her chest to let him hear her heartbeat like she had done during one of their first nights there. He immediately understood and relaxed into her embrace, the sound of her steady, strong heart comforting him and lulling him.

“Can you hear it? I’m fine, Meier.” She kissed his hair. “I’m alive and well. You saved me and brought me – us – here, among the stars. My wound is gone and you gave me back the blood and strength the Countess stole from me.”

He choked on a sob and she kept kissing his hair, her arms wrapped around him. “It wasn’t your fault. She fooled all of us and you were just trying to protect our love from those Hunters chasing us. You have always protected it, protected me.”

He took a deep breath, kissed her chest, then raised his head to look at her. He was still crying, but there was a soft smile on his lips. He moved so he could be at eye level with her and gently touched her neck with the tips of his fingers, careful not to break the skin with his nails. She guided his hand like he had guided hers and showed him her wound was gone, that the pulse under her flesh was steady. His bloodthirst didn’t awaken, since he had fed a few hours before, but even if he hadn’t, he was sure he wouldn’t have felt hungry.

“When I saw you close your eyes,” he murmured, tracing her jawline with a finger, “I felt myself dying, too. If I hadn’t found an infirmary here or managed to restore you to health, I would have killed myself once in the City.”

“Meier!” she gasped, but he nodded and continued, pressing his lips on her face: “I’m so sorry for what happened, my love.”

“We already talked about this. You don’t have to feel responsible, it wasn’t your fault!” She squished his cheeks and they both laughed. “Alright?”

He nodded, unable to speak, but she could see he was smiling again. The sight of him like that was an adorable, funny one, one that no human would ever imagine or think possible, and she giggled harder, throwing her arms around his neck once more. He pressed his face on her neck and let out a relieved sigh.

“It is good we talked about this.” she said, stroking his nape. “All this anxiety would have eaten us from the inside. This way, we quelled it before it could become painful and ruin our life here.”

“Yes.” He slowly pulled away to look at her, his eyes bloodshot, but more serene than before. “Yes, it has been an excellent way to face these fears. I believe what we suffered these days – and what we will suffer for a little bit more – is a natural consequence of our experiences during our journey here to the stars. All Hunters and farmers living in the Frontier suffer from the same.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “Then… it’s some sort of illness caused by trauma?”

“Pretty much. It can occur a few days or even a few months after the triggering event. That’s why the nightmares started only recently.” He brushed his lips against her nose. “We should get better soon in a place like this, safe and alone with each other.”

“Have you been feeling bad during the day, too?” She looked preoccupied and timid, fearing their time together hadn’t been enough to distract him from that pain, but she smiled relievedly when he smiled and smooched her cheek.

“Of course not! Oh, love, I have never been happier. This anxiety only emerges during my dreams, but every second we spend together feels like heaven to me.”

“I feel the same way.” She curled against his body again and he started twirling one wavy lock of hair around his finger, his other hand caressing her waist. “Then… we simply have to wait for this shock to go away, right?”

“I believe so.” He tilted her head upwards and stared at her with incredible tenderness. “I will help you any way you need, Charlotte. If something troubles you, talk to me. Nightmares, bad thoughts, fears, anything!”

“The same counts for you.” She tapped his nose and they laughed when he scrunched it up. “Please, promise me you will try to stop feeling so guilty! And don’t be afraid to talk to me, alright?”

“You are the one who will probably pretend to feel fine not to make me worry!” He playfully pulled her hair and she retaliated by pinching his cheek. “Ah! My beautiful face!”

They laughed again, a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. They knew they would get through that, too – it was nothing compared to the suffering they had faced before and they were finally safe, now, and able to be together forever without fears. They just had to convince their minds that that bliss was real and really happening and that nobody would take it away from them.

The following days proceeded just like the previous ones – calm, serene, filled with laughter and love. The ‘nights’ varied: sometimes the nightmares came, sometimes not, but now they were ready to fight them and they did it together, supporting and comforting each other. Their daily routine also helped them greatly: focusing on the garden, their studies, and their future was an excellent way to defeat those fears and heal their minds and souls.

They talked about baby names, too. They agreed on choosing a name full of joy and serenity for their child and even though they couldn’t find any useful books on board, they tried to remember the names and their meanings they had heard before in their lives. Charlotte wanted the child to have a Noble name, but Meier insisted for them to have a human one – for a moment, they thought of mashing two together, but the results were so silly and funny they ended up laughing and rolling on the bed.

They also made love for the third time. This time it was Meier who initiated it, timid and respectful; he rested a hand on her waist, teasing her skin with his nails, and she understood from his loving gaze and darker cheeks what he was trying to ask. He asked her to get on top of him again, riding him, and he made her come twice, first with his cock, then with his mouth and tongue.

“There is something that pulses inside here.” she murmured shyly as they lied down, spent and sweaty, in each other’s arms. She moved his hand to the patch of hair between her legs. “When you move in a certain way and hit it, the pleasure increases. It’s like you are hitting a secret button!”

He marvelled at that discovery and he swore to hit that sweet spot during all their times of love.

“Did I hit it before, then?” he asked softly and he smiled happily and proudly when she answered with a giggle and a nod of her head.

“Yes, and it made my toes curl every time.”

A few days later, her menses came. She had almost forgotten about them and only when she felt the familiar cramps and the swelling of her breasts and belly she realized she hadn’t searched for anything with which dry the blood.

In the early days of their friendship, Meier had accidentally revealed to her that he could smell when that change occurred in her. During one of their first trips in the forest together, he had commented on her rich smell and asked her if she was wounded, his eyes full of concern.

“N-No!” she had answered, knowing the real cause of that heavy scent of blood that surrounded her. “I… I just…” She had never talked about those things with a man before – it had been her housemaids who had explained to her what menstruations were, back when she was very young, and the topic was basically taboo between her and her father and Alan.

Fortunately, Meier had read much and even though he wasn’t an expert on human physiology like he was on their culture, stars, and old technological wonders, he had realized what was troubling her.

“ _Oh!_ ” He had blushed so hard she had feared to see him faint. “I-I see. Forgive me, my lady, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s alright.” She had smiled at him, her cheeks red, but her eyes filled with amusement and tenderness. “Are you uncomfortable, Lord Meier? We can meet another day, if you want.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me. Why should it?” He had watched her with great respect and kindness. “Are _you_ uncomfortable, lady Charlotte? I told you I would never hurt you and this will always be true, no matter what.”

“I’m not afraid.” She had moved closer to him on the log they were sitting on to watch the stars. “I just don’t want you to suffer from hunger because of me!” She had fixed her gown self-consciously, daring to wonder how she smelled like to him before getting too embarrassed to face that thought. “I never spoke of this with a man before.”

“Why?” He had frowned, confused, and she had told him how private that topic was, how men rarely wanted to have anything to do with it, how women were supposed to stay quiet about it and even pretend it didn’t happen.

Vampire women had menses, too, he had told her, but it wasn’t a taboo topic and he had often heard his mother and aunt talk about it. They had explained to him what it was when he had asked them, without shame and embarrassment. It seemed to him like a ‘complete buffoonery’ to avoid talking about something so important and precious. Those words had warmed her heart and even now, as she thought about them, she felt so lucky to have him at her side and wished all women on Earth could have a husband like him.

She searched for pads or other similar products in the infirmary, but found nothing of the sort. She looked in the storeroom near their bedroom, but she already knew there was nothing useful there either. Starting to panic a little, she went to the room where she had found those books about sex, hoping the people who had built and furnished the ship had thought to put there something so closely related to blood. But the room only contained more volumes and sexy pictures and she left it with red cheeks, walking funny because she didn’t want to soil her skirts.

She found Meier in a large library, busy studying some texts about pregnancy and food for babies. Even though it was still early to think about things like that, they wanted to learn everything useful as soon as possible and make a good job.

His face lightened up when he saw her; he rose from the table, a small book in his hands, and was about to show her what he was reading when he noticed her shy, downcast gaze and red cheeks.

“Love, what is wrong?” he asked, immediately worrying, then his breath hitched in his throat. He observed her for a long moment, then asked, a soft smile on his lips: “Are you indisposed? Your scent is richer and stronger.”

She nodded with a shy noise and said: “I cannot find anything to contain the flow, though.”

“I will help you!” He tossed the book on the table and together they left the room, he already listing all the places where they could try searching for what she needed. Then a thought hit him and he turned to her with dread in his crimson eyes.

“Charlotte! You are losing blood! You should rest after what happened in the castle!”

“Meier, I’m fine.” she reassured him, but she recognized the fear that had invaded him in the music room a few days before and she didn’t want him to have another panic attack. She also admitted to herself that she was feeling a little weaker than usual, so she agreed to go the infirmary for a blood transfusion and a little bit of rest, just to be safe.

“In the meantime, I will go look for what you need!” He kissed her and teleported out of the room, but returned immediately with a sheepish and guilty expression on his face.

“What is that you need, exactly?” he asked in a quiet voice, ashamed of his ignorance, but her giggles and kiss made him smile again. She described to him what he needed to find and he listened carefully, nodding and repeating under his breath. Another kiss and then he left again. She closed her eyes, letting the drip-feed give her back some blood and letting her body rest.

Meier returned after a while, victorious. He had found many boxes of pads in one of the bathrooms, the most logical place where to look for that kind of stuff. Charlotte peppered his face with kisses and thanked him, extremely relieved, and he sat at her side until the transfusion was complete. Then he carried her to their bathroom, where she took care of her needs and refreshed herself.

“Honey…” she started quietly, a soft smile on her face, while they cuddled in bed, her cramps getting stronger. She had drunk a medicine taken from the infirmary and she could already feel its positive effects, but lying down was the best in that situation. “You can taste it, if you want.”

“Taste it?” he repeated as he touched her hair and massaged her back with a wonderfully cold hand. Then he understood and babbled some sounds, not knowing how to reply. She moved his hand from her back to her face and kissed his palm, looking him in the eyes.

“I read it’s a very nutritious kind of blood. Also…” She giggled and caressed his cheek, touched by his soft, surprised look. “A chapter in one of _those_ books is dedicated to this.”

He cleared his throat, clearly interested, but also hesitant. He didn’t want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable, but when he had licked her blood after their first time nothing had happened, so there shouldn’t be any risk, should it? They discussed about it a little and they remembered she would become quite aroused in the next days due to hormones.

“My poor, sweet wife.” he cooed, kissing her face, a mischievous, playful smile curling his lips. “Don’t worry. I will make sure to quell your _hunger_.” He laughed when she swatted his shoulder and he proceeded to kiss her collarbone.

“Oh, goodness.” she groaned, rubbing her legs together. “I can’t believe I’m already feeling so…!”

But then she flinched, because it was her first day and the cramps were strong, and Meier immediately stopped and pressed the softest of kisses on her lips.

“Not today.” they agreed and he said, caressing her wavy curls while she played with his hair beads: “Tell me when you are ready, dearest heart, and I shall give you all the pleasure you need and desire.”

“Thank you.” she giggled and they remained in bed for many hours, letting her body rest and reading more about dhampir babies and flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Meier and Charlotte must suffer from PTSD after that dangerous trip and awful experience in Carmilla's castle - their new safe environment is great to help them get better, but I'm sure nightmares and panic attacks would be frequent for at least some months. 
> 
> Also, more smut coming and the City of the Night is approaching <3


	15. Chapter 15

The ship continued its journey through space with no problems. Meier and Charlotte’s life on it felt like paradise, an absolute heaven where no fears and pain existed.

The garden became even more beautiful and florid under their care and she even managed to grow a smaller vegetable garden in it, where tomatoes and zucchinis offered her their products, helping with her varied diet.

That garden, the kitchen, the music room, the library, and their bedroom became their favourite places, the ones they spent most of their time in; they read and studied and wrote and Meier in particular found so many interesting texts and new researches he would almost forget to drink blood if it wasn’t for Charlotte and his bloodthirst reminding him to do so.

They learned more about dhampir babies, about the particular pregnancy of their mothers, about the strengths and weakness they could expect to see in their child. Meier wrote down so many notes on blank volumes left for that purpose that they needed to clear out a small shelf to find some room for them.

They also learned more about the City and the technology they might still find there; they tried to find everything they could about ways to repair and reactivate such technology, in case it was broken or half-functional, and they also stored as much food and blood pills as they could. The supplies on the ship were abundant, but they decided to be careful with them, in case they would need to resort to eating those during their first months in the City. They didn’t know whether they would find food there or not and if there wasn’t, they would also need to find a way to produce it.

In one of the large rooms of the west tower, they found a kind of technology Charlotte had never seen before. Meier had studied it a little, but only on books, and it took them some time to understand how it all worked. The most intriguing, bizarre piece was a screen inserted into a cube; there was only a button on the bottom right side and a small cable on the back. It looked like something that could be activated with electricity, just like some items on Earth, and so they looked for a socket to turn it on.

But when they did it and pressed the button, only static appeared on the screen. Meier rubbed his chin pensively while Charlotte fiddled with the weird outlets and holes on the back, trying to understand better what it was and how it worked.

“It doesn’t look like a computer.” she said, tapping the screen to see if it reacted to touch. Meier shook his head and said: “I believe it might be a television. It was used to broadcast messages and entertaining programs of all kinds. Humans and Nobility alike used it, many, many centuries ago.”

“Oh, it’s such a pity! I never saw something like this before!” She touched the screen again with a so forlorn look Meier couldn’t help but kiss her cheek to make her feel better. “Maybe it’s broken?”

“I read that televisions needed satellites to work. Unfortunately, there aren’t many of those left and the Nobility’s ones that still work don’t transmit the kind of contents I read you could watch on these screens.”

She made a sad, understanding sound and he felt so sorry for her he tried to connect the television to any kind of satellites it could find. They were in space, after all, and they could see some in the far, void-full distance, but the cube didn’t receive any signal at all and Meier fought with it until Charlotte stopped him with a giggle.

“It’s alright, love.” She smoothed his frown with a caress and a kiss. “Tell me more about the contents the Nobility and humanity created for this. Did the books say what they were?”

He remembered some passages that had surprised him – how humans, before the disaster that had hit them, used to make ‘movies’, a sort of theatrical production or novels played in the flesh with all kinds of special effects; how Nobility had later preferred to focus on educative programs, music, and art, but they had also aired opera plays and recreations of famous battles and events of their history.

Charlotte listened with dreamy eyes and his desire to show her all that beauty and ancient knowledge increased so much he couldn’t stop thinking about the box with the screen. It was only her discovery of several musical disks for a Noble music machine that stopped him from spending the whole day on it.

They went back to the music room to listen to them. They were unlike anything they had ever heard on Earth – loud melodies and complex rhythms, odd lyrics that mixed poetry with practical, crude words. Most of them were romantic, but there were also sad ballads and cheerful duets, powerful songs sang by a whole band, and slow, soulful solos. They gushed over them, reading the titles written on each disk. There were also dates and they realized that was human music from the farthest past, before humanity had destroyed itself, found and restored by the Nobles and humans who had worked together on that ship.

“I had no idea people used to make and listen to… to _this_!” Charlotte exclaimed, replaying a beautiful duet for the third time. “It’s so different from the music we make now!”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He grinned and spun her in his arms, her dark green dress flowing around her like the petals of a flower, their laughs mingling together in the cosy room. “Dance with me, honey!”

They came up with their own way of dancing with the rhythm of the various tunes, but they followed a certain logic: they danced slowly when they put on those songs labelled as ‘jazz’ or ‘ballad’ and quickly and enthusiastically when they played songs with a faster, more cheerful tempo. It was funny and joyful and they laughed and swayed in each other’s arms; later, as they rested on the couch, they listed their favourite tunes, those songs that had touched them deeply with their beauty and ingenuity.

Their anxiety during the ‘night’ was less strong and their nightmares weren’t as frequent as before, but whenever they felt bad or dreamed bad things, the other was there at his or her side. Meier dreamed about the villagers twice; it had been a shock for him, too, the first time he had hurt a human and used his fangs on one.

While resting in the Noble hideout, she remembered seeing him pacing back and forth, his hands shaking, his eyes haunted and full of remorse. She had urged him to get inside the coffin with her and had kissed him, her heart breaking for him. “Forgive me.” he had said on the verge of tears and she had kissed him again. She knew he hadn’t meant to hurt those villagers and the fault wasn’t his; before she could tell him that, though, the sun had begun to set and they had had to leave.

She knew he had tried to hide the pain it had caused him since then, but now his subconscious was taking it all out and he needed to free himself from it.

One day, he accompanied her to the cross room. He didn’t pray out loud – he couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep the cross intact -, but he closed his eyes and stayed with her until she was finished. As they left the room, he told her he had prayed for the villagers in his own way and had wished for their souls to be in peace. He looked so shy and insecure her heart swelled with love and tenderness and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

They also added her portrait to the compendium. Meier made it for her; she chose the setting – the thriving garden full of colours and blooming flowers – and he sat in front of her with the same paper and pencil she had used to make the portraits of his family. At first, she was tense, sitting stiffly and mildly panicked. She wanted to look good and she feared her human face would stand out badly among all the beautiful Noble women in the book, but Meier reassured her until her smile became bright and confident again.

Then _he_ started panicking. He struggled with the lines of her face, not because he wasn’t able to put them down on paper, but because he thought he wasn’t doing her justice. He erased strokes and tossed paper away, changed pencil, changed perspective, but in vain; he kept glaring at the paper until he saw Charlotte’s shaking lips and amused eyes. Her cheeks were red – she was trying so hard not to laugh, but when she saw that he had _seen_ she couldn’t hold it back.

“Such a rude wife I have!” he whined as she fell on her back, laughing so hard she was nearly rolling on the grass. “You are beautiful, Charlotte, while these horrid attempts I’m making are not!”

When she struggled to speak and continued to laugh, he groaned and threw a crumpled piece of paper at her. It only made her giggle more and he snorted, joined her on the ground, and watched her calm down with a fond, delighted smile.

“I’m… I’m sorry!” she gasped, still struggling for breath, then she rolled on her side and pressed her face into his chest, kicking her feet in the air. “Your face was so cute!”

She showed him what kind of expression he was making, so similar to the one he had whenever a passage in a book didn’t make sense to him, and he snorted again and rolled over to laugh against the grass.

He tried to draw her face again, but he just wasn’t able to be satisfied with his work. He insisted she was way more beautiful than how she appeared on paper, that he wasn’t good enough to capture her beauty and sweetness, that his style lacked the right characteristics to reproduce accurately her features. He was so frustrated and angry at himself that she feared to see him cry; personally drawing her portrait was extremely important to him and to her as well, so she gently took the last piece he had drawn. As she observed it, a huge smile curled her lips and she took his hand.

“Meier, I love it! Do you really see me this way?”

He looked at her blush and bright eyes, then at the last sketch of her portrait. He thought he hadn’t been able to capture that kindness she always had in her eyes and he frowned.

“But…” he tried to protest, but she squeezed his hand and exclaimed: “I’ve never seen myself like this! I always thought my face had a weird shape,” he gasped at this, outraged, “and that my lips were thin,” his expression grew even more appalled, “but I look so _good_ here! I love it!”

He stared down at the sketch, puzzled and surprised, unsure and growing slowly confident. Then his frown deepened and he said: “But you are so much more beautiful than this, Charlotte. Your eyes always have this warm light and your smile is radiant. I…” He sighed and glared at the piece of paper. “I’m not good enough to draw that. I _thought_ I was good, my teacher always approved of my works, but…”

“Oh, Meier, you _are_ good!” She raised the sketch to better look at it and smiled. “And you perfectly caught my facial features – look, my head looks like this in front of the mirror, too, but I actually like it here, because you have drawn it with love. And I’m not sure about my radiant smile,” she giggled when he opened his mouth to protest, “but I thank you for it and I say that you did a great job.” She pressed the page against her chest, sticking out her tongue at him. “I want to use this as my portrait!”

“Are you sure?” He fidgeted with the pencil, looking at the piece of paper under her hands with something akin to panic. “I could try to…” But then he sighed, a smile on his face, and said: “No, I would only get more frustrated and ruin it. Also, I’m acting like a child, am I not?” He tapped her nose. “Do you really like it?”

“Yes, I swear it!”

“Very well, then.” he chuckled, kissing her and retrieving the page from her hands, handling it with much more gentleness than before. “Let me line it and then we will put it into the book.”

The final result satisfied him more. He insisted that her beauty was too much for his minor skills, but admitted that he was beginning to like that piece in particular. She was bouncing on the grass and grinning happily by the time they slipped it and pasted it under the transparent cover on Meier’s page. They wrote her description – “Why can’t I write ‘the kindest, most brilliant soul in the universe’?!” “Meier, I’m going to cut your ponytail while you sleep if you dare write that down.” – and they smiled once they were done: their portraits were next to each other, another beautiful proof of their love and their victory, and tears of happiness spilled from their eyes.

They also tried more things in bed. They were still shy and inexperienced, but it didn’t matter; any moment spent together under the sheets felt like bliss and they always went slowly, learning each other’s body and tastes.

When Charlotte’s menses came and her cramps stopped bothering her after the first or second day, Meier would kiss her _down there_ and drink that precious, sacred blood, bringing her to her climax multiple times. He learned that her breasts were more sensitive and tended to get sore during that time of the month, so he always touched them and kissed them even more gently than usual. She was always so easily aroused when her monthly came that she was mostly the one who initiated it; he was still scared of bothering her, of forcing her, but she reassured him times and times again that he would never bother her and if one day she wasn’t feeling up to it then she would tell him.

The first time he drank her menses, his bloodthirst awakened, but not in a dangerous way. The taste and scent of rich, nutritious blood simply stirred it, but it was quickly sated and only his lips and tongue touched her skin, never his elongated fangs. He made her come thrice, the first two times with his mouth; she begged for more, rutting against his face and moaning happily when he sucked on her clitoris. When he sat up, blood dripping from his chin, his eyes redder than ever, his fangs long and well visible through his open mouth, she opened herself to him even more and asked for more, for him to enter her.

“Meier, _please!_ ” And he, already wearing a condom, slipped into her easily and they started a frantic, wild pace that was still gentle and careful. He kissed and licked her chest, not daring to kiss her neck and definitely not wanting to kiss her mouth with his still dirty with blood; he pounded hard into her, watching her reach her orgasm with a joyous smile on her face and a silent gasp. He tore the sheets – they had to change them almost every time they made love, since his long nails would always tear them – and moaned loudly, resting his cheek on her chest as he kept thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his shoulders, sliding her fingers through his ruffled hair, and he said softly, reverently, with each deep, long thrust: “Charlotte, my love, my love.” Then he raised his head and looked at her as he came, on his face the same content expression she had.

One day, he surprised her by cutting the nails of his left hand. He knew how much she liked his hands, their size, the fact that his could completely cover hers. He could only tease her with the flat of his fingers and he had to be careful not to angle his hand in the wrong way lest he hurt her with his claws. But he wanted to give her pleasure in all possible ways and he was sure his shifting powers wouldn’t be affected by it – and so when he slipped the first finger inside her and she gasped and looked at him with pleasure and surprise written all over her flushed face, he smiled and crooked it so that he could hit that sweet spot he now perfectly knew where it was.

“Look, Charlotte.” he whispered in her ear. She was sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest, her hand looking for leverage on his neck. “My hand covers your quim entirely.”

She looked down and moaned loudly; his broad palm hid her mound and she could only see his finger move in and out, injecting pleasure into her with every single thrust. The wedding ring shone under the lights of their room and she tilted her head backwards, pulling his hair and meeting his thrusts with her hips.

“Meier!” she moaned when he inserted a second finger. She rested her hand on top of his and pushed him harder into her. “Please, love, faster!” He kissed her neck, his fangs long, but his thirst kept at bay, and she whimpered happily as he quickened the pace.

“Will… will your powers be alright?” she managed to ask between gasps and he nuzzled her cheek, shifted his right hand into metal without difficulty, and removed his two fingers out of her quim. She protested with a whine which turned into another gasp when he replaced his normal hand with his metal one. He didn’t push any finger in, but gently touched her outer lips and teased her clitoris with it, letting her feel the coldness and hardness of it.

“I believe they will.” he said sultrily, then he nodded at the long mirror in front of them. They were directly facing it, on the edge of the bed, and only Charlotte was visible. He removed his metal hand, shifted it back into flesh, and helped her sit on his hard length.

“Look, my love.” he repeated in her ear before widening her outer lips with two fingers and pushing the tip of his erection inside. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, at her pink quim moving and adjusting to his girth, at her wet flesh reacting to his body that they couldn’t see. She almost came there and then, overwhelmed by the pleasure he and that sight were giving her; she managed to hold on until the third thrust and then she came, followed by him. He moaned against her ear, a hand on her breast, the other on her waist, and when he slipped out and hastily removed his condom, he spilled a few more drops on her belly.

“I can’t wait.” she murmured as they lied in bed, her fingers spreading the thick teardrops across the soft pouch of her tummy that protected her womb. He kissed it reverently, pressing a promise onto it, and then kissed her, embracing her tightly.

“Soon, my love.” he said and they smiled happily at each other. The next ‘day’, his nails had already grown back, much to his dismay and her amusement.

No matter where and how they did it, they made love with infinite love, care, and playfulness. They laughed and giggled, chased each other’s mouth, teased each other with tickling touches and mischievous, wet kisses. They loved becoming one in their bedroom, among the large blankets and soft pillows, but also in the garden, covered by flowers and stars, and in the music room, surrounded by their favourite tunes and songs.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the television and how much Charlotte desired to see it work. One day, while rummaging in that room to look for a way to use it, he found a chest full of weird tapes and another odd machinery into which they could apparently fit. But when he tried to put one inside – one labelled as _Ladyhawke_ – and pushed the various buttons, nothing happened. That weird rectangular box with the slot had some cables on the back, just like the television, and he stayed there for a long time, trying to understand what it was and if it could be related to his true objective.

He needed to refresh his memory, sure he had read about that thing in the distant past; he went to the library, coming across Charlotte on the way there. He smooched her face, promised he would join her for lunch, then went to search for the books he needed.

He gasped out loud when he saw a picture of the same tape-box in one of those volumes. He teleported immediately back into the other room and started fiddling with the various wires and cables of both the tape-box and the television. When a logo appeared on the screen, he swallowed and pushed the tape into the slot as before; this time, pictures and sounds came out of the television and he stopped them immediately with the push of a button, now knowing what that second box was and how to use it. Charlotte would be so happy!

She was in the music room, taking notes on gardening; when he appeared next to her out of thin air, she smiled and asked him if he had found anything interesting without raising her eyes from the page. She squealed when he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

“Honey, what is it?” she laughed, her arms around his neck, and he beamed at her, walking fast through the star-lit corridors.

“It’s a surprise! Close your eyes, sweetest one.”

He gently sat her down in front of the tv, then pressed the play button on the cassette player and sounds and images came out of the screen again. Charlotte jumped and grabbed his arm, her eyes still closed; he kissed the crown of her head and said softly, holding her hand: “Please, open your eyes, Charlotte.”

She did and another gasp left her mouth. She watched the scene playing on the tv with sheer bewilderment while Meier joined her at her side and looked at the screen with the same rapture and wonder.

“I found recordings of old human movies. That rectangular box underneath the television can read them and show them to us. This one is called _Ladyhawke_.” They gasped when they saw the landscape and the first characters. “This is set in the medieval age of humanity!”

“Did they really live like that? It looks amazing! Oh, look at the costumes and that castle!”

“And the sun! It’s the first time I’m seeing a so good record of it!”

They cuddled on the settee and soon the plot and the aesthetic of the movie completely stole their attention. They gasped and commented about every little thing, felt empathy for the cursed lovers who were just trying to be together, shouted at the screen whenever something bad happened, held their breath and each other whenever the tension rose, cheered at the good ending and they even cried a little, because it reminded them a little of their own story.

They couldn’t stop talking about it. They had liked everything about that movie made millennia before, in another age, in basically another world. Charlotte was so ecstatic that Meier felt his love for her burst out of every crevice of his soul, heart, and body where he held it and pour out of him like a stream of pure light. He watched her talk with a huge smile and glowing, dimpled cheeks and listened to her and shared his thoughts about the movie with her, holding her tightly and kissing her cheek.

“Did… Did you enjoy it, then?” he asked timidly as they went to bed, hand in hand.

“Immensely! Thank you, Meier! I never thought such an incredible invention could exist!” She moved in front of him, walking backwards and looking at him with glowing eyes. “Do you want to watch another one tomorrow? The one called _Ghostbusters_ sounds interesting!”

“Absolutely.” He grinned at her and they kissed, then he grumbled about how terrible and disgusting the main villain of the movie was. He detested him and he kept complaining about him in bed.

“That means he was a good actor, then.” Charlotte giggled and he agreed with her, before adding timidly: “I really liked the ruined castle of that chubby priest.”

“It looked so cosy and rustic! It had such a wonderful charm!”

“Perhaps we should decorate our home in the City like that- _ouch!_ Such a mischievous wife you are, always pulling your poor husband’s hair!”

She had noticed he liked repeating ‘wife’ and ‘husband’ often. When she tactfully asked him about it, he blushed and said with a sheepish smile: “Ah, it’s a way to remind myself… to reassure myself… that this is really happening, that we are finally married.”

“Oh, Meier, love!” She smooched his face and cuddled him for the whole ‘night’, calling him “dearest husband” and “hubby” and watching him blush more and smile happily at her.

“You are, without doubt, the best, cutest man in the universe.” she proclaimed and when he tried to protest, she pulled him into her arms and pressed his face on her chest. “Hush! Let your wife pamper you.”

He melted in her embrace and fell asleep as she kissed his head and caressed his hair, lulling him into sleep with her touch and a hummed song full of love.

They loved surprising each other with gifts and endearing presents. He made a cake for her and even though it was slightly burned on top and he had added too much sugar, she found it delicious and ate it all in nearly two days. He also crafted jewels for her in the room he had used to build the cross, lovely golden earrings, delicate necklaces, and shiny hair beads and pearls for her hair that met her tastes. For him, she crafted new ribbons for his ponytail; his favourite one among those she sewed was black with golden embroideries she had sewed to make it resemble his usual attire and style. He treated it with extreme care, always making sure it was tied well and removing it before getting in bed, placing it gently on his night-table.

They made love in one of the countless coffins in the ship, too. They both admitted it was something they had wanted to do for a long time and they did it slowly, savouring every moment and undressing each other slowly, their kisses wet and filthy, their touches hot and cold, their smiles bright and playful.

They also found _their_ song, one made millennia ago by a group of people who called themselves _Starship_ and its name perfectly summarized how they had felt and how they still felt about their situation: _Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now_. They always put it on and danced to its rhythm, so different to the ones they were used to hearing, and for that reason it was even more beautiful.

They would dance in the music room, barefooted, or in the garden, careful not to trample the flowers, or in their bedroom, wearing only their nightclothes. They danced merrily, their laughter echoing in the rooms, and they joked and teased each other with tickling touches and they played games of hide-and-seek and recognition of a certain song. They learned to dance to various tunes also thanks to the movies they watched, cuddling in the television room or on their bed, surrounded by food, for Charlotte, and a pitcher of blood, for Meier.

They learned so much about the old, lost life of humanity from those films and the books on the ship gave them even more knowledge about it and the Nobility, expanding their horizons, broadening their minds more than they already were, filling their hearts with wonder and awe. They found some recordings of the Nobility’s programs, too, and those were another magnificent discovery. They searched for more blank books to fill with all that information and details, planning to send it all down to Earth if the communication device in the City still worked.

Their life on the ship proceeded like that for three years. Meier had been right: for them, the time passed in the blink of an eye and the love and joy they felt grew and grew until they were as vast as the universe they were traveling through. They changed little physically and they matured both as a couple and as people. Their marriage was built on trust and loyalty and love and adoration and respect and their life had never been happier.

And then, one day, they heard another voice, a voice that belonged to neither of them, the first stranger’s voice in three years. They were relaxing in the garden, where a small, but rich orchard had grown; Meier was writing down the last information about the Nobility and humanity’s old society they had found, while Charlotte was tending to the flowers and plants, about which she now knew every secret.

When the voice, slightly metallic and echoing, resonated in the starry dome, they jumped out of their skin and Charlotte let out a yelp. She ran to Meier, who shielded her within his arms, and they looked around, not understanding for a moment what was happening. The voice repeated its message multiple times and they finally realized.

_“Attention, all esteemed passengers. We are approaching the City of the Night. ETA: two Earth days.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now_ by Starship is the PERFECT song for them, it's like it was made for them  <3
> 
> We are entering the second half of this fic - it will be set in the City of the Night, where Meier and Charlotte will finally build their permanent home and start their family!


	16. Chapter 16

The announcement left them breathless. They had spent those three years preparing for their arrival to the City, but they had been so busy, so surrounded by all that peace and knowledge and entertaining distractions that the thought had started to lie hidden in the back of their minds, constant, but not an obsession like before. They had even stopped looking at the countdown in the control room, so comfortable in their life on the ship.

Now, their objective, everything they had suffered so much and worked so hard for, was near at hand. Just two more days and they would be home, their _permanent_ home, a safe sanctuary for their love and life together.

All the information and knowledge they had collected and written down was ready, the garden had become a living masterpiece, and the ship oozed domesticity from every room and little nook. They loved it so much, that beautiful rocket that had safely brought them home, that they felt sorry at the thought of leaving it after all that time. Nonetheless, the City, no matter how it looked like now, was finally about to become their new haven and that thought filled them with a joy so big nothing else mattered.

“We will need to prepare our things.” Meier finally said after the voice had quieted down and they had regained their breath. “There… There are some empty chests and boxes in the television room.”

They looked at each other and a big smile appeared on their faces; they started laughing out of joy and relief and they hugged each other, swirling around among the vivid colours of the flowers and the new, shy blossoms ready to open soon.

They were so excited they couldn’t stay still and so they decided to start immediately packing up: first, they collected and put all the volumes they had written in a box, together with the books they most liked and wanted to bring to the City. The countless others would remain on the ship and they hoped the automatic docking system would bring them to a place where they could still visit it easily, in case they forgot something or simply wished to wander around its corridors again.

“We could make it our second home, our summer estate.” Meier said, actually serious, and the joy on Charlotte’s face was so big he immediately swore that was what they would do.

While they stocked all the food and blood pills they could in large boxes, he watched her, love written all over his face and in his heart. He thought of the first time he had realized he was in love with her, when they had held hands in her room. Her kindness, brilliance, and gentleness had brought life into his dark existence – he had felt something stir in his heart even during their very first meeting, when he had saved her from the abnormal fog. When they had met for the second time, he had never been happier and he had started to yearn strongly for her company, for their conversations together, for her opinions, thoughts, ideas, for her laughter and smile.

When he had finally recognized the song of love in his heart the night they had held hands in her room, he had gone to his parents’ coffins and had talked to them.

He would do that often, especially when he was unsure about something or good things had happened which he wished to share with them, even though they couldn’t answer him back. It had been a way to feel less lonely and feel them at his side again and he would always tell them about his nights with Charlotte and the great joy he felt in her company.

 

That night, finally aware of what sentiment was breathing within his heart and soul, he went down to the underground vaults and sat in front of two large coffins.

“Mother, father.” he greeted them, an overjoyed smile on his face. “I… I believe I am in love.”

Saying it out loud made his smile grow and he looked down at the hand that had held Charlotte’s.

“I love her. I love Charlotte.” he said, then panic filled him. “Oh, what should I do! We have known each other for a few months, but I cannot stop thinking about her, about her happiness!” He stammered and shook his head, thoughts racing wildly in his head. “I… I know it’s madness. I am a Noble and I know she could never love someone like me. I cannot ask her to love me back, it wouldn’t be fair.”

He swallowed a lump of tears forming in his throat. He had never been in love before and he didn’t know what to do, what the best course of action was. Moreover, Charlotte was a human and even though he knew Nobles and humans sometimes got together, giving birth to dhampirs, he had never read anything about the kind of courtship and rules involved in such relationships.

“I cannot tell her.” he realized in the end, his voice quiet and sad. “She cannot love me back and she would get scared by my words. And if she actually returned my feelings,” he blushed and had to pause, the idea stopping his brain from working, “then- then I would ruin her life.”

He fell quiet and the silence around him was broken only by the occasional droplets of water hitting the floor. He saw Charlotte’s smile and heard her giggles in his mind and his heart burst with an indescribable feeling of joy and yearning and adoration. But then he felt broken and lost, for that feeling would have to remain a secret forever and he would have to watch her fall in love and get together with someone else.

“It is alright.” he told himself out loud. “What most matters is her happiness. I will protect her and make sure the man she chooses will be a good one, one capable of protecting her and loving her truly. Then…” He looked down, pain flaring through his chest. “Then I will leave her alone. She is risking so much already as things are now.”

But things evolved in the following weeks, which became months, until one year passed since their first meeting in the fog. During all that time, he tried not to let his feelings for her show through his words and face, but it was so very hard and he hoped she wasn’t suspecting anything. For her sake and for the sake of their friendship, that love burning in his heart needed to remain secret.

The moments they spent together gave him a kind of joy he had never known before and his reason to live, his purpose in life, the driving force that kept him going, became giving her that same joy. He lived for her, breathed for her, did everything for her and swore he would always watch over her and think of her happiness even if it meant destroying his own. He thanked the Sacred Ancestor for that beautiful friendship they had and didn’t dare ask for more. He was content and happy, as long as she was.

And then, one night in the garden, she declared her love to him. His joy knew no bounds, but he tried to stop her before she could continue. The life she was asking for was hard and ruthless and dangerous and he didn’t want her to suffer. But when she told him clearly that she _loved_ him, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and that feeling he had hidden inside his heart for so long, that magnificent feeling he had begged to stay locked inside his soul, came out and he declared himself to her, too.

That night, his conversation with his parents was ecstatic, excited, guilty, because he feared of putting Charlotte in danger, and then ecstatic again.

Now that they were together, hope for the future – _their_ future – started burning alongside his love for her in his chest. If they could find someplace where to live together… if they were careful and planned everything in advance, then…

He went to his parents for the last time a few hours before the start of their trip to Carmilla’s domain. He knew he wouldn’t set foot in his castle ever again and he had dismissed the robots that had faithfully served his family for so long, telling them they were free to do whatever they wished – serve another Noble, keep living in the castle as if it was their own, fall into stand-by mode. All of them had decided to deactivate themselves, sure of his success, sure they wouldn’t need to keep the castle clean and functional for an eventual return and not wishing to serve another master.

He had thanked them all, moved – all of them had watched him grow and he considered them part of his family -, then he had gone into the underground vaults. There, he sat in front of his parents again and said softly: “Mother, father. I am leaving for the City of the Night with Charlotte.”

He had never brought her down there, not wishing to scare her and disturb her with the sight of all those coffins lying neatly in the wet semi-darkness, but he had told her much about them and showed her their portraits, just like he had told them much about her even though they couldn’t hear and reply.

“It’s the only place where we can be free and safe, where we can love each other without dangers and build our life together.” he continued. He knew his parents would have loved her, accepted her. They had always respected and admired humans and many of their most trusted connections had been with dhampirs.

“Countess Carmilla has offered us her help. She will give us the starship we need to reach the City and she has also hired the Barbaroi to protect us during our trip to her castle.” he went on. At the mention of Carmilla, the air seemed to become colder and the flames of the candles moved uneasily, but he was so excited for the journey ahead that he didn’t notice it.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for the love you gave me.” Tears blurred his sight. “Please, watch over Charlotte and me! Protect us with your kindness and power!”

He kissed the lid of their coffins, then said goodbye to his other relatives and asked for their blessing, too. He kissed all their coffins, caressed those of his parents one last time, then left to make the last preparations. As he closed and locked the giant door behind himself, the candles in the vaults burned more brightly, as if all the souls in that huge room were waving at him and reassuring him everything would go well.

There were no words to describe what he felt when he first gazed at the starship, at the promise of salvation it held, at its sleek hugeness that would bring Charlotte and him up among the stars, finally safe, finally alone with each other.

There were no words to describe what he felt when he first saw her wearing her wedding dress, whose design and style were similar to those worn in his family. Her choice couldn’t have been more perfect and the surge of emotions in his heart was so strong he couldn’t stop himself from cuddling her and nuzzling her neck, forgetting for a moment about his bloodthirst, which the recent events on the bridge had made more sensitive and ravenous.

And there were no words to describe what he felt when he saw her close her eyes, lying limp in his arms. He had died with her and it had taken all his willpower not to go mad with grief and despair. He wanted to hope, to believe; he had read about the infirmaries and the great comforts in the starships heading for the stars and he prayed the one they had housed such places. Charlotte could still be saved, his heart screamed at him, and so he rose, almost broken, but hanging onto that hope and the promise he had made her.

When she called his name in the infirmary and he saw her being alive and smiling, he came back to life with her. The madness and grief that were about to consume him went away, destroyed by the light that she was, and the joy and relief and love he felt were so big, so immense, he almost forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to move.

Those three years spent on the starship had been perfect and they were just the _beginning_. Soon they would set foot into the City of the Night and it wouldn’t matter if he had to repair and reactivate all the machines and technology for it to be comfortable – he would work until his hands bled if it meant giving Charlotte the home she deserved and desired. He would give her everything she needed and wanted and more; they would build their home together, protected by the compassionate stars and the safe cosmos.

He thought of all this as they moved around the bedroom, placing clothes, their hairbrushes, and shoes inside the useful crates that could be found in the ship. He was visibly distracted, though, lost in thoughts, and Charlotte noticed it. She went near him and placed a hand on his arm, a soft, curious smile on her lips. But when he turned his head and looked at her, she gasped, because he was crying.

“Meier!” She took his hand. “Meier, love, what’s wrong?!”

He smiled, a so bright, blinding smile she stared at it for a second before realizing those were tears of joy. He placed his other hand on top of hers, covering it entirely, and said happily: “Nothing, sweetest heart. I’m just…” He chuckled and scooped her in his arms, twirling her around until she started laughing with him, her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m just so happy!” he said softly after putting her down and she caressed his hair, squishing her cheek against his.

“Oh, honey.” She kissed his neck, tickling him and making him giggle. “I’m so, so happy, too!”

He rocked her in his arms and they walked towards their bed like two penguins, whose pictures they had seen in a Noble book about old wildlife. She had gained weight during those three years; they had had to increase the size of her dresses a little and her face was a bit rounder, florid, and she didn’t get tired anymore. She had fully recovered from the events at the castle and Meier’s heart sang with joy every time he looked at her.

They continued to pack their clothes and items of daily use, keeping out only a few for those two remaining days. They came up with the same idea about the clothes they would wear on their first day in the City: Charlotte retrieved her wedding gown and Meier his cape and old attire. They would step into their new home wearing the same things they had worn at the start of their honeymoon and during the marriage itself.

They also packed the television, the VHS reader, all the tapes, the musical disks, and the music machine, not sure whether they would find them in the City as well. Before closing the last chests and boxes, they made sure they had taken everything they wanted and needed, in case they couldn’t go back to the ship soon. It took them two hours to finish and by the end of them they were marvellously sleepy and full of excitement at the same time, so much they couldn’t fall asleep.

They talked and rolled in bed, read, talked some more, trying to imagine what the City looked like now. They had seen pictures in the books back on Earth and on the ship, but there were some differences between them and if what the Countess had said was true, then it could look even more different. Noble technology didn’t get broken easily and it could withstand many difficult conditions, but who knew what had happened and for how long it had been abandoned.

“If what the books say is exact, then it should be a sort of artificial planet, almost completely covered by our typical architecture and technology.” he said, playing with her curls. She had let her hair grown a little, but she kept it under control and would occasionally ask him to cut its tips. “Remember those pictures we saw in that old book, one year ago or so? They showed artificial mountains and lakes and even a beach.”

“It will be alright even if there is nothing of the sort, Meier.” she said with a soft smile, noticing his anxiety, his desire for it to be all perfect for her sake. “We could always live here in the ship.”

“Yes, but…” He pouted, stubborn as always. “You deserve more, Charlotte! And unless a meteorite hit the City, it should still be intact! I’m sure we will find a good place where to live in.” He smiled and playfully tickled her nose with the lock of hair he was holding, making her giggle and scrunch up her face. “Where would you like to live? By the sea? The lake? Near the mountains?”

She hummed, thinking hard about it. “A house near the lake sounds beautiful.”

“You never saw a lake or the sea.” he said, not a question, but a statement, for he knew she had never left their city in the valley surrounded by mountains, since the Frontier was way too dangerous even for a stroll to the nearby hills. “Maybe we can find someplace near a beach!”

“I don’t know how to swim.” she laughed softly, cuddling further in his arms. “I’m not sure I would be able to enjoy the sea much. What if our child went too near the waves? Neither of us could help them!”

“True.” He shuddered, already imagining horrible scenes of their child drowning or getting stung by those weird transparent creatures that looked like fungi he had read about. “The lake is the most sensible idea. We could watch over them more easily with a surface of water that doesn’t get restless when the wind blows.”

“Also, there usually are many flowers and plants near lakes, or so I read.” Her eyes were glittering with joy and wonder. “I hope we will find many! Who knows what the Nobles who built the City planted so many centuries ago? Do you think we will find new species?”

“Oh, yes, I believe we will.” He caressed her hair, wavy and silky, and his smile broadened. “I will build a greenhouse for you, if we won’t find one. A beautiful glasshouse, tall and vast like a palace, where you will be able to plant and raise all the flowers and plants and fruits you love.”

A happy blush spread on her cheeks and she thanked him with a soft voice, a bright smile, and a caress on his cheek. Then she said: “I already have an idea for your study.”

“I knew it!” he laughed, before tickling her nose with her braid again, grinning. “Tell me! I’m curious to hear what you have in mind.”

“Well, depending on the size of the room- stop it, silly! – we could put two armchairs there and have two bookcases facing each other, one for your books and one for mine. That way…” She fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt, shy. He playfully tapped her cheek to keep her going. “That way we could read in the same room.”

“Holding hands and talking about our favourite passages.” he said dreamily and she beamed at him. “Of course, Charlotte!”

“You will need your own crafting room, though.” she added. He had become good at bending metal and shaping it into the most curious, elegant shapes. It was a relaxing pastime that also allowed him to make gifts for her.

“I hope we will find similar instruments to those on this ship.” he sighed, already missing the small, but precise machinery that was so well tuned to his powers and that allowed him to work with metal so efficiently. “Otherwise, we will have to move them, but they are so delicate I fear they could get broken. And your garden! Do you think the flowers and plants would survive being moved into the greenhouse?”

“Maybe.” A pensive look appeared on her face. “Some of them are very delicate as well. Maybe we should leave them here. The garden was growing pretty well before we came on the ship, after all. I still don’t understand what it is, but there must be some kind of technology in the ground or air that keeps it alive.”

“Perhaps we should just find or build our home next to the ship.” he giggled and she giggled with him, rubbing her face on his chest.

“I’d love that! Our two homes, so close to each other. And we would need to move very little stuff!”

“We have become so lazy! Indolent like two cats!” he joked, lifting her braid and idlily dropping it onto her shoulder, repeating the gesture until she smacked his chest. He counterattacked by brushing the braid against her nose again, making her laugh.

The next ‘day’, the City became visible from the windows. They spotted it by chance, while they were busy putting away the portraits of Meier’s family, the cross, and the precious compendium. It was a beautiful, majestic sight, even though most of its lights were off and many buildings were clearly in a neglected state. The architecture was typical of the Nobility like they had read and expected, with many wonderful castles, elegant, narrow towers, large bridges with elongated golden shapes on the sides like many gilded waves, beautifully dark palaces partially hidden by forests.

They didn’t know whether it was truly abandoned like the Countess had said or if some people still lived there. It had been built as a refuge for those Nobles who wished to escape from Earth when the humans had started fighting them back, using their same weapons and technology and skilled Hunters. Back then, Meier and Charlotte had read, the Sacred Ancestor had tried to come up with a way to stop the inexorable decline of his race; most of the details weren’t explained well on purpose and Meier had no idea what they were implying, but one thing was clear: the Sacred Ancestor himself was responsible for the foundation of the City, believing it to be one of the keys to save his race, and all the Nobles who had left for it were deeply attached to humans and respected them.

Vampires and humans had travelled together just like Meier and Charlotte had done and the only Noble family left on Earth that still protected and loved humankind had been Meier’s.

If the City was still inhabited, they would finally find friends, supporters of their love, trustworthy Nobles and humans who had found a kind of balance believed impossible and immoral on Earth. But even if it was abandoned, it didn’t matter: they actually longed for more peace together, for the kind of marvellous solitude that they had lived with each other, bothered by no one, threatened by nobody. They had had so many bad experiences with people, they had desired to be with each other for so long that they almost didn’t have the strength to meet new people and build friendships.

One day, during those three years of travel, Meier had asked Charlotte if she would be happy in a lonely City. He hadn’t forgotten about the shop she wanted to open on Earth and guilt had burned his heart, but she had reassured him with a smile and loving words: “How can I be lonely if I am with you?”

They cried when they saw the City, not because it looked abandoned, but because it was gorgeous and it was the proof that they had really done it, that those three years had not been a dream. They were safe, finally free to be with each other, and nothing and nobody would ever try to divide them again.

“Oh, Meier!” she gasped, a hand on her mouth, shiny tears rolling down her cheeks. “We have arrived! We are truly here!”

“Yes, Charlotte.” he said softly, arms wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed against her back. His eyes were glossy with tears and he was smiling, too. “Yes, we did it.” She turned to him and they hugged in front of the window, the City greeting them from afar. They were almost too excited to sleep and they managed to rest only at what would have been considered dawn on Earth.

It was during the afternoon that the City finally showed itself to them in all its ancient, eerie, comforting glory: the lights they had seen didn’t come from the castles, but from the space dock the ship was obviously heading for. The forests and gardens they had seen were thriving wildly, left untamed for who knew how many centuries. It wasn’t exactly a planet; it looked more like an arrange of beautifully and skilfully displayed palaces and buildings linked by large pathways, hanging bridges, and even railways. They recognized some of the complex technology they had studied and saw its flashing lights, meaning it was still working or at least was still active.

Among all those buildings, wild woods, and machines, they couldn’t see the shape of the City well, but they glimpsed the glitter of water on the east and saw the peaks of some mountains, so it either had been built in a round shape as to mimic a planet or the Nobles had created a masterpiece that no mind could wholly understand and grasp.

“It looks like a jewel hanging in the sky.” Charlotte whispered, awed, and Meier let out an affirmative, equally wonder-filled noise. “Look, honey. There are no ships at the dock.”

“They really all left, then. Or perhaps they sent the ships back on Earth and remained in the City.” He stared at the rich palaces with their high roofs and large windows. “But there are no lights anywhere else and even Nobles do like surrounding themselves with a bit of it. I truly believe we will be alone, here.”

They looked at each other, smiling happily, not worried and disappointed at all. That gorgeous haven, all for them and their love!

Finally, they felt and saw the ship land on one large square part of the dock. The landing was soft and easy, definitely easier than the ascension, and the voice they had heard two days ago spoke again, announcing: _“Esteemed passengers, we have arrived at the City of the Night. Oxygen levels outside: in the norm. Temperature: optimal, 24°C.”_

Those words made them cry out of joy again. They hurried to the control room to completely shut the ship off, in case it was designed to automatically return to Earth. Then they went to the hatch that led outside, the one Meier had gone through with Charlotte in his arms. Opening it together to begin their new life felt like a miracle and a gift bestowed by a pure, benevolent entity.

A silver platform was already waiting for them, ready to transport them down. They looked at each other, holding hands, and smiled, tears of joy in their eyes. Behind them, their most important boxes and crates were hovering a few centimetres from the ground, lifted by Meier’s telekinesis.

They could see the dock and a pathway leading to the City from up there. The whole area was well lit by huge embellished lampposts, black and golden, in perfect Nobility fashion. There was a smaller building far from the square areas where ships were supposed to land; perhaps a control room or somewhere where the new guests could introduce themselves and be guided towards their chosen destination? They didn’t know, but despite the evident lack of people, everything was clean, almost tidy. There were just many, many plants, ivy and colourful weeds growing and entering everywhere, and dark roofs above which millions of stars glittered like gems.

It was _magnificent_.

They stepped onto the platform, which moved down after two seconds of pause. It descended slowly and Charlotte, her hand now under Meier’s arm, sniffled happily and stared at the road ahead. Beautiful, rich palaces, roads, and those intricate bridges were partially visible even from there, but she also looked at the wonderful flora shielding them from her sight.

She felt Meier’s lips touch her cheek and she turned to him with a huge smile. He was smiling, too, his eyes still glossy with tears, and he said: “Ready to take our first step into the City, my love?”

“Oh, I cannot wait!” She clung to his arm and he chuckled, kissing her hair.

“I cannot wait either.” he said and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

The platform touched ground without a sound and they stepped out of it. Before them, the path waited for them, wide and welcoming. They looked at each other again, grinned, and sprinted forward, running hand in hand.

They ran all the way across the pathway, made of painted cobblestones that still showed their strong colours under the moon and stars above. They exited the dock and entered the City, passing through a marble arch covered by ivy and moss where smiling figures carved in the stone were dancing. They stepped into what looked like the first neighbourhood, the one closest to the landing dock, with its large gardens, now true forests, and small, shallow rivers flowing near the large four-stories mansions.

They stopped in the middle of a crossroad, where the path divided into three different roads leading to different houses. There was a sign made of black lacquered metal with golden words – according to it, there truly was a lake to the east, while other neighbourhoods and a library were to the north and west.

They raised their heads to the sky, where a huge moon sent soft light all around, round and bright like a pearl. And there were stars, so many they couldn’t count them all, a black velvet blanket covered by white and silver dots like many little diamonds.

Charlotte, dressed in her wedding gown, smiled at them and thanked them for protecting the City until their arrival. And Meier, wearing his old outfit and cape, the ones he had started the journey with, took a deep breath, inhaling the rich scent of grass and wet soil, the fresh, pure air, Charlotte’s perfume that she had dabbed a little on her wrists. He turned to her and they beamed at each other, then they burst into a joyous laugh and hugged each other, twirling around, bouncing up and down like two merry children. They kissed, caressed each other’s face, and then they were running again, this time heading for the lake.

Meier made sure not to go too fast, but despite the long train of her dress and its heaviness, Charlotte was fast and strong and life flowed within her like liquid starlight. He thanked the stars and whoever had made that miracle possible and together they reached the lake. They could see even from its shores that it wasn’t deep – one could actually walk on it – and it was surrounded by flowers like Charlotte had desired.

The crystalline surface of the water reflected the moon and sky above and there were even some artificial mountains and hills in the distance. It looked like the Earth, but at the same time it was clear it wasn’t: the air was too pure, the moon and sky slightly different, the flowers like anything growing on their native planet, the architecture visible from afar constantly reminding them of where they were.

“Meier!” Charlotte cried out with joy, laughing in his arms, and he lifted her, holding her high with his arms supporting her rear while hers went around his shoulders, their faces close.

“Charlotte.” he whispered, the stars glimmering in his crimson eyes. He kissed her mouth, nose, and cheeks, laughing his deep, vibrating, warm laugh that she loved so much. “Charlotte, honey, sweetest heart, my life.”

He brushed his lips on her neck and she laughed harder, ticklish. Her hair fell around him in soft, brown curls and her hands went to his own hair, bright silver under the moon that spread bright light all over the vast lake.

He gently put her down on the grass, among tall, violet flowers, and she let out a sigh of bliss, clasping her hands on his chest and looking into his eyes with a sweet, content smile. He rested his hands on her waist and softly bumped his nose against hers, eliciting a giggle from her.

“Oh, Meier!” she whispered. “Thank you! I am the happiest woman in the universe!”

“No, I am the one who must thank you. We did this together, Charlotte.” His smile broadened, his eyes shone brighter. “Oh, Charlotte, my love!”

They walked on the lake, danced upon the water, sending ripples across the reflection of the moon. It felt like a dream to be finally there, among those unfamiliar, but welcoming stars, on a planet that wasn’t a planet, the City hovering in space shielding them within its marble walls.

The three years spent on the ship had helped them put the terrible experiences of their journey behind, soothing their souls and chasing away their nightmares, but finally walking in the City, breathing its air and touching its stones felt like a miracle, something they had waited for so long, desired so much and so strongly they couldn’t believe it was actually, finally happening.

They stopped at the centre of the lake, Meier holding Charlotte from behind, his hands clasped together, hers on his arm pulling him closer. She leaned against him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, his mouth pressed on her temple. Together they stood on the mirror-like lake, covered by moonlight and starlight, basking in each other’s company, finally at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED TO THE CITY ( ´ ▽ ` ) The second part of this story begins here!
> 
> I also commissioned two artworks depicting the scene on the lake: one is currently in the making, the other one can be found [here](http://madnessdemon.tumblr.com/post/174439348003/line-wallpaper-with-meier-link-and-charlotte) (made by [madnessdemon](http://madnessdemon.tumblr.com/)).


	17. Chapter 17

They went back to the crossroads, walking hand in hand. From there, they headed back to the dock, where their chests and boxes were waiting on the ground, after Meier had interrupted his telekinetic hold on them to run with Charlotte.

They had planned to visit the City on foot, but they realized now that it would be impossible, or, to be more exact, tiresome, exhausting. They could stay the night at the various mansions and castles scattered along the way, but they didn’t know what state they were in and how much distance they would need to walk before reaching the next one.

“I can’t believe there are no means left to move around the City.” Meier muttered, already worrying about Charlotte’s wellbeing. Time didn’t exist there – it was perpetually night and it seemed the weather was controlled to ensure the best comfort -, but he couldn’t make her walk the whole time without a precise destination in mind, wearing her long, heavy wedding gown.

Just then, they heard a familiar noise, even more familiar than the hooting and calls of nocturnal birds and owls: a horse was neighing somewhere nearby and the sound was repeated by others in the near distance. Meier’s vampiric hearing told him the sounds came from beyond the trees that surrounded the dock and he and Charlotte headed there, sharing a surprised look.

Beyond the trees, there was a large field with an overgrown path leading to some smaller buildings, maybe farms or factories to create artificial blood. Those were also in Nobility style, rich and ornate despite the simplicity of their purpose, and near them, grazing the tall, dark green grass that looked almost blue under the stars, were the horses they had heard.

“Meier, look!”

Two more horses came out of one of the buildings, whose large doors were open, and then they realized they weren’t factories, but stables and that there was light inside the one those horses had just left. None of them was saddled, but Meier knew enough about that breed – cybernetic vampiric horses like the ones that had led his carriage – to see they were tamed and used to being ridden.

“Come, honey.” he said, squeezing Charlotte’s hand. “I cannot sense anyone in that stable. The lights must be automatic and still functioning even after all these years.”

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him, following him into the tall grass. The horses looked at them placidly, without fear, and most of them resumed their meal, while others approached slowly. She held out a hand for one and it sniffed her palm, tickling her skin and making her laugh. She caressed its snout and when it came near Meier, he did the same, cooing and complimenting its colours.

They entered the stable and saw that it was indeed empty, except for some more horses and fresh hay. The place was tidy and clean and they shared another look, even more surprised and confused than before. Even though he couldn’t sense any other human or Noble, _someone_ or _something_ had clearly taken care of those animals. Where were they? Was it possible they hadn’t seen or heard the ship land?

He thought hard about it, rubbing his chin pensively like he did when he had to solve a puzzle or mystery; while he did that, Charlotte went to the horses resting in their stalls and caressed their heads and necks, talking to them in soft tones.

“They are so beautiful! Their mantle is shiny and soft and they aren’t afraid at all.”

“Either the City is populated by Nobles and humans who can hide their presence from other vampires or…” He hummed, a smile curling his lips. “Charlotte, honey, I think I know who was left here. I have no idea where we will find them, but I am sure they will show themselves to us soon.”

She gasped, turning to him with large eyes full of concern. He also saw a bit of disappointment in them, for she really wanted them to be alone in that marvellous place, just like he wanted, too, and he chuckled, going to her and kissing her softly.

“Don’t worry. If I am right, we won’t be bothered. I would say these people I’m talking about will actually make our life here even easier and more beautiful.”

“You mean… some Barbaroi might still be here?” Together with humans, the Barbaroi had been brought along to the City as well, linked to their vampire masters since the dawn of time thanks to the efforts and diplomatic skills of the Sacred Ancestor.

“No, I would sense them, too. I’m referring to robots, like those that helped in my family castle.”

“Oh!” She turned to the tidiness and cleanliness of the stables, remembered the overgrown vegetation that had only covered the palaces and buildings, without ruining and soiling them, and thought of the horses that were well cared for and showed no fear for living beings.

“It’s the only logical explanation.” Meier said before giggling softly and peppering her face with tickling, light kisses. “Is my sweet wife reassured, now? We are still alone with each other, in a certain sense, and the robots will help us start our life here.”

“Silly!” she laughed, teasing him in return. “You want us to be alone here as much as I want!”

“Absolutely!” He nuzzled her nose, both giggling, then they held hands again and looked around. “This is no place for a bride, though. Let’s see if we can find a saddle and…”

“I think there is something even better over there.” she smiled, pointing at a corner of the stable where no stalls for horses were. She led him there and he saw a beautiful black buggy with golden engravings, similar in style to the ship and the very fashion of Meier’s family. Indeed, everything in the City reminded Charlotte of Meier’s castle, of his typical choice of colours, of the elegance and grace of his cape and of the decorations she had seen in his castle.

She pointed that out to him, flattering him, and he replied shyly, blushing: “Well, the style of my family has always been _simple_ compared to that of other Nobles. We were mocked for this, too.” He laughed seeing Charlotte’s outraged expression and he smoothed it with a kiss. “You are right, there are many similarities between this place and our domain. Perhaps each Noble here furnished their own castle in different ways, but I’m glad to see they used a more refined style for the City.”

“It’s like it was made for us.” she smiled and his smile was as bright as the moon outside.

The buggy was clean, the leather of the seats old but not cracked, and the wheels creaked a little but were fastened firmly to the wagon. They saddled two strong horses grazing outside the doors and connected them to the buggy, then Meier helped Charlotte get onto it before placing their luggage inside.

There was no need for reins, since he could direct the cybernetic creatures with his mind, like he had done on Earth with the horses of his carriage. He gently told them to exit the stable and bring them to the main path they had walked on before and the horses obeyed without a fuss.

Holding each other on the comfortable seats of the buggy, husband and wife looked at the stars and at each other, smiling and blushing, sharing kisses and caresses. They observed the landscape around them, the soft hills created by who knew what wonders, the dark but comforting castles rising up to the sky, arches that didn’t seem to have any purpose jutting out of the ground and extending for many meters, decorated with stellar and cosmic motifs. They passed by more smaller buildings that looked like the houses of humans in the big towns of Earth, like those of their old city, and saw fountains still gifting fresh water and statues of animals and wondrous creatures at the centre of plazas and at the corners of large, clean streets.

Everywhere they could see stars, galaxies, comets, planets painted on the walls and tiles on the ground, engraved on the walls and filled with gold and silver, on the frames of the windows, even on the glass of the lampposts. They saw the library mentioned on the sign at the crossroad, its windows clean and its wooden door still smooth and shiny; they also saw the closed shops of seamstresses, jewelleries, bakeries for the humans and Barbaroi, the workshops of artisans and glassmakers, shops that used to sell artificial blood, the invention of Meier’s ancestor that had come all the way up to the stars.

“Oh, Meier.” Charlotte whispered, her eyes welling up with tears again. “It’s so beautiful, more than I could have possibly imagined.”

Next to her, he agreed with a happy chuckle, tears streaming down his cheeks, and they embraced each other tightly, rejoicing once again.

The path led to a great field up ahead, greater even than the one where the horses were having their meal and resting. There were bigger castles over there, looking at the City up from their hills, surrounded by tall pines. There were ponds of water and even small artificial lakes and Meier heard the flowing of multiple rivers in the distance; there were roses and bushes of berries they had never seen before and they stopped to take some, tying them in a large bundle using a ribbon from Meier’s collection. Charlotte held that colourful bouquet with joyful eyes, studying the petals and leaves, and beaming at Meier with dimples on her pink cheeks.

“Would you like to keep following the path?” he asked, momentarily stopping the horses in the middle of the field, where the wind gently blew and bugs chirped quietly. “I’m sure we will find so many more beautiful marvels! But…” He eyed one of the castles built on the hills. “Perhaps we should find a place to stay, first.” He fixed his cape on her shoulders, fearing she was feeling cold, but the weather was so nice she was very comfortable even though his body didn’t emit warmth.

“Are you tired?” he asked, concern in his eyes and voice, and she shook her head, laughing softly and cupping his cheek.

“I’m fine, Meier. But I would like to change into something else if we are going on a short trip to better visit the City.” She blushed, shy, and looked at the buttons of his waistcoat, lowering her voice. “Also… I know we just had our honeymoon, but this will be our first night here, so…”

“Charlotte, my adorable rose fairy!” he laughed, squishing her cheeks with loud, open-mouthed kisses. “We have all the time in the world and nobody will bother us, now! Let’s go choose our new home. We will visit the City later.” He grinned mischievously, tickling her with his mouth, making her giggle and wriggle playfully. “After taking care of each other after such _hard_ emotions.”

“And after such a _long_ journey.” she responded, making him gasp and laugh, and she stuck her tongue out at him, giggling again when he tried to catch it in a kiss.

They went back to the first neighbourhood and guided the horses along the path that led to the lake. They had seen a castle near its banks, watching over it and the glade, willows and chestnuts and oaks growing near the road that went up and up to a beautiful iron gate, devoid of any rust as though it had been made just the night before.

Meier used his powers to open it without stopping the buggy and they proceeded to the courtyard, where a beautiful garden and orchards overlooking the flat lake and the surrounding forest were. Like the rest of the houses they had seen, that castle was also dark, with no lights on, its windows clean, its front door looking as thought it had been freshly waxed, ivy and wild roses growing on its large, grey stones. It had many little towers, some connected to each other by stone hanging bridges like the Nobility fashion imposed; the roofs of some of those towers were actually made of glass, transparent, and they realized they had been made so to look at the stars.

“It seems nobody is here as well.” he said as he helped Charlotte get down the vehicle. “Do you like it, my love? It’s the only one near the lake, but we can search for another one, if you want.” He was panicking a little, wanting everything to be perfect for her, but she reassured him with her beautiful, sweet laugh and a caress on his cheek.

“Meier, it’s _beautiful_! Oh, there can’t be anything better!” She took his hand, looking back and forth from him to the castle. “Do you like it? Won’t it be too big for us? What if the child gets lost?” She gasped. “What if I can’t find them?!”

“Charlotte, my love.” he chuckled softly, fondly, kissing her hand. “Don’t worry, it’s not as big as it looks. And even if it looks a bit intimidating from the outside, we will get used to the inside quickly, I’m sure of it.”

They went to the door and opened it easily; before walking in, though, he made a quiet, timid sound and turned to her.

“I read about an important tradition between married couples in human culture.” he said, then opened his arms, blushing. “Would… Would you like being carried over the threshold?”

“Oh, Meier, of course!” She giggled and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek and beaming at him. He looked at her with a big smile, then he walked into the castle carrying her bridal-style. He twirled around and they laughed, Charlotte resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling in his strong embrace, his lips on her hair.

The castle _was_ big and its foyer was larger than Charlotte’s living room back on Earth, larger than any other room in her old family house. Meier wasn’t scared by it, used as he was to living in a Noble castle, but he noticed her shock and awe and reassured her with soft words whispered in her ear. She adored it, though, and all her fears quickly went away the longer she looked at it.

The furniture was elegant, richly decorated, but not decadent and it followed the style of the exterior and the City in general: gold and black, light blue and dark green, a trace of silver here and there, engravings on the doors and walls, frescoes on the ceiling depicting Nobles and odd, beautiful creatures, statues of animals and sometimes even humans beautifully dressed. It was a mix of the two cultures, a harmonious balance that warmed their hearts.

With a command of his mind, Meier turned on the magical lights and candles; their flame was almost white, soft, but bright at the same time and it didn’t hurt the eyes. There was no dust on the settees and dressers they found in the foyer and the drawers were completely empty, as though they had never been filled and used. There were paintings on the walls, but none portrayed the old owners of that place or anyone else, Noble or human: only animals, nocturnal landscapes, maps of the stars. The floor, of an odd-coloured marble they had never seen before, was in places covered by thick carpets where colourful, elegant, wondrous shapes were woven.

There were two corridors on the right and left. Meier asked Charlotte which one she preferred and she chose the right one, where tall windows with open velvet curtains were, letting one see the starry lake outside, just below the tall hill where the castle stood. The corridor ended on an open, round room whose ceiling was made of glass like they had noticed while outside. It looked like a music or entertainment room, with a large piano and other musical instruments, many bookcases filled with books, and a music machine. The centre of the room had been left empty, though, to allow people to dance upon it and under the stars.

They marvelled at the beauty of it all, then they decided to find a bedroom, wishing to conclude the threshold ritual in the right way. Their crates and boxes followed behind them, hovering a few centimetres above the ground, as they went on, beyond a thick wooden door which led into a longer, narrow corridor.

There were more doors on the left, while windows on the right allowed them to admire the lake. They saw stairs in the distance, but decided to enter one of the rooms, believing that to be one part of the castle dedicated to sleeping quarters. Like they had expected, the room they saw was indeed a bedroom, larger than the one on the ship, furnished in a tasteful, refined way. Meier gently laid Charlotte down onto the large canopy bed and she, giggling childlike, pulled him down as well.

“Love, darling.” she whispered, pressing feather-light kisses on his face, and he brushed his mouth on her cheeks and nose, smiling and saying: “Honey, dearest heart.”

He made sure not to crush her with his weight and after removing his cape, he gently rolled on his side to better allow her to do whatever she wished with him; she draped a leg over his waist, her delicate hands playing with the buttons of his waistcoat, and his long fingers found the minuscule ones on the back of her dress like they had done three years ago, during their marriage night.

“The whole castle is ours, Charlotte, but would you prefer having another bedroom as our main one?” he asked, for despite the beauty of that room, he thought she deserved more, something even more regal, with a view on the lake, not on the forest beyond the house. She giggled and cuddled in his arms.

“Maybe one in one of the towers.” she said and he hummed with a smile, nuzzling her forehead and dipping his hand into the warmth and softness of her long, beautiful hair.

“Yes, that sounds lovely. With the stars greeting us from the lake and from the sky.” They played with each other’s hand, entwining their fingers together, looking at the size difference, touching each other’s nails.

“Careful.” he said when Charlotte touched his. She kissed his palm and pressed it on her cheek and he stroke it with his thumb, looking at her with infinite love, the same infinite love that was in her eyes.

“We should look for a clock.” she said softly. “I know it’s always night here, but our bodies are used to the rhythms we had on the ship.” She made a tiny sound. “There are many towers in this part of the City. Do you think one of them might be a clock tower or something like that?”

“I believe I saw one, yes. Everyone would have needed to know the time, especially to open and close the shops we saw.” He made a funny sound. “Unless they were _always_ open, but I doubt that. Even though it’s always night here, having a sleep and waking cycle would still be essential to live well.”

“I wonder if there is anything left in them.” she murmured, remembering to have seen a flower shop. “Everything still looks so clean and pristine, but at the same time you can see much time has passed since someone was here. Maybe the robots kept the shops in order, too?” She blushed, struck by a sudden thought. “Would it be considered stealing if all the owners went away?”

“Charlotte, silly fairy!” he laughed, hugging her tightly. “Of course not! If there is anything left, we can take it. It’s not like they will be coming back anytime soon, not after so many centuries.”

“I hope so.” she mumbled, cuddling closer to him. “I really want us to be alone with each other, without neighbours or… or…” She whined seeing his amused grin, his body already shaking with mirth. “You feel the same way!”

“I do! And I absolutely agree with you.” He began to kiss her face, melting her pout away, and after a while spent kissing and cuddling she asked: “Where do you think everyone went?”

“Mh. Perhaps they built other Cities? I never heard anything about Nobles and humans coming back from the depths of space, so I don’t think they went back to Earth.”

“Maybe they decided to live on the ships, forever travelling or floating in space.” She looked at the window beyond Meier, watching the gentle wind move the dark leaves of the tall trees and the glistening red berries on the small bushes. “But why would they all leave the City to go back in space? They took time to take away all personal belongings and close doors and windows, so it couldn’t be an emergency that forced them to leave.”

“Yes.” he nodded, admiring her acumen. “It’s like they decided to leave it in almost perfect conditions for future visitors, while they simply… disappeared.” He made a surprised sound, raising an eyebrow. “Just like it’s happening on Earth.”

They had discussed much about that doomed fate that the Nobles weren’t able to defeat, a fate which had caused the decline of their race throughout the centuries. Meier had told her it was caused by multiple factors, of which the most important ones were the decadent way of life most Noble shared and their eternal, never-ending existence which caused their bloodlines to get stale, devoid of any spark of curiosity and love for life.

They hadn’t talked much about turning her into a Noble in those three years, but when it had happened he had always highlighted the cons rather than the pros and eternal life had been one of them. He had also said the turning could cause her personality to change deeply and for the worst; he had heard many cases of humans turned into Nobles becoming a distorted, twisted shadow of their former self. It also depended on the personality of the Noble who turned them, but the risk was high in any case and that was when she had realized he had slowly changed his mind over the months and didn’t want to transform her anymore.

They hadn’t argued about it. She had listened carefully, watched the pain and fear etched on his face as he talked about those things, then she had pondered much over it, in the fragrant calm of the garden on the ship or in the music room, as he was busy with his own books and studies. She had searched for volumes that could tell her more about the transformation and the effects it had and they all agreed with Meier.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about it; one part of her desperately wanted to stay with Meier forever, to share millennia of life with him and their child (or children, if they would have more than one). After all, dhampirs were immortal, too, and she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her child without a mother, of letting them watch her wither and die. But if she got turned into a Noble after a few years since their birth and her personality changed, if she became cold and distant or if the bloodthirst caused her to think and act differently, how could she look her husband and her child in the eyes?

She was torn between those two fears, between the relentless eternity that was the ruin of the Nobility, but also their greatest gift, the promise of being together forever with her loved ones, but also the curse of feeling and seeing herself change for the worst. Meier was kind and selfless and good, so good, but what if the transformation went wrong and she awakened with cruelty and coldness in her heart? How could she give him that life? And what if eternity really started weighing upon them because of her different behaviour and soured their relationship? The mere thought of it was enough to make her cry and panic and she had spent many hours, hidden in the music room or in the garden, trying to calm herself and think rationally.

“Meier.” she said now, softly, wanting to ask him a question she had never had the courage to ask him before. He took her hand, sensing and seeing something was wrong, and prompted her to go on with a sweet look and a gentle squeeze.

“If I…” She took a deep breath, tears prickling her eyes. “If I decided not to become a Noble,” and hope shone in his eyes like sunlight, “what would you do? I mean…”

“I would thank you.” he said, entwining their fingers together again. “I would thank you and bless you and the Sacred Ancestor.”

She gave him a sweet smile. “You really don’t want to transform me, do you?”

“No.” he admitted, his face serious, sombre, grim. “At first, when you were recovering from Carmilla’s attack, I truly believed turning you into a Noble would make your life safer. But it was a thought caused by fear and grief and now I know it would only make your life sad and difficult.” He made a pained sound and he looked at her with something akin to despair. “Nothing and nobody can hurt you here, Charlotte.”

“I know.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand and stroked his high cheekbone with her thumb. “I know, sweetest one. But time still flows here. Remember what we talked about after I woke up in the infirmary?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, now, and she knew he was about to cry. He wasn’t looking at her, his scarlet eyes staring at their hands, and she gently lifted his head with a finger under his chin, like he had done so long ago in the carriage, when anxiety and fear for his safety were gnawing at her during their escape.

“Meier.” She smiled and stroke his cheek again and repeated: “Honey, what would you do if I decided not to be turned?”

He understood the real meaning of her question this time and answered with infinite sweetness, honesty, clearness: “I would live and cherish every day with you and then die with you.” He brought their linked hands to his mouth and kissed hers. “I would bless every single moment, every second spent together, and thank you for this gift, for staying with me.”

“Meier!” she gasped softly, crying. “Oh, Meier, my love!”

“Eternity is a curse.” he said, tears streaming down his face as well. “It would ruin us, Charlotte, it would darken our life here and the bloodthirst is… is another _disease_ , a terrible plague that would break your soul and very being. I…” His lips quivered and he took a shaky breath, his voice breaking. “I-I cannot bear the thought of doing this to you!”

She thought of their life spent together on the ship, of the one they were about to start now in the City. She thought of the beautiful balance they had found without difficulties, of the joy and love in their existence, of the risks that her transformation could have. She thought of Meier’s bloodthirst, of how he had to force it down sometimes because her blood awakened it abruptly. She thought of her mortality, of her limited time with him and their future child, of the limited time he would consequently have with them out of his own choice. She thought of her relationship with him and the relationship she wished to have with their child, the happy life she wanted to give them both, the serenity she wanted to put into their hearts.

She thought of all this like she had done during the three years spent on the ship, like he had thought about it, too, and when she looked into his eyes her choice was made.

“Then don’t think about it anymore.” she said and hope shone on his face again. Her smile grew and she laughed again, sniffling, drying the tears on his cheeks with her fingers. “I will remain human.”

His eyes widened and there was such a look of joy, relief, and tenderness on his wet face that she couldn’t help but giggle and press a kiss on his open mouth.

“Truly?!” he exclaimed, finally smiling, elation lighting his eyes and smile like the sun he couldn’t survive seeing. “Oh, _Charlotte!_ ” He hugged her and sobbed against her cheek as he kissed it, as he planted kisses all across her face, murmuring her name with infinite gratefulness and relief.

“I don’t want to turn into someone else.” she said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “I don’t want to risk hurting you and the child with ill words or by doing things I would never do otherwise! But…” She pulled away a bit to look into his eyes, suddenly shy and scared. “I will grow old and ugly and frail.”

“Old, yes, but ugly? Frail?” He beamed at her and cradled her face in his large hands. “Oh, Charlotte, you could never be those things! Even with wrinkles on your face and older bones, you would still be the most beautiful and strongest person in the whole cosmos! And our hair would match!” He kissed her face again, his words and his mouth making her giggle, and he continued: “Nobles grow physically old, too, you know this. I will get wrinkles, too, and crow-feet around my eyes and mouth. We will grow old together and we will die together.”

She sobbed happily, caressing his face and hair, and he sensed her next concern, because he added: “And we will find a solution for our child, too. We won’t let them be alone.”

“Yes. The City is huge, like a planet, and there might be some people left on it. And if there really are robots here, they will become their friends, too. And perhaps we will find the old citizens someday, if we send a message to the sky!” She had thought about that, too, and he pressed his lips on her face again, blessing her, thanking her. She started panicking again, knowing that was the right choice, but fearing its consequences all the same.

“What about your bloodthirst? I know I cause it to stir sometimes and you always suffer a lot and feel bad afterwards.” she babbled, clinging to his hands. “That’s one of the reasons why I asked you to turn me in Carmilla’s castle! That and the fact I wanted to stay with you forever, but now I know it’s better to stay together for a limited time and be happy rather than spend an eternity of sadness.”

He agreed with a smile and a nod of his head and stopped her before she could panic again.

“Charlotte, dearest heart, you _don’t_ cause it to stir. The thirst is awakened only when I’m particularly hungry, wounded, or tired. I can quench it with just one or two cups of blood.” He smiled, brushing back her hair from her face. “Besides, nothing here can hurt us and cause the rage of my fangs to awaken. Those few times I felt restless while on the ship were due to my own stupidity, by me forgetting to eat or getting too engrossed for too long in my studies. You were never the cause. Don’t ever think or believe that.”

He lowered his voice and he asked with a tactful, shy tone: “Are you… Are you frightened? Do you fear I could bite you?”

It was the wrong question, because she gasped and glared at him with such rage he physically winced.

“ _Meier!_ ”

“No, I meant…! Wait, don’t get up!”

“I can’t believe you asked me _that_!” She slapped his hand away and tumbled out of the bed, dragging the long train of her dress. Meier reached out for her, but she stood too far from the huge bed and its curtains were on the way and he groaned, falling onto the mattress.

“Charlotte!” he called and she glared at him again, hands on her hips. “Charlotte, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then _what_ did you mean, pray tell?”

“Well… I…” He whined and used his telekinesis to lightly tug at one of her braids, but she put it back into place and he made a low, defeated sound, letting his head drop against the bed.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, then he raised his head and said more clearly, looking at her: “I’m sorry, Charlotte. I shouldn’t have said that.”

She sighed and a smile curled her lips and lighted her eyes. She went back to the bed and kneeled to be at his eye level. She kissed his nose and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. He nuzzled it and kissed it.

“Meier.” she said, pulling back to look at him, her face now serious. “Promise me you will never ask me that again. That you will never think I could be scared of you!” She sighed and brought her hands to his cheeks, resting her forehead against his. “How could I ever be scared of you, my love?”

“I promise.” He was propping himself on his elbows and he lifted a hand to touch hers on his cheek. “I’m sorry. That was stupid and rude of me.”

She kissed his nose again and went back into bed, tangling her legs with his and holding him close, a huge smile back on her dimpled face. He stared at her with a lovestruck face and she laughed, peppering his face with kisses, and they took a nap right there and then.

When they woke up, nothing had changed, of course. The moon and the stars were still shining above the castle and the lake and they resumed their exploration of the place, their luggage following them without a sound.

They found other bedrooms with coffins and beds in them, all furnished in different ways, but following the same general style of the castle. There were more rooms than they could count; libraries, studies, music rooms, painting rooms, observatories from where one could study the sky thanks to the glass roof and powerful telescopes, rich bathrooms, large dining and living rooms, kitchens and cellars. The walls and ceiling of one of the towers were made of glass and the stars looked so close one could almost believe to be able to touch them by just raising a hand. It was a dance room, round and large, with golden decorations on the glass roof and cosmic patterns on the marble floor. They decided they would go back to it after settling in the castle to dance and celebrate their safe arrival to the City.

They went to the tallest tower and there they found their bedroom, a cosy, warm room with another canopy bed, many bookcases, and empty flower vases that were waiting for Charlotte to fill them. She put her bundle of roses in one of them, reminding herself to fill it with water later.

The roof could be turned transparent like the one in the garden on the ship and the small, but elegant fireplace gave the whole room an even more comfortable look. The windows overlooked the lake and the valley below and the City was visible from them. They saw a narrow door and when they opened it their breath caught in their throats, for it was a nursery room, complete with a cradle, toys, and everything a baby could need.

They went to the cradle, a beautiful wooden thing with stars and moons carved on it, placed right under a window and covered with velvet and satin and a plump pillow. With happy tears in their eyes, they stood next to it, an arm wrapped around each other’s waist, and together they started imagining their future life in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so emotional about them ; v ;


	18. Chapter 18

After exploring the rest of the castle and getting a general idea of its layout, they went to the garden and the orchards outside. Behind their new home, there was a small forest, not too thick, good to take relaxing walks while still being immersed in the light of the stars and moon. Beyond that, down the gentle hill, was a path that led to a glade full of blooming, glowing silver flowers. From there, they could see the other castles and palaces and arches of the City.

They walked hand in hand through the field of flowers, laughing and joking and admiring the buildings in the distance, touching the stones and arches they would occasionally find on their path. They had brought a little of food and blood pills from the ship and they ate on the grass, which was softer than the one on Earth and had a sweet scent, looking dark blue under the starry sky.

“Do you think there might be someplace with a kind of technology that can help with pregnancies and births?” Charlotte asked shyly, her arm under Meier’s, her head resting on his shoulder. “Or maybe the robots might help. The books on the ship said that there are robot midwives.” She looked at him, her eyes big and timid, her cheeks pink. “Right?”

“There are.” he confirmed with a large smile, which became even bigger when she sighed relieved and smiled at him. “Almost all Noble families use the help of robotic servants to deliver vampire babies.” He kissed her forehead. “And dhampir babies, when necessary. The books said that, too, didn’t they?”

“Yes.” She snuggled closer to him and he draped his long cape over her back and shoulders, his hand caressing her wavy brown tresses. “Then we just need to find the robots that remained here and…”

“And conceive a baby.” he concluded with a warm, deep, joyful laugh. She laughed, too, and rubbed her face on the frill of his cravat, her blush reaching her ears. She got even redder when he asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against her skin: “Where would you like to do it?”

She made a tiny sound and pressed further her face into the soft fabric of the cravat and he tapped her cheek with his fingertips, insisting gently, his smile audible through his voice: “In our new bedroom?”

She raised her head and her amber eyes shone with love and the light of the stars.

“Yes.” she said softly, resting her hand above his heart. “In our new home, in our nest of blankets and pillows.”

He smiled and took her hands in his, nodding. They embraced and when he kissed her neck, she wasn’t frightened, she never was, had never been, and her laugh filled the silver field as he tickled her with his lips and breath.

“You know,” she admitted as they kept cuddling on the fallen stone arch they had been sitting on, “when we were in front of the mirror in Carmilla’s castle and you nuzzled my neck… I was sure we were about to become one there and then.”

He spluttered, his face flushed, his eyes comically large, and she giggled, a hand on her mouth.

“I thought it wasn’t the right place and moment, with the Hunters pursuing us, but I was _so ready_!”

“I… we…” He babbled some more, then managed to say: “Charlotte, I would _never_ have asked you to do it there, in that awful, tacky castle!”

She fell back, laughing loudly, and he stammered a few more words before laughing with her, pressing his face on her hair, their bodies shaking with loud laughter and giggles.

“We will need to find the robots soon.” she whispered timidly after they recovered and he nodded excitedly, making her laugh again. After a while spent talking and basking in the peace of the garden, they got up and stood in the centre of it, looking at each other, his broad hands holding hers gently, her fingers stroking his skin. Then they moved in a familiar position, the one to dance a waltz they knew well, and started dancing, without music, his hand on the small of her back, her arm around his waist, their faces close.

Her forehead brushed against his lips and he kissed it; she swayed in his arms, pulling him closer, her white and golden dress glowing under the starlight like the silver flowers all around them.

They danced for a long time, eyes closed, and the desire of parenthood that they had harboured in their hearts for those three years stirred, strong and alive, in their ready hearts.

 

When they came back to their castle to unpack their stuff, the robots were waiting for them, although they were hiding.

Meier sensed their presence as soon as they walked into the courtyard and he stopped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and raising his hand, turning it into metal. Robots hurting their masters was an unthinkable event, but after the trauma Charlotte had suffered at the Countess’ castle, he wanted to be as most cautious and careful as possible. Also, he could feel how the robots were hiding, staring at them from behind the trees and the windows of the first floor, and he didn’t particularly like that.

“Meier?” Charlotte asked quietly, clinging to him, and he replied softly: “The robots are here, watching us. But I cannot understand why they aren’t greeting us.”

“I think I can see one peeking from behind the door.” She nodded at it and when Meier fixed his eyes on it, they heard a sort of high-pitched squeal and the door closed.

“Are they… _scared_?” He blinked, dumbfounded, then he raised his voice and called in a serious, but gentle voice: “Please, come out. We have just arrived and we could really use your help.” Nothing moved and he continued: “I am Baron Meier Link and this is my wife, Baroness Charlotte.” They both blushed at those words, because it was the first time since their marriage that they introduced themselves as husband and wife to someone.

He sensed a light vibration in the air; the robots were talking with each other through their channel and their bodies shone brightly under the moonlight that hit their metallic parts and eyes as they moved and dared look better at the couple. Then, the door finally opened again and a short robot came out, timid and slow. It was a very old model, Meier saw, and it slightly limped, but it was very clean and the black and white designs on its chest that showed it being a butler were still vivid and clear.

The robot butler walked down the stairs, one step at a time, then it bowed to the couple. It was _shaking_ , so much its metallic parts were making a rattling noise like many empty cans blown away by the wind.

“Masters!” the robot said with a loud, shaky, creaky voice. It sounded rusty, as though it hadn’t spoken for a very long time. “Masters, we are sorry! Please forgive us for not greeting you sooner!”

“It is alright.” Meier said, relaxing a bit. Charlotte patted his chest and nodded at his metallic claw with an urgent look on her face. “Oh!” He turned it back to normal, realizing now that he was scaring the poor robots even more.

“Don’t worry. We won’t hurt you.” he said, smiling at the butler, but it made that squeal again and bowed its head again. “What’s wrong? Why are you all so frightened?”

“Because we failed you, Masters!” the robot replied and the others responded in kind with mournful moans and laments. It was so odd and unsettling to hear those people of metal and gears make such human sounds and not even Meier was used to it, since the robot servants of his family had never had reason to be scared. He and Charlotte shared a confused look, then she made a step forward and said gently to the shivering butler: “Sir, you didn’t fail us. You are the ones who kept the City so clean and tidy, aren’t you?”

“We tried, my Lady! But so few of us are left and the City is so big and there is so much to do!” The butler pointed at the direction of the dock; the tip of the ship was visible even from there, towering in the distance above the trees. “We saw the ship land and we panicked. We did our best, but the City is in ruins, abandoned for so long, and it’s a shame to your kind eyes, my Lady.”

“Oh, no! On the contrary, it’s a heavenly place, the home we were looking for!” She took the robot’s hand and smiled at it, joy and gratefulness on her face. “Thank you so much for what you have done! Thank you all so, so much!”

Meier went standing near her and smiled at the butler as well, both radiant like the stars above.

“Without you, this place would have been in complete ruins. But you took care of it for all this time and now we will be able to start our new life here.” He bowed his head to the butler and his companions, shocking them. “You have our deepest thanks.”

The robot butler made some tiny, quick noises, its own way to babble. Charlotte bowed her head, too, and kept holding its hand in both of hers and the robot, flustered, overheated and floundered helplessly. Then it managed to calm down and replied, touched: “Oh, Masters, you are most welcome!”

And then it started weeping with joy, followed by its friends, who finally got out of their hiding spots and gathered around the Baron and Baroness, greeting them, bowing to them, cheering, touching them in an awed manner. They hadn’t seen a Noble and a human for a very long time and they were curious, moved, nostalgic. There were robot housemaids, cooks, seamstresses, gardeners, and then workers, glassmakers, artisans, all expert on one job, the assistants of the Barbaroi and humans who had owned the shops in the streets.

“There is only us left.” the Butler said. He – for Meier and Charlotte treated them like people, something not all Nobles and humans of the past had done – was the oldest of the group and its spokesperson. He led the couple to a cosy living room in the castle and there a robot housemaid served them hot chocolate and artificial blood.

“The old Masters started leaving the City long, long ago.” he continued, sitting in front of Meier and Charlotte while the other robots stood around them in the room, listening with cast-down eyes. “At first, they were just two or three ships every fifty or sixty years, but then more and more began to leave.”

“Why?” Meier asked, fearing there could be something wrong in or with the City, but the Butler reassured him.

“They grew restless and bored. They wanted to explore new planets and discover new places. I once heard one of my old Masters say that his life here had become as dull as the one he had on Earth.” He sighed, a funny sound coming from him. “I never understood it, my Lord! I was with my old Master on Earth and I followed him here and I swear to you that life here was so much better, so much brighter! But he got tired of it all the same.”

And so, the old citizens of the City had gradually flown away, leaving their castles and the buildings in neutral conditions, taking all their personal belongings with them. “A gift for the future generation.” they had said, sure more Nobles and humans and Barbaroi would visit the City, unaware that the crisis their race was facing was getting worse on Earth.

“There were many humans and Barbaroi here, too.” the Butler continued and it seemed to them that his expression somehow softened when he turned to look at Charlotte. “Some humans were servants or assistants of the Noble Masters, but others were their companions, lovers, partners. Most of them accepted to be turned and became Nobles in turn.”

“Were there… were there many children?” she asked timidly and the housemaids chirped happily, clasping their hands and nodding.

“Oh, yes, my Lady!” one of them answered. “So many Noble babies and dhampir babies! All so cute and beautiful!”

“But they left, too.” a second housemaids hiccupped. “They went with their parents in space and never returned. Some, already grown-up when their families went away, decided to stay for a while, but in the end, they left as well.”

“We were ordered to stay here.” the Butler went on. “They said if new people came, they would need help in settling here and the City had to be kept clean and functional. But…” He bowed his triangular, metallic face in shame and lowered his voice. “But many of us got broken over the years or destroyed in accidents while repairing machinery and buildings. We scattered across the City, trying to keep it all tidy, but it just wasn’t possible.”

“We all gathered here when we saw the ship land.” a robot gardener intervened. “But we hid because we were scared and ashamed. We didn’t want to disappoint and anger our new Masters.”

“Oh, you didn’t! The City looks marvellous!” Charlotte exclaimed, smiling at them, and they all seemed to lighten up and relax. Meier chuckled, touched by their honesty and sweetness, and said: “We couldn’t have asked for a better place. You did a great job and you should be proud. W-Wait, don’t start crying again, please!”

After helping them calm down again, they asked them more information about the City and the buildings in it. The robots confirmed the existence of an artificial sea and mountains, the presence of three libraries – Meier and Charlotte had already seen one -, multiple museums collecting art and masterpieces of the Nobility and old world of humanity, theatres, and many, many shops that they had only cleaned, without touching the goods and wares stored in them.

One of the robots provided a map and Meier and Charlotte could better see and learn the layout of the City. It was indeed very big, spanning all across that special artificial planet where distance and time seemed so unimportant, as though they didn’t count there. They marked the spot where their castle was, studied the part of the City where they were staying, then they told the robots what the situation on Earth was.

They were very sorry to hear about the decline of the Nobility. They had thought the City could help with that, but since not even that magical place had worked, they had hoped things had changed on Earth in the meantime; hearing that wasn’t the case saddened them greatly, but their shock and pain were even greater when they learned of Meier and Charlotte’s difficulties in coming there.

“Countess Carmilla was a _monster_!” the Butler exclaimed and the others agreed with him. Even the Nobles of the City had despised her for her ways and Meier felt infinitely stupid for not having investigated more about her before trusting her.

“My Lord, she was very ancient. So much that by the time I first got here – millennia ago! – she had already been killed by the Sacred Ancestor. It’s no wonder only vague rumours were lingering on Earth after all this time.”

“Is our Lady alright now?” a timid maidservant asked Charlotte. She smiled at her and rested a hand on her arm, a comforting, grateful touch.

“Yes, I’m so much better, now, thank you! My husband saved my life and helped me recover on the ship.” She turned to him and her smile broadened. He smiled back, blushing, and clasped her hand.

“Is there…” He cleared his throat and she understood what he was about to ask. She blushed, too, and rested her cheek on his arm. “Is there anyone among you able to help with childbirth?” He and Charlotte observed the robots with excitement mixed with fear, scared of not finding anyone expert on that particular subject. To their immense relief, two feminine robots raised their hands with a giggle.

“I am a midwife!”

“And I’m her assistant!”

“And those robots over there are three excellent doctors!”

“Oh!” Husband and wife looked at each other, tears of joy welling up in their eyes. “That’s great!”

“Are you planning on having a baby?” a cheerful housemaid asked and the Butler said: “Will they be a dhampir or a vampire baby, Masters? Sometimes the couples living here in the past would have dhampir children before the transformation of the human partner into a Noble. It seems it had something to do with the Sacred Ancestor’s plan to restore the Nobility.”

“A dhampir baby.” Charlotte said and she squeezed Meier’s hand before adding: “But I won’t become a Noble.” He smiled at her, his eyes as bright as the moon, and he happily and proudly explained: “Charlotte and I will grow old together and when her time will come I will follow her in the afterlife.”

The robots stared at them in wonder. They had never witnessed something like that, they said. Usually the human partners accepted the Kiss of the Nobility or when they died of old age, their vampire partners erected a mausoleum or a beautiful tomb for them – they could still be found in some parts of the City - and went on with their life, often never marrying again, but still living on, taking care of their children.

“We never heard of a Noble Master deciding to die with their human beloved.” the Butler said, but there were only amazement and even joy in his metallic, old voice. “But somehow, this sounds so much more natural and beautiful than keep on living for eternity.”

Meier and Charlotte smiled and blushed at that, flustered and timid, and the housemaid who had asked them about having a baby said: “Also, the Kiss of the Nobility could have serious consequences. Many human Masters became… different after turning into Nobles.”

“Meier told me about it.” Charlotte said. “Their personality changed, didn’t it?”

“Yes, my Lady, even if the Noble who had bitten them wasn’t cruel and violent like others left on Earth. After all, the Nobles who came here were those who believed in coexistence with humanity or were willing to live with them to follow the Sacred Ancestor’s plan. But…” The robot housemaid shook her round head, covered by a bonnet, with a sad sound. “Bloodthirst is a powerful instinct, my Lady, and the transformation can change the very heart of people. We saw several human Masters change and turn into completely different people, almost unrecognizable, after receiving the Kiss.”

Charlotte nodded and she knew she had made the right choice. Meier rubbed the back of her hand and she leaned on him, as the Butler asked tactfully: “If I may, Masters… what about your child? What will happen to them after your death?”

“We will find a way to make sure they won’t be alone.” Meier swore. “We read there is a communication device here in the City. Does it still work? We might use it to contact any old citizens of the City that might still be in space, either living on new planets or orbiting around in their ships.”

“There is, but it doesn’t work.” the Butler admitted and he and all the others hang their heads in shame again. “The robots in charge of it got destroyed in an explosion many centuries ago and none of us knows how to repair it.”

“I see.” Meier smiled, finding those robots endearing and sweet. “Don’t worry, we will take a look at it together later.”

The mood in the room brightened and the robots cheered again. They swore fealty to Meier and Charlotte and the couple asked them how they would like to be called. But they were used to the nicknames indicating their job and purpose and didn’t want to be called anything else, probably not used to that uncommon behaviour in their masters to which Meier’s old robots in his family castle were instead well accustomed.

The robot housemaids and the Butler helped them unpack their stuff and tidy up their bedroom. Then they went back to the ship to take everything else they might need, plus more food and blood pills; they assured the couple that the factories for artificial blood were still perfectly functional and three robots were taking care of a beautiful farm not far from there that could offer Charlotte all the food she needed. The gardeners had taken care of the orchards in the castle’s garden, too, and there were many animals around, not just horses.

“There are bunnies and dogs, too.” one of the robot farmers said. “The dogs are used to Nobles, my Lord! It’s in their DNA by now, generations and generations of dogs who were born and grew up here in the City of the Night. I will bring you some tomorrow to keep you and the Lady company.”

Meier looked so happy at the idea of finally being able to pet a dog without scaring it that Charlotte giggled and watched him with lovestruck eyes.

The robots also brought them some clocks to put around the castle and in the main rooms they would use in their daily life. They tuned it to the holographic clock in the ship which showed the Earth time.

Talking with someone else after all that time was both beautiful and disorienting at the same time. Meier and Charlotte hadn’t particularly missed people – not after what they had gone through on Earth – and they were more than happy to know that they were the only Noble and human in the City, but the robots were so kind, so devoid of any kind of malice and preconceptions, that being around them and talking with them was a pleasure.

It had been a long day and they soon felt sleepy. The robots helped them put away the last clothes and belongings in their bedroom, then they wished them a good night of rest and retired. That was their new home, too, now and they would come immediately if needed.

Two of the first things Meier and Charlotte had brought inside the castle were the cross and the family portraits. They went to the room where the first was, not far from the tower where their bedroom was; there Charlotte thanked the two Hunters, the villagers, and the three Barbaroi who had helped them. She and Meier had thought much about them, too; they hadn’t talked much with them, but she remembered fondly their kindness and Meier their honour. He was sure they hadn’t known about Carmilla’s true intentions, otherwise they would have refused to be hired by her: the Barbaroi never accepted jobs where a Noble could be killed or badly hurt by another.

They had often wondered during those three years if they had survived. They knew they had been stopped by the Hunters pursuing them, since they hadn’t returned to the carriage, but they hoped they had recovered and managed to get back to their village.

Meier stood in the room with her while she prayed and he prayed in his own way, careful not to look at the cross. Then, they went to a nearby room where the family portraits were and they thanked them and prayed in front of them as well. Charlotte knew he had used to talk with his parents’ coffins back on Earth and she had felt bad for him and for them, but he had reassured her multiple times, saying that her beautiful portraits were more than enough and that he was sure his family coffins would be safe in the underground vaults of his family castle.

“And even if they will get destroyed somehow,” he had said one day on the ship, with a sweet smile, holding her hands, “they will always remain in my heart and I know they will keep watching over us.”

After concluding their daily prayers, they went back to their bedroom, ready to cuddle in each other’s arms and sleep. It still felt like a dream to be finally in the City of the Night, together and safe, surrounded by peace and warmth. They changed into their night clothes, flames cheerfully roaring in the fireplace since the temperature had dropped outside, following the artificial weather cycle installed in the City.

“Meier.” Charlotte said, observing her chest in front of the mirror. He raised his eyes from the book he was reading and watched her as she climbed onto the bed and asked, touching her chest: “Do my breasts look bigger to you?”

He tilted his head and touched one breast, humming. She made a puzzled sound, hands on her hips, and said: “I’m not sure, but I feel like they have grown bigger since I gained weight!”

“They might be a little bigger, yes.” He touched the other one, then he weighed them in his hands. Finally, he squished them together and she giggled, pulling back. He said with a grin: “You are still ticklish as ever, so that hasn’t changed much.” He rubbed her arm, asking concernedly: “Are you worried about them? Do they hurt?”

“No, no! I was just thinking that they will grow even more once I’m pregnant.” She slipped under the blankets, which they have brought from the ship together with all the pillows, and rested against the headboard with him. “I might need to resize my bodices again.”

He had helped her modify her clothes and they had learned together how to do a good job after a few failed attempts. He had discovered he quite liked sewing, using needle and coloured threads to create and add new things, and even though he had to be careful with his strength and nails he was patient and the idea of helping Charlotte again filled him with joy.

“I will help you!” he said, already glowing, and she giggled and thanked him, for she liked sewing, too, but Meier was actually so much better than she was and he had a good eye for sizes and measurements.

“We could add some decorations to your dresses, if you want.” he said after a while, after Charlotte had taken out the botanical journal she kept to remind herself which plants on the ship needed to be watered. She made a puzzled sound and he explained, a tender smile on his face: “You know, like your favourite flowers or some stars and moons.” His smile turned into a mischievous grin and he leaned in, lowering his voice: “Or some _dirty_ quotes from those _forbidden_ books you love so much!”

He received a pillow on the face and laughed, falling onto the bed. He looked at her from under the pillow and saw her smiling at him, her cheeks red, her eyes glowing with amusement and playfulness.

“Dork!” she said. “Instead of being such a silly man, do your wife a favour and bring me that book about plants over there, please!” She pointed at a book on the small table near the fireplace and he actually got up instead of simply using his telekinesis and brought her the book while still cackling and snorting.

“Dork!” she repeated with a loud laugh, smacking his chest as he went back under the blanket and handed her the book. “They are not forbidden books, by the way! Their pictures are just very… very…” She blushed and whispered, looking at the cover of her journal: “Just very anatomical correct.”

Meier howled with laughter, rolling on the bed, and she giggled hiding her face against the pillow. She found his hand and tugged at his sleeve until he rolled back next to her and pressed his face on her hair, still cackling loudly. She snuggled in his arms, rubbing her nose on his neck until he wriggled, ticklish, and licked her cheek to make her stop. They played and joked until sleep crept over their eyelids again; but they didn’t want to fall asleep yet and so she asked shyly: “Do you still like the names we picked for our baby?”

“Esther if they are a girl, Frederick if they are a boy, right?” He kissed her hand. “Yes, I do. They are beautiful and their meanings fit our family well.” He smiled when she giggled in agreement. “And you? Did you change your mind?”

“Oh, no! I love them, too!” She placed a hand on her belly and they both blushed. “Do you think it would be too soon to conceive them now?”

“We have taken all our belongings from the ship and we have begun to settle here nicely thanks to the robots.” he said softly, his tender, deep voice warming her soul and body. “The ship is near our new house, so we can go visit it and the garden and its library whenever we want. We now know there is all the food we can need and the museums, libraries, and shops are at our complete disposal.” They smiled at each other, already knowing what they other was thinking. “I believe… I believe it’s not too soon at all, my love. We have waited for so long, after all.”

“What if we can’t fix the communication device or no one can be reached through it?” she murmured, fears assaulting her again. “What if our child will be left alone in this City, with only the robots and nature keeping them company? Maybe I should become a Noble, after all.” She looked up at him, clasping his hand tightly. “I don’t want to make them suffer! We… we can’t be selfish, Meier.”

“I know.” He tightened his lips, thinking hard. Both of them were torn by the desire to start their family and the fear of dooming their child to a life of solitude. But the idea of turning Charlotte into a Noble was out of the question, especially now that the robots had confirmed how risky and damaging the transformation was. They would make their child suffer even more, that way.

“Maybe we could fix the communication device and contact someone, first.” she said, but he shook his head: “What if nobody answered us? Or what if someone did and decided to come back to the City now?”

She frowned at that, annoyed by the idea of someone bothering them in the paradise they had fought so hard for. Meier chuckled and kissed her nose, saying: “Sweetest heart, I’m sure the child will be happy no matter what. The City is enormous and it will take us years to explore it completely. We will do it together, as a family, and the child will find friends and relatives in the robots and the animals.”

“They will have… a very particular life.” she said softly, then she smiled. “But we had a special life, too, and we are a special family. We can’t compare their life to the one the children of our city have on Earth.” She hummed and kept thinking; Meier waited patiently, watching her with a loving smile, ready to hear her reasoning.

“Also,” she said, “should they ever feel the need to explore more after visiting the entire City, we could take a trip to the stars nearby. The robots could help us improve the ship and make sure it would fly well.”

“Indeed.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and knuckles. “We will make their life beautiful, Charlotte, I swear it. And should they ever feel alone while growing up, then we will search the stars for more people.”

She nodded and her eyes were finally free of concern and panic. She pressed herself further against him and he planted a kiss on her hair. She said: “Then… Then we should stop using protection.”

He hummed softly with a nod of his head, playing with a lock of her hair. She had started loosening her braids to sleep and he loved twirling her curls and wrap them around his long fingers, just like she loved playing with his hands and caressing his hair.

“Would you like to do it tomorrow?” he asked softly, timidly, and she giggled, slipping her fingers through his hair and brushing it back.

“Meier, we don’t have to book an appointment to do it!” She kissed his chin, rubbing her foot on his leg. “It will come to us naturally. And you know I always love becoming one with you.” Her gaze was loving and adoring and he returned it with so much earnestness and ardour she squished his cheeks and kissed him.

“Cute!” she exclaimed and for the first time he didn’t snort, but accepted the compliment and chuckled.

“You are way cuter, sweet wife.” They kissed and adjusted themselves better under the colourful blankets. “Goodnight, Charlotte, my love.”

“Goodnight, Meier, my adorable heart.”

He slid a cold hand under her nightgown, resting it suddenly right on her back, and she squealed and jumped before laughing and rolling on top of him. They fell asleep like that, in their cosy room, in their beautiful castle, with the lake collecting within its waters all the light of the cosmos and gifting it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful [Airagitt](http://airagitt.tumblr.com/) painted the dance scene in the field of silver flowers for me! <3 You can see it [here!](http://airagitt.tumblr.com/post/175528257238/lafaiette-i-commissioned-the-amazing-airagitt)


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, as they kept furnishing the castle with their belongings and the things they most loved from the ship, they made love in the City for the first time.

They were in their bedroom, Meier studying the map of the City, Charlotte placing pots and vases of flowers around the room. They were her beloved, beautiful plants with large, delicate leaves and petals with vibrant colours, born and grown in her garden on the ship. She had taken only some of them from there and planted them back on right-sized vases, wishing to decorate the room with their colourfulness and soft scent and the sweet memories they carried.

They stole long, timid glances of each other like shy teenagers, as though they hadn’t been married for three years. Meier watched her smile as she tended to the plants and asked him which spot looked better for this or that vase. He watched her eyes full of joy and the dimples on her cheeks and her beautiful hands and the chestnut flow of her long hair.

She watched him furrow his brow at the map and scratch his chin and watched his eyes lit up as he found the place or zone he was looking for, his satisfied smile as he wrote annotations next to it. She watched his long fingers and his beautiful nose and his masculine jaw and the silver of his hair.

She went to him by the fireplace; he was sitting in front of it and the dancing flames cast a warm light on his face. He smiled at her as she approached and when she sat down next to him, he took her hand and kissed it.

She brought his hand to her face and kissed his palm. His long fingers touched her ear, tickling her, and she giggled, pressing her mouth against the palm again. They never broke eye contact and he saw and recognized the meaning behind her flushed cheeks. He moved closer to her and rested his other hand on her thigh, feeling it through her dress.

“Meier.” she said softly, smiling, and her hair looked like copper and red gold before the fire. “Husband.”

That word warmed him more than the fire ever did and he leaned in, kissed her lips, and breathed against them: “Charlotte. Wife.”

She pressed herself flush against him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Their kiss was deep and slow and passionate and she moaned loudly, her hand slipping underneath his shirt. He chuckled, the sound deep and low reverberating in his throat and in her mouth, and lifted her skirts to touch her bare skin.

“Bed, please.” she said, biting and licking his lips. He moaned when she pressed a hand on the bulge under his pants and he quickly got up and lifted her in his arms, searching for her mouth, for her sweet face, for her hair he so loved pressing his face into.

He carried her to their bed and lay her down before discarding his boots and shirt. He helped her remove her own shoes and dress, then laughed when she huffed while struggling with his pants.

“Take them off!” she said, tugging at them, and he obeyed, grinning for the whole time. He joined her on the bed and started planting tickling kisses on her legs, laughing with her every time she giggled and kicked them in the air.

He moved up to her belly and then her chest and she caressed his face when he climbed all the way up.

“The condoms are in the small drawer of your nightstand.” he whispered, kissing her face, but he was grinning and she grinned back before rolling over and pushing him onto his back. She straddled him and rubbed her cunt on his hard length – he gasped, staring up at her with wide eyes, his canines slightly longer, and she leaned down to kiss him hard. He bucked into her, but didn’t enter her, not yet, and their moans echoed in the warm, comfortable room.

“We won’t need them anymore.” she said, kissing his face as she moved a little and touched the tip of his erection with the soft, wet lips of her quim. He let out a strangled moan and called her name, his broad hands in her hair, then on her hips, then on her back.

“Charlotte, love.” he gasped and she cradled his face in her hands, smiling tenderly, in awe, at him and said: “Meier, sweet husband. Let’s make a baby together.”

“Oh, _yes_.” He kissed her, pressed open-mouth kisses on her face, repeating: “Yes, yes, _yes_.” And she giggled, elated, before rolling onto her back. Meier reached out for his nightstand and took out a small bottle of lube. They hadn’t used it often, since the condoms were already lubricated and he always made sure Charlotte was wet and loose enough for him; but this would be their first time without using protection and he wanted it to be perfect for her.

He kissed her down there, made her come once, then she begged him to enter her; she spread the lube on his cock, then lay back onto the bed and opened herself to him. He entered her easily and the feeling was even better than they had dreamed: without any barrier between them, they almost came on the spot. But they were able to continue and they whispered words of love and adoration to each other, laughed, and basked in that feeling. And when Meier filled her with a long, deep thrust and a loud moan, Charlotte came and melted in his arms, bliss on her face.

They regained breath in a familiar manner: both on their back, Meier’s arm wrapped around Charlotte’s shoulders, she resting on his chest. They looked at each other, at the stars well visible thanks to the roof they had made transparent when entering the room. They laughed and rejoiced and described to each other what they had felt. Their bodies were stickier and sweatier than ever and she couldn’t stop rubbing her thighs together to feel his cum between her legs wet her skin.

“A bit of it dripped out.” she said as he massaged her breast with one big hand. She lifted her arm and touched his cheek, then moved it down to caress his neck and hair. “We should do it again, just to be sure!”

They burst out laughing and they were really about to have a second round, but they were so sated sleep beat them easily and they fell asleep. A robot housemaid woke them up a few hours later from beyond the door, saying the farmers had arrived with fresh food and two puppies.

Charlotte squealed and crouched down in the dance room when the dogs were led in; they ran to her, excited, and licked her hands and face, wagging their tails and whining happily as she cooed and baby-talked to them. They were a male and a female, one dark, the other cream-coloured. They came from different litters and the robot breeder hoped they would give birth to more puppies once grown enough. They were strong, he had said, a beautiful breed that would protect them and give them a lot of love and Charlotte already adored them.

“Meier, look!” She turned to him and saw him standing near the piano, an alarmed look on his face. He was staring at the puppies as though they could kill him, but she realized he was actually scared of hurting them or scaring them.

She took them both in her arms and brought them to him. He stepped back, retreating into his cape, but for the first time in his life the dogs weren’t scared of him. They looked at him with adoring eyes, trembling and squirming, and they licked the air hoping to reach him.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine!” she told him, softly, then she handed him the female puppy. “Here. Like this, good. A hand under her belly.”

He tensed up when the little creature licked his hand and tried to climb up to his face; but when she barked happily and pawed his chest, he smiled and brought his face close to her snout. She licked him and he laughed and snorted, pressing his cheek on her soft head.

“See?” Charlotte giggled and her heart burned with love at the sight of the childlike joy on his face. He nodded, then also took the other puppy that she was handing him. He nuzzled his head, too, and exclaimed: “They are so soft! And they smell so good!”

They spent the afternoon playing with the dogs. They called the female Moon and the male Cosmos. Charlotte actually let Meier pick the names, since he had never done something like that before. He had never had any pets, while she still remembered with great affection the small dog she had grown up with, Rosebud.

It took him a considerable long time to decide and he asked for her opinion and help multiple times. He even asked the dogs whether they liked their names or not and when they barked and wagged their tails at him, he believed they did.

The breeder had brought everything they needed – food, beds, toys. He would stay there in the castle for a few months, he said, to teach the dogs not to soil the inside of the castle and learn proper manners. He would help Meier and Charlotte live with them and learn their behaviour as well.

 

They finished furnishing the castle and went exploring the streets of the City. The robots opened the shops for them and inside they found their wares exactly like they had been left. Thanks to the technology of the Nobility and the high quality used to craft those items, most of them were in good conditions. Many cans of food, dresses, and groups of machinery had gotten ruined during the years, but they had more than enough food, blood pills, and clothes to live like king and queen in that wonderful place. The robots promised they would make them everything they desired, but they actually needed very little else – their life there was already perfect and they didn’t need eccentric clothes or exotic food.

Charlotte started working on their study. It was the only room left that still needed to be furnished – they had waited to do it so that she could decorate it in the way she had envisioned. She asked the robots to help her fill two great bookcases facing each other. In one, she placed Meier’s books – thick astronomy volumes, essays about the old human civilization, tiny, precious books, beautifully gilded, with love poems written inside -, in the other she placed her own – they were about flowers, plants, gardening, but also planets and folklore, food and mathematics, romance novels and poetry.

She had found the perfect armchairs: a big, tall one for Meier, a smaller, more delicate one for herself. She placed them side by side, so that she and her husband could hold hands and touch each other while reading. She also pushed a settee in a cosy corner of the room, knowing they would also spend a lot of time reading on top of each other there. Finally, she brought in flowers and plants, paintings, a music box, and she swapped the small chandelier with another one, a bigger one that cast a brighter, warmer light.

She allowed Meier to enter the room only after she was finished with it. He looked around with a big smile on his face as she excitedly showed him what she had done. He even cried a little when he saw the armchairs and he thanked her and complimented her, saying she had done a perfect job and that it all looked perfect.

During those days, he had worked on her greenhouse. He had better explored the woods near the castle until he had found a clearing large and near enough for what he had in mind. Then, he had drawn layouts and maps of different versions of the greenhouse – the robots had helped him choose the best one and they had gotten to work immediately.

Thanks to the Nobility’s technology, building something like a greenhouse – a place mostly made of glass and metal and soil – was an easy feat. The robots showed him the workshops where metal, wood, and glass could be crafted quickly thanks to special machines and ovens. He worked for many long hours in the glade, using his powers and bare hands, dressed only with his shirt, pants, and boots, sometimes even barefooted. He made calculations and corrected parts of the final layout before going back to the skeleton of silver metal of the greenhouse that was taking form in the clearing. He asked Charlotte not to visit it until it was all finished and she agreed, working on their study in the meantime.

When he was finally done, he led her through the wood, holding her hand and speaking quickly, anxiously, repeating over and over that she absolutely had to speak her mind without problems, that she could ask to change anything she didn’t like, that he could redo it from scratch if she so desired.

“Meier.” she laughed, interrupting him with a kiss. “Honey, I know it will be perfect.”

He made a tiny sound and smiled for a millisecond, but then his worry came back and he sped up.

She gasped and tears immediately filled her eyes as soon as she saw the completed glasshouse. It was beautiful, with coloured glass tiles right above the door. It looked like a small replica of their castle, but it was longer and less high, more suitable for plants. Inside, there was all the space she could need and Meier had even installed some special lights to help the more delicate and stubborn flowers thrive even in that sunless world. She knew how to make them grow, anyway, and she had become an expert of the nocturnal plants and flowers the Nobility had created and humanity had discovered.

“Oh, Meier, _thank you_!” She twirled around, staring up at the beautiful glass ceiling that let the moonlight through. “It’s _gorgeous_! I… I…” She ran to him and threw her arms around him, laughing and crying, and kissed his face. He let out a relieved sigh and swayed her in his arms, asking: “Do you really like it? Would you like to change something?”

“No! It’s all perfect! There is so much space for the flowers and there is so much light and it’s all so elegant and practical!” She giggled, bouncing on her feet as she looked around again. “Honey, it’s so beautiful! Thank you, thank you so much!”

 

They made love again in the garden of silver flowers. Only a few weeks had passed since their night of bliss in their room. They had been so busy with the study and the greenhouse that they hadn’t had the time or strength to have sex again, but now their house was complete and the nursery room only waited for a little bundle of joy.

“We should go visit the farm one of these days.” Meier said as they lay down between grass and silver flowers and the starry sky. “We could bring some bunnies here, too. I’m sure Moon and Cosmos would get along with them well.”

“I’d love to have some bunnies.” Charlotte agreed. “Especially a white one with red eyes – we could call him Meier Jr.!”

He smooched her cheeks and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. She whispered sweet endearments in his ear, her soft breasts, now out of her bodice, pressed against his chest.

“We should also go see the library and the museums the robots mentioned.” he said, his knee searching for the warm heat between her legs, under the large gown. “We have more books than we can count, but that isn’t a bad thing, is it?”

“No, absolutely! Oh, do you think we will finally find the ice cream recipe? Not even our robot cook knows how to prepare it!” Her hands went under his shirt and he giggled, smiling and licking her lips. “Ah, my darling wife and her adorable sweet tooth!”

“I’m just so curious!” she laughed, kissing his nose, and he bent down to kiss her breasts, one at a time, kneading and massaging them. She whimpered happily and when he moved lower and lifted her skirts, she moaned and opened her legs. He disappeared under her gown and for several minutes the only sounds in the garden were their ragged breaths, Charlotte’s moans of pleasure, and Meier’s guttural sounds as he worshipped her.

She came and once he finished lapping all her juices, she insisted to kiss him between his legs as well.

“Charlotte, I need to come inside another part of you if we want to have a child.” he said, tugging at her braids, but she reassured him: “Don’t worry, I will let you enter me before your climax.”

And so she did. She sucked and kissed and licked his cock until he was squirming and gasping, tearing the grass from the ground, watching her with big, dazed eyes, every muscle of his body tense to refrain himself from pushing too hard into her mouth. Then, right before he would come, she sat on top of him and pulled him inside herself. She rode him hard and when suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, she could see his elongated canines and hear better his moans and grunts in her ear.

“Charlotte.” he said, voice hoarse. “Love, my very life!”

“Meier.” She kissed him, felt the sharp tips of his canines against her tongue. “Honey, my very soul!” He sped up, catching her mouth in his again, and when she came and tightened around him, he filled her and clung to her, breathing heavily against her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, gently laying her down onto the soft grass, and she smiled dreamily at him and nodded.

“And you?”

“Oh, love!” He kissed her. “I have never felt better!”

They lay in the garden, cuddling in each other’s arms. Meier picked a silver flower and put it on Charlotte’s hair; she picked one, too, and tucked it behind his ear.

“Am I cute?” he asked with an amused smile and she giggled, wrapping the blanket they had brought tighter around their bodies.

“Yes.” she said, kissing his chin. “You always are.”

 

A month passed since their arrival to the City. One night, Charlotte realized her breasts were particularly sore and her menses were late. Holding her breath, her heart racing fast, she went to the robot midwife and her assistants. They lived in the City with the other robots and they were all at complete disposal of the Baron and Baroness.

“I… I’d like to…” She tried to explain after the midwife had let her inside her house. Robots didn’t need much stuff, but the houses of those living in the City were all beautiful, kept with care and love for details, and she felt immediately at ease.

“Of course, my lady! Please, this way.”

When the midwife cheerfully told her she was indeed pregnant, Charlotte burst into happy tears and couldn’t stop smiling. She received useful books from the sweet robot ladies, was given important information and details, and then she left, heading back home with long, quick strides, a bag full of books in her hand, Moon cheerfully walking at her side.

She found Meier in one of the observatories, studying the sky and writing notes down on star maps. He sensed her arrival and turned to her with a big smile. She beamed at him, opened her mouth to speak, but only an elated giggle came out.

“What is it, dear wife?” he asked and she took his hand and pressed it on her belly, watching him with bright, joyful eyes. He tilted his head, squinted, then looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“You… have gained weight?” he tried and when she shook her head, he made a puzzled sound and frowned, thinking hard. He removed his hand for a second to scratch his chin and she giggled and took it again, pressing it on her belly a second time. He watched her with an intrigued, sweet smile, then said: “You are trying to tell me something, but I am too dense to understand what it is.”

“Meier, silly husband!” she laughed, kissing him. “I’m pregnant! We are going to have a baby!”

He opened his mouth and only a funny croak came out. He stared at her, agape, then at her belly, then at her again and he finally said: “Y-You are…?”

“Yes! I went to the midwife in the City. I wanted to be sure before telling you.”

“Oh, _Charlotte_!” He sobbed, on his face the greatest joy in the world, and they hugged. He wept, his lips pressed on her cheek, and she cried with him, caressing his hair. He touched her belly tenderly, in awe, and when they got to bed later that night he couldn’t stop looking at it and stroking it with the utmost delicateness.

“A baby.” he whispered. “Our baby, our child.”

She rested her hand upon his. They hadn’t stopped smiling since the announcement.

“Meier, this is not a dream, is it?” she asked, softly, a quiet whisper in the dim-lit, warm room. “This is all so beautiful and wonderful and perfect sometimes I fear I’m living in one!”

“It’s real, love.” He kissed her hair. “It’s real and it’s the peace we deserve.”

He became even more protective from that day on. He always had been, but after learning she was pregnant he started _obsessing_ over her safety. He would help her walk down the stairs, carry whatever she needed to carry wherever she wanted, watched out for bugs that could sting her, started bringing not just one, but _three_ shawls for her when they would go out for a walk.

When her belly began to get rounder and swollen, they cried again, for it was the definite proof that there was indeed a new life growing inside her. He could sense its presence, now, strong and clear, and the midwife told them it was a good pregnancy and that it all looked great.

Charlotte would always sing to the baby. She could feel them kick and move inside her and she would talk to them, telling them about the beauty of the City and the sky, about Meier and herself, about the wonderful room that waited for them. The first time she put Meier’s hand on her belly to make him feel the baby kick, he stood still for so long she thought she had broken him. Then he started crying and he hardly removed his hand from her belly that night.

“Put your ear on it.” she told him and when he did, waiting patiently, the baby awarded them with another light movement and they beamed at each other. He started talking to them, too, in a shy, quiet manner, and his gaze on Charlotte became so adoring she would always smile and blush and look down, flattered, not knowing what to say.

“Meier!” she giggled once when he pressed a tickling trail of kisses from her hand, all along her arm, up to her face. “You are the most adorable husband in the world.”

“And you are a goddess.” he said, causing her to blush even harder and hide her face on his chest.

Sometimes she would get restless and a bit snappy due to the hormones going crazy in her. Her food cravings were sometimes so strong she would get up from bed and go to the kitchens, gently asking the robot cook to prepare something for her. Meier would always accompany her or tell her to stay in bed while he went fetching what she wanted. He would always smile and listen to her even when she was extremely grumbly and he would always comfort her and make her laugh when she cried or felt swollen. She apologised to him every time and he always replied that she didn’t need to do that, that she could complain, mumble, cry how much she wanted and that he would always be there for her.

Usually, those words made her cry even harder and she would hug him, sob against his shoulder, saying she didn’t deserve him and that he was too good for her. He would hold her in his arms, saying that was nonsense, and then he would bring her some hot chocolate or fruits.

The robot seamstresses sewed beautiful maternity dresses for her and she and Meier would spend much time reading the books about childbirth and dhampirs they had taken from the ship and the ones the midwife had given her. During her sixth month or so, they accepted to learn the sex of the baby and when they heard it was going to be a girl they rejoiced and cried some more.

They changed the decorations in the nursery room a little: they brought in more toys found in one of the shops, changed the curtains with new, fresher ones, cleaned the crib and the bookshelves, oiled the door so that it wouldn’t make noise, painted more stars and moons on the walls.

Charlotte’s organism changed a bit to allow the pregnancy to last for ten months and ten days like dhampir pregnancies demanded. She had no idea how different it felt from a human pregnancy, but it wasn’t painful or disturbing. She felt good and only her feet and back ached sometimes, but Meier’s cold, deft hands would always make her feel better. She often craved for his touch and even though he was too scared of hurting her and the baby to have full sex, he would use his mouth and hands to make her come and she would return the gesture with her hands.

Thanks to the books they had read and the midwife’s advice, the pregnancy proceeded smoothly. The fears that had haunted Meier got slowly replaced by a deep calm and excitement and the nutritious food and drinks he prepared for Charlotte made her feel stronger. She spent much time in the greenhouse, too, laying down with him among her flowers and her relaxing hobby increased her health and improved her mood as well.

Then, one night, she shook her husband awake with a bit of a hurry, but also a big smile on her face.

“Meier, honey, I think the baby is coming.”

He stared at her dumbly for a long second and when her words reached his brain, he jumped out of the bed and panicked, lingering at her side of the bed, wringing his hands.

“The… the buggy!” he said. “We need to… And your clothes! You need to dress heavily, it’s cold outside, and…”

He contacted the robots telepathically and when he and Charlotte went down to the courtyard – he carrying her in his arms with the utmost carefulness -, they had already prepared the carriage and the horses. The midwife waited for them in the City, at her house, where there was everything they would need to ensure a smooth childbirth devoid of difficulties.

A big part of the house was used as a secondary hospital for pregnant women. Countless Noble women and human women had given birth there and the midwife and her assistants had prepared the best room for Charlotte. But when Meier stood at her side while she lay on the bed, the midwife shook her head and pointed at the door.

“I’m sorry, Baron Meier, but you will need to leave. The scent and sight of blood might awaken your bloodthirst.”

“O-Oh.” He looked sadly at the door, then at Charlotte, who was staring with shock at him.

“No, please!” she begged the midwife. “Please, I want him here with me!”

“My Lady, it could be dangerous. Don’t worry, he will be able to watch everything from that transparent wall.”

“Meier!” She grabbed his hand, clinging to him with all her strength, and he couldn’t refuse. He didn’t want to, he desired to be there with her with all his soul as well.

“Lady midwife!” he said, turning to the robot. “Please, let me stay! I drank much blood on the way here and I’m sure my bloodthirst won’t awaken! I can control it fairly well anyway!”

“Very well, but you will be restrained in case it should become too much for you.” She pointed at her two strong robot assistants and Meier nodded his head frantically. “Yes, yes, absolutely!”

The scent of blood _did_ stir his thirst a bit, but he was so focused on Charlotte he managed to push it away without difficulties. He held her hand and whispered words of endearment and encouragement in her ear, brushing back the hair from her face and kissing her temple. The robots had injected her with a painkiller to eliminate the worst of the pain, but she still needed to feel some of the minor cramps to be able to push.

And then they heard a wail, high and powerful, and a chubby baby with pointed ears and Meier’s skin was lifted under the bright lights. Husband and wife stared at the little girl in awe, holding hands, and once the assistants had finished cleaning her and rested her in Charlotte’s bosom, they burst into joyous tears.

“Hi, Esther!” Charlotte cooed, tapping the baby’s nose. She had a whiteish tuft of hair on her head and even though her eyes were still closed they could already see the similarities between her and themselves. “You are the most gorgeous baby in the universe. Yes, you are! We have waited so long for you, sweetheart.”

She moved the baby a little bit to let Meier see her better.

“Look how beautiful she is, honey!” She giggled, happy tears running down her flushed cheeks. “Here, hold her! Like this, good.”

Meier took the baby in his arms, careful not to hurt her with his nails. He beamed at Charlotte, then brushed the back of a finger down the little girl’s cheek. She made a funny sound, flailing her small, humid fists, and he whispered lovingly: “Hello, Esther.” He turned to Charlotte, sniffling, and said: “Oh, love, she is so beautiful!”

“She is, isn’t she?” She kissed the baby’s head. “So perfect and tiny.”

“Oh, Charlotte, thank you!” He kissed her, not able to stop crying. “This is… this is the greatest gift I have ever received.”

“We made her together.” she said, cupping his cheek, her smile so big her face almost couldn’t contain it all. “This is your gift to me, too.” She kissed his hand and exclaimed: “Oh, Meier, honey, I’m so happy!”

“As am I, my love.”

He gave Esther back to Charlotte and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They looked at their precious daughter with enormous love and joy and the City of the Night welcomed the new arrival with the brightest stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end, I believe! If everything goes as planned, the next chapter should be the last one <3
> 
> [kokoko-sir](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/) drew the sex scene in the bedroom: [here](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/177900805957/commission-for-lafaiette-c)! And [here](https://fuckysaki.tumblr.com/post/178323757060/nsfw-commission-for-lafaiette-thank-you-so-much) is another version of the same scene made by [fuckysaki](https://fuckysaki.tumblr.com/).


	20. Chapter 20

Esther loved running in the silver field down the castle’s hill. There were not only the marvellous silver flowers her mother loved so much there, but also interesting ruins of which she often would bring small crumbled carvings and coloured pebbles to her father, for he loved them much and would always study them with her.

Her mother would gasp in delight at the small animals and cute bugs she brought her and they would all find a place in the castle’s garden or inside its huge rooms. For the kind robots, she picked up flowers and made them into flower crowns, or helped them with their tasks, even though they insisted she should be out having fun and playing with her beloved dogs, Moon and Cosmos, who would always follow her around and melt every time she petted and kissed them.

She was a kind little girl and she learned quick. Her parents would sit with her in the garden almost every day and teach her useful things, making her have fun with the different subjects, helping her understand when she had difficulties. They would not only talk about general knowledge, like writing, mathematics, and biology, but also Earth, that faraway planet they came from and which she had only read about or seen in the movies one could watch on the television.

She didn’t know many details about the things her parents had experienced to get there to the City of the Night, but she knew everything about the cataclysm that had hit humanity and led to the raise of the Nobility and she had read about the vampires’ eventual decline and the Hunters that had started to kill them. Her parents thought she was still too young to hear about what they had gone through, but she was a clever, brilliant girl and she could imagine how hard their life must have been down on that planet. And that was why she didn’t like it much and feared it.

She preferred to study plants and flowers with her mother - she would help her with her experiments in the tidy, rose-scented laboratory Charlotte kept in a corner of the greenhouse; experiments all based on petals and roots, harmless if gone wrong, useful if successful.

Indeed, Charlotte had created a special, natural liquid a short time after Esther’s birth: it allowed Nobles, humans, and dhampirs to bathe in it without burning themselves, a universal kind of water that had allowed Esther to take baths easily, without using the oily liquid the dhampirs in the City had been forced to use or water, which would have burned her a little despite her human blood.

And Esther would also cook with her, to surprise Meier with a blood cake, or with her father, to surprise Charlotte with a chocolate cake or biscuits.

She would also spend much time with her father studying the ancient civilizations of the Nobility and humanity, the constellations and stars, and dusting off the parts of ruins and trinkets they found while exploring the City and its fields. Her powers were still weak and she wasn’t yet able to bend and modify metal like he was, but she and her mother enjoyed watching him as he crafted beautiful toys, jewelry, and tools for gardening for them.

Esther was currently ten years old and she had never missed or wished for the company of someone else, other people, peers. The history of Earth and the way human-vampire couples and dhampirs were treated there had made her appreciate the peace and tranquillity of the City even more and she would often look up at the starry, gorgeous sky, fearing the arrival of some ships from Earth.

She disapproved of the use of the communication device her parents used to send anonymous information to the planet. They had told her it could help dhampirs be better accepted in society and perhaps it could even create a sort of truce between wiser generations of Nobles and humans, but she feared it all the same: what if humans could trace the signal back and found a way to get to the City to kill them? What if evil Nobles, annoyed by those texts about healthy human-vampire relationships and dhampirs, decided to punish them? The thought of losing her parents was too much for her and after seeing her weep, despite their reassurances that the signal couldn’t possibly be traced, they had promised her they would be even more careful and would limit the amount of information.

One night, while they were visiting the sea at the other side of the City, she had realized her mother was aging. She was still very young, then, barely five years old, but she was already pretty clever and she already knew about the differences between Nobles and humans. Her not-quite-human sight had seen some small, barely noticeable differences on her mother’s face and right then the realization that her mother, a human, would age, grow old, and then die had hit her for the first time.

She had cried much even then, but when her parents had explained that Charlotte would live for many, many more years, she had somewhat calmed down. And when, three years later, she had learned that the transformation of a human into a Noble could drastically change their personality, she had begged her mother to remain human.

“I will, little star, I will.” she had reassured her, smooching her face. “Don’t worry about such things.”

“Dad,” Esther had asked Meier, who was sitting right next to his wife, “what will happen to you?”

He and Charlotte had shared a worried look and Esther, despite her young age, had understood what it meant.

“You will kill yourself and die with Mom, right?”

“Esther, our cute moon, it’s not time to think about these things.” he had said, but dhampirs grew up fast mentally and she couldn’t be fooled. She had given them a serious, adult-like look and said: “I know that’s what you will do.”

“Esther,” Charlotte had said, lifting her and setting her on her lap, “listen. We promise you we will find a way not to leave you alone.”

“I’m not worried about that!” she had exclaimed, her amber eyes – identical to Charlotte’s – widening. “I love being alone! But I love more being with you.” She had looked down at her hands, at her cerulean satin dress. “I know Dad would be miserable without you, Mom. I wouldn’t want him to live without you.” She had sniffled, then, and had pressed her face on her mother’s shoulder, on her soft brown curls. “Mom, Dad, I want to die with you.”

They had despaired at that, gasping and babbling, begging her not to think and say that. They had looked so shocked, so sad and concerned, she had apologized and sworn she would never say that again. Later, she had thought much about her future – it might have been too much to think about for a human child, but a dhampir child, especially one born in such a special place, in such special circumstances, from such special people, was a different matter and she wasn’t too much overwhelmed by her thoughts.

A few days later, she had come to a decision and she had shared it with her parents: she would keep on living even after their death and take care of the City of the Night with the kind robots who were part of the family as well. She would make sure to welcome any vampire-human couple looking for shelter and to welcome back the Nobles who had previously lived in the City and then had left to explore the stars.

“Maybe I will do that, too, someday.” she had said with a huge smile and even though the idea of losing her parents hurt her terribly, she knew she couldn’t waste and throw away the gift of life they had given her, something they had fought so hard for.

Now, two years later after that decision, she was as cheerful and curious as ever. She enjoyed life and the time she had with her parents and she did that as a child, running in the fields, laughing loudly and playing, asking many questions, sleeping on her parents’ lap, braiding her mother’s hair and tending to the flowers with her, picking ribbons for her father’s low ponytail and asking him to read her books.

She trained with them, learning how to develop and use her powers with her father’s help and her mother’s encouragement. Her telekinesis wasn’t very strong, but she was quick and could jump high and she couldn’t wait for when her teleportation powers would start growing.

One of the few things she knew about her parents’ trip to the City was that they had been helped by three kind Barbaroi, a Huntress in red, and a Hunter, a dhampir like her, famous for his skills. She had seen her mother pray for them in the cross room and she would sometimes pray there as well, thanking them for having helped her parents. Then she and Charlotte would go to the portraits room and thank Meier’s family, too.

Esther’s portrait had been added to the compendium. They would add a second portrait, or replace the old one, once she had grown up. But there were other portraits, bigger, framed in beautiful frames and hanging on the walls of the castle, depicting her and her family: one where Meier and Charlotte stood close to each other, holding each other tightly, the Baron and Baroness of the castle, of the entire City, love and adoration shining in their eyes; a recent one where they posed with Esther, who stood between them, grinning; one where Esther, still a baby, smiled at the robot artist while in her mother’s arms, her father’s hand on the blanket that covered her. Those were their favourite paintings in all the castle and they often stopped to admire them while heading to their rooms or to the garden or to the music room.

She found a cute, round toad in the silver field that night. It had fallen into a small hole in the ground and she decided to bring it to the safe garden of the castle. Her parents were there, cuddling on the grass and reading a book together.

“Mom, Dad, look!”

She showed them the toad, that idly croaked and closed its eyes, relaxing in her cold hands. Charlotte gasped and caressed its head with a finger, cooing at it, while Meier made a funny face. He didn’t like slimy animals much.

“Can he stay here in our garden?” Esther asked, then she and her mother laughed when Meier’s expression turned funnier.

“There are already so many frogs and toads in the ponds here…” he murmured with a defeated voice; he couldn’t say no to her and in the end, he helped her and Charlotte find a home for the new guest.

“We should ask for more bunnies and dogs from the farm.” he mumbled with a smile as he sat back on the grass, taking Charlotte into his arms. She giggled and kissed him, saying: “Now, now, honey. Frogs and toads are important to the ecosystem of the City, too.”

“Also, they’re cute!” Esther said, dropping next to her parents, her yellow dress stained with mud and grass, her hair an unruly white mess. “Dad, you should try holding one in your hands! You might change your mind about them!”

He grinned and ruffled her hair and she laughed, rolling on the grass, trying to avoid his tickling hand. He was always careful with his nails, but her skin was harder than a human’s and she couldn’t get hurt easily, much to her parents’ relief.

“What book are you reading?” she asked after asking for a truce with a heaving chest and flushed cheeks. “Oh, I know this one! The plot is so good! You will never guess the main plot twist!”

“Ah!” It was Charlotte’s turn, now, to ruffle her hair. “Don’t spoil it to us, pumpkin!”

“Alright.” Esther grinned mischievously. There were times when she looked identical to Meier and others where she greatly resembled Charlotte. “But only if I can eat the blood cake left from yesterday for dinner!”

“Mh.” Meier pretended to look very serious. “A hard bargain. You need your vegetables, after all, little moon.”

“But they aren’t good!” she whined before reassuring them: “Not because you and Mom or Mr. Cook can’t cook! Vegetables are just really icky!”

“They are not.” Charlotte tapped her nose, making her giggle. “They help you grow strong, just like blood does.” She looked at her husband, humming. “What should we do?”

“We should be careful.” he whispered. “She knows the ending of the book!”

“Exactly! I can spoil it to you right here, right now!”

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Charlotte pressed the volume against her chest, as if to protect it. “You are holding the plot hostage!”

“Please! Just for today!” Esther clasped her hands before her face in a praying gesture and Meier and Charlotte looked at each other, smiled, then he said: “Well… I guess if it’s for our _book_ …”

“Then we might let you eat just the dessert for dinner today…”

“Thank you!”

She kissed them on their cheeks, then she ran happily into the house, followed by Moon and Cosmos. They heard her laughter and giggles and her greeting the robot housemaids, who called her ‘precious lady’, and they laughed, too.

“We are lucky to have her.” Charlotte said, kissing her husband, and he nodded with a smile.

“And I’m lucky to have both of you.” He took her hand and kissed it, then asked timidly: “Are you happy, my love?”

“Meier! What kind of question is that?!” She took his face in her hands and proceeded to kiss every inch of it, saying between each kiss: “Of course I am, you silly! I’m the happiest woman in the universe!”

“I’m glad.” he giggled, tickled by her lips. She clasped his hand in hers and said: “Oh, Meier, I never thought a joy like this could exist!” Her smile was radiant and glowing like the stars above. “Each day spent with you and our daughter is a blessing.”

“I think the same thing.” He kissed her and then she rested back on his chest, his mouth pressed on her hair. “You and Esther are my life.”

“You and our little pumpkin are mine as well.”

They relaxed a little more on the grass, reading a few more pages of the book, then she said with a laugh: “We should go see what she is up to. She might be eating the cake right now.”

“I'm sure she is! But don't worry, I will prepare another one for you and our starlight, my love.” he said with a smile before kissing her and helping her rise. Hand in hand, husband and wife went back to their house and all was well in their City, in their garden of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S COMPLETE! Thank you so much for reading and commenting ; v ; This fic is one of my most beloved and cherished stories and Meier and Charlotte have become one of my biggest OTPs.
> 
> I will probably start another fic describing their parenthood, from Esther's birth to her tenth birthday (and perhaps even farther than that). The only thing better than Meier and Charlotte being happy is Meier and Charlotte being happy with their child :'D
> 
> Also, [here](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/image/178640452175) is one of the portraits mentioned in the fic and a [sketch](http://i68.tinypic.com/2m63j2g.jpg) with Meier, Charlotte, and Esther, both made by [starrycove](http://starrycove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into the Vampire Hunter D fandom and IT'S SO GOOD - of course my first fic had to be about two of my fave characters ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> There will be smut in the following chapters, so the rating will eventually go up.


End file.
